The Boarding House
by Darkest Ember
Summary: Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…
1. A Complaint

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 1: A Complaint

* * *

**Summary: **

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer: **

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes. _

_

* * *

_

Jenna Sommers was beside herself in the kitchen, scrunching a very used tissue between her fingers as she sat at the table, waiting for Elena and Jeremy to return from school. She still couldn't believe how badly this day had progressed. First, that smug, out-of-line history teacher, Mr. Tanner, basically told her that she wasn't fit to be a guardian at Jeremy's parent teacher conference. Then, within hours, a Social Service agent knocked on the front door revoking Jenna's rights as Elena and Jeremy's legal guardian.

"They can't be on their own until Elena turns eighteen," she had bitterly reminded the man, secretly hoping that that fact would be enough to make the man give up and leave.

He shrugged, "The place hasn't been used in years, but the Salvatore boarding house has always been open."

Did this man not recall the tragic car accident from last June? _Does he truly believe that taking two distraught teens from most of what's left of their living relatives is a good idea?_ Jenna had wondered with contempt as she watched the man drive away.

As far as Jenna knew, the Salvatore place was practically a landmark in Mystic Falls. But that didn't ease her mind a single bit. The place had to be decrepit. There's no way Elena or Jeremy would enjoy living there…

She groaned inwardly as she heard the front door open and close, one set of feet ascending the stairs, the other heading toward the kitchen. Jenna could already tell who was who without even looking. She knew her niece and nephew as if they'd been her own children. And she had tried damn hard to be a good guardian for them…or at least that's what he had thought.

"Hey Aunt Jenna," Elena said, suddenly freezing, "what's wrong?" Jeremy had popped his head over the side of the railing and noticed Jenna's eyes were watering. He stumbled down the stairs and stood opposite of Elena.

Jenna sighed nervously, "You guys, uh, might want to sit down for this." Elena and Jeremy exchanged confused and concerned expressions as they complied. "S-someone contacted Social Services with a complaint saying that I was unfit to be your guardian. Now…you guys will have to move into a boarding house until Elena turns eighteen."

Jeremy sat in stunned silence. Elena, on the other hand, leapt up to her feet with tears leaking from her eyes. "No, Jenna, you…you can't be serious! You've been doing just fine as our guardian. We won't leave," she said firmly.

"I wish it was that simple, Elena. I'd do anything to stop this from happening."

"Do you know who made the complaint?" Jeremy inquired.

"The man said it was 'strictly confidential.'"

"Let's hire a lawyer," Elena suggested.

Jenna swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. She wished that she still had some amount of optimism left, but she knew this was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not. "Right now, we don't have much of a choice, but I promise you two that this will only be temporary, a week at most. We will get through this," she said strongly. She wasn't sure exactly what she would do, but there had to be something. There had to be.

Jenna strolled over to the refrigerator and wore a small smile. "You guys name whatever you want for dinner and I'll make it." The broken, yet united family of three gathered around the table, savoring their last meal together until who knows when. There was laughter, conversation, and plenty of eating. But it was all a lie, in a sense, a mask of happiness being worn to cover each of their feelings of pending suffering ahead.

* * *

William Tanner placed the phone back on its receiver with a confused expression on his face. Moments ago, all he could think about doing was calling Social Services and getting the Gilberts away from their unfit guardian. Now, he wasn't too sure why he so eagerly desired to do such a thing. Sure, he thought Jenna wasn't capable of properly raising two teenagers, but it really wasn't his business. He liked to involve himself in his students' lives as little as humanly possible.

He jumped at the sudden sound of some of the locker doors being slammed shut. A familiar, yet unidentified stranger stood before him in all black with a knowing smirk on his face. "That was _such_ an award-winning performance," he said, applauding in mockery.

"Who are you?" Tanner demanded, knowing he wasn't a student at Mystic Falls High.

"That," he answered in a darker tone, "is not important."

He took a few strides toward Tanner with a menacing expression on his face. Tanner was angry that this stranger was making him so fearful and confused suddenly. Just as he was about to raise his fist to attack, the stranger reached forward and gripped Tanner's wrist with iron strength. Tanner dropped to his knees wincing in pain.

He was suddenly caught in a trance, unable to tear his eyes away from the piercing blue ones glaring down at him. "You are going to forget ever having made that phone call or this little occurrence between us. You've never seen me before," he stated. His words entered my mind, swimming in my subconscious and registering in my memory with force. Tanner blinked a few times, confused, kneeling alone in one of the hallways of the school.

* * *

Elena leaned up against the edge of her window seat as she gazed out into the darkness staring back at her. Her diary rested securely on her lap, pen in hand. It pained her to have to write these words, but it's not like she could resist. Reality was settling in hard and cold. Tomorrow night she'd be sleeping in a foreign bed. It was happening, and her diary needed to know. After all, she had no idea how she'd ever be able to tell anyone else…if she even decided to tell anyone at all about her move.

_ Dear Diary, September 4__th__, 2010 _

_ I tried, I really tried to make today different than the others. I tried to smile and be able to say, "I'm okay" and really mean it. I tried to attempt getting back into my old life for the first time since my parents died. My heart was set on all of this, but it's all for nothing now, Diary. My world has crumbled once again and I don't know if I'll ever be able to get back on my feet again. Jeremy and I are being taken out of Jenna's care and being put into some old boarding house in the middle of the woods. Why must this world be so cruel to my brother and me? Weren't my parents enough? Now, this? _

_ Jenna promised that she'd find a way to get us out of the boarding house as soon as she possibly could. But what happens if she can't? I think I know how to fix this…a sudden thought just popped in my mind. I have done nothing since my parents died, I mean I hardly ever saw Bonnie or Caroline over the summer, and of course I had to break up with Matt. What if I took this as a challenge? Putting all my effort into escaping this place and returning home to Jenna might be just enough to take my mind off this atrocity. Thanks for your time, Diary. I'll be sure to keep you posted on the suffering, and hopefully the success, to come. _

_ -Elena _

Elena closed her diary and placed it behind the large picture frame above her bed before heading into Jeremy's room to see how he was doing. "Aren't you going to pack anything?" she asked, noticing that there were no boxes or suitcases for clothes in his room. He glanced up from his computer and shrugged. "Whatever I need I'll grab it in the morning. You heard what Jenna said. It's only temporary." Elena appreciated his oddly positive outlook and left him to his business before retreating her room and crawling under the covers, trying her best to enjoy her last night in the very house that she'd lived in her entire life.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's a new story I'm trying out :) I have lots of fun things planned for this story and plenty of action between both Stefan/Elena and Damon/Elena. I'd like some feedback before continuing please. I know that I think this story is going to be great, but I'd love to hear what the readers think, so feel free to drop a quick comment!


	2. Strange Things

The Boarding House 

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 2: Strange Things 

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously: **

_Elena closed her diary and placed it behind the large picture frame above her bed before heading into Jeremy's room to see how he was doing. "Aren't you going to pack anything?" she asked, noticing that there were no boxes or suitcases for clothes in his room. He glanced up from his computer and shrugged. "Whatever I need I'll grab it in the morning. You heard what Jenna said. It's only temporary." Elena appreciated his oddly positive outlook and left him to his business before retreating her room and crawling under the covers, trying her best to enjoy her last night in the very house that she'd lived in her entire life._

_

* * *

_

Sunlight shone mockingly through the sheer curtains placed over Elena's windows. Getting up out of bed and facing the day was just about the very last thing she wanted to do, yet she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. With a groan, she tossed her covers off and grabbed an outfit from her closet, staring blankly at herself in the mirror. Jeremy had already left for school, and Bonnie would be arriving soon to pick her up.

_Try to think positive,_ she reminded herself, _school is going to be the least horrible thing occurring today_. Elena gave Jenna a tight hug before running out the door, her practiced smile placed cleverly on her face as she entered Bonnie's car.

* * *

"Gilbert, how many times do I have to tell you that it's over? I'm with Vicki now," Tyler said, approaching a group of druggies hiding behind the school's gym. He greeted Jeremy with a minor shove.

Vicki rolled her eyes, stepping forward in Jeremy's defense. "Chill, Tyler, we're just getting a fix before school starts," she smiled with a hint of seduction in her eyes – the kind of look that told Tyler he'd be rewarded later for his good behavior.

"Yeah, whatever," he laughed, leaning forward for a quick kiss before meeting Matt in the nearby parking lot.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, swallowing his envy and rage with a touch of prescription pills. He didn't need this right now, especially with the big move set to take place tonight. Despite the fact that the warning bell had sounded twice already, he remained poised in place, too numb to care. The crowd that had been gathered around him quickly dispersed as he slouched against the wall.

_Screw history class_, he thought bitterly_, I have bigger problems. _As a haze of cigarette smoke littered the air around him, his thoughts drifted off to a better time. A time when Vicki didn't mind being his. A time when his parents were still alive and he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

Caroline Forbes stood in wondrous awe as she watched an unfamiliar student make his way to the main office. He _had_ to be the definition of perfect – strong build, chiseled face, beautiful green eyes, thick brown hair, and those tempting lips. Caroline slithered her way through the hallway of students, desperate to be the first to get the scoop on this mystery man.

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted, coming up behind her with Elena at her side.

"Did you see that guy?" Caroline sighed, eyelashes batting dreamily.

"The one that just went into the office? Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better myself," Bonnie laughed.

Elena stared at the boy's back concealed below a heavy leather jacket. Her breath was stolen from her lungs when he turned around, sharing a brief moment of eye contact with her. He was gorgeous. But did that really matter? She'd told Matt that she needed time alone. Rushing into a relationship probably wouldn't be her best move, especially with what's in store for tonight.

Bonnie and Caroline followed him like a set of giggling schoolgirls, inwardly desiring a chance to be alone with that guy.

* * *

Concealed by the shadows and unknown to the distracted human minds, Damon Salvatore stood in astonishment and resentment as he watched the brunette girl offer a small smile to Stefan as he made his way through the school, parading around like he was a normal human. _As if._ Damon's eyes turned into a burning glare until the girl walked into a nearby classroom.

"Katherine," he muttered bitterly, disgusted at the fact that she would have the nerve to return to Mystic Falls, hiding behind a false identity…taking the name of Gilbert, of one of the very founding families who supposedly locked her away in the first place!

Just seeing her so close in person was enough to take Damon back to a different time. A time when he still had his own humanity, when he still _felt_ things.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864 _

_ "You mustn't be serious, Miss Katherine," Damon stated, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as Katherine stood at the entrance to his bedroom. _

_"Why do you sound so surprised?" she inquired, stepping further into the room, her eyes heavily glazed with lust. _

_"You mean to say that you truly intend to spend the entire day with me, and not Stefan?" _

_"I may have fallen madly in love with the two gallant Salvatore brothers, but isn't that all the more reason to take the time to evolve both relationships? I've missed you, Damon. I miss your touch," she said quietly, placing her fingers on his chest, skillfully removing the pesky buttons and savoring the feeling of his flesh meeting her own…of his heartbeat thumping gently against her fingertips. _

_ Katherine grinned nearly wickedly before shoving Damon backwards, pinning him down on his own mattress. The heavy, yet elegant layers of her dress draped across his toned, bare chest as she rested her weight on his torso and barred her fangs. His crystal, clear blue eyes yielded no amounts of fear at the demonic sight before him, and that was certainly one of the many things Katherine loved about Damon Salvatore. _

_She leaned down and bit into his neck, his body slightly stiffening after her initial dental incision. "You taste so good," she moaned into his skin, running her tongue along the wound, lapping up as much blood as possible. _

_"Let me have a taste," Damon pleaded, eyeing her wrist with the mind of an addict. He _wanted_ what she had…her power, her perfection, her eternity. _

_She pouted, unsure whether she was willing to share. "I suppose it's best for you to grow accustomed to the taste," she shrugged, aimlessly chewing into her own wrist before allowing Damon to suck on the bloody bite mark. "You're going to make a perfect vampire, Damon. I can see it all now," she sighed happily. _

_Katherine always acted as if she could foretell the future, which never quite explained why she would end up trapped with the other vampires. But that was entirely irrelevant at the time. _

_ Damon's head fell back onto the fluffy pillow as Katherine leaned in slowly. Her lips enclosed his slowly, almost tenderly primarily before her fingers tangled themselves in his dark curls, pulling him even closer to her. Her tongue ran along the rim of his mouth before his own met up with it, battling for dominance, despite the fact that both knew whom the real dominant participant was. _

_"Why won't you simply change me now? I wish to spend forever with you as soon as possible," he breathed. _

_Katherine grinned a knowing smile as she ran her fingers along his face. "Soon, Damon. Soon you, Stefan, and I will be able to experience eternity together."_

_

* * *

_

Mr. Tanner scanned the faces of the far from interested students that filled his classroom. "Would anyone care to tell me when the Declaration of Independence was signed? Miss Bennet?"

Bonnie perked up in her seat, cursing herself for daydreaming about the new student – Stefan – sitting in front of her. "1770 something," she shrugged, drawing a blank.

Tanner rolled his eyes as he moved to his next victim. "Miss Gilbert?"

Elena shrunk back, unable to possibly care about something that happened three hundred forty years ago when her life was practically over _today_. Elena remained silent, despite the hard stare that Tanner was expressing.

"1776," Stefan answered from the seat to her right. Her eyes immediately shifted to her side and she shot him a smile filled with gratitude. Tanner paused before acknowledging the accuracy of the answer and dismissing the class.

Elena followed the new student out of the room and toward his locker. "Hey," she called, "thanks for what you did back there. You're a real lifesaver."

Stefan spun around and had to swallow a gasp at the eeriness and beauty of whom he was facing. "Oh," he laughed lightly, "it was nothing really. I'm kind of a dork when it comes to history."

"That doesn't make you a dork," Elena laughed.

He shook his head and decided to cut to the chase. He did come to this school for a reason. "I'm Stefan," he said, extending his hand.

"So I've heard. Everyone's been talking about you – in a good way of course! I'm Elena."

Mid conversation, Elena caught a glimpse of her watch and gasped. "Ah, I'm really sorry but I have to get going. I have some um… family business right after school. It was nice meeting you!"She glanced over her shoulder and waved at Stefan before turning around the corner and searching for Jeremy.

The move was set to take place an hour after school was over and Elena had yet to pack her duffle bag. Since Elena wasn't completely sure which classes Jeremy had this semester, she decided to run out to her car and drop off her backpack first. But, before she made it to the car, she caught a glimpse of him sitting up against the gym walls. Even from a short distance she could tell what his schedule had been for the day. Her heart sank in concern and disappointment as she approached her brother.

"Please tell me you haven't been sitting here since this morning?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I don't need you worrying about me," Jeremy replied, grabbing his things and heading for the car, already knowing why Elena had sought him out.

Elena followed, swallowing her tears and wishing for something to make this better. _Anything_ to make her feel whole again, though she knew that nearly nothing could possibly fill the vacant, cold hole her parents had left inside of her. She started the car and drove as slowly as possible back home.

* * *

Mystic Falls had been a quite place for years, and Zach Salvatore couldn't have been more grateful. One afternoon when he was lounging about the large boarding house he was designated to watch, both the landline and his cell phone rang simultaneously. On his cell phone, it was his uncle, Stefan. On the opposite phone, it was a local number. Zach chose the latter.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, is this Zach?" a woman asked.

"Speaking. How may I help you?"

"Gosh this has been a really difficult time for my family and I'm not even sure where to begin. Well, I guess a name would be helpful. I'm Jenna Sommers."

Zach was confused as to why this stranger was calling. "Alright, Jenna, what can I do for you?"

"I'm my niece and nephew's legal guardian and, for a temporary time, they need to take up a new residence due to a complaint to Social Services, and they have nowhere to go. The jerk err _man_ I spoke to from Social Services recommended your boarding house."

He nearly dropped the phone as the words registered in his mind. No one has used this place for an actual boarding house in years. "I understand that what you're going through must be very difficult," he began, "but I will agree to let your niece and nephew live her until you can get things straightened out. And don't worry about whatever the courts may say. You're free to come over and spend time with them whenever you like."

"Wow, that's a generous offer. I think that may actually work!" Jenna exclaimed. "Thank you so much. We'll be over shortly, if that's ok?"

"That's perfectly fine."

Zach couldn't believe it. He knew that these teens would never think of him as a father, and he didn't want them to. He was just pleased that some sort of "family environment" could finally be present in his life. Thanks to his vampiric relatives, he'd always been too concerned to settle down with a family of his own. Zach was almost about to rejoice in the fact that he could still be free of vampires, until he remembered that Stefan had called.

"Zach, I just wanted to let you know that I'm back in Mystic Falls for good, I hope. Today I started my first day at school, and I'm hoping to arrive at the boarding house later tonight." Zach clicked the delete message button after listening to it a couple of times in shock.

_Stefan plans on moving here _tonight_? What if that endangers the other people coming here? Surely a couple of humans living with a vampire will discover his true identity eventually_, he thought worriedly, pacing around in a circle until the doorbell sounded throughout the large estate.

* * *

"Does everyone have anything? Because if you forgot anything, and I mean anything, don't worry I will gladly bring it to you; it's only a ten minute drive," Jenna rambled nervously as she crawled into the driver's seat. She had told Elena and Jeremy what Zach had told her, and that greatly eased their minds.

The ride to the boarding house was generally silent, which didn't seem to bother anyone enough to strike up a conversation. Then again, what _could _be said at this time?

"This is where we're staying?" Elena gasped, staring at the large mansion before her eyes.

Jenna nodded, "This is the address I was given."

Jenna led the way toward the front door where she tugged on the string hanging from a bell, presumably the ancient doorbell. A, probably in his mid to late thirties answered the door with a smile. "You must be Jenna," he said, welcoming her inside first. Jeremy followed next, simply muttering his name to the man.

But when Zach caught a glimpse of Elena, he froze in place, looking almost _horrified_. She looked like a replica of Katherine – the very same Katherine who both Salvatore brothers had a very strong history with. "Is something wrong?" Elena questioned, feeling slightly uncomfortable under this stranger's stare. Zach blinked a few times before shaking his head no. "I'm Elena," she added before stepping inside.

The goodbyes had been expected to be tear-filled and tragic, but with both Jenna and Elena's commitment to solving the problem, in addition to Zach's generosity, things didn't seem so bad. The inside of the boarding house was even grander than the exterior, which of course also added to the pros of the situation.

"The first floor has a foyer, living room, parlor, kitchen, den, and storage space. The second floor has quite a few bedrooms for you guys to choose from. However, the third floor is off limits," Zach explained after Jenna had left.

"What's on the third floor?" Jeremy asked.

Zach knew what was _really_ on the third floor, but he refused to make his uncles' presences known. "Oh, well, my room's up there and there's an attic too with a lot of family memorabilia. Boring stuff, really," he lied.

That didn't necessarily dampen Jeremy or Elena's spark of curiosity, but it was forgotten for now as the two Gilberts climbed up the stairs in search of their new bedrooms.

Despite the elegance of the bedroom Elena had chosen, she found that she still had a challenging time falling asleep. After tossing and turning relentlessly, she finally gave up with an aggravated sigh before creeping out of bed and walking down the hall to the room Jeremy had selected. His door was opened ever so slightly, so she let herself in, stopping just short of the door due to the total darkness that consumed his room and her vision.

"Jer," she whispered, "are you still awake?"

Elena froze as the lights suddenly flicked on and someone was breathing behind her. "Oh, God Jer! You scared me," she breathed, placing a hand over her rattled heart.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to be in my room," he laughed, moving over toward his bed and placing the glass of water he'd gone to retrieve on the nightstand.

"Elena, did you know that there's someone else living in this place…besides us and Zach?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the great reviews and general reactions to this story! Just to clear a few things up...Damon believes Elena to be Katherine in disguise and Stefan and Elena are not together yet. The next chapter will feature several scenes between both of them as she discovers that there are two other very attractive residents at the boarding house ;)

**THANK YOU: **VampireExpert101, citigirl13, iamnotavampire2, archykinz, and aman321 for your great reviews and support. hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Other Inhabitants

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 3: Other Inhabitants

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously: **

_"Elena, did you know that there's someone else living in this place…besides us and Zach?"_

_

* * *

_

The room was still dim, even though a small lamp was turned on. Yet Elena was almost positive that Jeremy was reeling from his high earlier in the school's parking lot. "Jer, don't you think that Zach would've introduced us to any other residents here?" she laughed skeptically.

Jeremy shrugged, "I don't know…maybe the dude just now got here. I'm telling you, there was a guy in the kitchen when I went to get this glass of water."

"Did you get a name or anything?"

Jeremy's face dropped when he realized how stupid he was about to sound. "Err, not exactly. All the lights were off downstairs, so I had to use the moonlight shining through the windows…"

Elena's brows furrowed as she stared at what she presumed to be the foot of the bed. Today had been a very stressful day for both of them. Maybe that in addition to the slight darkness was just enough to mess with his head.

"I think I'm going to attempt sleeping again," Elena sighed.

"I don't care if you don't believe me, Elena. I know what I saw," Jeremy stated firmly. It was too late in the night to be arguing, so Elena sighed quietly, forfeiting as she closed the door behind her and took small, slow steps down the dark hallway.

About half way down the hall, Elena jumped at the sound of a floorboard creaking well behind where she was standing. Immediately, she had wondered if Jeremy had been telling the truth, but then she realized it was actually probably just Jeremy playing a trick on her to make it seem as though he wasn't lying. Elena exhaled a deep breath before continuing forward down the hall.

A gust of wind blew past her causing her brown locks to fly in every direction. _A breeze…inside the house_? She wondered nervously, knowing that there were no windows in this particular hall. She glanced over her shoulder once more as a precaution before facing forward, only to bump into a rather solid surface. "Hello, Katherine," a voice muttered darkly.

* * *

Stefan treaded deep into the woods where he was sure there would be no human interaction – both to avoid the temptation of the human vein and to avoid being caught. Much to his relief, a couple of deer were grazing in a clearing up ahead. A low growl rose from his chest before he lunged forward with his fangs barred and eyes blacker than the night sky above him. He only managed to catch one deer, but it had just enough blood to keep him sane.

His teeth sank right into the animal's furry neck, just as if it were a human…only without so much hair. The animal blood had a bit of a tainted taste, like sewage water compared to water from the tap. But despite the horrid taste, it eased his conscience and contained the proper nutrients to keep him "alive."

As he walked back toward his family's boarding house, he couldn't help but think about Elena. He'd been watching her for months now, and still he can't figure out why she would look like the very vampire he had fallen in love with back in 1864. Perhaps what intrigued him more than their physical similarities was how different their personalities were.

Katherine was calculating, cruel, and conceded.

Elena is caring, compassionate, and considerate.

Elena was everything that Stefan wished he could've changed about Katherine…but did that mean he only wanted Elena for the resemblance she has to her potential ancestor/his former lover? Before Stefan could complete his thought, he found himself stumbling forward, hitting the ground hard. His vampiric night vision allowed him to thoroughly scan the ground around him.

He nearly cried out when he saw that he'd tripped over two rotting corpses, with noticeable bloody bite marks on their necks. Stefan racked his mind, _desperate_ to come up with some sort of alternate explanation for what was right in front of him. He knew what the authorities would tell the people, should these bodies ever be found. They'd call it a rabid animal attack. And even though it broke Stefan's heart to admit it, he knew this was no animal attack. Another vampire was in town and they had no regard for taking lives.

There was only one person he knew that fit the bill. "Damon."

* * *

Elena jumped at the sound of the mysterious voice escaping the shadows. "W-who's there?" she whispered.

"Just give it up already," the man groaned, "don't you think that 145 years is more than enough time to have been playing your little game?"

He stepped forward into the more lit portion of the hall where Elena was standing. The view of his appearance was enough to make Elena gasp. He looked too insanely attractive to be considered human. After all, wasn't the meaning of "human" to be flawed and imperfect? Even in the difficult lighting, Elena suspected this man was without a single flaw.

She blinked a few times, trying to remove the foggy influence his appearance seemed to create in her mind. "What are you talking about?"

Damon stepped even closer now, shaking his head in mock disappointment. He lunged forward suddenly, gripping Elena by the neck before slamming her back as hard as he could into the wooden wall behind her. She was about to scream, but he was much quicker than her own voice was. He clamped a hand over her mouth, perfectly drowning out her seemingly misplaced fear, confusion, and surprise.

"Now is _not_ the time to mess with me, Katherine. I've had enough of your games," he snarled into Elena's ear.

Damon was very on edge and rapidly growing impatient. Why hasn't she given up already? Even she had to know when it was time to give up. But something was _very_ wrong and Damon's skin crawled as his mind put the puzzle pieces together. This isn't Katherine…it couldn't be. She wouldn't look so damn scared. Damon was near certain that "fear" wasn't a word in Katherine's emotional dictionary. Moreover, the sound of a pacing heartbeat was enough to drown out the remainder of Damon's thoughts.

This girl, shrinking beneath him in terror, was human.

_How could this be possible? How can she look like Katherine's perfectly identical twin, yet not be a vampire?_ Damon asked himself.

Slowly, he stepped away from the frightened girl. He kept his eyes locked on the ground, feeling unsteady with the immense amounts of confusion passing through him. "Who are you?" he demanded, staring at Elena.

She drew in a sharp intake of air, steadying her pulse. "Elena…I'm Elena Gilbert, I j-just moved in here today. Who are _you_?"

Confusion quickly turned to rage as his emotions nearly tuned out her introduction. If this girl isn't Katherine, then where is the real one? "She must still be in the tomb," he muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

Damon's eyes flickered up toward the human standing before him as yet another realization dawned upon him. This girl is living in the boarding house. _Imagine how much fun I could have with _that_. I could feed off her whenever I please…I could do whatever I wanted to her_, Damon thought with a coy smile.

If Katherine truly was still in the tomb, then Damon had to wait until the comet passed over Mystic Falls, which meant that he had at least a couple days to waste. And something told him that Elena could be the key to his boredom.

He took a step forward and held both of her arms, drawing her tightly up against his chest. She let out a small gasp of surprise as she made contact with his toned body. Her eyes met his in an upward glance. And she couldn't look away. "You're going to forget everything that just happened between you and I. In fact, the next time we cross paths, you're going to be very eager to get to know me," Damon commanded, compelling her mind and will to bend at his simplest wishes.

Elena was frozen in place, and when she blinked her eyes a couple times, she found that she was standing in the middle of the second floor hallway. _Was I sleepwalking or something_? She thought with confusion as she returned to her room and assured herself that had to have been what was going on. She shrugged off any feelings of doubt as she lay down on the welcoming, cool pillow.

* * *

Stefan sped through the remainder of forest and came to a sudden halt once he made it to the clearing. Much like how he hasn't aged a single day since he was first "reborn," the boarding house has looked the exact same since the day it was built. Stefan walked inside the house and headed directly for his bedroom. Even though it's been at _least_ ten years since he spent time here, he knew the way perfectly.

He flicked the light on and choked back on some dust he inhaled. Quickly, he opened the windows to try and circulate some air into the rather unused room.

"Why did you come back, Uncle Stefan?" a voice asked from behind. Stefan spun around and saw Zach with a pained expression.

"I just want to forget everything that's happened and finally resume living as much of a human life as possible. And…there's this girl I met at school today. I have to know her," Stefan replied.

"I hate to break it to you," Zach sighed, "but you'll never _truly_ be human…"

Of course Stefan knew this much himself, but it became so much more of a truthful burden hearing the words escape someone else's lips. Stefan stared at his relative with eyes full of pain and sadness. "Just give me a chance, Zach. You know how I choose to live," Stefan pleaded.

"I _thought _I knew," he spat, shoving a newspaper into Stefan's chest.

The front page depicted a story of mutilated campers found in the far corner of the woods. The worst part of the entire story, the single portion that nearly made Stefan sick to his stomach, was that these campers shown in the large photo weren't the ones that he had found earlier in the evening.

"Zach this wasn't me–."

"Then who was it? This town has been peaceful for years, and now you come back and everything is reverting to how it must've been in the 1800's!" he roared.

"Now, now, Stefan. You know it's not polite to take credit for someone else's work," Damon taunted from a shadowy corner of the room. He took a few steps forward savoring the looks of surprise and horror on his relatives' faces. "How rude…you two have a little family reunion and forget to invite _me_? That's just depressing," he drawled.

"You killed those people, didn't you?" Stefan accused.

Damon offered his brother a mocking applause. "Brilliant deduction, genius."

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Zach demanded, verbalizing both his and Stefan's burning curiosity.

Damon smirked as he headed for the hallway. "Now that we finally have some humans living here, how could I possibly pass such an opportunity?" He paused just before reaching the doorframe.

"Oh, and by the way," he added, glancing back over his shoulder, "if either one of you try to get in my way in the slightest bit, I'll kill Elena right in front of you."

* * *

**A/N: **and now, the games begin! stefan is going to have to try even harder to keep elena's attention with damon around. all of this just so happened to take place on a friday night...which means the salvatores have elena all to themselves without having to worry about school getting in the way ;)

**THANK YOU: **xxxbulletxxx, Vampgirl144, Artichokegirl, Vivian Argeneau, VampireExpert101, supernatural13, iamnotavampire2, and citigirl13 for the amazing comments :)


	4. Dual Attraction

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 4: Dual Attraction 

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_"Oh, and by the way," he added, glancing back over his shoulder, "if either one of you try to get in my way in the slightest bit, I'll kill Elena right in front of you."_

_

* * *

_

Jeremy's eyes shot open the moment he smelled bacon. The alarm clock near his head confirmed his suspicions. Someone was making _free_ breakfast! He tossed the covers askew and ran down the stairs to see a man with his back turned toward him using a spatula to flip a layer of steamy yellow eggs over into an omelet.

Jeremy could feel his mouth wonder. If there were anything he loved more than his family, his fix, or Vicki Donovan…it would have to be food, hands down.

"Dude, please tell me you're cooking for everyone?"

The guy glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Of course. I figured it'd be a nice way to welcome you and your sister to the house. I'm Stefan, by the way."

Jeremy was about to thank him, until a single thought began nagging away at the back of his mind. Yes, it was dark in the kitchen last night, but even so, Jeremy could tell that Stefan had a different contour compared to the man he'd seen. _Ok, so maybe there's more than one guy in the house…why am I so freaked? Man, Elena's probably gonna _love_ this when she finds out. It's such a sausage fest…_, Jeremy thought as he reached for a plate and gladly welcomed a heavy heap of food. _I could get used to this._

_

* * *

_

"Can't a man get any sleep around here?" Logan groaned as he walked into the sheriff's office, clearly not wanting to be there.

"Not when there have been two sets of dead bodies found in a very slim radius of time," Sheriff Forbes muttered.

"Are we certain that they've come back…you know, the _real_ vampires?" the mayor inquired.

"Do you know of any other animal that attacks humans' necks and drains them until they're dry?"

"But if Jonathan Gilbert did such a great job rounding them up back in the day, then why are still having such a problem now?"

"Obviously he missed some. We need the Gilbert watch to finish the job," Mrs. Lockwood pointed out.

"But there's no way we can get it until the Founders' Party, and even _that _will be a struggle now that some dumbass took them away from their home."

"Then I guess we'll just have to hope for the best and wait til then. If anyone has any sightings, call the hotline asap. We'll meet again two days from now," the sheriff announced.

Once the room was cleared, Liz sunk down into her chair and took a large gulp of decaf coffee. She dreaded the thought of vampires returning to Mystic Falls. _This town has been a quiet place ever since the first scare in 1864. Why have they come back? Why_ now_?_ She sighed to herself, wishing desperately that she could go back to giving out speeding tickets and arresting local junkies.

She returned home later that night, longing for a good night's sleep. She found the house she shared with her daughter, Caroline, completely dark and abandoned. After flicking on the chandelier above the kitchen table, Liz noticed a note. It was from Caroline.

"She's spending the night at the Salvatore place?" Liz questioned aloud, getting an inexplicable bad feeling about her daughter's choice of lodging for the night.

* * *

Elena descended the stairs cautiously, her mind still whirling from trying to figure out whether or not something had happened to her last night. In all honesty, she had no proof either way. She was a skeptic when it came to questions of the mind, and tried her best to convince herself that she must've had a bad dream. It was probably the result of some internal stress brought on by the sudden move. With a firm nod to herself, Elena moved forward, entering the kitchen and finding a surprising scene.

Stefan…that boy she met yesterday at school was wearing an apron and cooking breakfast, while Jeremy sat slumped in the kitchen chair with an emptied plate before him. She drew in a few quick breaths to calm her heart before laughing nervously, still a little shocked that of all people _Stefan_ would randomly be in this boarding house.

"That looks really tasty," Elena said, taking a seat across from Jeremy as Stefan brought a full plate of food and a glass of orange juice over to her.

"It was!" Jeremy breathed.

"I figured this would be a good way to welcome you to your new home. I know this transition must be a little challenging for you," Stefan explained, turning the stove burners off and taking a seat next to her.

"Wait, so do you live here too?" Elena asked as she cut her omelet into neat bite-sized portions.

Stefan laughed, "Yep, it's my family's boarding house. I just came to town yesterday, so I had no idea my uncle planned on having any business here. Although, I must say…it was a pleasant surprise."

Elena felt her cheeks burn as her eyes darted away from Stefan. She quickly changed the subject, though, with a surprising amount of relief. "So, in that case, _you_ must be the mystery man that Jeremy saw in the kitchen last night. Right, Jer?"

Jeremy stood up and rinsed his plate off in the sink. He turned and leaned up against the counter. "Sorry, Elena, it wasn't Stefan…"

Elena noticed Stefan's brow tighten as he glared thoughtfully at the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"So, there's someone else staying here as well?"

"You two don't need to worry about him. He won't be staying long," he said with bitter confidence.

Elena stood up with her dishes, trying her best to shrug off the strange vibe that were emitting from Stefan's behavior. "I'm going to go take a shower," Elena announced, shooting Stefan a quick smile before heading back upstairs.

* * *

Damon had been watching the entire kitchen scene from the dark cover of an alternate hallway near the pantry. The moment he saw Elena walk into the room, he could tell that his little mind game played last night had a bit of an effect on her.

But, much to his disappointment, her confusion and thoughtfulness seemed to vanish once she saw that it was Stefan who was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Apparently, the two had already met…and this second meeting clearly meant something to Elena.

_E__njoy it while you can, little brother. Soon your little human will want no one but me, _Damon thought with an evil smirk as he stealthily followed Elena up the stairs and rested on her bed, waiting to give her his own personal welcome once she was done in the bathroom.

* * *

As Elena exited the shower, a thick cloud of steam followed, coating over the mirror. She grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and wrapped it snuggly around her body as she brushed the tangles out of her hair.

_Today is going to be so strange…Normally on the weekend, I guess, I'd just hang out with Bonnie and Caroline…but that just doesn't feel right being in this strange place_, Elena thought as she opened the door and walked into her bedroom, only to find a mysterious stranger sprawled comfortably across her bed.

Despite the fact that she'd never met this man before, she felt a strange feeling in her gut that made him seem so vaguely familiar. But, if that were the case, then wouldn't she remember where she knew such a handsome face? Regardless of the heavy amounts of confusion she'd been feeling lately, for some reason she felt a strong urge to get to know this sexy stranger a little more. It was like everyone and everything else in Elena's world suddenly didn't matter.

"Who are you…and why are you in my room?" Elena whispered, feeling a wave of heat flush through her body.

Damon smirked as he sat up against the headboard, shamelessly taking in the sight before him. "You must be the infamous Elena Gilbert that I keep hearing _so_ much about," he said, getting up off the bed and closing in on Elena. "I'm Damon…and as for being in your room, well, I just wanted to welcome you home."

Elena's breath hitched in the back of her throat as he continued to close the distance between her…as the wall behind her was rapidly giving her less and less space to back away.

"You live here too? Zach didn't mention you…or Stefan for that matter," Elena said quietly, mostly more to herself.

Damon shrugged, "Zach's a modest guy. He probably was too focused on making you feel comfortable to remember other introductions."

"So…you and Stefan are brothers, then?"

"That's right. Of course I'm the older brother," Damon grinned.

A brief moment of silence passed between the two of them and with every second that passed, Elena couldn't help staring into his crystal blue eyes and finding his lips to be oh so tempting.

And then there was Stefan… He was rather attractive as well, clearly a family trait. Sure, the coincidence of just meeting him yesterday and finding out that he lived there was strange, but significant to Elena, almost as if it was a sign of their destiny or something along those lines.

Elena's heartbeat quickened once she realized the danger of the situation she may very well end up in. Stefan Salvatore would surely end up being her lover…but then that would leave Damon Salvatore as a _constant_ temptation, and until someone figures out a legal way for Elena and Jeremy to return to their own house, she's going to have to fight with that lure every day.

At the same time, Elena also knew that Damon was the bad boy and that in itself added another level of danger to the situation, mixing her lust with fear. Had this silence between them ensued any longer, Elena felt as if her head would explode with thoughts.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Damon asked.

Elena shrugged, "I had a hard time at first, only because I wasn't used to the surroundings."

"Oh," he breathed as he raised a hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek, "that's good. I was worried you were going to say you had a nightmare."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she recalled the odd incident involving the sleepwalking. _ Surely he didn't have something to do with that._

Elena forced a smile, hoping to change the course of the conversation, or maybe even ask him to leave entirely. "Nope, I haven't had a nightmare since…like the first grade," she laughed.

"Consider me impressed. Actually, I have a little proposition." Elena nodded, encouraging him to continue. He stepped closer and stared directly into her eyes. "You should have a couple of your friends over for a little sleepover tonight."

The thought of a sleepover seemed suddenly pleasant in Elena's mind as she grinned at the mysterious new roommate before her. "Sure, I'll go call Bonnie and Caroline!"

Damon nodded and left the room with a smile. Of course he knew that with compulsion involved he'd get his way. He already anticipated all of the protests Elena would have, so to save him the trouble he took the easy way out. Now all he'd have to do to make the night _entirely_ perfect is kick Stefan and Zach out of the house. But that would be much harder to do.

* * *

"Have you seen Damon at all this morning?" Stefan asked as he slipped into Zach's office, tightly closing the door behind him.

Zach glanced at the clock to see that it was nearing noon now. "I just figured he was still asleep or something."

"Look, Zach," Stefan began, approaching his human nephew, "I need something that can help protect Elena from being compelled. That's the only advantage that Damon thinks he has and I'd feel much more relieved if that was taken away…"

Zach exhaled a deep breath, unsure whether he should reveal a secret he'd kept for years. "I may have something that can help you, but you cannot tell anyone who gave this to you."

He reached into one of the desk drawers and produced a necklace out of a stack of metallic jewelry. "It has Vervain inside. I've been growing a garden hidden in the basement…and I add it to my coffee every morning. As long as Elena wears that, no vampire will be able to compel her."

Stefan tightly gripped the necklace between his fingers. "Thank you so much."

"One more thing," Zach called out as Stefan headed for the door, "I hope you know what you're doing. Damon is dangerous, we both know that…I just don't want history to have to repeat itself between both of you."

Stefan nodded, "That won't be a problem, I promise you."

Stefan stepped out of Zach's office and was going to deliver the gift to Elena, but stopped short once he saw her with two other girls watching a movie in the living room. The beating hearts plagued his mind as he imagined the taste of their blood on his tongue. Stefan felt his fangs descending and his eyes darkening.

He needed to disappear and _fast_.

But in doing so…he left the girls alone with an even greater threat, with Damon.

* * *

**A/N:** i am so ridiculously pleased with the reception of this story, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! the next chapter will be up sometime next week and is going to be very dramatic ;)

**THANK YOU: **Ashi and Damon Salvatore, iamnotavampire2, citigirl13, Vampgirl144, and TheCuteVamp


	5. Bloody Sleepover, Part 1

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 5: Bloody Sleepover, Part 1

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_But in doing so…he left the girls alone with an even greater threat, with Damon._

_

* * *

_

In less than twenty-four hours, Elena's mind had been warped and controlled, and she had no idea. Sure, she felt a little flustered after meeting Damon, but that really wasn't something to _worry_ about, right? Elena shrugged to herself as she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She dug into her duffle bag and found a couple movies for her and the girls to watch on the rather impressive TV she discovered in a room near the back of the house.

* * *

"Oh, hey, there you are," Jeremy said, joining Elena in the kitchen.

"Hi, Jer…how's your day been? Are you okay?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder as she poured some popcorn into a large bowl.

"I'm great, actually. Vicki texted me earlier and wants to hang out at The Grill once her shift's done," he grinned.

Elena couldn't help but smile. Both of them had been through so much since their parents' death. It was nice to see that he was beginning to recover.

Of course, it always was a little weird for Elena to see Jeremy take interest in Matt's sister, especially since she broke up with him, but she knew that Vicki, although she had a bit of instability, she was still a decent person.

* * *

Bonnie was thrilled to hear from Elena. It'd been so long since her, Elena, and Caroline had truly hung out and had a good time since Elena's parents' death, which she understood with total sympathy.

But, at the same time, Bonnie was also glad to get out of spending a weekend at her Grams' house. Don't misunderstand – she loved her Grams dearly, but it seemed as if every weekend she spent with her, all Grams ever talked about was witches. Bonnie always blew off the ludicrous notion with a laugh.

Nevertheless, she was more than excited to escape the supernatural mumbo jumbo and just have a fun night with her friends. She zipped up her purse and headed out the door to go pick up Caroline.

* * *

Caroline had been distraught moments before she received Elena's redeeming text about plans for the evening. Caroline almost always had plans for every weekend, _especially_ during the first week of school.

Sure, she went out and partied last night…but up until recent she had nothing to do on this very Saturday night. And for a social individual like Caroline, that just wasn't acceptable.

She gleefully threw a few overnight accessories into her purse before scribbling a note on the kitchen table to inform her mother of her whereabouts for the evening. Bonnie's headlights shone through the dinning room window, indicating it was time to leave.

* * *

Damon lounged in a gaudy leather recliner in the library, a heavy piece of literature resting comfortably on his lap. His eyes scanned the words on the pages as if it was the first time he'd read it, even though he'd seen these words countless times in his lifetime thus far. It was all a façade, though.

On the inside, he was jittery and excited. The thought of having three girls to feed off of at once just made his throat tighten with hunger. But perhaps the even greater reason Damon was so excited was that one of those girls was _Elena_, and he was just dying to have a taste of her.

An ancient bell's ring resounded through the decorated walls of the house. Damon traveled the necessary distance in less than a second. He pulled the door open wearing his signature face of seduction. "Ah, you must be Elena's friends," he said, stepping aside and welcoming them inside with a smile. "I'm Damon."

He practically grinned from ear to ear listening to their heartbeats drastically increase as they stared at him.

"D-do you…live here as well?" Bonnie asked, distracted both by the impressive architecture and the impossibly hot man before her.

The moment Caroline heard the question verbalized, her eyes flickered with a brief moment of jealousy. _Of course, Elena is tragically removed from her home only to find out she gets to live with this sexy guy. How _unfortunate_ for her_, Caroline thought bitterly.

"This is actually my family's boarding house – been passed down through the generations. Right now my uncle is in charge of it, but I like to come home every now and then," Damon replied.

"And how long are you here for?" Caroline inquired.

"Quite some time," Damon smirked. "I have a bit of…unfinished business to attend to that will be keeping me very, very busy."

* * *

It took Jeremy a single glance before he located Vicki, leaning up against the bar with an empty tray in hand. He couldn't help but let a grin break out across his face as he made his way through the crowd and tables to greet her. "Jer, you know I work until 10 tonight," Vicki replied, wrapping her arms lightly around Jeremy.

He shrugged, "I know…I just figured I'd come a little early and keep you company."

Vicki glanced around cautiously before she leaned closer to Jeremy. "Do you have anything on you…you know, something I can use right after work?" she whispered.

Of course Jeremy hadn't thought that the drugs were the key to keeping Vicki's attention, so he didn't bring anything with him. But, last second, he did devise a backup plan that totally blows handing drugs to her right here out of the water. "Sorry, Vick, I don't have any on me right now, but you can sneak into my new place tonight. I have an entire stash there."

She contemplated the deal for a moment, but quickly accepted. "Where are you staying?"

"The old Salvatore place."

"Hey, Gilbert, why don't you stop pestering her while she's working? It's gotta be hard to get the job done with a lost little puppy following you around," Tyler jeered.

"Screw you, man," Jeremy muttered, turning to leave.

Tyler reached out and tightly gripped Jeremy's shoulder, forcing him to turn back around. "Don't you walk away from me, Gilbert."

* * *

Elena heard voices in the foyer, so it was safe to assume that her friends had already arrived. "I see you've met Damon," she laughed, leaning against the hall frame as she watched her friends still staring at the attractive bad boy before them.

"That they have, Miss Elena. I guess I'll leave you ladies to do whatever it is you do at these sleepovers," he laughed, starting to head up the staircase.

"You don't _have_ to leave," Caroline protested.

Damon smiled, "Don't you worry your pretty little head…I'll be back soon." He waved before disappearing into the shadowy remains of the stairs.

The moment the girls believed that he was out of sight, they ran to Elena's side, completely gushing about what just happened. "Why didn't you tell us you were living with a hot guy!" Bonnie teased.

Elena couldn't help but smile. Although she'd had a couple close counters with both Salvatore's, she was almost _happy_ that she had to live here.

"There's more…Stefan, you know new guy at school? He lives here too. Him and Damon are brothers!"

Now both Caroline and Bonnie's jaws dropped to the floor as they grew envious. "One thing's for sure," Caroline announced, "we are _definitely _having lots of sleepovers here!"

"Agreed," Bonnie laughed as they followed Elena to the TV room.

* * *

Stefan didn't know what to do. He thought that pacing the back veranda in the chilly autumn air would be enough to clear his mind, but it wasn't enough to clear his conscience. He was so sick and tired of having to deal with this…to have to fight the blood lust on a daily basis. "I need to leave," he whispered firmly, "I'll just go to the Grill, get a drink and collect myself. Zach's still home so those girls should be fine."

As he sped out into the night, he realized that having Elena living in such close quarters with him was more of a curse than a blessing because in addition to the bloodlust, he had to worry about her safety just as often. A growl emerged from his core as he sped faster through the forest until he reached the main road in town. He made sure he was decent enough to be in a public setting before entering the restaurant.

Unfortunately for Stefan, a relaxing drink at the Grill was out of the question currently. Tyler had been serious about fighting this town and Jeremy was slightly unprepared. His face was bleeding in several places, while Tyler barely suffered a scratch. No one seemed to be stepping forward to do anything, so of course that meant Stefan had to. He kept drawing in deep breaths to keep his growing bloodlust under control.

Jeremy, disgusted with how badly he was losing so far, turned to desperate measures as he dug a pocketknife out of his jeans, earning quite a few gasps from the surrounding spectators. Tyler seemed unfazed. "You don't have the balls, Gilbert."

Jeremy's eyes widened in defiance before he lunged forward, fully intending to make Tyler Lockwood bleed. The knife did indeed cause some blood to drip onto the floor – but it wasn't Tyler's. Jeremy glanced up to see a slightly shocked and hurt Stefan with the knife lodged in his stomach. Stefan didn't hesitate. He quickly reached down and ripped the knife out, causing a thin stream of blood to splatter across some nearby tables.

"You two break it up now. This fight is over. Jeremy, I think you should come back home with me," Stefan ordered.

Jeremy gave one last look to Vicki over his shoulder and gave her a nod, reminding her of their plans for later, and followed Stefan out the door.

"Dude, where's your car?" Jeremy asked, glancing around the small parking lot.

Stefan shrugged, "I walked."

"Maybe we should call Elena or something. You can't walk all the way back with your stomach bleeding like that," he protested.

"Jeremy, I'm fine. We're walking."

Together, they walked through the woods in near silence. Luckily, since it was so dark outside, Jeremy didn't notice that Stefan's stomach had long since stopped bleeding. But just before they stepped onto the front lawn of the boarding house, Jeremy stopped short. "Look, Stefan, man, I'm really sorry about that…"

Stefan shrugged and kept walking forward. "Don't worry about it. I was just trying to make sure you were alright."

Stefan went inside first through the back door in the kitchen, half expecting to see the girls from before, but found that the entire first floor was deserted. "Uh, Jer, why don't you grab something to eat in the kitchen? I need to go upstairs to check on something…," Stefan said distantly as he climbed the stairs, almost worried about what he was going to find.

* * *

Once the movie had ended and the girls caught up on their pointless gossip, Damon invited them to join him upstairs, in _his_ bedroom, which was an offer the girls couldn't resist.

"This is your bedroom?" Elena gasped as they stepped inside the large room. It had to be at least the size of two normal bedrooms.

"What can I say?" Damon replied, turning to face the girls, "I'm a man with an acquired taste."

He allowed the humans to explore his room a little, but sensed that Stefan was making his grand return soon. "Why don't you three try out the bed?" he suggested, watching as they all ran toward the grand king sized bed, complete with large mahogany bedposts that extended toward the ceiling.

"I have a _very_ important thing to say and I need you girls to pay close attention," he said, having strong eye contact with each of them.

"Do tell," Caroline encouraged, nearly sounding seductive in the process.

"You all are going to let me –."

"Damon, there you are!" Stefan shouted, bursting through the door.

Damon spun around and offered his brother a glare that the others couldn't see, though kept his voice cheery. "Brother, how nice of you to join us."

"Can you come downstairs and help me with something?"

"Aw, I don't know about that…I was just having such a great time with the girls!"

"It's okay, Damon. We'll be here all night," Bonnie laughed. Together, the girls left and went down to Elena's room, joking about wanting to move into the spare rooms at the boarding house.

* * *

Once the two vampires were downstairs, Damon freely lashed out at Stefan, leaping forward with his supernatural speed and pinning him up against a wall of cabinets. "I'm sorry, did I not make myself clear enough for you, little brother?" he growled.

"I don't care what you said or what you think you're going to do, Damon. As long as there are humans living in this house, I won't let you harm any of them, and that includes feeding."

Damon leaned in even closer, so close that Stefan could almost feel the hatred and anger radiating off him. "You're going to regret this, Stefan. I will feed off those girls tonight, and you know what? I think I'll start with our dear Elena. There's nothing you can do to stop me, Stefan. So don't even think about trying."

And with that Damon left the room, sulking off to a dark corner of the house, waiting for the appropriate time to strike.

Stefan exhaled heavily as he reached into his pocket and felt the cool metal of the necklace in his pocket. It was all he had to save Elena.

* * *

**A/N: **the next chapter will feature some rather shocking twists and another thing I'll say is that the next chapter will definitely explain why it's called the "bloody" sleepover, if you know what i mean ;)

**THANK YOU:** Vampgirl144, Ashi and Damon Salvatore, Calpoppy1, citigirl13, and iamnotavampire2 for your amazing comments. hope you enjoyed this update!


	6. Bloody Sleepover, Part 2

The Boarding House 

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 6: Bloody Sleepover, Part 2

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously: **

_Stefan exhaled heavily as he reached into his pocket and felt the cool metal of the necklace in his pocket. It was all he had to save Elena._

_

* * *

_

Stefan exhaled deeply before retreating from the study and preparing the kitchen for Elena's surprise. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Stefan was positive that having his older, dangerous vampire brother trying to go after Elena was a pretty desperate situation. Yes, Stefan had it all planned. He'd borrow Elena from her friends for just a brief, but urgent time. He'd light a bunch of candles in the kitchen and serve her a quick homemade meal. Then, he'd lead her out onto the porch and stand under the bright veil of stars hanging in the sky above them. He'd pull her close to him and bare his heart and soul for her, asking her to be his girlfriend. Then, the final step, he'd offer her the necklace as a gift.

Granted, he felt a little rushed and ill-prepared to be going out with Elena already, but Damon really wasn't giving him much of a choice. Then again, he also didn't plan on her _living_ with them either.

He knocked lightly on the broad wooden door that blocked him from entering Elena's bedroom. A chorus of laughter emerged as Elena opened the door with a smile gracing her face. "Having a good time in there, I see," Stefan laughed.

"Oh, you know, just reminiscing," Elena shrugged, holding back another chuckle after hearing Caroline mutter something about Tyler.

"I was wondering if you could come downstairs and help me finish preparing dinner?" Stefan asked.

Elena contemplated. "Sure, although I have to warn you, I'm not the greatest person to invite into the kitchen. I've probably caused at least three fire scares within the past couple years."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Elena," Stefan replied, leading her down the elegant stairs and into the kitchen.

The moment Elena entered the kitchen, a small gasp passed her lips as she took in the rather unexpected sight before her. She had expected a brightly lit kitchen filled with the enticing aroma of whatever Stefan had begun cooking – pots and pans covering the stove, food all over the counter. But it was far from that. The kitchen was spotless.

Candles adorned nearly every free space on the countertops, offering a warm and welcoming atmosphere, just begging Elena to step further into the room. The table was set for two with proper china and silverware. A hefty heap of chicken stir-fry was placed on each plate, steam still rising from the thoroughly cooked and seasoned dish.

"I…I thought you said you needed some help finishing dinner?" Elena asked.

Stefan escorted her over to one of the chairs with a satisfied grin on his face. "I do need your help, well, help eating all this stir-fry," he laughed.

"What about the others? I'm sure they're hungry too –."

"Don't worry I made more than enough for everyone. I just wanted a special moment alone with you, Elena."

Elena's eyes widened in shock as she tried to take all of this in. She had no idea Stefan was so _interested_ in her, but she took the compliment with pride nevertheless. "This is wonderful," she smiled, cutting through the tender chicken and noodles on her plate. Every single bite of the meal was filled with such flavor. Elena could only imagine how long this must've taken Stefan to prepare, although she most certainly appreciated his effort.

Stefan, on the other hand, didn't have much of an appetite, for food anyway. But he took a few bites every now and then between the conversations, just to look unsuspicious. He was more interested in actually asking her out and getting the necklace around her neck than anything else. Once that was over with, then he'd be able to relax.

In all brutal honesty, Stefan realized that he left the other two girls upstairs unprotected for what would probably end up being a span of one hour, but he couldn't say that he truly cared. So long as Elena would never be trapped between Damon's evil fangs, then Stefan could say he was content.

* * *

Damon leaned back stiffly onto the leather chair. He firmly held a glass of scotch between his fingers, emitting so much pressure that he was sure it would explode into several glass shards any minute now. He knew that Stefan had invited Elena to a disgustingly over-the-top romantic dinner in the kitchen. And what was even worse than knowing that much was that he could hear every word being said.

He wasn't _concerned_ that he'd lose to his pathetic brother; rather, he was angered that he had to listen to Stefan trying to win over his human of choice. Damon didn't mind a challenge whatsoever, but whenever it involved Stefan, pain and blood would always follow, and that was a promise Damon would never be willing to sever. He rolled his eyes, tired of waiting for Stefan to leave, so he ascended the stairs, hoping to find some entertainment up there until his prized Elena was available for a good time.

Once Damon made it to the second floor, he quickly deduced that the two girls had separated, one remained in Elena's room blabbering on the phone, while the other…was scurrying around on the third floor…that's where his bedroom was located. Damon smirked to himself as he pursued the dense troublemaker above him.

* * *

Caroline quickly figured out that it was Grams who had called Bonnie. It wasn't that hard – the minute she heard the word "witch," she was out of there. She remembered where Damon's bedroom was, and felt a sudden urge to go explore the fairly dark and unused third floor of the boarding house. The old wooden stairs creaked beneath her every move as she made her way to his room.

Just as her fingers had wrapped around the rusted doorknob, she heard someone ask, "Where exactly do you think you're going?" She froze in place, everything deathly still, with the exception of her startled heart, rapidly beating uncontrollably in her chest. After she composed herself, she spun around and came to face Damon.

"I – uh – was wondering where the bathroom was?" she stuttered, completely embarrassed that he essentially caught her trying to sneak into _his_ room.

Damon tilted his head to the side slightly with a dark, playful expression on his face. "Caroline," he said, shocked, "I'm offended that you think so poorly of my room as to confuse it with a bathroom!"

Caroline felt her heart stop as embarrassment further harassed her, causing her face to turn a bright crimson color as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "No! Damon, gosh, no that's not what I meant," she sputtered out, glancing over her shoulder, "wow I guess I must really have a bad sense of direction…I didn't even realize that this –."

Damon reached forward and placed a single finger on her lips to silent her. "Now that you're here, we might as well take advantage of the moment," he smirked, slowly reaching around her and sending the door flying open, gently shoving her into the room before subtly locking it behind him. Of course, Caroline was so excited and surprised, she never would've been able to realize that she so easily and willingly stepped into a trap.

* * *

Jeremy leaned against the headboard on his bed, waiting desperately for his phone to light up and Vicki's name to appear on the screen. As the minutes passed so dreadfully slow, his mind began considering the possibility that she may have easily blown him off and instead drifted into the incredibly undeserving arms of Tyler. Just as Jeremy was about to give up entirely and lose himself in the cyber world of the Internet, his phone vibrated on the nightstand. He practically leaped for the phone, clutching it tightly as he held the phone to his ear.

"So…I'm definitely lost," Vicki laughed on the other line.

Jeremy smiled at the sound of her voice. "Well, why don't you tell me where you are and I'll try to guide you."

"I've seen nothing but trees for the past five minutes…does that sound right?"

Jeremy wasn't sure what to say…as long as she was on the right dirt road, then he'd have to assume she was heading in the right direction. "Yeah, why don't you keep me on the line and just keep driving forward?"

Luckily, Vicki didn't have to tread too much farther before she found the clearing and the massive boarding house, lit by outdoor lights and looking as monstrous as she could've imagined. Jeremy ran down the stairs and opened the front door for her. Everyone was pretty much off doing their own things, which made it incredibly easy for them to sneak upstairs.

* * *

Stefan held Elena in his arms as they stood on the porch, gazing up at the stars. In the pale moonlight, Stefan stared down at the girl he was holding and felt nearly nervous as he prepared himself to take the big leap. He stepped backwards slightly, turning Elena so that she was facing him. "Elena, I…well, I know we just met but I can't stop thinking about you. You've gotta be one of the most amazing girls I've ever met and I couldn't possibly forgive myself if I let you pass by. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Elena didn't know what to say. Her mind instantly drifted to Matt, and how she was forced to break his heart after realizing that the last thing she wanted was a relationship at that time. But Stefan seemed…different. There was something between them that just wasn't there with her and Matt. Maybe it was passion, perhaps desire. Elena couldn't say for sure.

Things have changed drastically since she made that decision with Matt. And it was that very reason that acted as a driving force behind her answer. "Stefan…you've done such a great job helping Jeremy and I cope with this situation and that dinner was just phenomenal. So, yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend," she smiled, confident that for once she made the right decision.

Stefan was absolutely thrilled. All that needed to be done was the gift… "I think I might just be the luckiest guy in the world right now," he grinned, wrapping a strong arm around her waist as they became one, linked by their lips.

The kiss itself was innocent, something new shared between them. Elena appreciated the delicateness of the action.

Stefan backed away slightly, shoving his hand into his pocket. "Also, I got this for you. Consider it a gift to celebrate the start of something new…," Stefan added, holding the necklace out for Elena to accept.

Elena laughed nervously. "Oh my God, Stefan…it's beautiful but I don't think I can accept that…we just started dating and that looks awfully expensive. I couldn't possibly…"

Stefan's eyes drooped into a strangely excessive look of fear or panic. Stefan was completely torn. Elena _needed_ this necklace to fend off Damon's compulsion. Of course Stefan couldn't expect her to understand the peril she was in. Then again, all he would need to do was compel her just this once, tell her to accept the necklace and never take it off. But that would contradict the purpose of it all, wouldn't it?

Stefan sighed aloud as his internal turmoil raged inside his mind. Finally, he smiled weakly, forfeiting for now, and tucking the necklace back into his pocket. "You're right, that was a little soon. But still, words can't describe how happy I am that you said yes."

Elena nodded, still feeling a little uneasy. "Well, I think I should probably go back upstairs. Bonnie and Caroline probably think I've deserted them."

Stefan placed two bowls of the left over stir-fry on a tray, which Elena brought upstairs with her, desperately feeling the need to talk to her friends about the bizarre evening she shared with Stefan.

* * *

Damon felt a growl emerge deep inside his chest as he listened to Stefan and Elena's conversation outside on the porch two stories below him. The moment he heard Elena say yes, he couldn't take it anymore. Caroline writhed beneath him in stunned silence as his fangs hungrily descended and he leaned forward slightly, biting roughly, _savagely _into her upper thigh, knowing it'd be covered by her clothes.

Caroline bit a scream back as her head tilted backward as far as her neck would allow as the stinging pain racked her body. Damon hungrily sucked the blood out, robbing her veins of the substance quicker than she could follow. He knew he needed to stop soon to avoid suspicious death. Grudgingly, he ripped his teeth from his flesh, sending a splash of thick blood flying through the air and staining his beautiful face, adding to this new monstrous look of his.

Damon tightly gripped Caroline's head, pulling her to him, locking her eyes with his. "You will forget everything that happened between us. All that you know is that you were trying to sneak into my room, I found you, and we began to mess around. If anyone asks about that bite, you will say you don't know how it happened," Damon commanded, dropping his anger once her mind was taken care of. "Why don't you go back and visit your friends?" he suggested, leading her back over to the door.

* * *

Just as Elena had stepped into the second floor hallway, Damon was exiting her room. He looked surprised to see her, but quickly recovered upon realizing that this was his chance to take her as his own. "Here, let me take that for you," he offered, reaching out and carrying the tray back into her room, announcing that dinner had arrived. Elena was making a move to step into her room, but Damon remained in place, closing the door before she could get in.

"Uh, Damon, do you mind letting me get into my room?" she laughed.

"Nope," he smirked, "I actually wanted to show you something…"

He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers between hers and noticing a slight blush creep across her face. Her innocence alone was enough to make his throat ache with a burning hunger. He could only imagine how delicious her blood must be. Once they were in his dim bedroom, Damon closed the door, quickly pinning Elena up against it. He savored the sound of her pounding heart and the sight of her nervous eyes.

"D-Damon, what are you doing?" she whispered, uncomfortable with my close proximity.

Just because he enjoyed the effect he seemed to have on her, he leaned in closer so that his body was pressed ever so intimately against hers. She began shaking beneath him, not really because she _feared_ him but because she was unsure what he could possibly want with her. Slowly, he ran his fingers along her smooth, exposed skin leaving behind a trail of visible goose bumps. She was frozen in place, unable to move or think as his fingers trailed down to her waist.

He lifted the loose t-shirt off her body in a swift motion, leaving her in nothing but shorts and a bra. As his eyes roamed her body, the hunger inside of him grew to a dangerous level. So many emotions began racing through him – most of which were close relatives of anger and resentment. _How could she say yes to that embarrassment of a vampire brother of mine? How dare she mock me with the very face of my beloved Katherine? _He thought bitterly.

Suddenly, Elena had become so much to him. He wanted to possess her, he wanted her to be all his and his alone. She practically betrayed him by choosing his brother so early in the game. And she taunted him with the appearance of his lost love. He wanted to do so many things to her, standing there in shock, the feeling of her own passion rising up and burning her to the very core. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Elena," he commanded, "you are going to stand still and silent and let me feed on you."

Elena had already been compliant, but now she truly was his to control. He couldn't help but feel some sort of accomplishment once he realized that Stefan so badly wanted her to accept that necklace because it probably contained Vervain. And she said no.

He grinned wickedly as he felt his fangs reappear. Elena's face held no signs of fear as she waited for him to have his way. Damon leaned forward and bit into her neck without any mercy or caution. She was the scapegoat for all of the feelings that had been overwhelming him since her appearance; and she had to pay for that. The moment her blood landed on his tongue he fell into a state of ecstasy. It was the purest and tastiest blood he'd had in such a long time. He became addicted in that very instant and feared he wouldn't be able to ever let her leave his sight.

But he knew, deep down, that she was no good to him dead, so he pulled out, allowing the blood to drip slowly from the wound and down into her cleavage. His face was smothered in her blood, which he clearly didn't mind. But there was something plaguing his experience, drawing away from what should've been a purely wonderful experience.

It was too easy…

* * *

**A/N: **did stefan manage to find a way around elena's rejection of the vervain necklace? or did damon really get away with murder, so to speak? :] **Please Review! **The more reviews, the sooner the update!

**THANK YOU: **Vampgirl144, Ashi and Damon Salvatore, ayna93, and iamnotavampire2. Did I mention that you guys rock? lol


	7. Far From Over

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 7: Far From Over

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously: **

_But there was something plaguing his experience, drawing away from what should've been a purely wonderful experience. It was too easy…_

_

* * *

_

Elena sighed to herself as she slipped into her bedroom, slightly surprised to find that Bonnie and Caroline were still awake.

"Tell us _everything_," Bonnie demanded, gripping her pillow in anticipation.

Elena fell down comfortably on her bed and paused to decide where she should begin. "Well, Stefan and I had a romantic candlelit dinner together and once we stepped outside, he…asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Bonnie and Caroline both smiled – Caroline trying to conceal her jealousy, and Bonnie sincerely feeling happy to see Elena happy.

"That's amazing. I bet he's gonna be a keeper," Bonnie said.

"Is that what your witchy senses are telling you?" Caroline mumbled.

Elena didn't really care what her friends' reactions would be to the news, but she was, however, unsure whether or not to tell them about her steamy encounter with Damon. She bit her lower lip tentatively, recalling his ability to bring out her wild side…to make her heartbeat increase…to cause her to break out into a sweat of passion from simple gestures.

It was too soon, she decided. She was with Stefan now, which meant that that would be her last big thrill as a single girl. She almost felt saddened to think that she'd never get to be with Damon in those close, intimate situations…but Stefan would surely live up to his brother's work, right?

* * *

Jeremy was pleased to find that Vicki was as eager to get down to business as he was. Granted, she requested some pills of choice before they began, but for the sake of enjoyment, Jeremy chose to ignore that detail. He loved the feeling of her long brown hair creating a curtain around his face as their lips touched and tongues battled within their embrace. Vicki had each of her legs on either side of Jeremy's body, leaning over him completely shirtless. He figured she'd enjoy being on top.

Jeremy broke from the kiss to remove his shirt and practically shivered at the wonderful feeling of their skin touching. Just as his hands began to wander down to Vicki's gaudy belt buckle, she froze and backed away from him, praying that he didn't hear the vibration in her back pocket.

Jeremy propped himself up and offered a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, I need to pee quickly before things get too carried away," she laughed nervously, playing it off well.

"Alright well hurry back soon," he replied, laying back down into the pillow.

Vicki nodded as she scavenged for her shirt amidst the laundry scattered across the cold wooden floor. She tiptoed her way into the hall bathroom before she pulled out her phone to find a text message from Tyler. She couldn't resist slightly smiling as she read the words that sounded almost too foreign to come from him. "I miss you, babe. Meet me?"

She wasn't sure what to do. She promised Jeremy that she'd spend the night…but at the same time, would it be wise to pass up such an opportunity involving Tyler _caring_? "Be there shortly" she replied, snapping her phone shut and flushing the toilet for effect.

The moment she opened the bathroom door about to exit, she realized that she wasn't alone.

* * *

Damon watched as his prized victory sauntered down the staircase and headed for her bedroom. Of course, after such a filling _meal_ he was more than willing to call it a night and fall asleep on a good note. But that wouldn't happen, thanks to his dear little brother Stefan. Damon didn't notice at first – how could he possibly think about anything other than what was happening at the time – but he was feeling the aftershock now. Elena may not have accepted Stefan's offer of full Vervain protection, but that didn't stop Stefan from sprinkling some of the herb in her meal.

"That sneaky bastard," Damon growled, gripping the walls as he stumbled down to the parlor, in need of a drink to calm the effects of the consumed Vervain.

He sat slouched against the large chair, a warm drink in his hand and a blazing fire seemingly intensifying in heat the longer he glared at it. If Stefan kept pulling this, then there's no way Damon would ever be able to _truly _enjoy Elena's company. On the bright side, the dosage of Vervain was very minimal, which meant that all he needed was another feast of blood to kill off the effect. Elena's friends would be too obvious, even with the option of compulsion.

Damon focused on the sound of heartbeats on the second floor…Jeremy would be alone right now, wouldn't he? As Damon ascended the stairs, intending to pay the younger Gilbert a visit, he was suddenly surprised to hear _two_ heartbeats coming from his room. He heard footsteps moving toward the door, so he waited in the shadows watching the girl walk into the bathroom. She'd be perfect.

The moment she opened the door, Damon was standing there with a playfully evil smile. "As one of the…older people in this house, I've gotta say I disapprove of someone Jeremy's age having girls spend the night," he taunted, taking swift steps forward until she had no choice but to step back into the bathroom.

"You don't have to worry about that, man. I was just getting ready to leave anyway," she replied, hardly seeming fearful in his presence.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart, I don't care what you think you're doing or not doing. You're going to let me drink your blood now," he commanded, shoving her roughly up against the closet door, disregarding her grunts of pain.

He pushed her head to the side, almost hard enough to nearly break her neck. Her hair was already pulled back into a loose ponytail, which made it more than easy enough for him to just dig in to her exposed flesh. She was struck too numb to bother screaming or struggling, partially thanks to Damon's vague command. By the time he was done exerting his anger and frustration out on her body, she was practically unconscious in his arms. He blotted the bloody mess with a towel and then wrapped a strip of gauze around the wound before draping her hair over it and carrying her back to Jeremy's room.

"Hey man, is this your girlfriend?" he asked, placing her down on his bed.

Jeremy sprung to his feet in seconds. "No…uh…she's just a friend I guess. What happened to her?"

Damon shrugged, "I found her in the bathroom with a bottle of pills in her hand. She must've gotten a pretty bad hit to the head after she passed out."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," Damon replied, turning quickly to leave and not have to witness anymore of Jeremy's pathetic emotional overload.

* * *

The next morning, Stefan and Damon joined Elena on the front porch as she said her goodbyes to her departing friends. "You girls better not be strangers. You're welcome here anytime," Damon smirked waving happily to the girls as they got in their respective cars. Of course Stefan shot him a condemning look that suggested Damon had better back off.

"What do you say me and you head upstairs for a bit?" Stefan suggested, whispering quietly in Elena's ear, even though he knew that Damon would still be able to hear.

Elena laughed, "Ooh I think someone is having some dirty thoughts." She followed him happily up to her bedroom, not aware of Damon's hateful glare burning into their backs.

Elena's hair was slightly wavy from sleeping on it, and it drove Stefan crazy. Sure, her crimped hair didn't quite match Katherine's flowing brown curls, but damn was it enough to take him back in time. It almost seemed like Katherine had been with him this whole time, through Elena's body. Yes, their personalities were different, but it was that fact that almost made Elena the perfected version of Katherine – the improved Katherine, 100% without flaws.

And as he crawled over her body and wrapped his arms around her neck, his mind was lost…trying to figure out _who_ was below him. But did it even matter? Whether she was called "Katherine" or "Elena" was irrelevant because the same girl would be below him either way. He kissed her passionately, quickly taking Elena off guard, but she recovered quickly. Elena ran her slim fingers down his back until she reached the edge of his t-shirt, about ready to rip it off. Stefan scooted upward making it easier for her fingers to grip the material.

Just as the shirt made it halfway off his back, Damon burst into the room without knocking. Elena gasped as she leaned forward, unintentionally bumping heads with Stefan, who was busy adjusting his clothes. "What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked, clearly annoyed.

"Believe me I wouldn't have come up here if it wasn't an _absolute _emergency. I need some help lifting up a bookcase that fell downstairs."

"I didn't hear a crash."

"Perhaps because you were too busy getting hot and heavy in here."

Stefan rolled his eyes as he reluctantly got off Katherine, no, _Elena_ and followed Damon out the door and down the stairs. The minute they were out of presumable earshot, Damon spun around, eyes dark as night and fangs extended with murderous intent. He lunged forward, gripping his brother tightly by the throat and slamming him into a bookcase, causing several decayed pieces of literature to scatter around them.

"What part of 'don't get in my way' did you not comprehend?" Damon growled.

Stefan struggled beneath his brother's angered grasp. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot or something? You spiked your little girlfriend's food with Vervain last night, ruining my time with her," Damon replied hotly, careful not to admit to actually tasting her divine blood.

Stefan reached for a nearby book and used all his strength to slam it into Damon's face, breaking the chokehold. Stefan quickly regained his breath as he kneeled on the ground, glaring up at his manipulative brother. "You think I care that your plans were foiled? I'm not letting you hurt her!" he declared.

"That isn't your choice to make _little_ brother. I'm stronger, more attractive, and smarter than you which means I will get my way, like it or not. The next time you try to mess with my plans, someone will pay."

Stefan knew violence would not be the best card to play in the situation because Damon clearly had that advantage. Instead, he tried reasoning. "Damon, please just leave her out of this. I know you and I have our fair share of _problems_ but she didn't do anything. She's the first thing to ever make me happy for the past 150 years," he pleaded.

"Oh, if that's the case then I've definitely gotta step up my game. After all, you know it's my mission to ensure that you're as unhappy as you made me all those years ago. This is far from over," Damon grinned as he made his way toward the stairs to plan his next encounter with Elena.

Stefan, on the other hand, slumped onto the ground, feeling defeated but not broken, not yet.

* * *

As the days passed, both brothers' resolves encouraged them to continue trying to reach their goals with Elena. Stefan continued to sneak Vervain into the meals he prepared for Elena, which in turn made it more and more difficult for Damon to get a bite.

But the flirtation ensued.

Elena reached into the refrigerator for a Hostess cupcake. It was late at night…she was almost positive that everyone was asleep, except for her of course. Her stomach growled loudly, denying her the pleasure of a good night's sleep. Elena hadn't had chocolate since she left her house a couple of days ago, and the sight of a box of cupcakes was all too tempting to ease her late night case of the munchies.

She went to close the fridge door and jumped when she saw a body standing fairly close to her in the darkness. It didn't take her long to realize that it was Damon. She had grown used to his patterns, and quite honestly…sometimes it got a little creepy and uncomfortable.

"Here I thought I was the only insomniac in the house," he laughed, stepping forward until Elena backed into the countertop edge.

"I…I just came down here for a little snack," she reassured.

Damon knew that by this point he was beyond compulsion. He needed to work like a regular human in this case, which was something he did not care to admit.

"Do I make you nervous?" he smirked, leaning in so close that their noses touched at the tips as he playfully wrapped his fingers between strands of her hair.

Sure, he enjoyed Elena's willingness before, but damn, this noticeable fear and hesitation made the game ever so fun. Elena swallowed a developing lump in her throat and stood her ground. "Actually, I just think that you don't know where your boundaries lie. I'm not interested, Damon, so I'd really appreciate it if you could back off," she muttered, pushing her way past him.

Damon didn't really appreciate the rejection, so he decided to give her a reason to fear him, using fear to replace her righteous reasons for avoiding him. He reached forward suddenly, gripping both her shoulders and shoved her against the cool metal of the stainless steel refrigerator.

"You listen to me, Elena. You may think you're in love with St. Stefan now, but soon things will change and you will have no one to run to but me. You will be _mine_," he whispered harshly into her ear, feeling her fear crawl through her body as she trembled.

"You're insane," she shuddered, gripping her cupcake and running up to her room. It's kind of funny how much of an effect Vervain can have on the human mind when in the presence of a vampire. Elena was like a completely different person around him now, and he was willing to bet that she didn't even realize it. Stefan's secret ingredient needed to be disposed of and quickly, or else this challenge might become even harder than Damon would've imagined.

* * *

Zach had been playing the role of a quiet observer in the few days that the Gilberts had lived in the boarding house so far. And he couldn't take it anymore.

Of course he wasn't around in 1864 when the Salvatore brothers had both fallen for Katherine, but based off what they told him, he had a bad feeling that history was about to repeat itself. Stefan got what he wanted…Elena to be his girlfriend. But Damon wouldn't settle for it.

In Zach's opinion, Damon didn't really have feelings for Elena; instead, he was focusing his efforts on ruining a good thing for Stefan, all while Elena would have to pay for it in the crossfire. He knew what needed to be done.

The Gilberts needed to go back home. Zach picked up the phone and dialed Jenna's number.

* * *

**A/N: **alright, here's a quick preview for the next chapter...As the night of the comet approaches, will Damon continue pursuing Elena, or will he focus all his efforts on reviving Katherine? Will Zach and Jenna be able to get the Gilberts back home? Will Stefan slip up around Elena and accidentally call her Katherine's name? Find out in the next chapter!

**Reviews? **

**THANK YOU: **katherine1864, Shanice Burgess, ayna93, and XxxmusicluverxxX for your comments! Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	8. Facing A Demon

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 8: Facing A Demon

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_The Gilberts needed to go back home. Zach picked up the phone and dialed Jenna's number._**  
**

* * *

Zach dreaded having Damon and Stefan back home. Well, in more _technical _terms, he hated having vampires under the same roof as him. He glanced over his shoulder four times before he felt comfortable enough making a phone call without someone listening in. Jenna answered after a couple brief rings. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jenna, it's Zach Salvatore," he replied, forcing as much happiness as his vocals could strain into his tone. He didn't want her to know that something was wrong yet because he didn't want to have to tell her the truth of the matter. "Are you free tonight?"

Jenna paused before answering, possibly taken aback by the question. "Uh, I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

Zach shrugged even though he knew she couldn't see it herself. "Elena and Jeremy have been here for a little over a week now, and I was thinking if you wanted, you could meet us over here for dinner."

"Sure, that'd be great. You know, it's been weird…Elena called me everyday after they moved in there, but lately, I haven't heard from her." Zach undoubtedly knew that that must've had something to do with either Stefan or Damon.

"She's probably just…having a hard time adjusting to the changes still. Anyway, why don't you come over around 7?"

As he tucked his cell phone back into his pocket, Zach felt bits of guilt eating away at his core. There was such an evident sadness in Jenna's voice, especially when she mentioned Elena's lack of phone calls. _Those kids belong with their rightful guardian. This is no place for them to be. I'll never forgive myself if Elena or Jeremy are ever…bitten, or learn the truth, _Zach thought desperately. With a loud sigh of exasperation, he retrieved his phone once more and asked the operator for Social Services.

* * *

Stefan was heading toward the staircase, until he heard Zach's hushed voice speaking. Normally, Stefan didn't really make it his business to intentionally listen into other conversations. But this involved Elena, so of course, it couldn't hurt. Stefan felt his brow crinkle in confusion as the conversation progressed. Why would Zach randomly invite Jenna over? Elena would surely be thrilled to hear the news, but Stefan suspected that Zach had ulterior motives. Stefan forced himself to keep moving up the stairs into Elena's room.

"There you are," she grinned, "I was beginning to think that you were lost in your own house."

"Actually, I do think that may have happened to me once before. But can you really blame me? This place is huge," he laughed, lounging on Elena's bed, with his arms wrapped tenderly around her frame.

Elena was about to reply, until her stomach's loud grumbling interrupted her. Stefan's free hand slid down her arm and rested on her flat stomach. "I think now may be the perfect time to inform you that your aunt is coming over for dinner tonight."

Stefan watched with pleasure as Elena's eyes lit up and a genuine smile graced her face. "Really? That's such a great surprise, Stefan!"

"Unfortunately," he added with a playful smile, "that means that I have to go back downstairs and cook."

Technically, Zach hadn't asked, or even _informed_ him of the dinner party. But still, Stefan knew he had to get down there and assume the position before Damon interfered. Until Elena accepts the Vervain necklace, this was the only way he could protect her. And that really wasn't saying much, considering the Vervain passes within hours out of her system.

Elena pouted as she watched Stefan crawl off the bed and make his way toward the door. She propped herself up on her elbows and asked, "What are you making?"

Stefan paused as he reached the doorframe and replied with a bow, "Hmm, does Miss Gilbert have any requests?" Elena grinned almost childishly at him as she pondered her request. That look was just enough to make Stefan forget where he was…and _who_ he was with.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864 _

_ Katherine walked down the grand staircase with practiced poise and elegance. All of the heads in the foyer turned in her direction and watched in awe. Stefan felt his heartbeat increase the moment they shared eye contact. Thankfully, Damon was nowhere to be seen tonight at one of their father's parties. Which meant, of course, that Stefan had Katherine Pierce all to himself._

_ Stefan felt bold tonight. Shortly after Katherine stepped past the final step, he approached her and took her hand in his. Katherine looked at him with curiosity and amusement as he led her toward the back balcony. _

_"Where are you taking me?" she inquired, finding it strange to see that for once Stefan was taking control of the situation. _

_Stefan pushed the twin French doors open and stepped out onto the stone balcony, bathed in pale white moonlight. "Does Miss Pierce have any requests on this fine evening?" _

_Katherine's lips parted gracefully as she smiled up at him with her deceitfully innocent smile. "Would this," she breathed, "suffice?" _

_She took a few steps forward until Stefan's back was up against the thick stone railing. She sealed any and all space between them as she used her fingers to push his suit jacket off his bulky shoulders. She extended her body forward on a slanted angle as her cold lips met his. The moment they connected, she didn't slow down. Her tongue forcefully entered his mouth as he willingly complied. She unbuttoned his dress shirt with her eyes clothes and mouth occupied. _

_Her fangs were beginning to extend at the sound of his heartbeat pounding against her eardrums. She wasn't sure if the younger Salvatore would be as ready as Damon was to accept her secret. Her fang penetrated the moist tissue below his lower lip. The moment a single drop fell onto her tongue, she was gone. No longer elegant Miss Pierce, but a demon looking only for blood. Stefan's blood. _

_ Even in the dim light, Stefan could see her eyes…the eyes of a monster. Her innocent brown eyes were lost into pits of blackness and evil. Stefan almost didn't recognize her. But he wasn't _scared_ nor did he try to run away. _

_He stood in place as Katherine bit savagely into his neck. She hadn't even compelled him to be so willing. Moments later, Katherine pulled away with his blood still staining her lips and teeth, which had retreated to their normal form. Stefan reached forward and wiped the blood from her face with the back of his thumb, unable to see her like that. "W-what was that?" he whispered. _

_ Katherine's grin returned as she held both of his hands in her own, as if that didn't just happen. "I'm a vampire, and you, my dear Stefan, are going to forget that I bit you tonight and return with me to the party," she compelled. _

_ Stefan was numb momentarily, blinking a couple of times before glancing down at his exposed chest. He quickly composed himself, embarrassed to have ended up like this with Katherine of all people. "My apologies, Miss Pierce," he murmured, extending a bent arm for her to hold onto, "let us return to my father's party."_

_

* * *

_

Stefan shuddered as he returned to reality. He almost missed Elena's request of lasagna for tonight's meal. The last time Stefan had given in to the request of a woman, it resulted in him being bitten and learning his lover's darkest secret. But surely there couldn't be any harm in taking a request for dinner.

"Lasagna it is," he nodded, heading toward the kitchen. Elena was nothing like Katherine, but damn did he wish she could be sometimes.

* * *

Zach growled out of frustration as he slammed the phone down onto the desk. Of course, the people from Social Services wouldn't acknowledge anything he said, nor would they reveal who was responsible for all of this. "Whoever the hell was the agent on this case should've been shot," he mumbled.

"Feeling a little violent tonight, aren't we, Zach?" Damon taunted, leaning casually against the dark mahogany doorframe. Zach hadn't even heard the door open. And normally, he would not be pleased to have Damon in his company, but suddenly his eyes lit up as an idea hatched in his mind.

"Damon!" he exclaimed, not even bothering to hide his excitement, "I need your help with something."

Damon sighed dramatically as he stepped further into the study. "Who do I need to kill?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What? Oh, no…no nothing like _that_."

"Do you need my help or not?" Damon demanded, getting bored rapidly. He heard a clatter being made in the kitchen, which clearly meant that Stefan was cooking dinner. And that would naturally mean that Elena was alone.

"Yes. I, uh, need you to use your compulsion…"

"Depends on who and why."

Zach knew that Damon wouldn't really favor his desire to get the Gilberts back home. But this was his only chance. "Well, I tried talking to the Social Service people because I know how badly the Gilberts want to go back home. But they wouldn't listen to me. I was thinking maybe you could – ."

"Thinking I could what? Why the hell would I ever do anything that would kick those humans out of here?" he asked with a glare.

"You know it's the right thing to do, Damon! You and Stefan are in no position to toy with that girl's life, just because she looks like someone you knew. She doesn't deserve this."

Damon's glare softened for the briefest portion of a second. But it vanished just as quickly, so quick that Zach wasn't sure if he'd even really seen it. "I'll do with that human whatever I want to do, Zach. I thought I made myself clear before."

Zach rolled his eyes as he slumped into his leather chair. "She's with Stefan. You're just wasting your time."

"Am I?" Damon pressed with a raised eyebrow. "You know, just for you, I think I'll go pay her a visit." He flashed his fangs quickly before walking out of the room.

* * *

Elena closed the phone as she excitedly glanced at the alarm clock near her bed. Jenna was coming in half an hour. Just as she was getting up out of her comfortable position in bed to go over to her laptop, she gasped upon seeing Damon standing in the center of her room, watching her. "Damon, what the hell?" she groaned. "I didn't say you could come in here."

"And, as one of the owners of the house, I have the privilege to go where I please," he smirked, taking slow calculated steps toward her.

"Zach is the one who owns the house. You and Stefan are just guests like us," she snorted. Elena was busy going through her backpack, which was why she missed a darkness flicker across Damon's features. She really wanted to finish her English homework before Jenna came over, and Damon's presence was certainly not helping.

"Oh, Elena, your naïveté never ceases to amaze me. It's cute, really," Damon laughed in a dull tone.

Elena stopped what she was doing and turned to face him, noting that he'd gotten _much_ closer to her since he first entered. "What do you want, Damon?" she sighed.

Damon smirked to himself. There was so many ways for him to answer that question. He chose to remain silent for just a moment or two. Elena, in response, rolled her eyes and continued pulling books out of her backpack. However, she froze once again as he placed his strong fingers on her shoulders. He crouched down so that he was at the same relative level as she was. His breath crept across the back of her neck, his lips mere centimeters from her flesh. "I want _you_," he whispered huskily.

She immediately jerked out from under his grasp as she shoved her books into the drawer. "If that's what you want, then I suggest you leave now. I'm not interested, Damon," she said sternly.

"I don't know if you've realized this yet, Elena, but I'm not one to take no for an answer," he replied with confidence, watching her bending down to reach the drawer.

A loud noise was heard from downstairs, which Elena quickly realized was the front door…meaning Jenna was here. Had Damon really used up a full half hour? She groaned to herself as she sped up the pace, trying to get everything put away in its proper place. As she was rushing, moving from high on her desk to low into the drawer, her arm caught the sharp edge of the desk corner. She groaned in pain as she stared down and saw the blood surface in a gash that had to be at least four inches long. "Damn it," she cursed, her eyes frantically searching for something to stop the bleeding.

Damon's eyes caught sight of the blood instantaneously. But he still had just enough self-control to prevent himself from lunging at her. Instead of offering to help her out, he decided to continue with his fruitless conversation. "You know, it's okay to admit that you want me," he said.

Elena stared at him incredulously before feeling the blood drip onto her white sheets. "You need to leave now, Damon. I don't have time for this right now," she said lowly.

There was one last thing for Damon to do before he even contemplated leaving. He had seen Elena at school many times now and knew her routines and patterns. She hardly ever ate lunch at school, and when she ever did, it was food from the cafeteria. That would mean that Stefan's dosage of Vervain would only last from about 6 pm until she woke up. Damon smirked to himself as he approached Elena and held onto her arms to prevent her from searching for a wrap or bandage.

"I want you to kiss me," he commanded, staring directly into her eyes.

Elena stood in place like a statue as Damon leaned in, so anxious to taste her lips on his own. But just when he got too close for comfort, Elena blinked and shook free of his hold to slap him roughly across the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled, trembling from shock. Apparently, the Vervain lasted longer than he'd expected…unless Stefan was drugging her in some other way.

Damon grazed his fingers across the red mark that she'd made on his face, now quickly fading away. "There is _never _going to be anything between us. So I suggest you get that through your perverted head." That was it. Damon was tired of people telling him what he can or can't do…what he could or couldn't have. These people needed to understand who was in charge here.

Anger crept across his body like wildfire as his eyes darkened, veins creeping out beneath his eye sockets and fangs growing. He watched as her expression drastically changed from being foolishly confident to terrified. _Good _he thought_ maybe if she knows the truth, if she fears me, she'll be more compliant_. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, her voice quaking with fear. She began backing away from him, constantly eyeing the door behind him. Damon found quite a bit of amusing irony in this situation. Originally, Katherine had turned him and Stefan into what they were today. She was the one with the face of a monster; she was the one who attacked them and fed off them. Damon had never seen the slightest hint of fear ever present on Katherine's face, which was why it was so strange that it was now on Elena's face, who was Katherine's doppelganger.

Damon sealed the final inch or so of space between them with an evil, intimidating smirk. "Elena, would you like to know a secret?"

* * *

**A/N: **I really can't wait to write the next chapter. Damon's secret will be revealed and everything's going to change for Elena. Will Stefan realize what's happened? And more importantly, can Elena survive dinner being in the presence of death itself? **COMMENT** and find out soon :)

**THANK YOU: **Vampgirl144, DelenaFTW, and ayna93 for reviewing!


	9. Vampire Blood

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 9: Vampire Blood 

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously: **

_Damon sealed the final inch or so of space between them with an evil, intimidating smirk. "Elena, would you like to know a secret?"_

_

* * *

_

Jenna tried tugging on the doorbell string several times, but received no response. There was a noticeable chill in the air, and Jenna wasn't in the mood to have to deal with getting sick on top of all this drama. She pulled the scarf around her neck tighter and contemplated digging through her purse to locate her cell phone and call Zach or Elena.

But instead, she decided to act impulsively and opened the door, letting herself in. Instantly, she was hit with a blast of warmth and a welcoming smell of foreign spices. She followed her nose into the kitchen, where she found Stefan slaving over a hot stove.

She watched him silently, knowing that this was the Salvatore her niece was dating – Elena had brought him over to her old house for a brief visit one day after school. However, Jenna's elusive position was revealed once she sneezed unintentionally. _Dang it, going in uninvited was supposed to prevent me from getting sick_, she mentally groaned.

Stefan spun around, going through the motions of a surprised individual, though his facial features suggested that he was anything but surprised. "Ah, I didn't hear you come in. Sorry, Jenna," he smiled, before resuming his stirring.

Jenna made herself comfortable on one of the wooden chairs circling the small table in the kitchen. The Salvatore Boarding House had a grand dining room just one room over, behind the kitchen. This table was really only for show. People rarely ate there.

"So, what's on the menu for tonight?" she inquired.

"Lasagna, per Elena's request," he laughed, crouching down to open the oven and show Jenna.

"Looks delicious," she nodded. "Well I guess that's one bonus of Elena and Jeremy living here. I was a terrible chef!"

Zach entered the kitchen shortly after, nearly shocked to find that Stefan had been cooking dinner this whole time. Well, technically he expected that much of Stefan, who had resumed the role of house chef, for obvious reasons. But, he couldn't actually fill Stefan in on the details of tonight's dinner because then Stefan would realize that this was a ploy to get the Gilbert's out.

It was already bad enough that Damon knew what was going on. In fact, Zach may have made a bigger error in hoping that Damon would've helped. He should've known better.

* * *

Elena felt her heart quiver uncontrollably as Damon cornered her in the bedroom, still wearing that evil expression. She wasn't sure if his question was actual or rhetorical. A part of her was curious to see where the conversation would lead if she answered "yes." Maybe it would explain Damon's odd behavior. But at the same time, she was too frightened to do much of anything, let alone answer.

She wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She was _scared_.

"Aw, you're terrified, aren't you?" he taunted, mocking a concerned expression as he moved a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I don't see why, Elena. I haven't even given you a reason to be…yet."

Elena forced herself to at least try to appear calm. "Damon, I…I don't care what you think you're trying to pull here, but Jenna is downstairs and I want to talk to her," she said quietly, though as firmly as she could muster.

Damon's expression softened as if he really took her words to heart. Elena felt herself relax under the false pretense.

* * *

Jeremy wasn't aware that Jenna was going to be at the boarding house tonight. He had stayed after school, promising to give some of Vicki's friends a good fix. Of course, these friends she spoke of didn't go to Mystic Falls High. But he followed her blindly through the woods and into the graveyard.

He handed over a portion of his supply to the pre-stoned stoners, who stared up at him in a dazed wonder. Vicki was thrilled, on the other hand. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, whispering promises of what she'd do for him later that night. Jeremy smiled, despite the fact that he wasn't really sure whether or not she meant what she said.

But regardless, it was a nice surprise to walk into the house and see a huge Italian dinner laid out on the dining room table, with Jenna there.

"Aunt Jenna!" Jeremy exclaimed, greeting her with a hug before sitting down next to her.

"Wow, Jer," she laughed, "you've certainly seemed to change since I last saw you."

"I guess I've had some surprisingly good luck lately," he shrugged.

Jenna smiled, glad that he was happy, yet unable to cast away the guilty thoughts – _what if he's doing so much better because he's under the care of someone more responsible?_ She washed the thoughts away with a large gulp of red wine.

Stefan placed some serving utensils in the salad bowls and lasagna tray. Zach took a seat opposite of Jenna and began discussing his fruitless attempts at swaying the Social Service agents. Jenna felt sincerely grateful for his efforts nevertheless. "Don't worry, Zach, we'll find a way."

"Why don't you just move in here with us?" Jeremy joked. "There are more than enough rooms."

Zach agreed that Jenna would be welcome to stay, secretly hoping she'd say yes. Maybe with her around, Damon would back off entirely. They laughed about random things for another ten minutes before Jeremy noted something off.

"Where's Elena?"

Only Stefan would know the answer to that question. Because only Stefan could hear her muffled screams.

* * *

Damon's facial muscles tightened as he strained a hurt expression. He had to bite back a smirk several times as he watched Elena slowly relax in his close proximity.

"I understand that, Elena," he said soothingly, "but first I just _have_ to tell you my secret. I don't want there to be any lies between us."

Her eyes held immense amounts of confusion, but she didn't speak of it. She sighed heavily with frustration but threw her arms up into the air and gave in. "Alright, Damon, what's this secret of yours?"

He glanced down at her bloody arm and ran his tongue along his aching fangs. "I'm a vampire," he smirked.

Anger made its way across her face almost instantly. "Let me get this straight," she seethed, "you kept me in here, just to make a fool of me? Quit wasting my time!"

Damon gave her a hard stare, not expecting this to be her reaction. How foolish of her to doubt him.

She shook her head in disbelief and made a move to shove past him. Even though she put most of her strength into the action, his body didn't move a single inch.

"I should've known you'd be one of those hard-heading 'seeing is believing' morons," he sneered, reaching out and tightly gripping her arm, pulling her back in front of him. "Have it your way," he shrugged, allowing the beast within to show itself.

Elena shrunk back in pure fear as she watched his face totally transform into a creature with black eyes and sharpened fangs. She couldn't even believe that this was really still Damon standing before her.

_How…how is this even possible? He can't be a vampire. They aren't real! But…how can I deny what's right before my eyes_, she thought frantically.

She needed to get away from Damon. All this time she'd been avoiding him because his sexual pursuits made her uncomfortable. Now, she had an even greater reason to stay away. He could _kill_ her.

"I'm so hungry, Elena. I think I'm ready to go to dinner now," he smirked, lunging forward suddenly, slamming her weak body into the wall.

Tears welled in her eyes as she trembled within his chokehold. "D-Damon, please…I'm sorry," she pleaded.

He shook his head, "Not yet you're not."

He flashed her a menacing grin before devouring her flesh between his razor-sharp canines. Elena's thick, rich blood flowed into his mouth as he guzzled it down. He knew he couldn't kill her, or cause her to go unconscious because she was expected downstairs. She strained to scream, but he quickly clamped a hand tightly over her mouth to silence her to the human ear.

That being said, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of his baby brother hearing what was going on up here. And there was nothing Stefan could do about it.

Once he'd had his fill, he mercilessly tore out of her skin, sending a flow of blood cascading across her chest.

Through her tear-filled eyes, Elena looked at him with a mixture of hatred and fear. "They'll know what you did to me. Stefan will see the bite mark and the blood. He'll make you pay."

Damon rolled his eyes at the absurdity and inaccuracy of her threat. He wasn't sure whether he wanted her to know that Stefan was a vampire as well, or not. Eh, what the hell.

"Elena, I don't know if you've put two-and-two together yet, but your lover boy is not much different than me," he paused to correct himself, "well, actually he's much _weaker_ but that's beside the point."

Her eyes widened in horror upon realizing. "He's a vampire too," she whispered.

Ignoring her internal suffering, he carried on by disproving the possibility of her threat. "Oh, and by the way, Elena, no one's going to be able to see the bite mark."

"Oh, sure," she replied with a mocking eye roll.

"I got to taste your blood," he smirked, speeding behind her and wrapping an arm tightly around her while simultaneously biting into his free wrist, "and now you get to taste mine."

He shoved his wrist up against her mouth, savoring the feeling of her resistance and flailing against his body. The blood was forced into her mouth, despite Elena's best struggles. Finally, after what felt like forever, he pulled his arm away and freed her. She choked on the last of the blood, falling onto her knees.

"Vampire blood can heal wounds," he said. "So, good luck getting anyone to believe that I bit you. That's just crazy, Elena."

He laughed as she reached for a mirror, shocked to see her neck completely unbitten. "I'll tell Stefan it happened. I'm sure he'll believe me," she growled, shakily standing up.

"Oh, maybe I should mention that as long as my blood's in your system, you're at risk of turning into a vampire. All I have to do is snap your pretty little neck and then you'll wake up undead," he grinned. "So, I'd recommend you listen to every command I make, or else you'll turn into the very monster that attacked you."

Elena's eyes remained downcast as her head throbbed in pain and confusion. This was far too much for her to handle…how was she ever going to make it through dinner without breaking down?

"We should really be getting downstairs now. Your aunt's expecting you."

As she made her way to the door, he pulled on her arm, bringing her body back up against his. He pushed some hair out of the way so he could lean into her ear. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you to not act or say something suspiciously. If you go against me, Elena, I'll kill you and what's left of your family."

* * *

**THANK YOU: **Bella44, Dez2sweet, prettydeadgirl, Vampgirl144, Akatsuki Demon Kiera666, BadBoysAreBest, & ayna93 for your amazing comments. I cannot describe how happy I was at the overwhelming amount and greatness of your comments. I loved them!

I apologize if this chapter didn't live up to expectations :/ I just really wanted to get an update up, but I mean c'mon...Damon being a super bad boy was pretty decent right? ;) The next chapter should be fun to write...imagine how awkward that dinner is going to be! And what will Stefan do...after all the best he can do is just sit and watch for now. I'm excited lol

Oh, and in terms of last night's episode "Bad Moon Rising" was anyone else pissed off at Elena in the end? Damon's the hottest guy on the show...and yet no one wants him! Although I guess that may be a good thing...I'd _gladly_ oblige :)

Anyway, I'd love more comments please! Since I know where the next chapter is going, I'll hopefully be able to update sometime within the next two weeks, but if i get a bunch of reviews, I may be able to get it done in just one week


	10. Dining With Death

The Boarding House 

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 10: Dining With Death 

* * *

**Summary: **

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes_

**Previously: **

_"I'm sure I don't have to remind you to not act or say something suspiciously. If you go against me, Elena, I'll kill you and what's left of your family."_

_

* * *

_

Stefan could hear them walking down the hallway overhead – Damon whispering constant threats in Elena's ear while her heartbeat pounded against her chest. His mouth began salivating slightly as the latter sound echoed against the walls of his mind. If only he could just have one taste…

"Now, now, Stefan, don't you think you're being a little smug, drooling at the taste of your own cooking?" Damon taunted, escorting Elena to the table.

Elena practically leaped away from him the moment he unlinked his arm out of hers. She scrambled to the other side of the table and sat down next to Jenna. Unfortunately, the only other open seat was directly across from her and next to Stefan.

Stefan humored his brother with a chuckle to avoid the stares of his guests. He gulped down an entire glass of water, hoping to relieve his mind of this tension. It did nothing.

Jenna greeted her niece with a warm hug, so glad to finally see her. Even though Elena and Jeremy moved out not too long ago, it still stung somewhere deep inside her heart. She needed them, and they needed her. "Elena, are you feeling alright? You're shaking!" she noted, pulling from the embrace with a concerned expression.

Elena swallowed harshly before her quivering lips were able to form a deceptive smile. Elena _wanted_ to say that she was anything but fine…that everything about the world around her seemed like a lie…that she just wanted to go home, to her own bed and wake up, realizing this was all a dream. But she couldn't say that.

"I…uh…well, the reason I took so long coming down was that I had received an email from Mr. Tanner saying that the due date for our history paper was changed to a sooner date and I kind of had a brief mental breakdown," she said timidly, sealing the deal with a nervous sigh.

"It's a good thing I came and got her. She was stressing out so much that it was hard to get her downstairs," Damon added, sending a secret, knowing smirk toward Elena. It sent shivers down her spine.

Stefan noted the strangeness between his brother and girlfriend and glanced back and forth between them, but couldn't quite figure out what went on between them. He was sure that he heard Elena scream, but there was no blood or bite marks.

"Oh you'll be fine, Elena. Just don't let yourself worry too much," Jenna smiled. "See, Jeremy, you should use your sister as an example."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and resumed his not-so-secret texting conversation with Vicki from under the table.

"I don't believe we've met," Damon said, staring Jenna down. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

Jenna blushed under his intense stare and extended her hand. He took it into his and brought it to his lips. "Aren't you a charmer? I'm sure you know, I'm Jeremy and Elena's aunt – Jenna."

Elena tried her best to tune out the conversations taking place around her. She cut her lasagna into neat squares before taking a bite, occasionally alternating the pasta for a forkful of seasoned green beans or a piece of toasted garlic bread.

She glanced up for only the briefest second and met Stefan's burning stare. It was killing him to figure out what was bothering her, and she could see it in his creased brow. She tried her very best to smile, to make him believe that everything was okay, but she was sure that based upon his saddened eyes that she failed miserably.

At first, she completely forgot that he too was a vampire. How could that be? It makes sense with Damon…but Stefan just seems too intelligent, caring, _human_. She couldn't bear to look at him right now.

So, instead she focused her attention back on her half-eaten plate, occasionally answering to some of Jenna's questions, although still unable to stabilize her voice.

Damon couldn't be happier with the sights before him at this dinner party. Jenna continued to shamelessly oogle at him, even while speaking to Elena. Stefan squirmed in his chair, presumably trying to figure out what his big, bad brother had done. Elena could hardly speak, choking on her fear. So, he leaned back and enjoyed what it felt like to live his life.

In his false sense of content, he never would have expected something to go _wrong_. He never would've expected Elena to pull what she was about to do.

* * *

Matt and Tyler exchanged a firm nod as Tyler was making his way out of Vicki's bedroom. Matt thought it was slightly odd and unfair that he was put in this awkward position. He didn't really enjoy seeing – and listening – to his best friend go out with his sister.

Matt leaned against the doorframe to his sister's room, about to ask what she wanted for dinner. She bit her lip and grinned at him as she held her cell phone up to her ear. "Who are you calling?" he whispered.

"Jeremy," she replied.

Matt laughed and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Vic, Tyler _just_ left. Are you seriously playing both of them?"

"Maybe," she shrugged.

Jeremy answered shortly after. Matt threw his hands up in the air and returned to the kitchen. Guess the menu was all up to him tonight, since Vicki had already made dinner plans of her own.

"What took you so long to answer?" Vicki teased.

Jeremy had a hard time escaping the table without drawing too much attention to himself. "Sorry, Jenna kept interrogating me before I could get up out of my chair."

"Gotcha. So, you've made it away from the table…any chance you can make it out of the house?"

Jeremy felt a smile quickly develop on his face. "Y-yeah, it's not a problem. Where do you want to meet?"

"The usual spot – the graveyard!"

Jeremy never was a huge fan of getting high and/or drinking in that particular location, especially because he felt like his parents were watching him in disapproval. But, if it meant he could be with Vicki, then nothing else really mattered.

Plus, he didn't really care to go back into that oversized dinning room anyway. All the attention was on Elena, so surely he wouldn't be missed.

* * *

This was a disaster. Seeing her aunt was supposed to be the _highlight_ of the evening – but now all Elena could think about was how everything about her life seemed like a lie. How could vampires exist, and blend so easily into society? It was disturbing...

She reached for another piece of garlic bread, just as the man across from her happened to be doing the same. His cool flesh met hers sending a wave of discomfort crawling up her arm. Her eyes darted up to his, drowning under the intensity of those crystal blue glaciers staring at her. She just couldn't take this anymore.

She was a fighter…or at least she used to be before her parents died. She can't just sit back and let Damon control her life like this. Besides, she honestly doubted that he would leap across the table and kill her in front of all these witnesses, risking the secrecy of his existence. She smirked as she bit into the toasty bread, preparing to regain her former self – and the upper hand.

"Um, Aunt Jenna…I have something to tell you," Elena said, turning in her chair to face Jenna.

Jenna took one more gulp of wine enthusiastically, glad to see that her niece had apparently calmed down since arriving at the table. "Sure, what is it?"

Elena glanced sideways at Damon and watched as his seemingly fixed confident smirk began crumbling. "I lied about the whole Mr. Tanner assignment. I was too scared to say what really happened…but I don't have that fear anymore," she began.

Stefan leaned forward anxiously, just dying to find out what happened, though honestly caught off guard by her sudden confidence. Zach had noticed the tension as the dinner progressed and figured that Damon must've said or done something to Elena upstairs, so he too was intrigued to see where she was going to take this.

Damon sent Elena a warning glare that was so fierce it almost caused her to back down, but she swallowed her doubt and persevered. "Damon tried to kill me," she said, though more quietly than she intended.

Stefan and Zach exchanged concerned expressions, wondering if she meant this literally. Damon slammed a knife into the table, cutting through the expensive tablecloth and indenting the cherry wood beneath. Jenna, who had been consistently sipping the wine, was feeling a bit tipsy and laughed at Elena's confession, believing it to be a joke.

"What is she talking about, Damon?" Zach sternly demanded.

Damon's eyes shifted from each of the faces before him as a growl rumbled against his chest. _She is so undead_, Damon thought maliciously.

He composed himself briefly as he faced Zach. "Nothing that concerns you. Elena knew the terms of our discussion so anything that happens now is out of my hands."

With that he lunged forward, tackling Jenna and several pieces of china and glass onto the ground. She cried out as her back hit the hardwood floor with a thud. "What are you – ?"

"You can think your lovely niece for this."

His fangs descended from his gums and veins crept out beneath his eyes before he ripped a chunk of skin from Jenna's throat, hungrily sucking the blood right out of her.

"STOP!" Elena cried, leaping out of her chair and watching her aunt struggle and scream beneath this monster.

Stefan sped around the side of the table and was about to approach his brother. Damon tore his teeth away from her flesh and licked his lips. "If you take another step toward me, Stefan, I'll give you a reason to need to start drinking human blood again…," he taunted.

Stefan didn't exactly understand his brother's threat, so he approached him anyway, planting a firm hand on his shoulder. Damon smirked to himself as he shrugged Stefan's hand off and spun around suddenly, using his inhuman speed to throw Jenna's body into an unsuspecting Stefan's arms.

Her blood splattered across his chin and down onto his chest. Some of it landed on his lips. Stefan couldn't stop himself. His fangs grew out and the blackened veins shadowed his eye sockets.

Elena caught a glimpse of his new appearance and stepped back out of fear. It didn't even look like Stefan…

Damon watched with satisfaction as she stumbled backwards, eventually tripping over the rug and falling to the ground. Stefan licked the blood off his lips and glanced down at his blood soaked hand. With a quivering arm and closed eyes he brought his hand to his mouth and slowly tasted the forbidden.

"Stefan," Elena whispered in a strained voice. But the monster inside had already consumed his emotions, thoughts, and being.

Damon took the opportunity to speed over to her side and forced her up to her feet before slamming her into the nearby wall. "I suggest you start apologizing now before things get any uglier," Damon sneered.

His body was pinned right up against her, giving her absolutely no way of escape. His mouth seemed so unnecessarily close to her neck. He could kill her in any given second, but really, what did she have to live for?

Jenna was just attacked by _two_ vampires.

Her brother was slowly becoming a lost cause.

Her new boyfriend turned out to be a supernatural freak.

And his brother was a sadistic murder – regardless of how attractive he may be.

Although her heart was thunderously beating up against her chest, she couldn't find any motivation to say what she knew Damon wanted to hear. "No," she said defiantly.

And just with that simple, two letter word, a world of opportunities opened up for Damon. He smirked, completely catching Elena off guard. Slowly he backed away from her and watched his brother gently place Jenna's body down on the ground with a terrified expression. He didn't kill her, but he came damn close to doing so. Damon turned and made his way toward Zach.

"Call up your buddies at Social Service and arrange for a meeting. I'll tell them to allow Jeremy to return home, but Elena will have to stay here," he said, turning to look at her over his shoulder, "for unruly conduct."

"No, you have to let me go home with him! I don't want to…I don't want to live here," she replied.

He laughed mirthlessly. "Oh my dear, Elena, I'm sorry but my hands are tied. There's no way I could let you go home now…my plans for you are far too great to pass up."

* * *

**THANK YOU: **Dez2sweet, KB22, iamnotavampire2, Bella44, katherine1864, Alottalove, Le Taliesin, TomMaryFoolery, lovinMYlife, SweetRinny, Vampgirl144, DelenaFTW, ayna93 for your comments! I was blown away by the great reactions and they really meant a lot to me.

I apologize for the month long delay...it's been a rough time because my family moved 600 miles out of state and it's a terrible adjustment to have them so far away .

anyway I have a question: what do you guys think of evil damon? personally I wanted to keep him mostly in that mindset until later on in the story just to spice things up a little. there is potential for romance aside from the angst between damon and elena, but i'm curious to see what your opinions are on that.

as always, thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, and adds as a favorite. it makes my day! please continue to review and i'll try my best to get the next chapter up asap


	11. False Security

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 11: False Security

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes_

**_Previously: _**

_He laughed mirthlessly. "Oh my dear, Elena, I'm sorry but my hands are tied. There's no way I could let you go home now…my plans for you are far too great to pass up."_

_

* * *

_

A loud knock echoed off the tall, elegant walls of the dark Salvatore boarding house. It was the very noise that Elena was dreading with her entire being.

She dragged her feet down the staircase, meeting her aunt and brother at the base of the stairs in the foyer. Neither one of them had a single tear welling up behind their eyelids. Neither one of them had a single clue as to what was going on. They only knew whatever Damon told them to believe.

Damon stepped past Elena wearing a smirk filled with satisfaction and arrogance. He pulled the door open effortlessly, letting the autumn sunlight flood into the dim room. "As promised," the Social Service agent said, "here is the document. Jenna Sommers now has full custody of her nephew, Jeremy Gilbert."

He handed the certificate to Jenna and was about to turn on his heel before he caught a glimpse of Elena, the problem child. He gave her a disgusted look that caused her to raise her eyebrows in confusion and offense. What did she ever do? _Whatever Damon said I did_, she thought grimly.

Damon thanked the agent for stopping by and essentially shoved Jenna and Jeremy out the door before Elena even got the chance to hug them goodbye. "It's probably best to just let them go. It'll be easier on your _vibrant_ emotions," he sneered, closing the door shut, forever sealing them from her eyes.

Anger and frustration built up inside of her, threatening to be unleashed and destroy everything in her path. There was no way she could live her life like this, according to what Damon wants. Sure, she could agree to whatever he asked of her, but that would not be a guarantee that he would refrain from controlling her mind. And of course on top of losing her family, fighting Damon's control, and being the prisoner of two vampires, she was still coping with the reality _of_ vampires.

Regardless, Damon needed to know that Elena was no scared little girl, not yet anyway. "You're such a monster!" she seethed, moving to send her fist into his perfectly structured face.

But of course, he was quicker. With a small glare of distaste with her defiance, he wrapped his open palm around her small fist and squeezed tightly, watching her squirm in pain. He maintained his hold until just barely reaching the point of braking bones.

Elena cradled her fingers in her non-injured hand, backing away from him with a hateful look. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his leather jacket off the couch. "Get over it," he muttered before walking out the door.

* * *

Halfway across town, Sheriff Forbes was pacing back and forth in her office. The council needed the Gilbert watch if they wanted to accurately pursue the vampires hidden within the town's confines.

The reason they had trouble obtaining the object was due to all of this custody business that Elena and Jeremy were going through. When Mrs. Lockwood tried to contact Jenna about the watch, Jenna said that it must've gotten lost in the transition, which was exactly what they did _not_ want to hear.

Liz froze in her tracks when Logan Fell burst through the door, unannounced. "You'll never guess what I just heard," he grinned.

"That the vampires have migrated?" she tried with a hopeful tone.

"Not exactly. Listen to this…Jeremy is back with Jenna now."

Liz's brow furrowed in confusion. "What about Elena?"

Logan shrugged, "Beats me. For some reason she's still at the Salvatore place."

"I guess it doesn't really matter right now. Can I trust you to get that watch?"

"Of course, Sheriff," he replied with his classically slimy smile. Sometimes he was just too cocky for his own good.

* * *

Damon had been in Mystic Falls for a couple of weeks now. And he quickly grew tired of Zach and Stefan's incessant reminders not to kill too many humans. Damon hadn't killed in five days now and it was starting to make him on edge. Someone like him, who built a stable routine on killing to live for over a decade, can't just drop the habit so easily.

_I need to find out what these humans know_, he thought. _Once I can assess their field of knowledge, I'll be able to figure out better ways to go about killing. _

The thought of going home to those damned blood bags made his stomach growl in disgust. Then again, there was always Elena.

He smirked to himself at the thought before situating himself on a bar stool at The Grill, the perfect position to eavesdrop on every situation. By the time he downed his third shot, all he heard was stupid high school gossip. He was about ready to tune out entirely until a familiar voice echoed against his eardrum. It was Elena's friend…Caroline.

"Matt, why do you look so down? Playing pool by yourself aught to be _real_ intense."

He sighed, shot the cue ball at one of the others remaining and waited to see if the ball sunk. Based on his tone, Damon guessed that it did not. "Look, I'm just still having a hard time thinking about Elena. The fact that she's with the new guy makes it even worse, you know? She said she just needed more time, Care. I say that was a lie."

"Believe me, I'd be just as happy if she wasn't with Stefan, for my own reasons. What can I say, the guy is kind of perfect in every way…"

Another shot, another miss. Matt was becoming frustrated. "What am I supposed to do?"

Caroline jumped as her phone vibrated in her tight jeans pocket. "Ah, sorry Matt, I have to take this call." She scurried out of the Grill with her phone attached to her ear.

Damon glanced over his shoulder to watch the blonde boy resume his game of pool solitaire. He couldn't help but bite back a grin as a devious plot developed in his mind.

Of course Damon wasn't going to turn his back on his promise of an eternity of misery for his little brother. But he did want to help Stefan out, help him remember who, or _what_ he really is. Not to mention he would also be tormenting him simultaneously. Damon knew that one of Stefan's greatest fears was that he would hurt Elena. Matt was going to help make all of this happen.

"Need an extra player?" Damon offered faking a friendly tone as he approached Matt.

Matt glanced up from his aiming, crouched position and shook his head. "No thanks, man. I'm almost leaving anyway."

"Perfect," Damon smirked. "I have something to ask you. It'll only take like five seconds, max."

Matt sighed with a hint of annoyance as he placed the stick up against the wall and crossed his arm over his chest. "What?"

Damon didn't really care for this human's attitude, but he chose to ignore it for the greater purpose. He stepped around the length of the pool table until he was standing directly before Matt. He stared into his eyes intensely. "Here's what you're gonna do, Matt," Damon whispered his command deviously into his ear.

Once he finished, Matt nodded with a dumb look on his face.

_Now this is going to be fun_.

* * *

Elena didn't linger in the foyer with Stefan. She sprinted up the stairs instantly, her breathing harbored and eyes blurry with tears. Instead of running into her room, she decided to go to Jeremy's. She sat down on the bed, neatly made for the first time since their arrival.

Now that she knew the truth about her residence, it was probably best that Jeremy got to safely escape. It would be far too selfish of her to wish that he was still here, sharing her risk of danger. Elena bit down on her lower lip as she stared up at the ceiling. She reminded herself that mourning over what's not really a loss would only slow her down. She needed to focus all of her thoughts on trying to escape this place.

Unable to lay still any longer, she forced herself to sit up, ready to return to her own room, until a half open drawer caught her attention. Curious, she reached for the lamp to illuminate the room. She gave the drawer a gentle tug and was surprised to find that Jeremy had left a couple articles of clothing behind.

She reached inside and began collecting them into one pile, but stopped once her fingers brushed against something cold and metallic. She carried the pile over to the bed and shoved the clothes aside only to discover that he had hidden their father's pocket watch amongst the clothes. She smiled despite her situation, pleased to see that there was still some hope left for Jeremy, that he actually treasured the family heirloom instead of selling it for drug money.

Her fingers wrapped around the golden piece as she brought it to her heart. At least now she had a legitimate reason to return home, to escape this prison.

Stefan sat silently, listening to Elena's few movements on the floor above him, listening to her heartbeat. He knew that she knew his secret. He hated himself for not revealing it in his own way, before Damon could worsen the situation. The way Elena was looking at him as he bit into her aunt just devastated him.

He refused himself blood since then and had just enough resolve to ignore the burning hunger he felt in the back of his throat, the desire for what he had denied himself for too long. But what was sitting here going to accomplish? He knew that this situation was far from solving itself. So, with a nervous sigh he forced himself up the stairs and to Jeremy's former room.

He stood in the doorframe. Her back was facing him, which meant she probably didn't realize he was even there. She was cradling something in her hands and was surrounded by what appeared to be some of Jeremy's clothes. He watched her for just a moment longer before weakly rapping his fist against the wooden frame.

Elena spun around to face him with a hard stare. Unfortunately, the look didn't soften even after she identified the visitor. Stefan halfway expected as much.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said firmly.

Stefan stepped further into the room anyway. "I completely understand that, Elena. But you need to hear what I have to say. I can protect you from Damon, you just need to trust me."

"Trust_ you_?" she asked incredulously. "Why would anyone ever be stupid enough to trust the person who couldn't even tell them the truth about themselves, hiding behind convenient lies?"

"You will never know how much I regret that. I don't want to see you being miserable in this situation. Damon hasn't won yet, and if you just listen to me, then together we can ensure his defeat."

Elena turned around and noted the strength of sincerity in Stefan's eyes. She wasn't so sure that their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend would survive, but perhaps she shouldn't close the door on their friendship just yet. Any defense against Damon could spell the difference between her life and death.

Begrudgingly, she followed Stefan out of the room and up to the third floor where his bedroom was. Stefan immediately went over to a box resting on the windowsill.

"Okay, for starters, you have to wear this," he said, pulling the necklace from the other night out of the box.

Elena shook her head with hesitance. "Don't use this situation to try and mend our relationship –."

"No, that's not what this is. There's an herb called Vervain inside the necklace. This herb prevents a human from being controlled by a vampire."

Elena's harsh eyes softened as she pulled her hair back for Stefan to wrap the chain around her neck and realization hit her cruelly. Now she understood why Stefan wanted her to have the necklace. He was trying to protect her all along. "Thank you," she whispered.

Stefan spent the next couple of hours explaining the truths about vampires, explaining that he was on the animal diet, giving loose details about his past, his life as a human. And even though Stefan was being so open and considerate toward Elena's situation, he still couldn't bring himself to tell her everything.

He couldn't tell her about Katherine yet. The entire doppelganger issue would probably be just enough madness to throw her entirely over the edge. So, he monitored his words.

Based on Elena's heartbeat, he could tell that she had drastically calmed down since he first approached her. He was glad that he could offer some form of security because he knew that's _exactly_ what she needed.

And as they were sitting together on his bed, the world seemed to stop altogether as he looked at her lips with a longing expression. Elena stared back at him with a mirrored expression, silently giving consent. Just as their lips were about to meet, the doorbell rang shrilly through the house. Neither one of them had a clue who it could be, and didn't really want to find out, but the ringing persisted.

Stefan groaned as he pulled away from Elena. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here waiting," she smiled.

Stefan nodded and jogged down the stairs, unaware of the presence hiding in the shadows. He didn't bother thinking clearly because, well, he was just too happy. Not a care in the world. He reached forward with a small smile and pulled the door open. And just like that in a split second, his smile faltered as he stared questioningly at the person before him.

"Matt?"

* * *

Elena lounged back on Stefan's bed, swinging her legs back and forth over the edge. A squeaking floorboard just outside the door caused her to jump up into a sitting position.

"I was starting to worry about –," she began to say as she went to approach who she presumed to be Stefan.

She froze in her tracks once she realized that it was in fact Damon who had stepped inside, locking the door behind him, wearing that frightening smirk that meant nothing but danger for Elena.

* * *

**THANK YOU:** my 2 guys, RiverTheKittyKat, blackArcher13, xLETxITxRAINx, iamnotavampire2, KB22, EtherealDemon, DelenaFTW, Vampgirl144, Dez2sweet, ayna93, Akatsuki Demon Kiera666, Alottalove, VampireLover777, and TomMaryFoolery for your absolutely amazing comments! I was completely overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter and it meant the world to me :)

Well, after reading everyone's comments, I can safely say that the sexy, evil Damon will be here for a majority of the story, until something major happens...forcing him to realize his true feelings ;)

in the next chapter: elena tries to trick damon into believing he's in full control, but he quickly catches on to her deceit, matt has a terrible surprise for stefan, and damon offers an interesting proposal.

Please review!


	12. Playing Dirty

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 12: Playing Dirty

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_She froze in her tracks once she realized that it was in fact Damon who had stepped inside, locking the door behind him, wearing that frightening smirk that meant nothing but danger for Elena._**  
**

* * *

Matt Donovan cursed as his rustic pickup truck struggled on the gravel road that led to the Salvatore Boarding house. He wasn't always one of those proactive guys who acted on any thought or emotion, but for some reason right now, all he wanted to do was confront Stefan, and possibly tell Elena how much of a mistake she was making. The truck trembled as he put it in park and remained seated.

His eyes scanned the dark leather interior, in search of a sharp instrument. His mind couldn't comprehend it. All he knew was that it was necessary that he entered the boarding house covered in blood. His determination was enough to subdue the mental questioning once he found a screwdriver on the floor in front of the passenger's seat. It was covered in dried grease from its many occasions in fixing the truck's engine, but it was _sharp_ and that was all that mattered.

He tightly gripped the tool between his fingers and plunged it deep into the palm of his opposite hand. The tip of the screwdriver sunk a couple of inches past the flesh as a thick stream of blood boiled to the surface and surrounded the metal of the tip before leaking out onto his palm.

"It's not enough," he mumbled, sounding as if he was in a trance.

He resumed his grip on the handle and tugged downward, slowly dragging the tip across his hand. Now the blood smeared and leaked across the entirety of his hand, journeying down his wrist. Some occasional streaks even made it below his sleeves, soaking into the fabric of his plaid shirt. He gave himself a nod in confirmation before twisting the key from the ignition and slamming the door shut. He stepped up to the porch and tugged on the rope, hearing a bell echo in response.

Stefan opened the door and stared at Matt with a curious, almost confused expression.

"Matt?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. It's about Elena."

Stefan's confusion vanished the moment he heard her name. He stepped aside, allowing enough space for Matt to enter. Matt glanced around at the rather impressive sights that the boarding house's interior offered. But he didn't let it distract him from his mission.

"What's wrong with Elena?" Stefan questioned.

"Nothing is wrong with Elena, but there is something wrong with _you_."

Stefan's brow creased into a serious expression, though his vivacious eyes betrayed his concern of the possibilities. _Does Matt know about the vampires? _Stefan wondered, though partially already disclaiming the theory.

How would that even be possible? If Elena did tell anyone it probably would've been Bonnie. Stefan cleared his throat and forced himself to speak. "I'm a little confused."

"Why would she pick you over me? We've known each other for eighteen years now. How long have you known her, Stefan – eighteen days?"

Stefan held his hands up in defense. "Matt, I understand that this may seem unfair to you. I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you and Elena. But you have to let that go. It's what she wants."

Matt's eyes flared in rage as his fingers balled into tight fists. "Then maybe I should show her that she made the wrong choice."

Before Stefan could respond, Matt lunged forward with his fist midair. Normally Stefan would've been able to see it coming and stop it from happening altogether, even with his weaker animal diet. But something clouded his ability. The moment Matt's fist collided with his jaw, his mind made the connection. The smell wasn't noticeable at first, but once Matt's skin came this close to him, of course it was inevitable.

It rose into the air, burning through Stefan's nose before registering in his mind. His throat ached as his fangs desperately threatened to descend. The black veins had already appeared. Matt's hand was covered in his own blood. Some of the blood, which had still been leaking from the fresh wound, splashed onto his face. It dribbled down his structured cheekbone until it reached his upper lip.

Stefan began shaking as the drop fell between his lips and onto his tongue. He couldn't fight back the temptation. Having a small taste of Jenna's blood just days ago made it near impossible to resist so soon. A small growl escaped his throat as he barred his fangs and bit roughly into Matt's neck, lapping at the blood as if he was never going to have an opportunity to drink again.

The blood flowed smoothly into his mouth, satisfying his greatly deprived taste buds. The breathtaking taste was so overwhelming that Stefan didn't notice that Matt stood perfectly still in place while he practically tore out his throat, never screaming or struggling.

Because he was compelled not to.

* * *

Elena stumbled away from the door, taking shaky steps backwards, desperately wanting to distance herself from Damon. It was too soon. She didn't want to deal with him already.

_Where is Stefan?_ She thought frantically. _Why isn't he here when I need him?_

"You look absolutely terrified," Damon taunted, closing the door behind him and stepping further into the room.

"I-I was expecting Stefan," she replied, falling back onto the bed.

"Well it looks like you got someone even better."

She swallowed her fear and managed to scoff, giving him a clearly distasteful look. He didn't seem affected by it whatsoever. He just kept walking toward her, taking intentional slow steps while savoring the sound of her frantic heartbeat.

"What are you doing here, Damon? This is S-Stefan's room."

"Like I care," he laughed. "If you must know, Elena, I did come here for you. I have some things to discuss with you."

He had been standing a couple of feet away from the bed when he spoke, but in a flash, he sped over to the bed and pinned Elena down with his own body. He pulled both of her arms up above her head and kept them securely in place using only a single hand. She struggled beneath him and protested, as he would expect. To calm her, he ran his fingers along the side of her face and traced her lower lip. The confusion of the action was enough to silence her in this rather awkward position she was trapped in.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Damon placed a single finger on her lips. "You don't have to say anything, just listen to me," he said quietly, staring down at her with his intense glacier blue eyes.

The last thing Elena wanted to do was obey Damon's commands, but this time felt different. Her heartbeat slowed and her mind relaxed ever so slightly, despite the fact that his body was still inappropriately on top of hers.

* * *

Logan stopped for a full three seconds at the stop sign just before Jenna's street. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the leather steering wheel. He was determined, though challenged.

Logan and Jenna haven't spoken since she left town after finding out he had been cheating. Jenna intended to maintain that silence. But Logan wasn't going to give up. He knew that Jenna could be easily persuaded under the right circumstances. He pulled into her driveway and barely hesitated before getting out of the car and knocking on the front door.

Jenna glanced at her watch upon hearing a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting any visitors, and Jeremy wasn't home, so she couldn't imagine who it could be.

"Probably just more bad news," she muttered bitterly to herself before opening the door.

Her jaw nearly dropped once she saw who was standing on the porch. "You've got some nerve," she sneered, moving to close the door.

"Jenna, wait," Logan pleaded, stepping forward so that the door wouldn't close all the way. "Just give me a chance. I tried talking to you at your sister's funeral but –."

"But I did myself a favor and gave you what you deserved."

Logan's eyebrows perked at this unexpected new personality Jenna acquired. She was never this…fiery. "And I'm sure you have plenty of hurtful things to say. I'll sit through all of them if you just let me take you to dinner."

Jenna bit down on her lower lip, unsure of what to do. Logan already knew that she was hooked. With a heavy sigh, she eventually submitted. "Fine. But you're paying." She opened the door all the way and allowed him to come inside. "Just wait down here. I'll be ready in a few minutes," she said before running up the stairs.

Logan contemplated reclining on the tempting couch to reward himself for successfully reeling Jenna. But he couldn't. He was in the Gilbert house for a reason. He didn't have a hard time figuring out where to begin searching. Sheriff Forbes explained that the Gilbert watch was always passed down to the first-born son.

He paused by the staircase, making sure that Jenna was out of the sight before he snuck into Jeremy's room.

* * *

Vicki groaned as Matt's phone went straight into voicemail _again_. He said he was going to talk to Stefan, the new kid at school. But that shouldn't be taking two hours to do.

She really wanted to get out of the house. The only thing stopping her, aside from the fact that she didn't have a car, was that she also didn't have a license. Due to her misconduct, she had been suspended from driving. Usually Matt gave her rides, but now he was nowhere to be found.

Luckily, Vicki did know plenty of other people who could give her a ride, namely Tyler Lockwood.

It took Tyler less than ten minutes to arrive at Vicki's place. "Thank God, you're here," she cheered. "I couldn't take another minute inside that house."

"No problem, Vick. I know exactly where we can go to ease your boredom."

Tyler really did like Vicki. But his mother didn't care for her too much. She was trash in comparison to the great Lockwood legacy. The Donovan's weren't even a founding family, which in his mother's eyes, meant that they were worthless. Tyler thought Vicki was great, even if it was only in the physical sense. He didn't think Vicki really cared either way.

He drove through the woods until they got close to the falls. Tyler wasn't usually a romantic person, per say, but tonight he decided to put some effort in.

Vicki knew exactly what Tyler had in mind once she saw the falls. The moonlight's reflection lit the dark water and revealed the beautiful surrounding landscape. Personally, Vicki thought it was a little cheesy, but she couldn't complain.

This only meant that Tyler was serious about taking their relationship somewhere. She was tired of sleazing around. It was about time she found someone who actually cared about her. Maybe Tyler could be that someone.

He turned the engine off and faced Vicki. Words weren't necessary. He reached forward and cradled the back of her head, pulling them closer together. Their lips met with electricity as he used his free hand to start unzipping her jacket. Just as he was about to rip off her shirt, her cell phone blared loudly in the confined space.

Vicki ignored the call and they picked up where they left off. But the caller persisted. Vicki sighed in annoyance as she pulled away from him and grabbed her phone off the floor. It was a local number, but one she did not recognize. "It must be important if they keep calling," Tyler mumbled. "Just answer it so we can get back to business."

Vicki flipped the phone open and held it to her ear. The person on the other line revealed why Matt hadn't been able to answer his phone. Her face formed a shocked expression as she shook her head in disbelief. Their words just weren't making sense. She finished the call and stared blankly at the phone's screen.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

She bit back tears as she turned toward him. "Matt's in the hospital."

* * *

Elena stared up at Damon, encouraging him to continue, though not out of curiosity. His body remained relatively in the same position, however, his face seemed to be getting closer and closer to hers and she prayed that he wouldn't try to kiss her. He stopped just before their lips touched, allowing mere centimeters of space to exist between them.

Elena was having difficult time breathing. She felt uncomfortable being this close to him, yet she wasn't sure that that was the only reason her heart was fluttering. Damon was attractive; she could not deny that much. But he was also extremely dangerous. She felt a blush begin to creep across her cheeks.

_This is wrong_, she reminded herself. _Remember what he did to Aunt Jenna…_ He was a monster.

Damon wasn't able to read minds but Elena's facial expressions were making it possible in this instance. She was distraught, torn between her natural desires and her moral standards. And he was enjoying every single second of it. "Elena, I'm sure by now you're anxious to hear what I have to say, right?"

Elena was taken off guard by the question, but nodded nevertheless. She knew that once he said whatever needed to be said, he would probably leave. That, or Stefan would walk in, if he ever planned on returning…

"I just wanted to make sure you understand how things are going to be around here. So, I thought I'd be nice and let you know what I expect of you."

Elena felt her throat constricting. How could anything _good_ come from those words? "It's simple, really. You're human and I'm a vampire. There is a secret council that is searching for vampires right now. And, as you can imagine, that makes it very hard for me to properly hunt."

Elena's face twisted into a look of disgust. "You want me to be your personal blood provider?" she asked.

"You say that like it's such a bad thing," he laughed. "Of course I'll have a weekly supply of blood bags from the hospital, but I like having someone prepared to give me a little drink when I get tired of the stale blood."

Elena squirmed beneath him, breaking free of his hold on her wrists, and shoving her palms against his chest. "You're crazy," she spat.

"I was hoping you would comply. Oh well, I still have ways to make you agreeable," he smirked, playing with a piece of her hair and ignoring her feeble attempts.

She grinned with a hint of confidence. "Thanks to Stefan's necklace, you can't compel me."

"That necklace," he said, running his finger slowly down her neck until he reached the chain, "comes off."

Her eyes widened and she stuttered over reasons why it wouldn't work. Damon didn't really care whether she wore the necklace or not. He had his ways of making both Elena and Stefan willing to bend to his desires, ways that didn't involve mind control. He could always rely on the reliable tactic of threatening.

Damon propped himself up suddenly, though still keeping his closeness. "Now, unless you want me to give Jeremy a visit, I suggest you show me what you've learned tonight," he said, eyeing her neck.

"You leave Jeremy out of this."

"I have no interest in the little twerp, personally, but if you give me some motivation…"

"No!" she cried, trying to make a quick dash off the bed using the narrow window of space between them.

Damon caught on quickly and gripped her arm, throwing her back down onto the bed. He faced her with fangs and veins intact. She gasped at the sight and backed up against the headboard. He crawled back on top of her and smirked deviously before chewing into her neck.

Her head fell back in pain as she opened her mouth to scream. Damon's hand crept upward and wrapped tightly over her mouth, using bruising force on her face. Yet she still managed to scream, though it came out muffled.

But everything froze as soon as Elena heard a familiar, though unexpected scream from downstairs. It sounded like Matt. Damon was too busy sucking Elena's blood to notice her sudden concern.

When a vampire is feeding that intensely on a human, its awareness of its surroundings decreases. Elena shoved Damon off of her, catching him completely off guard as his fangs grazed along her skin, down past her collarbone leaving long jagged streaks of blood.

The pain burned across her body as she stumbled over to the door and struggled to get down the stairs only to find another bloody sight, and an unconscious Matt resting at Stefan's feet as red and blue lights flashed in the distance. Stefan glanced up at Elena with regretful eyes and blood staining his chin. He couldn't find words to explain what had just happened, so he did what he thought was best.

He ran away.

* * *

**THANK YOU: **Sammie, Dez2sweet, KB22, DelenaFTW, Bella44, EtherealDemon, RiverTheKittyKat, ayna93, and Iamnotavampire2 for your comments. hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)

in the next chapter: stefan comes up with a risky plan, Damon finds his own way to stop Stefan from putting vervain in elena's bloodstream, and elena is put in an interesting situation that may involve a threesome scenario ;)

review please!


	13. The New Deal

The Boarding House 

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 13: The New Deal 

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously: **

_He couldn't find words to explain what had just happened, so he did what he thought was best. __He ran away._

_

* * *

_

Paramedics hurried into the elegant foyer at the boarding house. Their rushed footsteps caused blood to splash up onto the wall. Matt's blood was leaking rapidly, having already created a rather large pool beneath his still body.

Of course, questions were to be expected. This scene couldn't have been stranger – an unconscious boy bleeding on the floor, a distressed girl with scratches and bite marks on her chest, and a calm, though angered man taking calculated steps down the stairs, staring intensely at the blood.

"What the hell happened here?" one of the paramedics asked, while the other two lifted Matt onto a stretcher.

Damon was torn between two perfectly suitable answers. He could tell the truth, blame all of this, even Elena's bloody clothes, on Stefan. Or he could just say they were attacked and let Stefan go. He knew he didn't have much longer to decide. He also knew that he could punish Stefan far better than any amount of incarceration could, so he went with the latter option.

"We just heard a scream from downstairs. Elena rushed down first while I was putting my clothes back on. We were…having an intimate moment."

He watched with immense amusement as a look of relief started to appear on Elena's face. It was quickly replaced with a fierce glare in his direction, eyes wide with shock and skin burning red in humiliation. Unfortunately, if she went against his story, then they'd only have to deal with more interrogation.

So, she forced a tight smile on her face and nodded briefly. It must've been good enough because they didn't push the envelope any further. She felt sick imagining her and Damon in such a situation. As if.

* * *

Stefan kept himself hidden deep within the surrounding woods. But regardless of how far he distanced himself, he couldn't get the taste of blood out of his mouth, the piercing sound of the sirens out of his ears, or the horrified look on Matt's face when Stefan ripped his teeth from his flesh. That was twice now, all within the same week. Two people were physically hurt, at his own discretion.

A low, frustrated growl rumbled in his chest and slipped past his lips as he fell down onto his knees, disregarding the pain from the rough terrain. What caused him to revert to his monstrous ways?

He knew the answer with ease. Damon. For the past 150 years that's always been the answer to any question involving misfortune in Stefan's life. He needed to be stopped, one way or another.

Despite the danger of a deprived vampire stepping into a hospital, Stefan needed to talk to Elena, alone. He had a plan. They needed Damon to drop his guard.

_I just hope Elena will be strong enough to pull it off_, he thought warily as he followed the ambulance.

The hospital was abuzz with busy nurses and doctors. Stefan was temporarily surprised by the business due to the late hour, but shrugged it off. He kept his movements somewhat hidden to avoid being stopped by a nurse, or seen by Damon. Elena was running along with the paramedics who pushed Matt into the nearest available hospital room. The door closed in Elena's face. She took a few steps back and collapsed on the bench.

Stefan glanced both ways and was relieved to find no sign of Damon. He could hear a nurse placing an IV wire in Matt's arm and grabbing some gauze and bandages from the cabinet.

"What happened to him?" she asked. Stefan froze in his tracks and focused in on the conversation behind the door.

"Witnesses said it was an animal attack. There was no sign of forced entry and the door was wide open, so I guess it could be possible."

"There sure have been a lot of those around here lately. This is probably the tenth case this month!"

Stefan swallowed the lump in the back of his throat and forced himself to approach Elena. He wasn't really sure how she'd react, so he merely sat down next to her and whispered her name, fearing the worst.

* * *

Logan slipped out of Jeremy's room empty handed. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened at the thought of failure. It didn't make sense. The watch always went to the first-born son in the Gilbert family. Being that the Gilbert family was one of the founding families, it was natural that tradition held great importance.

Grayson wouldn't give the watch to anyone _but_ Jeremy.

"Logan?" Jenna asked as she stepped into the hallway. "What are you doing up here?"

Logan spun around and faced her with his classic, charming grin. "Well, you were taking so long to get ready, I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

Jenna rolled her eyes and led the way to the staircase, stopping short suddenly and causing Logan to bump into her. "I changed my mind," she explained.

"About what?" he asked, clueless.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Instead, you get to take me shopping. I just realized the Founder's Party is this weekend and I need a new dress."

Logan's forced smile was beginning to hurt his facial muscles, though he'd done it many, many times before. Maybe it was the company. Either way, he was not looking forward to going to the next Council meeting in defeat.

_Where else could it be?_ He wondered. _I mean the only other place they've lived is the boarding house. Would Elena have it? _

"So, Elena's going to be at the Founder's Party, right?" he asked, glancing to his right briefly.

"Yeah, of course. I don't see how that's any of your business though," she huffed.

He shrugged. "I think she might be a good source for this hot new story I'm working on."

* * *

Elena jolted back into an upward position once she felt someone else's body pressuring the plastic bench. Her eyes began watering when she realized that Stefan was her unwanted visitor. Her shock quickly turned to anger.

Matt was in the hospital because of Stefan.

He almost _died_ because of Stefan.

Didn't that make him just as bad as Damon?

"You need to leave me alone, Stefan," she mumbled, scooting further down the bench.

Stefan tried reaching out for her, but she instinctively cringed away. The look of immense, heavy hurt in his eyes would be difficult to miss and it began to tug on her heart. She relaxed her rigid stance and turned to face him. Maybe all of this was an accident. There were still a lot of things that Elena didn't understand.

Mentally cursing herself for being so forgiving, she muttered an apology and waited for him to say whatever he wanted to say.

"Elena, you have every right to be mad at me – I understand that. No amount of apologies could make up for what I did to Matt, but I promise I can make all of this up to you. As long as I'm away from blood, I'm able to control myself. Matt…he seemed liked he was under compulsion, but I wasn't totally sure. He just threw himself at me and shoved his bloody hands in my face. I couldn't stop myself."

"So, you didn't just…attack him?" Elena whispered, feeling embarrassed for every thinking otherwise.

Stefan shook his head, wearing what seemed to be a permanent look of sorrow. "What happened tonight was a freak accident. But I know that living with Damon and his games is taking its toll on both of us. If you just trust me, then together we could –."

"Again with the trust conversation?" she interrupted. "I tried trusting you, twice now!"

Stefan understood why she felt this way. He would probably feel the same. He betrayed her by letting the monster inside take over. He slammed his head into the wall behind him and stared hopelessly up at the ceiling, trying to appeal to her. The sound of jingling metal dragged him from his thoughts. Elena reached for his hand and placed the necklace in his palm.

"There's no point in wearing this anymore. Damon's going to get what he wants in the end, especially at the rate you're going," she said.

Naturally, Stefan was horrified at first. But then a moment of brilliance crossed his mind. "That's it," he mumbled, glancing back over his shoulder. "That's how we can get him."

"What are you talking about?"

"If he thinks that you're not wearing the Vervain necklace, then he'll think he's in control and he'll drop his guard. Once that happens, he won't expect a surprise attack."

Elena couldn't conceal her hesitance. She always felt weak and helpless in Damon's presence, and yet Stefan wanted her to pretend to bend to his every command? How could she bite back her words of protest or blink away the fear in her eyes? "I…I don't think I can do that, Stefan. If we get caught, well, I don't even want to imagine what Damon would do."

"Elena, if anything happens to you because of me, then I want you to drive a stake through my heart. I mean that with every inch of my being."

There was no way anyone could fake the look on Stefan's face. Elena's heart slowly began to rest again while listening to what he had to say. It was clear that he had no intention to hurt her.

Though she wasn't sure if she trusted him, or if she ever could.

* * *

Tyler and Vicki arrived at the hospital shortly after. And much to Tyler's surprise, Vicki was completely still and silent on the way there, which was totally opposite of her usual personality. It was beginning to freak him out.

Vicki didn't even feel like she was in the car anymore. As she stared out at the black reflection on the other side of the window, all she could think about was what her life would be like without Matt. She didn't like how it was turning out in her head.

Vicki's heels clicked loudly against the tiled floor as she made her way down the hall, desperate to see her brother. Elena jumped to her feet once she caught sight of Matt's traumatized sister and followed her into the room.

Tyler unintentionally slammed the door behind him, which startled Matt awake. Elena stepped forward and gently held Matt's hand.

"Oh, Matty, thank God you're alive!" Vicki cried, practically jumping onto the bed.

Matt held a hand up to his head and felt the thick bandage on the side of his neck. "What happened to me?" he asked weakly.

Tyler and Vicki turned to Elena wondering the same thing. Elena felt herself stumbling over the so-called explanation. "A…a wild animal attacked him while he was on his way over to visit me and Stefan."

"I don't remember a thing," he groaned.

"Well at least you didn't take too much damage, man," Tyler noted.

Elena hated lying to her friends, but all she could do was say what would make them feel safe.

It was for the best, but it still made her sick thinking about Matt's blood smeared across the foyer floor…and Stefan's face.

* * *

Damon knew that Elena went to the hospital in the ambulance so that she could tend to her unconscious friend. He didn't really care. He knew she wouldn't dare say a single word about what happened because that would endanger poor Stefan.

He scoffed to himself as he turned a sharp corner onto the main road in his '67 Camaro, headed for the hospital. He was more than willing to bet that Stefan was there as well, bleeding his heart out for Elena.

Once he arrived, Damon parked in a secure and secluded spot in the back lot. He sped toward the entrance, aiming to avoid as many security cameras as possible. Before beginning his search, he decided to make his way to the lab and secure a hefty amount of bagged blood. He didn't want to exterminate all of Mystic Falls' population too quickly.

Of course compelling the people in the hospital was a piece of cake and his job was done promptly. He tossed the supply in his trunk before returning.

Matt's room was located on the third floor, so that's where he started looking. He rode the elevator up and was about to turn the corner until he heard the end of a presumably long, boring monologue from Stefan. "…drive a stake through my heart. I mean that with every inch of my being."

Damon leaned against the wall, just inches away from his brother around the corner, and smirked. He didn't know what the rest of the conversation involved, but that last portion intrigued him. He didn't get to hear Elena's response, though, because some visitors had arrived for Matt and she followed them into the room.

Perfect. Now Stefan was alone.

He waited a few minutes before making his appearance known. "Ah, there's my brooding baby brother. Hey, mind if I have a word with you?"

Stefan stared up at his brother with tired eyes. "What is it, Damon?"

Damon leaned in so that he could whisper into Stefan's ear. "I think you'll want to follow me and have this conversation outside, unless you want to cause a commotion in the middle of a busy hospital?"

Stefan sighed and followed Damon out to the back parking lot, ready to just hear whatever unwanted news Damon had to deliver and go back to Elena's side. "That sure is a shame what happened to that kid," Damon said, shaking his head.

"Well, I can say that it tore Elena up pretty badly. I…I can't believe I let myself go in front of her, with her aunt and her…her ex-boyfriend."

"Hey, now, don't beat yourself up," Damon said, placing two hands firmly on Stefan's shoulders. "You know, just because you're so guilt-ridden, I'll tell you something that should take some weight off those heavy shoulders. Matt was compelled to give you a special visit…by yours truly."

Stefan's mind took a moment to process the confession. And then it all made sense. Was Damon trying to make him look like the bad guy now? "Are you that sick in the head that you need to create trouble for now reason?" Stefan growled. "What do you want, Damon? If you wanted me dead, you would've done it already. For the last time, what the hell are you doing here?"

Damon laughed, shaking his head. When he looked back at his brother, he'd already let his fangs descend as he reached for his throat, having him pinned to the ground with inhuman speed. "Keep asking questions, little brother, and I might work up an appetite. Think Aunt Jenna would be willing to offer a bite?" he sneered.

Stefan pried Damon's fingers off of him and sat up, slightly choking. The last thing he wanted to cause Elena any more pain, especially due to their own pointless sibling rivalry. "What do you want, Damon?" he asked once more. "I'll do anything, just don't…don't hurt Elena or her family."

Damon smirked deviously as he stood above his fallen brother. "Anything is a pretty powerful word, Stefan. But not to worry, I already had something in mind, though I'm glad you've finally learned when to give in. Here's the deal. You can be with Elena, just so long as I'm allowed to be with her equally. In other words, if she's your girlfriend, then she's mine as well. Eventually she'll be able to choose, and I trust she'll make the right choice."

Damon watched with amusement as an array of emotions played across Stefan's face. He knew that if given any longer, Stefan would go against his word and try to fight Damon. So, to spare both of them the hassle, Damon reached for his brother and slammed him into his car, banging his head against the blue metal until he was unconscious.

He threw Stefan's body into the trunk on top of the cushy layer of blood bags.

Once the lid was securely shut, he used his sleeve to wipe the blood off the car and returned to the hospital to pick up his new girlfriend.

* * *

Elena spent another hour or so in Matt's room before she decided to go back in the hall and check on Stefan. Besides, visiting hours would be ending soon anyway. She carefully closed the door behind her and let out a small shriek when she found Damon sitting in the _exact_ spot where Stefan had been when she left.

"Have you seen Stefan?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, Stefan was here? No, I haven't seen him. I just got here a few minutes ago. Figured you'd want a ride home."

His tone seemed oddly friendly, which made Elena all the more hesitant to go near him. But then again she really didn't have much of a choice either way. She needed to make Damon think things were going his way. "That's…nice of you," she replied.

He smirked and stood up reaching out and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her into him. "Let's get going then." He led her toward the elevator and out toward the back lot. His grip wasn't quite bruising, though it wasn't light either, and Elena wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Maybe he expected her to try and make a run for it.

Regardless, she slid into the front seat of the car and pulled her legs up against her chest, staring out the window. She feared that if she made eye contact with Damon he'd compel her. Although she knew the risks of returning the necklace, she could never deny the fear. Surely Stefan would be able to come up with a less obvious alternative.

Until then, she prayed Damon didn't notice the current lack of jewelry.

The stress of worrying must've really taken its toll on Elena because she fell asleep before reaching their destination. Damon glanced over and watched her sleep pleasantly against the cool glass. She looked like an angel. And for just the briefest moment, he felt the desire to erase all his past misdeeds and behavior and hold a normal, loving relationship with her.

Yet, as soon as the thought came, it vanished and he locked his cold eyes on the road ahead of him.

When they arrived back at the boarding house, he tried shaking her awake and calling her name, but it was evident that she was knocked out. With a heavy sigh, Damon got out of the car and opened the passenger door, reaching in and scooping her up into his arms. Her head rolled over up against his chest as she reached for a grip on his shirt.

He sped up to her bedroom, kicking the door open and stepping inside. Gently, he placed her on the bed, pulled off her boots, and slid her under the covers. Against his better judgment, he stood there for a moment and watched her chest rise slowly up and down. With a trembling arm, he reached out and stroked her cheek with a single finger.

After a couple more seconds, he forced himself out of her room before he ended up crawling in bed with her, desiring to hold her against his chest and never let go.

* * *

**THANK YOU: **KaterinaPetrova, ajsalvatorexx, Delena2011, prettydeadgirl, katherine1864, RiverTheKittyKat, Dez2sweet, DelenaFTW, EtherealDemon, ayna93, and AzureRoseSky for all your wonderful comments. I'm sorry for the delay, this semester in school has been way more hectic than I was anticipating. But my VD and Delena obsession is back in full throttle now so I will be updating again much sooner now that I've got more inspiration

so there you have it, a little glimpse at nice damon. and after what's going to happen next, i don't think we'll be seeing him again for a while, but at least you know he does exist :)

reviews?


	14. A Salvatore On Each Arm

The Boarding House 

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 14: A Salvatore On Each Arm

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore boarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously: **

_After a couple more seconds, he forced himself out of her room before he ended up crawling in bed with her, desiring to hold her against his chest and never let go._

_

* * *

_

Stefan awoke with a startle, though the confusion and pulsating pain in the back of his skull quickly dissipated. It didn't take him long to realize that he was in the trunk of Damon's car.

_This doesn't make sense_, Stefan thought with a furrowed brow. _If I agreed to his plan, then why would he need to keep me out of the picture?_

Millions of panicked thoughts raced to his mind upon recalling that Elena had returned her Vervain necklace. Did Damon notice this? Stefan's body convulsed as he shoved his fist into the roof of the trunk, the force of the blow popping the trunk door open ever so slightly.

Morning light flooded into the confined space. It was then that he realized what had made the trunk so oddly comfortable. He was lying on top of at least twenty bags of blood.

_Human_ blood.

Dark crimson veins crept out from beneath his eyes as his fangs descended and his mouth began to salivate. The taste of Matt's blood was still fresh on his tongue. His stomach burned with a hunger that only the blood of a human being could satisfy.

He trembled as he reached for one of the nearby bags. He held the tip of the bag to his lips and closed his eyes. In the blackness of his closed eyelids, all he could see was Elena's saddened, horrified face. With an animalistic growl, he threw the bag back down and forced himself out of the trunk, shielding his still bloodshot eyes from the sunlight.

While the blood was beyond tempting, Stefan knew that if he and Elena intended to defeat Damon, then he'd have to keep himself under control. And so, he abandoned the blood contraband, surveyed the interior of the boarding house, and sped into the forest, ready to rip into the nearest woodland creature.

* * *

Elena cringed as the sunlight flooded into her room from the opened window. And once she realized where the light was coming from, she leaped up into a sitting position, gasping as she glanced around her room.

_How did I get up here? The last thing I remember was riding home with Damon…_

Much to her surprise, she was still dressed in the previous night's attire, minus her boots. Had Damon actually shown restraint…_consideration_? Either there was a complete other side to the vampire, or Stefan's plan was working too well.

As she crawled out of bed, a small envelope caught her attention. She made her way over to the desk and inspected the envelope. There was a slight bulge sticking out through the paper. Elena ripped it open and found a small, simplistic ring with a letter. The handwriting was scribbled, rushed. But it was from Stefan.

Sure, she understood that they had to keep quiet to avoid Damon discovering their plot, but why wouldn't he at least visit her? Her eyes scanned over the letter.

_Dear Elena, _

_ Sorry that this ring isn't exactly diamond, but it was the best I could find under such short circumstances. It has a slight hint of Vervain in it to protect you from Damon's compulsion. However, since it isn't in your bloodstream, he could still bite you, so please be careful. I went out for lunch, so I will see you soon. – Stefan_

Elena couldn't help but feel conflicted. On one hand, she was thankful to be protected from compulsion, but that meant that she'd have to successfully pretend to be under Damon's spell. Not to mention she was practically begging to be eaten now without the Vervain in her system.

"I'll just keep myself locked in the room. Then I can't be bothered by Damon," she whispered to herself with a firm nod.

She had a Calculus test she could be studying for anyway. It would be perfect, and an appropriate way to keep her mind off all things _vampire_.

Just as she was about to open the heavy textbook, her phone rang. With a sigh, she reached for her purse and pulled her phone out, surprised to see that Bonnie was calling.

With a moment of hesitance, she answered, forcing a hefty amount of happiness into her voice. "Hey, Bon."

"Elena! Did you hear what happened to Matt?"

"Y-yeah, it's terrible. I was with Tyler and Vicki at the hospital last night. Have there been any developments?"

"Not that I've heard. God, what kind of animal would just attack him for no reason?"

Elena already had enough of a hard time lying to everyone last night. The fact that she had to continue doing so was really starting to bother her. But what choice did she have? Somehow, she didn't think that saying she lived with two crazy 150-year-old vampire brothers would really help the situation.

"I don't know. I'm just glad he's still alive," she choked out.

"Do you think he'll be able to leave for the Founder's Day dance tonight?"

Elena nearly dropped the phone. After getting so wrapped up in all of this supernatural madness, she completely forgot about the upcoming Founder's Day events. "I hope so. God, I totally forgot about that. I haven't even gotten a dress!"

Bonnie laughed. "Maybe you've been too distracted by those two sexy men you're trapped with." Elena laughed to humor her friend. If only she knew the truth.

"Well, if that's the case, then why don't you come over to Caroline's and we'll all go shopping?"

"T-that would be great, Bonnie. I'll be ready in fifteen!"

While Elena did prefer to stay in the safe confines of her bedroom, spending time with her best friends did seem like a welcoming alternative.

She changed out of the previous night's clothes, wishing she could just as easily shed the memories from the night as well. She slid into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt, grabbing her leather jacket on her way toward the door.

_Almost in the clear_, she thought, stepping as silently as possible through the halls.

"Going out? Elena, it's only noon."

Elena froze in her tracks as her face contorted into a look of disappointment. She forced a smile on her face as she spun around only to find Damon standing much closer behind her than he had sounded mere seconds ago. She gasped quietly.

He was waiting for her to answer, to explain her plans.

"I…Bonnie just called and asked if I wanted to go shopping."

A thin smile spread across his face as he continued to step forward, watching with great entertainment as Elena subconsciously took a correspondent step backward. Surprise filled her eyes when her back eventually ran into the wall. Damon leaned in until their faces were practically touching. His lips moved over to her ear as he whispered huskily.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

Elena swallowed through the lump lingering at the back of her throat and violently shook her head.

"No, of course not. After all that's happened lately, I need something…_normal_ in my life. I'm sure you understand."

He backed away ever so slightly, his eyes lingering for a noticeably long time on her neck. As much as she hated to admit it, Elena knew that he was looking at the bare skin where the necklace once rested. The eager, pleased look on his face gave it all away.

With a smirk, he nodded and allowed her to get off the wall. "I believe you."

Nevertheless, Elena waited until he was out of sight before finding the ability to move her legs and walk out of the boarding house. A small chill crept down her spine as she thought about the kind of effect he had on her, without even the slightest amount of compulsion.

It was terrifying.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie greeted Elena with open arms on the front porch, giving her just the slightest reminder of what _home_ felt like.

"Where have you been, Elena? It's like we only get to see you at school anymore," Caroline said.

Elena tried to shrug with a small smile, probably giving off the wrong idea in the process. "I've just been busy…you know I was stupid and took all the hard classes for senior year," she laughed.

As the girls made their way to Elena's car, Bonnie said, "So, please tell me you're taking Stefan to the dance tonight!"

Elena felt her fake smile drop to the concrete. She hadn't said a single word to Stefan about the dance, and doubted that would really take priority when compared to all that has happened this week alone.

"Uh, honestly, I'm not sure. Things have been a little weird between us…," she answered vaguely. It wasn't too far from the truth.

"Probably because his older brother is too much of a temptation," Caroline gushed. "Ooh, is he available? I'd _love_ for him to be my escort."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Right, like your mom would approve of you bringing an older guy to an event like this."

Caroline scoffed. "Considering the fact that she can't find a little time to care about me, I'd say her opinion is voided."

Elena bit her lip. There was no way in hell she'd let Caroline go near Damon, regardless of whether or not it was in a public setting. He was so much more dangerous than she could ever comprehend.

"Uh, I wouldn't get your hopes up, Care. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would be interested in this."

She pouted in response, but Elena knew she wasn't so easily defeated. _Great, now instead of avoiding Damon myself, I have to make sure he avoids Caroline, too,_ she thought exhaustedly.

Bonnie noticed the look of distress and reached over for the radio dials to turn up the music. Thankfully, it was an upbeat song.

* * *

Stefan returned shortly after Elena left, having killed three squirrels and a couple of birds before he felt comfortable enough returning. Almost immediately, he went up to her empty bedroom, relieved to find the envelope opened and empty. At least she was safe.

After a fairly rough night, he decided to return to his own room, take a shower, and relax. Maybe if he's lucky he can get some time with Elena tonight…they could go out and chill at the Grill, maybe catch a movie at the theatre.

Anything to feel human for just _one_ night.

"Ah, nice of you to finally gain consciousness, brother," Damon sneered.

Stefan groaned, coming short of reaching his bedroom, his sanctuary. "What now, Damon? Though I still don't get what the point in knocking me out was, you got what you wanted didn't you?"

Damon shrugged. "Yes and no. I haven't really had a chance to exercise my new title. But, luckily, I think I'll be able to tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Elena's friend Bonnie called and reminded Elena about some Founder's Day dance. I'm sure you see where I'm taking this…"

Stefan shook his head in disbelief, staring at his brother with grief and contempt. "You…want to take Elena to the dance," he said slowly.

Damon busted out in a somewhat bitter, teasing laughter. "No, you've got it all wrong! I want _both _of us to take Elena. I mean, that's technically part of the deal."

Stefan wasn't quite sure how to respond. On one hand, he'd still be able to kind of spend his own time with Elena, but he didn't think she'd take too well to the idea of taking both brothers to the dance as her escorts. That honestly wouldn't look too good…

So, instead of really responding, he decided to ask the one question he feared an answer to. "What if she doesn't agree to that?"

Damon smirked, almost evilly. "Then she better agree to take me, or else someone's going to lose their life."

* * *

Elena felt like a completely different person as she pulled into the boarding house driveway, the backseat of her car filled with bags from various stores downtown. She found a pretty decent dress for such a last minute endeavor. It was strapless with a crimson and gold pattern. Then of course, she needed other accessories as well. Jenna permitted a shopping spree, so Elena couldn't help but take her up on the offer.

She felt rejuvenated. _Maybe I should just start spending my weekends at Bonnie or Caroline's house_, she thought positively. She was sure that nothing would bring her down today, not even the Salvatore brothers awaiting her inside the boarding house.

She struggled, balancing the bags of clothes between her hands as she made her way up to the front porch, slightly startled when the door swung open before she had reached it. Damon had opened the door for her, mockingly bowing as she walked past him. His recent behavior was strange, and causing her good mood to slowly crumble.

"Uh, thanks," she mumbled, dropping her bags in the parlor.

It didn't take her long to notice the rather tense atmosphere in the room. Stefan was standing rigidly with his arms crossed over his chest and a solemn look on his face. Damon, on the other hand, was wearing a wolfish grin. Elena got the feeling that she was about to hear some bad news.

"So, the Founder's Day dance is tonight, isn't it?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's at the Lockwood Mansion. That's why I went shopping."

"Surely, you must know as an eligible founding family member, it would be in your best interest to have an escort," Damon said.

Elena didn't feel comfortable hearing these words coming from Damon, nor did she like the fact that he found out about the dance in the first place. She had put so much work into convincing Caroline that he wouldn't want to go.

"Well, due to everything that's happened lately, I didn't really think that I would–."

"You don't even have to worry about finding one. Stefan and I would be glad to help you in your time of need."

"Stefan _and_ you?" she asked, as if not believing what she was told.

"Oh, Stefan didn't tell you about the new rules?" Damon mocked shock.

Elena's eyes darted over toward Stefan. How could he leave her out of another bit of information? That's certainly no better than his lies. "What is he talking about?"

Stefan sighed, closing his eyes in a pained expression. "I…I agreed that I'd share you equally with Damon."

Elena couldn't believe her ears. What, did they consider her to be some sort of object, some toy that they could share? Yet even with the immense amounts of anger and shock coursing through her body, she forced them back down. Because the greater goal in all of this was deceiving Damon; maybe that's why Stefan ever agreed in the first place.

"Oh," she said, her voice cracking. "In that case, I guess I'd be h-honored to have you both escort me."

That was when she displayed her fakest smile to date.

* * *

A small orchestra was assembled in the corner of the grand foyer at the Lockwood Mansion, playing typical Western classical music. Butlers walked around carrying trays of wine glasses and appetizers.

It was always amusing to see everyone dressed up in fancy attire, namely because it so greatly contrasted with their everyday appearance. Sophisticated conversations overlapped and sounded over the violins and piano. Heels clicked on the shiny tile floor.

Richard and Carol Lockwood stood at the front door, personally greeting each visitor.

Mrs. Lockwood breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Elena Gilbert approaching the porch. "Elena!" she exclaimed, ignoring the people in front of her.

"Hello, Mrs. Lockwood," Elena said, politely smiling.

"Have you gotten any of my calls?"

"No, I can't say that I have…"

"Well, Jenna dropped off your family's antiques, and I couldn't help but notice that the pocket watch was missing. Jenna checked the house and couldn't find it. So I was hoping you had it."

Elena knew that the pocket watch meant something to Jeremy, which naturally meant that she couldn't reveal its whereabouts to Mrs. Lockwood. She feigned confusion.

"That's odd. My parents were always so big on organization. If wasn't in the boxes, then I have no idea where it could be."

"Oh," Carol said flatly, her smile faltering. "Well, please keep an eye out for it."

Elena wasn't really sure why it mattered so much. The showing ended tonight, so what sense would it make to hand the watch over _after _the fact? She was drawn out of her confusion once Mr. Lockwood brought attention to the Salvatore's.

"Are these two with you?" Richard asked, nodding at Stefan and Damon.

"Yes, this is Stefan and this is Damon, my escorts," Elena explained.

"Both of them?" Carol asked, hardly able to hide her surprise.

"They both live in the boarding house with me. They've…been so kind to me, I couldn't chose between the two," she laughed, half-heartedly.

An awkward silence emerged shortly after, which Richard eventually broke by inviting the three of them inside. Stefan and Damon silently exchanged looks of relief. They hadn't told Elena about that little detail yet.

There were still so many other vampire rules she still had to learn.

But the awkwardness didn't end there. Heads turned almost simultaneously as the three of them stepped into the main ballroom. People leaned close to one another to whisper their judgmental words.

Elena felt her cheeks burn as the embarrassment settled in. Stefan noticed with ease.

"Here, why don't we go look at some of the artifacts? I bet that some of them came from when I first lived here," he said, laughing.

Elena tried to find humor in the situation, but ultimately failed.

* * *

Damon allowed them to depart. He was having far too much fun hearing all of the whispers. And he had no problem spreading some rumors of his own some that illustrated Elena's naughty side, the very reason her custody wasn't granted back to Jenna. Most people found it hard to believe, but with Damon's charm, they eventually caved to the idea.

Elena didn't really do anything wrong per say. In fact, she's been rather compliant lately _and_ she removed her Vervain necklace, an unexpected, though appreciated gesture. Nevertheless, Damon couldn't resist adding to the flame that was Elena's embarrassment.

And each time he glanced over his shoulder and saw Stefan coming into close contact with Elena, the rumors became more malignant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier," Carol said, approaching Damon.

"It's Damon," he smirked, with a hint of natural seduction. "Salvatore."

Her eyebrows perked in an unexpected interest. "Oh, _Salvatore_? Are you related to the founding family?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I've been away for a while, but my little brother and I decided to move back home."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to return," she grinned, returning the flirt. She swirled the contents of her wine glass around gently. "Anyway, do you know if Zach is planning on showing up tonight?"

"Zach's actually out of town right now. Business trip, I understand."

"Oh that's a shame. I really needed to talk to him about something."

Damon leaned in closer, an intensified look on his face. He knew this was his chance to slide into the not-so-secret vampire hunting council. "Is it about the Vervain?" he whispered.

Carol's eyes widened in surprise, giving Damon the only answer he really needed. "Why, yes as a matter of fact. Our supply is running low, and Zach promised to replenish our stock."

Damon scoffed. "You don't need to worry about him. I know all about his stash. If you'd like I can bring you some."

"Well, it would have to be enough for the council," she said distantly, as if in thought. "Why don't you attend the next meeting? You seem to know about our vampire issue. We could probably use the extra hands."

"Absolutely," Damon grinned.

* * *

Elena appreciated Stefan's gesture. At least he _tried_. Interestingly enough, though, he was right. There were countless artifacts and documents displayed in the gallery that were from his time.

They both stopped to look at a model of Fell's Church, the sight of a battle that took place during the Civil War. Elena noticed a serious expression on Stefan's face as he stared at the wooden model.

"Were you there to witness that?"

He nodded. "That was where I died. I guess you could say I was one of the civilians that the history books claimed died during the battle."

"What do you mean, claimed?"

"The truth behind the Battle of Willow Creek has nothing to do with the Civil War. It was the founding families' attempt at getting rid of the vampires. They rounded up everyone who was suspected to be a vampire and locked them into the church, burning it to the ground."

"Well, if you weren't a vampire, then how did you die?"

"Damon and I were trying to save someone, a vampire."

"Who was it?"

That was what Stefan dreaded hearing, and refused to answer. He turned to face Elena with a smile. "It doesn't matter. She's dead now."

Elena didn't know why, but the '_she'_ really threw her off guard. The look on Stefan's face clearly demonstrated how much he cared for her.

Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable living with both Stefan and Damon, agreeing to their rule. It was obvious that the brothers didn't get along, but what if they weren't always like that? What if they had fought over this vampire in 1864?

She was probably only making it worse.

"Why don't we go dance?" Stefan suggested, nodding to the center of the ballroom, where couples dressed in suits and dresses were slow dancing.

Elena was desperate for something normal, and gladly accepted the invitation as the solution.

"I'd love to," she grinned, taking his hand and following him over to floor.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist. They brought each other into an intimate embrace, their eyes burning into each other, unaware of the other pair of eyes burning into their backs.

* * *

Damon angrily downed a shot of whiskey as he watched Stefan and Elena on the dance floor. Stefan must've had this planned the whole time. He just agreed to the deal to get Damon off his back. His tight grip on the shot glass was increasing. Any minute now, he was sure that the glass would shatter.

But before he reached that breaking point, he found a more appropriate way to discard his anger.

Caroline boldly approached Damon wearing an obvious grin filled with excitement and desire. "I _knew_ you would be here. I can't believe Elena was just planning on keeping both of you to herself!"

"Obviously I'm free right now. Come upstairs with me," he compelled.

Caroline would've gladly agreed, with or without the compulsion. She followed him up the spiraling staircase and into the first empty room. "Elena's going to regret choosing to dance with him first," he growled, mostly to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to help me get my first part of revenge."

"What are you planning?"

Damon rolled his eyes, but figured there was no harm in telling his new mind slave. "I'm going to kill you and then have Elena take care of my other obstacle."

Caroline dropped her flirtation and distanced herself from Damon. "N-no, you can't…you won't kill me," she protested.

Damon smirked. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so easy."

He breathed in her fear and felt his gums rumble with excitement. He felt the veins boil to the surface of his flesh as the fangs descended from his gums. Caroline's eyes widened as she prepared to scream; he beat her to the point, speeding over to her while simultaneously biting into her flesh and covering her mouth.

Her blood leaked into his mouth all on its own. He swallowed it rapidly, anxious to taste every single drop until her veins ran dry. He was so close to killing her, until he heard footsteps and hushed voices from just outside the door.

A low growl of protest rumbled in his throat as he tore his teeth from her neck and jammed them into his wrist, grudgingly forcing his blood into her to heal the wound. Just as the door opened, the bite marks and subsequent spilled blood vanished. Damon even had just enough time to compel her to forget every second of that horrifying experience.

Tyler began leading Vicki into the room, stumbling upon realizing that it was occupied. "Whoa, sorry guys," he mumbled.

Vicki slapped the back of his head with her handheld wallet. "Why didn't we just go to _your_ room in the first place?" she laughed.

Damon glared at their backs as they left. If they weren't careful, they'd soon be added to Mystic Falls' growing list of animal attack victims.

Just because his first plan failed, didn't mean his second one would. And luckily enough, he discovered Elena alone by the table filled with various entrees. "There you are," he said with a large smile. "Why don't we go dance?"

Elena was hesitant, not exactly willing to do such a thing with Damon. "I…I'm not really a good dancer. Everyone out there looks so professional," she laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, I doubt that. Personally, I think anyone can dance if they try."

"I…well…"

"Actually, it's okay. At the very least, why don't we go enjoy some of this food outside, on the patio?"

Elena had to agree to that. If she kept saying no, she'd surely blow her cover. So, she waited for Damon to make his selection of food and followed him out to the rather abandoned patio.

It was nighttime by now, and a chill had developed in the air. Elena shouldn't have been surprised that no one was out here, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder if Damon had planned this. He set his plate on one of the tables and made the move to pull her chair back for her.

Once she was in reach, he lunged forward, tightly gripping her arms and slamming her into the vinyl house.

Her heart pounded violently both out of fear and surprise. Somehow, it intensified, without giving her a heart attack, once she saw his eyes dilate, meaning he was trying to compel her.

"You're going to take this stake and shove it through Stefan's heart," he commanded, pulling a wooden steak from out of his suit jacket.

Elena's eyes watered along the edges as she tried to numb her face into a look of mystification, what she imagined someone being compelled would look like. For effect, she repeated what he had commanded, using every bit of her being to keep her voice from shaking.

She turned her back to him, allowing an outpour of all the emotions she was feeling to appear on her face. Tears were threatening to fall as her hands trembled.

Stefan was standing down in the courtyard, studying the landscape.

Damon followed her every step of the way.

* * *

Stefan had excused himself after the dance. His stomach burned in hunger, so his best option was to distance himself from Elena – and everyone else for that matter. That was the other problem with feeding on animals. The effects never lasted long enough.

As his hunger overwhelmed him, the world around him blurred, mixing the past and the present into one regurgitated mess.

He remembered attending this very event with Katherine in 1864. Of course both Stefan and Damon offered their services, but in the end she selected the younger Salvatore. Damon watched them the entire night, consumed with jealousy and hatred. Interesting how history was repeating itself in a way.

Over a hundred years later, and there they were, fighting over a girl who bared the same resemblance to the woman they had initially fought over. His memory of Katherine was still fresh in his mind. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that she was dead and that their love was a lie, he couldn't forget her.

Seeing Elena only brought those memories tearing through his skull, infecting his body.

He jumped at the sound of footsteps behind him, spinning around to see a blurred figure…one that looked like Elena…or was it Katherine?

His eyes were no allies of his.

* * *

Elena tried her best to walk up to Stefan sturdily, yet maintaining her trance-like appearance, at least from behind. Her mind was racing with ways to avoid doing this. But that was the problem. There was no escape.

If she didn't do this, then Damon would realize that she lied, in a sense. But there was no way she could _kill_ Stefan. She made the move to hold the stake in the air, aiming it at Stefan, just for show. Her eyes were trying to convey the situation, but Stefan looked like he was doing anything but noticing.

He was stumbling slightly, almost as if he was drunk, but Elena knew that couldn't be the case. His lower eyelids were a deep shade of red, almost black. His mouth opened and closed, making him look like a fish.

He stumbled forward slightly and suddenly wore an odd expression.

"I was waiting for you, Katherine," he slurred.

* * *

**THANK YOU: **Damon-Ian-lover, Danni54, RiverTheKittyKat, EtherealDemon, KaterinaPetrova, MistressSymone, DelenaFTW, gseemann, Bella44, ayna93, ajsalvatorexx, Savannah6, Dez2sweet, and XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX for all of your amazing comments. 3

So, Stefan still has feelings for Katherine...Elena's about to blow her cover...and Damon's going to feel betrayed yet again! The next chapter is going to be big on revealing secrets, and possible twists in characters, which is always fun to do with Damon ;)

What are your thoughts on some steamy, sexual threesome activities eventually? Do you think Elena would agree to that? We'll have to wait and see :D

Comments?


	15. Secrets Are No Fun

The Boarding House 

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 15: Secrets Are No Fun

* * *

**Summary: **

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer: **

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes. _

**Previously:**

_"I was waiting for you, Katherine," he slurred. _

* * *

Time stood frozen in bitter, spiraling crystalline collections of all the words that could've been said, _should've_ been said. But they weren't.

The name was unfamiliar to Elena, yet that was all she kept hearing, almost as if it was reverberating off the walls in her head.

_Katherine_.

Why did he call her that? Had he been drinking? Concern swept through her body, erasing any desire to keep acting out this charade.

The stake clattered to the ground, dropping from Elena's shaky hands. She took uncertain steps backward, staring at Stefan with watery eyes. She had so many questions that she didn't want the answers to – all of them would only break her heart, thus effectively destroying any opportunity to be a normal teenager.

Her efforts to back away from the truth were halted from behind. Her head snapped to the side in horror, seeing Damon standing directly behind her. She could practically feel the heated _rage_ seeping from underneath his suit.

Stefan stumbled forward, finally noticing the abandoned stake. His eyes darted from the murderous object over to Elena. Confusion trumped concern on his features.

Elena wasn't sure who she should be more worried about – an angered, betrayed Damon standing closer than arm's reach behind her, or Stefan's deafening silence.

Regardless, she knew both vampires could hear her heart viciously beating up against its confines.

* * *

Tyler grinned to himself as he crawled on top of Vicki, sprawled beneath him on his bed. He didn't have too high of hopes when his mother reminded him about the upcoming Founders' Day events; but, if they always ended like this, then he really had nothing to complain about.

Vicki Donovan wasn't anything bad to look at, but that wasn't exactly the reason Tyler spent so much time pursuing her. It was all about male dominance. He knew that Jeremy Gilbert truly felt for Vicki, truly wanted to date her. Tyler knew that he stood a better chance in the rankings, and took advantage of that detail.

The sex was only a bonus.

"Ty, are you sure about this? What if your mom walks in?" Vicki giggled.

He scoffed. "She's too busy sucking up to all of the other guests."

Vicki accepted his response, leaning upward and resting her weight back on her elbows as her lips met his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, welcoming him, _wanting_ him.

He couldn't say no.

* * *

Bonnie sighed to herself as she slumped further back into the armchair. Earlier today, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie had agreed to try to make the best of the night by spending it _together_.

Bonnie drove Caroline to the Lockwood's, but then Caroline disappeared.

She had yet to see Elena, and the evening was already almost over.

The room was relatively abandoned, aside from Bonnie. So the sound of sniffling and clicking heels seemed extra amplified.

She turned over her shoulder to find Caroline looking like an awful wreck. Her eyes were red with thick traces of smeared mascara coating her lids. A crusted, reddish-brown substance lined her collarbone. Bonnie jumped out of her seat and approached her friend.

"I-is that blood?" she asked in a concerned whisper.

Caroline sniffled again, shaking her head. "No…no, one of the klutzy butlers spilled some wine on me. I guess it must've dried by now," she muttered, glancing down to try and get a glimpse.

Bonnie wasn't sure if she really bought the story, but led her over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Then why are you crying?"

"It's not fair!" Caroline wheezed. "Elena always gets _everything_. Did you know that she came here with _both_ of the Salvatore brothers as her dates?"

Bonnie's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something she would do."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. I saw it with my own eyes! And then, when Damon was finally alone, I tried to get his attention, and he just blew me off."

Bonnie wanted to respond with something comforting, but couldn't quite focus on finding the right thing to say. She'd known Caroline for her entire life. She knew that the wrong words could push her over the edge in this fragile, emotional state.

In addition to the necessary accuracy of word choice, she was thinking over what Caroline had said. Elena would never show up to something so serious with two dates.

Not to mention the suspicious substance on Caroline's neck…

Before her confusing train of thought could go elsewhere, the candles suddenly blew out as a fierce gust blew threw the opened windows. Caroline let out a small shriek as she stumbled over to the couch, knocking something off one of the tables in the process.

Bonnie strained her eyes to see anything in the dark room, but failed. A minimal amount of moonlight wasn't exactly enough to illuminate a room this size.

The unexpected darkness was now the only thing on Bonnie's mind. All she wanted to do was be able to _see_. Then, she could comfort Caroline, find Elena, and then maybe they can go elsewhere.

Mere seconds after the desperate, hopeful thought crossed her mind, she felt an oddly warm sensation in the base of her skull. When she opened her eyes, all of the candles were ablaze.

Caroline's widened eyes pierced into her. Neither one of them could find the words to explain the strange event.

Bonnie feared she knew the answer – knew it all too well. And if that were the case, then this evening would definitely not go where she had hoped.

She glared at the flames briefly before forging an excuse to leave Caroline's side. Through a fixture of tears and denial, she sped over to see the only person who could help her – Grams.

She rang the doorbell multiple times before her Grams was able to answer. Bonnie took a hesitant step forward, finding her voice.

"What's wrong with me?" she breathed.

* * *

Elena could barely stand up. Her legs felt as if they would fail her any second now. She had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Damon wouldn't let her.

And then there was the mystery surrounding Stefan. All of it was heavily weighing down on her, causing her lungs to constrict. She didn't even know where to begin.

Stefan had taken more than enough time to realize what had happened. Elena practically jumped out of her skin with gratitude when the look of horrorific realization dawned on his face.

"E-Elena, I…I don't know what came over me." Then his eyes landed on the stake. "What's going on?"

And just like that, now everyone wanted to talk. Damon stepped around Elena, purposely shoving his shoulder into her as he passed. She bit back a cringe.

"Did you know that Elena is an actress," Damon sneered, wrapping an arm around Elena's neck and pulling her up against his chest roughly.

Elena shook her head in protest despite the limited amount that he was providing. "No, that's not true, Stefan," she whispered through tears. "I…I was supposed to…"

"I _thought_ I had compelled her to kill you," he supplied in a faux cheerful voice.

Stefan understood what had happened. How could he have hoped for anything positive? Elena was right…Damon would figure it out. It only hurt more knowing that he was the reason for her blunder. He screwed up.

He curtly nodded his head, hoping that Elena knew he comprehended the situation.

Elena refused to allow the silence to accumulate again. "Who's Katherine?"

She felt both brothers' eyes focus on her. Since Stefan was the one who uttered the name, she expected the explanation from _him_, and was surprised to feel Damon's hot breath on her neck as he spoke.

"How much would you like to know, Elena? It's kind of a bit much to handle."

"More so than living with two psychotic vampires?" she scoffed. Stefan visibly cringed upon noting that he was involved in that statement.

Damon laughed mirthlessly. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Katherine is the vampire who turned us in 1864. She moved into our home after she was supposedly orphaned. We spent the rest of our short human lives fighting for her…until she was locked away."

"Where is she?" Elena asked, slightly confused by the statement.

"Beneath Fell's Church. She's been rotting there ever since the Battle of Willow Creek." Elena noticed the shift in his tone. He almost sounded…sorrowful.

Before she could stop herself, the words flew off her tongue. "Compared to everything that's happened, that I've learned, that doesn't seem so bad."

Damon stiffened beside her. His fingers flew to her arms and spun her around to face him, all in a swift movement.

"Oh really?" he taunted. "What about the part of the story where I reveal that you're her doppelganger, an _exact_ replica?"

Elena tried to escape from Damon's grip, but with each squirming movement, the pain seemed twice as unbearable. "Let go…you're hurting me," she groaned.

Damon leaned inward, his glacier eyes burning into her.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

* * *

Tyler was just about ready to finish. Vicki was panting beneath him, an occasional moan escaping her lips.

Part of the thrill was the possibility of getting caught. He could only imagine the look on spectator's faces – his mother's shame, his father's anger…Jeremy's jealousy.

At that last thought he couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Mmm, what's so funny?" Vicki breathed.

"Just…picturing…Gilbert's face…if he walked in on…this."

He pulled out just as he finished himself off. He expected some sort of reaction from Vicki, a sigh of contentment, laughter, anything along those lines.

Instead, her hard glare pierced him through the darkness. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's not cool…how you talk about Jeremy like that."

Tyler snickered as he stepped back into his pants. "Are you for real? Gilbert's a punk. He's got nothing to offer you."

"And you're suggesting that _you_ do?" she replied.

Tyler didn't know what to say.

Unfortunately, Vicki took his silence as all the response she'd need. She gathered her clothes and dressed herself in a haste before storming out of his bedroom, not really caring what her appearance was like at the time.

She just wanted to be alone…namely because she was all she really had. Maybe she'd go visit Matt at the hospital.

Just as she was making her way toward the front door, she heard someone calling her name. She spun around and whispered, "Jeremy?" Anyone could notice the hint of hope at the end of her question.

Surely enough, Jeremy Gilbert was standing there, wearing his boyish grin. "Hey, you leaving, too?"

She nodded and smiled sheepishly. "I'm getting sick of this scene, you know?"

"Well, why don't we leave together? Look, I know that you don't want people seeing us, but they don't have to kn–."

She placed a single finger on his lips. "It's okay, Jer. I don't care anymore." She bit down on her lip with a twinge of excitement as a tempting idea entered her mind.

"Here, follow me." She took his hand in hers and led him to a spot she knew well behind the lake on the Lockwood property.

* * *

Elena should've expected as much from Damon, yet for some reason his words stung her in a way she couldn't imagine.

_Because this night was already going _so_ well_, she thought miserably.

Stefan wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to embrace Elena and beg for her forgiveness, but knew that Damon had her in perfect neck-snapping position. Even though he was almost positive that Damon didn't want Elena dead, that wouldn't stop him from hurting her. So, he'd have to settle for apologizing from afar.

"Elena, this has all been a terrible mistake. I was…delirious from the thirst. You have to understand. All the years I've been alive…it all began with this same dance 150 years ago, with Katherine."

Damon's grip had noticeably lessened, so Elena took advantage of the opportunity and distanced herself from him so she could face Stefan.

"What am I, some kind of replacement?" she spat.

Damon smirked in Stefan's direction. He found a way to enjoy the situation after all, it would seem.

"That's so wrong, Stefan. I mean, _disgusting. _Elena is not Katherine. How could you even be so cruel to compare the two?"

Stefan tried to glare at his brother, but was too pained to properly form the expression. He figured that Damon probably felt the same, but there would no point in arguing that. The focus was on him, whether he liked it or not.

"T-that's not true. After all these years…I, I'm glad she's rotting in that tomb," Stefan forced out.

Elena pinched the bridge of her nose and swallowed the tears. She wasn't sure what to believe.

Sure, she heard that everyone in the world had someone else who looked like him or her. Maybe it was just a loose resemblance. It's understandable that Stefan could've accidentally mistaken her for her ancestor.

Yet, as much as she tried to force that logic through her mind, it never sat well.

She didn't want to be a part of this anymore. She didn't want either Salvatore brother in her life. She didn't care what the law said, tonight she was going to sleep in her own bedroom.

Elena took a step back so that she could stand between them. A scowl had formed on her normally angelic face. "I'm done with this. I'm done with _you_."

Without awaiting their response, she turned on her heel and made her way back into the Lockwood mansion.

Never once looking back.

Stefan growled as he fought back the urge to go after Elena. Once she was out of sight, he directed his attention and anger toward Damon. His brother laughed bitterly, patting him on the back.

"If I were you," he whispered in his ear. "I'd go feed on some real blood before you make this rather complicated situation worse."

* * *

Jeremy gladly followed Vicki into the wilderness that rested just outside the Lockwood property. They sidestepped countless fallen trees, walking forward until they were satisfied with a location. They sat down on the grassy ground, leaning their backs up against two sides of a tree trunk.

There was a gap in the barren trees that allowed the moon to shine through. Since they lived in a relatively small town, it was usually easy to see the stars.

Did they ever shine bright tonight.

"So," Jeremy spoke after the comfortable silence settled in, "what made you change your mind about me…about us?"

Vicki rested her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself. "I guess I finally realized that Tyler wasn't with me because he cared about me. He was just using me. I deserved someone better…someone like you."

"Took you long enough," Jeremy laughed, turning to face Vicki.

He adjusted his positioning, pulling her into his lap. Hesitantly, he leaned forward brushing his lips across hers. Thankfully, she responded with eagerness and desire. They rolled around together amidst the dead, dry leaves and distant sounds of the party dying down.

He couldn't have asked for anything more.

After making out for some time, they parted and resumed stargazing, peacefully enjoying each other's presence. Jeremy subconsciously began stroking Vicki's hair. "So, how did you know about this place?"

She grinned deviously. "Me and some friends come out here all the time to get stoned. Here, we have a stash over there somewhere," she nodded toward the clearing. "I'll go see what's left."

Jeremy sighed to himself as he reclined against the rough bark, his eyes closed and his mind content. Who would've thought that going to the typically boring Founder's Day Kick Off Party would end this perfectly?

He didn't expect a scream to break the serene silence.

* * *

Logan knew that the party was dying fast. He needed to get to Elena before she left. He needed redemption amongst the council. And he intended to do so.

Elena was standing alone, looking slightly distraught. "Hey there, Elena. Everything alright?"

He watched as the familiar fake smile appeared on her face as soon as she recognized the voice.

"Hey, Logan…I'm fine, just tired. Are you and Jenna back on speaking terms or something?"

Elena knew that he wouldn't have the nerve to approach her like this if that wasn't the case. When Jenna's been hurt, it's like walking into a warzone. He of all people should know that.

"I'm working on it. You know, easing my way in. It's not exactly easy."

"What do you expect? You kind of broke her heart."

"And I'm sorry for that," he said rather sincerely. It caught Elena off guard. "Anyway, I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about."

Elena wasn't sure what Logan would want to ask her. 'What's it like living with two vampire brothers?'

_Wouldn't that just be his ticket to a Pulitzer Prize?_ She thought with a mental snicker.

She didn't really care for this man. She decided she'd inquire what he wanted to ask, answer, then find Jenna and leave before the Salvatore's found her. "What is it?"

He stepped in closer, once again taking her off guard. She accidentally dropped her glass. The floor was carpeted, so the glass just rolled under the table.

"Where's the Gilbert watch?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him curiously. She shrugged. "How would I know? It could be anywhere, especially with all the moving my brother and I have endured recently."

"Well that's interesting, because I happen to know that it's _not_ at your old house, which leads me to believe that you must have it somewhere with you at that gaudy boarding house."

Elena wasn't sure what everyone wanted with this watch, but she had no intention of handing it over now.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where else it could be. And even if I did, there's no need to give it to you. It was supposed to be displayed today. Since this party is almost over, it shouldn't matter, right?"

She had her fair share of drama and horror tonight, and dealing with Logan and his pestering questions did not seem appealing. Logan was surprised by the fierceness in her voice, but didn't back down. In fact, he stepped it up a notch.

He closed the remaining space between them, forcing Elena up against the wall with both his hands on either side of her head. "I can't explain why, but I _need_ that watch. You're going to give it to me or else –."

"Or else what?" Damon demanded.

Logan glanced over his shoulder and shot Damon a forced smile. "I'm sorry this is a private conversation."

"Well," Damon drawled, slowly stepping into the room. "Seeing as Elena is under my protection, legally, I do believe that means I can join this lovely conversation."

Logan returned his attention to Elena with an annoyed scoff, clearly not considering Damon to be a threat. "Where is the watch?"

Before Elena could act on any of the impulses racing through her mind, Damon had already acted. He gripped the back of Logan's shirt and threw him roughly on the ground. He got down on his knees and gripped Logan's throat.

"Clearly there's nothing here for you. So I suggest you _leave_," he growled lowly.

It was obvious that Logan hadn't expected this to happen. The moment Damon let go of his throat, he scurried out the room, rubbing the raw flesh on his neck. Though he could've done without that experience, he _did_ manage to get some information.

The watch was somewhere in the boarding house, and Damon had to have some motivation other than legal responsibilities for protecting Elena that way.

* * *

Stefan stumbled through the wooded terrain, following the faint, nearby smell of blood. He found himself a couple of miles away from the Lockwood mansion, in a clearing.

A girl was sitting amongst the weeds and shrubbery, quietly cursing as she cradled her elbow in the palm of her hands. That was where the blood was coming from.

Stefan recognized the girl from school – she was Vicki, Matt's sister.

"Just one more taste, then I'm done. Just one more," he mumbled to himself.

Vicki glanced up from her stash and bloodied elbow and noticed the man approaching her.

"Is everything…alright?" he asked, staring at the blood.

Vicki laughed and nodded, forcing herself to her feet. "Yeah, man. I just tripped on my way over her. It's just a little scratch."

Stefan nodded blankly, licking his lips. He reached out with a shaky hand and ran his finger across the scratch, trembling as he felt the crimson liquid coat his fingertip. His mouth ached as the fangs grew out and his eyes clouded with bloodlust. The familiar look of fear and disbelief was clear on Vicki's face.

She'd be the last one.

The last one to ease his pain.

All these years of pain.

* * *

"We're leaving. Now," Damon commanded, approaching Elena and gripping her arm. She tried to struggle, but figured it was pointless.

Besides, she needed to go back to the Boarding House to regain her belongings. She would sneak out tonight if she had to.

The brief ride back to the boarding house was stiff with silence. Both Damon and Elena were glaring out the windshield for their own reasons.

Once they arrived, Elena bolted out of the car and hid herself in the kitchen, craving anything chocolate to try and ease her mind. Much to her surprise, she found some M&M's in the back of the refrigerator.

She carried the bag and a glass of water out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs, stopping short when she saw Damon reclined near the fire with a glass of Scotch in his hand, no doubt.

Against her better judgment, she detoured into the front room and sat down on a couch across from him. Never would she have ever thought that she would actually willingly _confront_ Damon, but she needed to ask something.

"Why did you help me out?"

Damon glanced up from his drink briefly before returning his hard stare toward the flames. "The guy was being a dick."

Elena rolled her eyes. "So you weren't looking out for my well being?"

This time, Damon sped over to her, knocking her down on her back, the leather cushions beneath her and his rather sculpted body on top of her.

"Don't mistake what happened tonight for me 'saving' you in some heroic way. He was scaring you. I was just making sure that it stopped. You want to know why? Because _I_ am going to be the only thing you're allowed to be scared of."

* * *

Hmm...is Damon just trying to cover up his moment of kindness, or does he really intend to give Elena a reason to be scared? Will Stefan finally kill someone for the first time in years? What about Bonnie's newly discovered powers? Should be interesting...and things will really get shaken up once Katherine enters the picture somewhere in the next couple chapters

Check out my new story **Forever Got Too Long**, it's Delena, of course, though with a darker undertone. I'll be updating it sometime this week :)

**THANK YOU: **RiverTheKittyKat, KaterinaPetrova, imusic247, XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX, DramaDitz, aj81writing, EtherealDemon, Dez2sweet, ajsalvatorexx, ayna93, AngelJadeO, and DelenaFTW for your wonderful comments! You guys rock!

Reviews?


	16. Designed To Kill

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 16: Designed To Kill 

* * *

**Summary: **

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously: **

_"Don't mistake what happened tonight for me 'saving' you in some heroic way. He was scaring you. I was just making sure that it stopped. You want to know why? Because I am going to be the only thing you're allowed to be scared of." _

* * *

Jeremy scrambled through the collection of thick bushes and jagged tree branches, the sound of Vicki's scream suffocating him. She had only left him but five minutes ago, and they were still fairly close to the Lockwood Property. What the hell could've happened? Jeremy didn't know exactly where Vicki had gone to retrieve her secret stash, so all he could do was rampage blindly onward, following that spine-chilling sound.

He stumbled into a clearing, an oddly flat piece of land, surrounded by the tall trees on every side. Some other man was holding up Vicki. Judging by his fancy attire, Jeremy was willing to bet this guy came from the party. Was it Tyler?

"Hey, get off of her!" Jeremy shouted, upon finding his voice.

A low growl came from the man as he slowly turned around wearing a devious expression. Jeremy's eyes widened as he found himself slowly stepping away from the scene. It…it was Stefan. But it didn't totally look like Stefan. Rather, it looked like some sort of monster wearing Stefan's skin.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Jeremy cried. The confusion and fear started blending into one awful feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Go home, Jeremy. You can't see me like this." He lifted his head back, fangs extending past his lips, coated in a layer of blood, as he dug into her flesh for a second taste. Her body convulsed from the jarring amounts of biting pain.

Jeremy's legs were shaking as his eyes desperately scanned the grassy field for some sort of weapon, anything to get Stefan away from Vicki before he drained her dry. The concept of him being a "vampire" hadn't necessarily crossed Jeremy's mind. By mere coincidence of the situation, all he had to work with was branches from a nearby tree. He ran over to the tree and tugged on the lowest branch, hearing a satisfying _snap_. He held onto it tightly before charging toward Stefan, slamming the pointed edge of the branch into his lower abdomen.

Stefan's fangs immediately ripped from Vicki's flesh as he fell down to his knees. He looked down at the small, yet significant piece of wood that had been shoved into his stomach. The veins retreated underneath his eyes and his fangs hid within his gums. He stared at Vicki's body, and could already tell that her heart was no longer beating. Jeremy was frantically placing his fingers up against her neck and wrists, searching for a pulse.

He wouldn't find it.

* * *

Elena stared up at Damon, almost feeling breathless. Every time she found herself in these compromising situations, it would seem that he stole her breath. There was such intensity illuminating his icy blue eyes; she couldn't look away. For some reason, she refused to believe the words he just said.

"I don't believe you," she challenged. "He wasn't going to hurt me, he was just pressuring me."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "If you don't believe me, then I'll gladly give you a reason to think otherwise." He ran his finger slowly down her neck, tracing the visible veins. She stared up at him cautiously, knowing all too well that he was affecting her. Of course she was afraid of him, in a sense. He could _kill_ her and not think twice about it.

But she swallowed her fear and foolishly decided to push his limits. "You've bit me once before. It doesn't scare me." Truth be told, that evil expression on his face when he vamped out caused her skin to grow cold. But he didn't need to know that.

He smirked and shook his head. "Elena, don't be silly. I have plenty of ways to make you squirm, ways that don't involved my teeth. And let's not fool ourselves, you know you're going to pay for deceiving me."

Damon watched with great amusement as the smallest sliver of fear appeared in her wide eyes. It was true. He knew that he could make her scream, in more than one way, if he truly wanted to. Maybe he should. It was about time he started to exemplify the difference between human and vampire.

His fingers crept to the center of her throat, before finally wrapping themselves around her neck, shoving her face to the side. He leaned down until his mouth was just above her ear. "You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this." His grip began tightening, causing Elena to slip into a panic.

But before he could go any further, Damon's phone began buzzing to an obnoxious degree in his back pocket. He growled before speeding off Elena into a standing position near the fireplace.

"What?" he spat.

"We…I…you need to come back to the Lockwood's," Stefan said.

"And why's that?"

"I killed someone." Stefan's voice was just barely above a whisper. "And Jeremy saw it. He…he's a mess."

A smile slowly cracked across Damon's face, though he wasn't happy. He was pleased to see his brother finally fall from grace. "Alright, I'll be there in 5." He hung up the phone before Stefan could say any more.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, standing up in concern.

"Nothing that concerns you," Damon replied over his shoulder, making his way toward the foyer.

Elena picked up her pace until she met up with him, tugging on his arm. He spun around wearing a dangerous expression. "Did I not make myself clear?"

"Apparently not," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell is going on?"

Damon kept his eyes locked on her as he stepped forward. His face remained completely straight, with a hint of anger. "Stefan killed someone. I'm going to clean up the mess, since he's too much of a novice."

Elena shook her head in denial. "It's _Stefan_ we're talking about. I mean I know he's gone on a couple of sprees, but he's never killed someone."

"You should've met him 145 years ago. He was a natural born killer."

"You're lying!" she shouted, approaching him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself once we get back?" He turned his back to her, making his way toward the door. Of course Elena followed right behind him. "Now what are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

"I don't remember asking for a partner in crime."

She shrugged. "I don't care, Damon. I need to come with you. I can help."

"It's a one person job. You take the body, you move the body, you dump the body." He said with an annoyed tone, using exaggerated hand movements to explain the process.

"I want to know who it is, who he killed," she said firmly. "And you're not going to stop me." She made a quick move to step around him, but he held his arm out, blocking her once again. He stepped in front of her, placing his heavy hands on her shoulders.

"Don't make me compel you," he threatened.

"I think that tonight's events already proved that you can't," she whispered.

And then he stepped away from her, though still glaring in her direction. "You can come along, but when we get back, I don't care what Stefan says or does, you will pay."

* * *

Bonnie held the coffee mug tightly in front of her face, feeling the steam rise up in curls against her skin. "Here you go, baby," Grams said soothingly, draping a crochet blanket over Bonnie's shoulders.

"It can't be true! It's just not possible," Bonnie protested.

"There's no way around it. You are a Bennett witch."

"All those years, I always thought it was just stories…but it's not."

"You don't have to worry, Bonnie. I'm here for you and if you're willing to learn, I'll teach you how to use your powers."

Bonnie nodded in response. She knew that Grams was trying to say everything she could to comfort Bonnie, yet she couldn't feel any more _un_comfortable. When those flames appeared out of nowhere, despite the fact that she wanted the lights to come back on, it still felt as though someone else did the deed. A shiver crept down her spine.

_It felt like someone else was inside my mind_, she thought with a cringe.

Regardless, Bonnie knew one thing for sure. She didn't want to be a witch. She didn't want these powers. She didn't want someone else controlling her actions, supernatural or not. Earlier today all she had to worry about was an upcoming English paper and helping Elena find a dress for the party.

Now she had…_this_.

* * *

Jeremy stood frozen in place, only able to watch the blood slowly stream from Vicki's neck, moving despite the fact that her body would be forever still. Why did it have to happen now? Right when she was willing to publicize her feelings for him. How cruel.

Stefan was also standing in a rigid position, trying his best to avoid seeing Jeremy's crestfallen expression, or the corpse at his feet. He was trembling on the inside, despite his statue-like appearance. He was concerned, naturally…confused…paranoid. He had no idea what was happening to him. Why was Katherine so suddenly prevalent in his mind? How could he have killed someone, more importantly someone who Elena's brother cared so dearly about?

He sunk to the ground in defeat, wallowing in the silence that engulfed them. There was still a faint sound of laughter and clinking wine glasses coming from the Lockwood mansion, but only Stefan could hear it. He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard footsteps and Damon muttering something to Elena, who groaned in protest.

Shortly after, the two of them appeared from the woods. It didn't take too long for Elena to realize what had happened.

Who Stefan's victim was.

"Oh my God, Jeremy!" she cried, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around her brother, who remained still.

He looked just as dead as Vicki was. Elena's tears dripped onto his shoulder as she tried to comfort her brother and herself, a near impossible task.

"I…I don't know what happened. I just lost control," Stefan muttered quietly.

"And you thought _I_ was bad," Damon taunted, playfully patting Stefan's back. He crouched down to Vicki's level and reached for the source of blood, running his fingers over the slick surface. "This will be a piece of cake." He lifted her body up and draped her over his shoulder like a piece of clothing.

"Where are you taking her?" Jeremy demanded, distancing himself from Elena. His voice was scratchy from having remained silent for what felt like far too long. He faced Damon with fierce determination, foolishly fearless in the face of danger.

"Someone has to hide the body."

"Which means you don't intend to give her a proper burial."

"Unless you want the sheriff coming after us, then that's a little impossible."

"What makes you think I won't just go tell her myself?"

Damon sighed, dropping Vicki's body onto an unsuspecting Stefan. Stefan stumbled with the body in his arms, desperate to be as far away from her as possible, an odd contrast to his previous attitude less than an hour previous.

"I'm willing to bet that this has been a fairly traumatic experience for you," Damon said, his voice sounding concerned, but his eyes as harsh as ever, "so try to listen to me when I say that I can make it much, _much_ worse."

Elena stepped forward, her cheeks stained from drying mascara. Her eyes were heated with a grand mixture of emotion, namely rage and sadness, a strange collision. Despite everything that her and Damon discussed before leaving, she felt her feelings from the party resurface, directed at both Damon and Stefan.

"You are going to leave him alone," she said lowly. "After all, you deserve to be hunted. You deserved to be killed, because that's all that you've brought since both of you arrived here!"

Of course Stefan appeared to be more injured by Elena's words. He feared that he had finally lost control, after so many years of restraint. But how could he have expected anything better? It was in his nature to kill, a preprogrammed genetic defect.

Damon sealed the distance between himself and the Gilbert's. He didn't look even the slightest bit perturbed by what Elena said. In fact, it seemed to fuel him. He grabbed the collar of Jeremy's dress shirt, bringing them almost face-to-face. He stared into Jeremy's eyes, compelling him.

"You're going to forget everything you've seen tonight. Vicki doesn't want you, and she doesn't want that other kid either. She left town and won't be back for a long time."

Elena stared at him in disbelief. Sure, he took away a majority of Jeremy's distress, but _why_? To spare him from the police? _Didn't I just pose a bigger threat than Jeremy? Why wouldn't he compel me? Unless…_, Elena realized that this could mean two things: either Damon cared in the slightest bit, or he had something else planned.

Jeremy stepped away from Damon with a dazed expression. In a flash, Damon had disappeared with Vicki's body. "What's…going on guys? Why are we out here?" Jeremy asked, scratching the back of his head.

Elena couldn't find the words to say, and Stefan wasn't incredibly willing to offer a fictitious explanation. The silence was quickly becoming too suspicious, forcing Elena to reply. "We just wanted some air. You were getting a little too tipsy, anyway," she said, emitting such a forced laughter.

Jeremy glanced between his sister and Stefan, feeling as though there was something missing from Elena's explanation, but decided not to push it.

"Okay…well I guess I should find Jenna, catch a ride back home."

For the briefest moment, Elena envied the fact that she couldn't go with him. After what just happened, she knew Stefan wouldn't stop her. But even so, she knew she'd have to deal with Damon in the end.

Her and Jeremy said their goodbyes after walking back to the mansion, leaving Stefan alone in the darkness and suffering.

* * *

Logan remained crouched in the bushes until he was positive that the Camaro would not return. He didn't know where Damon and Elena were going, but it seemed urgent enough to buy him some time inside the boarding house. The door was unlocked, allowing him easy access.

Assuming Elena would be the owner, he went up to the second floor of bedrooms, finding hers. He examined her drawers, sifting through clothes. His eyebrows arched upon finding what looked like a teenage boy's clothes. "Must be Jeremy's," he said to himself, feeling between each article of clothing.

His fingers found something much smoother and cooler than the surrounding items. Could it be…?

Eagerly, he delved into the drawer, shoving the clothes aside until he discovered what he was looking for. He placed the watch in his pocket, hardly bothering to return Elena's possessions to their normal locations. He was making his way downstairs with a skip in his step, until a pair of headlights shone through the large front window.

His pulse quickened as he jumped down the remaining stairs and stepped toward the kitchen, where he prayed he would find a back door.

* * *

After dumping the body in a shallow grave along the creek, Damon decided he deserved some sort of reward. He parked his car outside of Caroline's house, pleased to find that her bedroom light was on. He knocked lightly on the door. Through the glass decoration, he watched her curiously peek her head around the corner, a sudden broad grin appearing before she could contain it.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked, evident traces of excitement in her voice.

"I was thinking about you and wanted to spend some time with you…in a more private setting. Invite me in?"

Caroline bit her lower lip as she stared at him standing before her. Of course she would invite her in. Maybe he finally came to his senses and realized that she was a much better choice than Elena. She stepped aside, extending her arm.

"Sure, come in."

Damon smirked as his foot crossed the threshold and followed her to her bedroom.

"I must say, I never would've expected you to show up here," she admitted.

"I was in the neighborhood." He scanned the photos taped to Caroline's mirror. Most of them involved a combination of Elena, Bonnie, and her. One of the pictures specifically stuck out to him. "Elena was a cheerleader?"

Caroline peered over his shoulder to see the picture. "Yep. Would you believe that was taken just last year? She sure has changed…"

"How?"

She shrugged. "Sure, she's still nice and friendly. But it's not the same…sometimes it seems so fake, like she's not all there, but putting on a show to be polite. She hasn't been the same since her parents died. She quit cheerleading, student council, _everything_."

Damon stared at the picture, focusing in on Elena's smile. Even though he'd known her no longer than a couple months, he'd never seen her smile like that. More over, he'd never seen Katherine smile like that either, so genuine, pure happiness. Suddenly the two seemed like they couldn't be more different. The physical similarity was still slightly present, but now they finally seemed to become two different people in Damon's mind.

Behind each of Katherine's smiles there was an alternate meaning, some sort of manipulation of feelings. While Elena may be faking it, she was doing it for the people around her, not for herself.

In that moment, he had the slightest urge to comfort her, to be the one to bring back this girl she used to be, to fill the void in her heart. But that couldn't be. Elena was nothing more than his amusement. He couldn't possibly feel for her…

"I'm…thirsty," he said hoarsely, returning the picture to its spot and facing Caroline.

"I only have Vitamin Water in the fridge, if that's okay," she replied, moving toward the door.

"I've got something better in mind," Damon snarled, tightly gripping her arms and throwing her down onto the bed. He followed shortly after, pinning her wrists above her head with ease before sinking his teeth into her neck, just near his previous marks. She cried out in pain, struggling beneath him while the blood began to mat her blonde hair.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Liz demanded, jumping up from her seat upon finding a disheveled Logan Fell in her office. The other council members were scattered throughout the room, turning their attention to the last member.

Logan dusted some leaves off his suit and ignored the random dirt marks. "I got the watch, that's all that matters." They didn't need to know that he had to jump from a deck attached to the back door of the boarding house. Though his limbs were aching, he managed to step forward and place the watch on the desk.

"I'm impressed, Logan," the mayor said. "I didn't think you'd be the one to get it."

Logan nodded snidely in response, biting back a few choice phrases.

"Well, let's activate it," Carol said.

The mayor took out the watch and replaced it with Jonathon Gilbert's invention – the vampire compass. "This will point in the direction of any vampire. Sheriff, do you want to take it out tonight with your deputies?"

"Sure. We can work out shifts. Remember we always have to work in teams. We don't know all of these creatures abilities, so we have to be careful."

The members devised a rough schedule to get them through next week. Liz waited until the members left before assembling her deputies and driving out to the first sight of choice – the old graveyard. It may seem cliché to start searching there, but interestingly enough it was where the most "animal attacks" seemed to occur.

"The guns have wooden bullets. It won't kill them, but it will do enough damage. The stakes will be used to deliver the final blow. Let's move."

She held the compass out in front of her, taking calculated steps through the grounds. Everything was calm for a moment or two, but after a while the compass needle began spinning rapidly, pointing toward the remains of Fell's Church. Her deputies were nearby, so Liz felt it best to investigate on her own.

She waited until the compass decided on a specific direction before pursuing. Then she held her gun out, locked and loaded. The moonlight drifted in between the trees, seeming to illuminate the area. She froze in her tracks when she saw the back of the individual.

"Elena?" she whispered in disbelief.

The girl who had Elena's appearance slowly turned around to face her with an innocent expression. There was a faint trace of blood that lined her lips. Liz's eyes darted down to the ground to find the corpse of one of her deputies.

"Not exactly, sheriff," she smirked devilishly.

* * *

Damon's about to make an interesting decision involving his feelings toward Elena...and as we saw on last week's episode, Damon doesn't exactly know how to express feelings, Stefan goes on a rampage...hmm I wonder who this Elena look-a-like vampire is? lol Here's where the fun begins.

**THANK YOU: **Dez2sweet, Akatsuki Demon Kiera666, EtherealDemon, KaterinaPetrova, RiverTheKittyKat, xyueuchihax, ayna93, katherine1864, aj81writing. As usual, your comments amazed me :D

I can't believe the show only has two more episodes left! And as intense as these past episodes have been, I can't even begin to imagine how epic these will be lol they better squeeze some Delena time in there, even though Elena's back to hating Damon :/

anyway, school's almost over so more chapters will be updated quicker. **REVIEW!**


	17. What Are You Scared Of

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 17: What Are You Scared Of

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_"Not exactly, sheriff," she smirked devilishly._

* * *

A cool October breeze passed through the cemetery, lifting some dead leaves from the ground in clusters. Liz stood frozen in position, her legs separated, her arms extended outward, hands firmly gripping the gun. For once in her law enforcement career, she was unsure of what to do.

This creature before her looked exactly like Elena Gilbert. But surely she couldn't be a vampire – she's been friends with Caroline her whole life. What if that wasn't the case? What if she somehow just recently changed?

Liz knew that the wooden bullets were intended to hurt a vampire, not kill it. And she needed to do her duty as the sheriff. Liz pulled the trigger, aiming for the vampire's abdomen.

It clearly did not anticipate the attack because the bullet successfully reached its target, causing the vampire to grunt in pain. She looked down at the small wound briefly before redirecting her attention to the sheriff. Her demeanor quickly changed into that of an angered beast.

"Bad idea, sheriff," the vampire warned, ripping the bullet from her flesh. In the blink of an eye, the vampire eliminated the distance between the two.

Liz's breath caught in the back of her throat. If it could move that fast, then there was no doubt in her mind that she could be dead in a second. She tried to control her sudden nervousness, to act on her authority, but found herself stumbling over warnings that both of them knew were pointless.

* * *

"So, what's that place like?" Jenna asked, turning out of the boarding house's driveway. She hated the fact that she had to drop Elena off there.

Jeremy shrugged, sinking further into the reclined passenger's seat. "It's over the top, if you ask me. I mean, sure it's 'fancy' but there's no reason for Elena to be there."

Jenna sighed, gripping the steering wheel. There had to be a way to fix this. Based on what the agent who brought Jeremy back said, Elena had to stay there because of her behavior. Jenna practically lost it upon hearing that. Elena had always been a good kid, and even if this situation was stressful and unwanted, she knew that Elena wouldn't have done anything that would warrant this cruel punishment.

"Well I'd say tonight's been an unnecessarily long night. What do you say we head to bed, then I'll see what I can do with the law tomorrow?" Jenna suggested.

"I'm fine with that…I think all that expensive food might not be mixing so well in my stomach, I haven't felt good since we left," Jeremy groaned, following her inside.

Jenna placed a hand on his shoulder before he made his way toward the stairs. "Just let me know if you need anything. You know how my sleeping patterns tend to be," she chuckled.

"Sure, Aunt Jenna. And just so you know, you're doing just fine with this whole guardian thing."

Jenna grinned, needing the compliment. Although Jeremy claimed he didn't feel well, she seemed to notice a positive difference in his attitude, almost as if some previous hardship had been lifted from his shoulders. He deserved to be happy. And pretty soon, their family would be reunited.

Jenna was sure of it.

* * *

Katherine never could have expected this much action during her first few hours returning to Mystic Falls. Originally, she expected to spend her first couple of days in the shadows, scoping out the town's aspects and finding out who this Elena Gilbert was, and if she really was the Petrova Doppelganger. But, until then, she had the town's sheriff to deal with.

"Please tell me it's not really you, Elena," the sheriff whispered.

Katherine toyed with the idea of pretending to be her alleged twin, but honestly didn't feel ready enough. "My name is Katherine," she said simply. She glanced over her shoulder, locating the tomb that was supposed to be her eternal resting place.

"Can you believe they really thought they could keep me locked in there?" she said, more to herself than the sheriff.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Katherine turned back to the sheriff, reaching out and grabbing the collar of her uniform shirt. "How about a history lesson?" she grinned.

Katherine dragged Liz over to the remains of old Fell's Church, what stood just above the entrance to the tomb. The stepped down into the pit, standing before the large rock door blocking the entrance.

There were so many familiar faces waiting inside there, and Katherine knew it. She wondered if, during this eternal damnation, they realized that she sacrificed them for herself, that she knew all along that they were going to get captured. It didn't really matter, though. There wasn't much they could do to her in their desiccated state.

She released her hold on the sheriff momentarily to move the door. The sheriff watched in slight amazement at the sight of this rather skinny woman moving such a large, undoubtedly heavy object. Then again, it was a vampire. Not a human.

Emily Bennett explained how the mystical seal on the tomb worked. Once a vampire was inside, they couldn't come out. However, vampires _could_ step inside all they wanted. Humans could walk in or out, provided they didn't run into any of the vampires, desperately awaiting a taste of the human vein, for centuries now.

Katherine peered into the darkness, noting that the bodies were hidden further in the tunnel. But oh, could she ever hear their groans of pain, undying thirst plaguing their rotted and dried lips. "You're one of the members in charge of the vampire council, aren't you?" Katherine asked, grinning with slight amusement.

Liz looked back at her, still clearly showing her confusion and disgust with the situation. "I'm a founding family member, so no kidding." She couldn't hold back a bit of an attitude. After all, she was facing a creature she despised more than anything else in the world, one that looked like her daughter's best friend.

"_So_ good to know," Katherine smiled, clapping her hands together. "I think I know what to do with you and the other members!" Liz couldn't ask what she meant. Katherine had already flung her forward, sprawling into the tomb.

* * *

It took Stefan quite some time to compose himself before leaving the desolate clearing in the woods. He considered returning to the party, but then decided against it after catching sight of the blood splatter. Instead, he leaned up against a tree trunk and watched the sight of the dying party with an odd feeling.

These people believed that they were being fancy, wealthy. But they didn't know the half of it. Today, they only dressed up for special occasions, such as this, but in Stefan's time, people dressed in this fashion every day. He laughed lowly to himself, trying to imagine all the people in the Lockwood's time traveling back to the 1860's.

They'd _never _survive. Yet look at Stefan. He came from a different time and was able to adapt over the span of his life. To be fair, he did have the power of immortality on his side.

But for Stefan, that seemed to be more of a hindrance than help. He growled under his breath once he felt his fangs poke through his gums. These brewing feelings of distaste and jealousy must've done so. He turned on his heel and returned to the forest, hoping that the nearest creature will have enough blood to sustain him.

In the time it would take a human hunter to shoot and kill a deer, Stefan had assembled a collection of dead animals at his feet. His body barely felt sustained when comparing this to the exhilarating taste of Vicki's blood that still burned into his taste buds. He knew that it was getting late, though, and that he needed to get back to the boarding house before he lost all control again.

* * *

Elena leaned up against the wall near the staircase, slowly sliding down to the ground. Her head ached as so many questions and feelings of hatred coursed through her. What had she done to deserve this? Weren't her parents' death enough?

She shook her head in disbelief, forcing herself to get up on her feet. She didn't want either Salvatore brother to see her in this state. That might just give them too much satisfaction.

She was heading toward the stairs, a glass of water in hand, when the front door flew open. She couldn't bite back the small scream developing in her throat. Stefan stumbled inside, the center of his shirt covered in dirt and blood. Thick splotches of blood lined his jaw line. This was more than enough to make him look like a monster, without the added vampire look.

Once the initial surprise passed, Elena started judgmentally at him, anticipating the worst. "What happened?"

Stefan immediately held his hands out in defense, taking a few more steps inside before closing the door. "You don't have to worry, Elena. This isn't human blood. To calm myself down, I needed something…so I returned to_ my_ diet."

"That looks like a lot of blood just coming from an animal."

"It was definitely more than one…"

Elena was horrified. Of course she was relieved to hear that Stefan hadn't killed anyone – as if Vicki wasn't enough – but now, picturing the forest floor littered with squirrel and rabbit corpses made her stomach twist in disgust.

"Elena, I know that this hasn't been –."

"Don't bother, Stefan," Elena whispered. "I just want to go to bed and pretend that none of this ever happened." Before he was able to offer some sort of response, she passed him and made her way up the stairs. In her forgiving nature, she almost felt bad for just rejecting Stefan, but deep down she knew he deserved it.

He's lost his self-control and has become a threat to her friends, family, and herself. And that's unforgiveable. With a sigh, she stepped into her dark bedroom and crashed onto her bed.

Despite the fact that her mind felt as if it would explode any given second, she found herself easily drifting into slumber.

* * *

Anna had been following Katherine Pierce for at least a decade now. Upon finding out that the deceitful vampire had escaped her own trap, Anna figured that Katherine would eventually return to Mystic Falls. She wasn't sure when it was going to happen, but the surfacing of the Petrova doppelganger and the return of the Salvatore brothers tipped her off.

All she wanted was to be reunited with her mother. She didn't care a single bit about the others locked away in the tomb. There had to be a way to break the seal so she could get in there, and _they_ could get out.

She watched with curiosity as Katherine pulled the stone back and threw the sheriff into the tomb. Well, there's the blood supply. And to top it off, it would come from one of the Founding Families.

Katherine's back stiffened once she picked up the presence of an extra spectator. "Never thought I'd see _you_ again," Katherine sneered, spinning slowly on her heel.

Anna didn't back down. "I could say the same thing. Look, I need you to help me get my mother out of there."

"And you think I'd help you?"

"I don't know where else to go," she said desperately. "You're the only one who seems to know something about this godforsaken tomb."

Katherine smirked. "I see you've learned the truth."

"Back then I didn't say much, which meant I heard everything."

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, but there's nothing I can do for you. I'm not a witch."

"Is that all it takes? A witch?"

Katherine watched her with a developed interest. This girl was a loose end, and Katherine despised having loose ends. Katherine feigned a look suggesting deep thought. "There may be another way…," she said slowly.

Anna's eyes widened. She sped over to Katherine, grabbing her arm. "If there is a way, _please_ I have to know!"

Katherine placed her hand on top of Anna's and smiled. "Don't worry. Your suffering will end soon enough."

Before Anna could unleash her collection of questions and lines of gratitude, she felt a burning pain along her forearm. She glanced down just in time to realize what was going on. Katherine tightened her grip just a little more before throwing Anna into the tomb, unable to cross the invisible barrier.

"See? Problem solved," she smirked.

With a noticeable lack of struggle, Katherine pushed the boulder back in front of the entrance. As she walked away, the sound of blood-starved vampires and the two new prisoners' screams faded into the air.

* * *

Damon used the back of Caroline's limp wrist to wipe the blood off his lips. In his sudden array of human feelings directed toward Elena, he felt a great urge to drink until he was sure they were suppressed. This left Caroline hardly alive, though he knew for certain that she was still living. Her shallow breaths were all the proof he needed.

Granted, this meant he couldn't compel her right away. But that could always be fixed tomorrow. He left her sprawled on her bed, wearing a torn, bloody shirt. She will probably freak out in the morning. Damon hoped he would arrive in time to enjoy it.

Since he had walked to the Forbes residence that meant he'd have to walk back home as well. Instead of using his superhuman speed, he decided to take it slow, walking leisurely along the streets of Mystic Falls. His pace was relatively calm, until he felt another person nearby – someone following him. He stopped in his tracks, pretending to look around suspiciously. But instead of walking forward, he sped backwards to confront his stalker.

Elena gasped when he materialized in front of her. "Aw, did you miss me that much already? It's only been two hours, Elena," he taunted.

"Whoever said I was out looking for you?" she challenged. It didn't sound like something he thought Elena would do, especially after the night's events.

He stared her down, analyzing every detail. He may be over 100 years old, but his mind and memory were still perfectly intact. And he remembered exactly what Elena was wearing earlier – a simple dress, colored with splashes of red and gold. Her hair was straight, as usual, with some of it clipped back. The person standing before him had her hair loosely curled and was wearing skin tight black pants, a low cut shirt, and heels.

Could it be…?

Damon charged forward, pushing the woman before him up against a nearby building. One look into those cold eyes, he knew the truth. "Katherine."

Her eyes revealed her surprise before she could so professionally conceal it. How could he have seen through her so easily? Hadn't see made it clear that she was sealed away in the tomb? Clearly she was correct in believing that she hadn't spent enough time studying this human…

She recovered with a smirk, shoving Damon off of her. "Consider me impressed, Damon. I never thought you'd figure it out."

"How are you even here?"

"What do you mean?" she countered, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"You were supposed to be buried…in the tomb…"

"Surprise, I escaped. Well, in all technicalities, I never made it in there. Oops, did I forget to fill you and Stefan in?"

Every ounce of Damon that had been hoping for and awaiting the return of his beloved Katherine had suddenly been destroyed, fried up like an ant under a magnifying glass. She betrayed him. He had died for her! His death forced his own immortality. Was his love not good enough?

Silence settled in amongst them, choking Damon. Katherine wasn't sure she truly understood the internal struggle preventing Damon from doing much of anything. She didn't realize the amount of dedication he held for her. All those years he spent everyday thinking of her.

"I've been watching you over the years," she said. "You've turned into such a different person, I hardly recognize you anymore."

"Welcome to being a vampire, Katherine," Damon said softly.

"I almost wish you were like this in 1864…"

"Why?" he spat. "I've been here all this time. _You've_ been here all this time. And you couldn't even once let me know? You had all the time in the world to be with me, how I am now!"

Katherine was surprised by his sudden outburst, but maintained her cold stare. "If you must know the truth, I can't be with you, Damon. I never could be."

"And why's that?"

"You always made it too easy. I could just look at you, and you'd be more than willing to do whatever I asked of you. There was no challenge."

"Thanks for sharing," he said bitterly. "If you didn't come back for me, then why are you here?"

A brief wave of guilt flushed through Katherine's body. If what had been revealed so far has crushed him so badly, she hardly wanted to imagine what this next answer could do. "I…I came back for multiple reasons. Elena, as you could imagine, has caught my interest. And when I heard Stefan was back here I…I wanted to meet up with him again."

Damon let a mocking laugh slip past his lips as he shook his head in disbelief. "Of course you did! I can't believe I didn't see that coming. Oh, don't tell me, Stefan gives you the challenge you're looking for?"

"It can't be helped, Damon."

He turned to walk away from her, unable to continue the conversation, but froze when a thought crossed his mind. "As much as I'd hate to ruin your plan, I think I'm going to have to," he said, speaking with mock disappointment.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him carefully, trying to see through his words. "It may be possible. All you've ever done is mess things up."

He ignored the snide remark and continued on his quest. "Well it's all Stefan's doing this time. He's fallen in love with the human version of you. Granted she hates him right now, but hey, she'll get over it."

"Someone sounds bitter," she noted, a smile slowly creeping along her lips. She knew the truth. Damon wasn't as affected by her denial of love because he was already trying for someone else, not that she minded in this case.

Damon shrugged. "I think she could do better."

"It's okay to admit you want her all to yourself. And I think I know just how we can work this out."

He rolled his eyes, relatively uninterested. "What can you do, Katherine…compel her? I'm already perfectly capable of that."

She laughed childishly, which Damon knew meant mischief. "You just leave it to me. You will have Elena, and I will have Stefan. Do whatever you want to her, but I promise by the time I'm done, she'll want no one but you."

Of course Damon was skeptical. Katherine had just destroyed his memory of their love, or lack thereof. But at the same time, he was curious as to how Katherine could do something he could not. After a few seconds of bitterness merged with interest, he agreed. "Fine," he muttered.

* * *

Bonnie stood with her back against the front door of her grandmother's residence. Her stomach had continuously been doing somersaults as her mind attempted to process what she was being told. Every single horror story character or scenario was real; it existed in reality, according to what Grams just told her. But how could that be?

How could so many people not know the truth, if it really is true?

Despite the fact that Grams warned Bonnie to keep her ancestors' powers to herself, but that was near impossible. Besides, there was only one person who would understand, and that would be Elena. It might take a while to convince her, but Bonnie was positive that she'd be far more willing to listen than Caroline.

And so, she found the strength to make it out to her car and drive over to the boarding house, despite the late hour. She didn't realize just how horrible her timing would be.

* * *

On his walk back to the boarding house, Damon's head swirled as memories of his time with Katherine bucked back and forth behind his eyes. So many different emotions were racing through his body that he nearly stumbled over himself several times, just trying to process it all.

He had enough tonight, and with a deep, unnecessary exhale, he flipped the switch and turned it all off just as he stepped inside the boarding house.

He already figured that Elena would be asleep, but it wouldn't be that hard to wake her up. He crept up the stairs and slowly turned the doorknob. The predator inside of him had clawed his way to the surface and wanted to feel every spine-tingling amount of satisfaction in this hunt.

Elena stirred slightly upon hearing the floorboard creak beneath Damon's feet. She rolled over onto her side, rubbing some sleep from her eyes. Using his night vision, Damon saw her every move, even when she tried squinting in the darkness to see if someone was there. She was being so…so human; it was almost driving him crazy.

He waited until she thought she was safe before flicking the lights on and speeding over to her side. She screamed, scrambling back up against the headboard upon the sudden intrusion.

"D-Damon, what are you doing?" she asked, holding a hand over her heart. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh, I had no idea, _Elena_," he said her name slowly, making sure she felt each drop of sarcasm laced between his words.

She finally caught her breath and supported her body with her elbows, giving him an odd look. "Can't this wait till the morning?"

He stepped forward and sat on the edge of her bed, naturally causing her to creep further away. "If that was the case, then why would I be in here now?"

Elena was about to demand what he wanted, but was sidetracked when she noticed pale traces of blood smeared along his teeth and lower lip. "Did you feed on someone?" she asked, almost shocked. Though it couldn't have been that bad. Stefan already won the award for 'killer of the evening.'

Damon licked at the blood, smirking at her. "As a matter of fact, I did stop off for a bite on my way back. Caroline is such a wonderful provider."

Elena's eyes immediately widened when she realized what he did. "You better be kidding," she growled.

"Why would I joke about something like that? It's not my fault she's so easy."

Before Elena could stop herself, her anger flared and the palm of her hand flew across Damon's cheek. His head barely snapped to the side, despite her best efforts. But much to her surprise and horror, he didn't look angry. He _enjoyed_ it.

"I think you should have a little taste of your friend's blood," he sneered, reaching forward before she could react. He grabbed the back of her skull and used his leverage to pull her up against him. She struggled as best as she could, desperate to stay away from his mouth. "Aw come on, Elena. Don't make me compel you."

His threat caused her to stop her struggles just briefly enough for him to pull her close enough to lock lips. Of course she tried to keep her lips closely together, but he gripped her cheekbones, painfully forcing her mouth to open. He shoved his tongue inside, exploring every inch available, knowing he wouldn't have long. Elena cringed when the faintest taste of blood, _Caroline_'s blood, registered on her tongue.

He maintained the kiss a moment longer before pulling back and admiring her evident look of disgust. But that wasn't what he was after tonight. He wanted fear. And he planned to get it. He loosened his grip, allowing her to think she was off the hook as she scooted back against her headboard, placing a pillow between them.

"You need to leave," she said quietly. "I'm not putting up with all this vampire stuff anymore. I can't take it. And in the morning, I'll –."

"Provided you survive until the morning," Damon taunted, ripping the pillow out of Elena's hand.

"You have no reason to kill me," she challenged.

"Oh, is that so?" he whispered, pinning her down to the bed, fangs extended. He grinned maliciously, purposely including his sharpened canines. Her skin paled as she awaited the inevitable bite. Tears lined the corners of her eyes, some spilling out onto her cheeks. She hated him seeing her like this, but her fear was reaching explosive levels. No one could hold that kind of feeling back.

"Elena, you don't have to be afraid of me," he teased. "I'm only going to hurt you a little bit." His teeth ripped past her skin as she felt a moist mixture of blood and saliva trail down her neck. She whimpered in pain, but he kept drinking for a few moments longer before backing off. The moment she was free, her hand flew up to the wound and she pressed down on the sticky substance.

"If it helps, you taste so much better than Blondie."

"Get out," she spat.

"Oh, I see why you're upset. Where are my manners? It's only fair…"

Elena didn't follow his logic. It only finally made sense once she watched him chew into his own wrist. He was going to make her drink his blood. But, why? She refused to turn into a vampire. There was no way she'd ever choose to live this life.

She leaped off the bed, stumbling across the floor. But he reappeared effortlessly in front of her, shoving his wrist onto her lips. She protested, but he held onto the back of her neck, squeezing so tightly, she thought the pain would overwhelm her. The blood flooded into her mouth, causing her to choke when it reached the back of her mouth. He only fed her a moderate amount before letting her crumble into a heap at his feet.

He knelt down next to her, moving some strands of hair out of her face. "Don't worry, Elena. This only the beginning."

* * *

Stefan knew what was going on in Elena's room. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything to stop it. What could he do? So, he killed a human. Damon's been doing that for years now. It wouldn't make a difference. He couldn't bear the thought of imagining Damon hurting Elena, yet at the same time he couldn't stand seeing her hatred directed at him either. Was there even a point in staying in Mystic Falls anymore, or on this planet for that matter?

Instead of writing his tormented thoughts in his journal, he decided to write them on a spare piece of paper, addressed to Elena. He carefully folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope.

Once he was sure that Damon had left Elena alone to suffer for the night, he placed the envelope and his ring outside of her door before leaving the boarding house.

* * *

Hmm so Katherine's driven Damon off the deep end, Caroline hasn't been compelled yet, the sheriff is trapped in the tomb, and Katherine has a few secrets up her sleeve...will Stefan last long enough for her to use any of them?

So I just got into making fan videos for Vampire Diaries. I only have 2 done so far, but check out my Youtube Channel and tell me what you would mean soo much to me :) **.com/user/xDarkestxAngelx026?feature=mhee **

Also, new story idea coming up soon...it's going to be called "In Love With A Killer" (DamonxElena). I think its going to be epic.

I wanted to get this updated much earlier today, but an hour long tornado warning was in effect so I had to wait that out first...but at least its sunny outside now (no joke) haha crazy weather...

**THANK YOU: **RiverTheKittyKat, EmmaSeth, EtherealDemon, loveyouforever101, xyueuchihax, AngelJadeO, KaterinaPetrova, BeckyTVDFTW, I'S Watcher, Dez2sweet, aj81writing. As always your comments = love.


	18. Dark Nights and Darker Hearts

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 18: Dark Nights and Darker Hearts

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_Once he was sure that Damon had left Elena alone to suffer for the night, he placed the envelope and his ring outside of her door before leaving the boarding house._

* * *

Bonnie fidgeted with her seatbelt in the darkness, anxious to find Elena and confess every single absurd piece of information she'd gathered overnight. She ran across the driveway and knocked frantically on the large wooden door. After yielding no response, she turned the knob and stepped inside. The house seemed so much more haunting since her last visit. Though she couldn't quite figure out why that would be. Anything was possible at this point…

"E-Elena?" she choked out. There was some sort of _thump_ coming from the second floor. Of course her best bet would be to check Elena's room. The strange noise escalated, intertwined with small screams. Her heartbeat doubled as she pushed the bedroom door open, horrified to see so much red.

It was…blood. Elena was motionless on the floor with blood trailing from the corner of her mouth and some smeared along her neck. Her eyes darted up to Damon upon realizing that they weren't alone. She subconsciously started backing out of the room. _He_ was the one responsible for this? But…he seemed so…normal. She should've figured his perfect appearance was damn near impossible.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded.

Damon absolutely loved the fear radiating off her body. He stepped over Elena's body and approached the frightened witch. "Exactly what it looks like. I bit her."

Bonnie's mind flashed back to a forensics class she took last year. She remembered learning about a serial killer named Ted Bundy, who was fairly attractive for a killer. In one of his trials, his bite marks had left incriminating teeth impressions on one of the girls' bodies. Bonnie scanned Elena's body, having a hard time locating any impressions. All she saw was the dried blood.

"I…I don't see any…"

"Not to worry, Bonnie. I already made sure Elena is okay." It just didn't make sense. His voice sounded so innocent and caring.

Once again she backed further away, disliking how close Damon seemed to be. "What kind of person are you?" she accused.

Damon could see the typical judgmental Bennett witch coming out of her. Here he'd spent all these years of his immortal life silently protecting Emily's family, and _this_ is the thanks he gets?

"I understand that you're new to world of the supernatural, but I'm someone you don't want to mess with. I've protected your family for years. Maybe I should stop, see how long Emily's ancestors can live on their own," he said, speeding over to Bonnie and backing her up against the wall.

She gasped for air, her mind racing to try and explain his speed. Nothing was making sense. "I think I'll have a taste," he breathed, "of the blood I've spent the last century protecting."

She watched in horror as sharp teeth stretched out of his gums. His eyes were as black as the night, truly making him appear to be some sort of inhuman monster. She wanted to scream and kick, but her body was paralyzed with shock and terror. The moment his teeth slid into her skin, her eyes shot open wide and her mind felt clouded. Suddenly Damon was clutching his head, fallen over on the ground.

Bonnie didn't stand around questioning it. Although she was reluctant to leave Elena there with him, she wasn't in the state to think properly. She ran out of the boarding house and climbed in her car, tearing down the winding road.

_What is happening to me?_ She wondered with teary eyes.

* * *

It'd been a long time since Damon felt a witch's defense against the supernatural. Of course it didn't take him long to recover, but by the time he could stand back up, the witch was gone. He couldn't quite say that he cared, though. He had more important things to focus on.

He spent a moment or two staring down at Elena's still body, taking in the sight of his destruction. By now his bite marks had indeed vanished. He didn't particularly enjoy these feelings of confliction and confusion that seemed to be racing through his dry veins.

It's been such a long, long time since Damon ever had the need to express "love." Sure, he was the master of seduction and sex, but that just wasn't comparable to old-fashioned love. Was he even capable of expressing it anymore? Once you switch off your feelings, can you honestly turn them back on? He rolled his eyes, forcing the questions away, for they made him feel so weak. So human.

He bent down and carried Elena over to her bed. He sped to the bathroom and back with a wet towel to wipe away the crusted blood.

"Some day," he whispered softly, "some day we'll get to spend an eternity together."

* * *

_The next morning_

The sun would rise any minute now. Stefan knew that much. The sky had already begun its shift from a bluish-black twilight into a golden-pink sunrise. Of all the times he'd lost control in the past, nothing felt as bad as this. There were other times when he killed someone who he'd known. Perhaps this was the first time he was able to stick around and witness the effect it had on others around him.

No one knew of Vicki's death yet. He was sure Damon would spread a story about her sporadic escape from Mystic Falls. He didn't know Vicki well, but that seemed to be a story many would believe.

Stefan glanced at his fingers, noting the missing lapis lazuli ring. He wondered if his death would be swift, a quick scorch before he disappeared, or would it be prolonged, a feeling of burning alive?

He should've just refused the blood in 1864. Then at least he soul could depart peacefully, as would Damon's. Just thinking about the total amount of people the two brothers had harmed made Stefan feel nauseous. And it was incredibly rare for a vampire to feel such a thing.

The sound of screeching brakes and rap music distracted Stefan from his own thoughts. He glanced to his left and found a car parked next to him. He bent down to find Caroline in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing up so early?" Stefan asked, positive that school didn't start for another couple of hours.

"Tonight's the school's carnival, silly! I have to get there early to help set up. Why are you just…randomly walking around?"

Obviously Stefan couldn't say that he was basically walking into his own death. Or could he? Maybe getting some things off his chest could help. He eagerly got inside Caroline's car, ignoring her confused expression. "I really need someone to talk to. Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

Caroline was thrilled. Did something happen between him and Elena? Were they already over? She bit back her excitement and nodded. "What are friends for?" she laughed, driving slowly along the more scenic route to the high school. "What's on your mind?"

Stefan let everything, absolutely anything about vampires, slip past his lips. After all, to fully understand Stefan's problems, she needed to understand what made them so awful. He explained how he turned his only brother into the monster he is today, how he killed so many innocent people, how badly he wished to be human, and how messed up things were in his mind between Katherine and Elena.

Caroline paid attention to every single shocking, terrifying, and unbelievable thing that he was telling her. And as much as she wanted to help him, she couldn't quite figure out what to say. The thought of Stefan committing "vampire suicide" the moment he left her car disturbed her. She refused to let it happen.

The way she saw it, this was her way in. Her eyes had been glued to Stefan's leather-covered back the moment he stepped into Mystic Falls High. She knew she had done _something_ with Damon, though her mind seemed foggy trying to recall what happened. When she thought of him, she saw nothing but blood and a monstrous face. And after listening to Stefan's crazy banter, she realized that she herself had been bitten.

But with having to deal with Stefan's suicidal tendencies and the upcoming carnival, she forced the tempting traumatic breakdown to the back of her mind and blinked away the tears for a later time.

Based on Stefan's deepest confessions, Caroline gathered that he still desired to be with Elena because she represented his former humanity. Though Caroline looked nothing like Miss Katherine Pierce, she could fill that hole in Stefan's dead heart.

"Stefan, you can't just give up like this," she began. "You've lived so many years and managed to deal with anything thrown in your way."

"There's nothing left for me to overcome. This is who I am…this is _what_ I am. It's almost like Damon's return triggered that part of me.

Caroline's eyes brightened. "Well, there's your solution right there! Get Damon to leave town."

Stefan considered the potential, but failed to believe it would actually succeed. Needless to say, the desperate look in her eyes and tone in her voice made his heart ache. What would giving up do? If he left, it would only leave this town in danger. Even if he couldn't be with Elena in the utmost romantic sense, he couldn't just abandon her.

He twisted in the passenger seat and took Caroline's head in his hands. He instantly heard her heartbeat intensify. "Thanks for listening to me, Caroline. I have some things I need to sort out, but you need to forget ever having this conversation."

* * *

Coach Tanner flipped another page of a student's paper on the Civil War, the twentieth one so far. It was times like these that he seriously questioned why he chose this profession. To make matters worse, parent teacher conferences were scheduled before and after school hours today.

And his first victim was Jeremy's ill-suitable aunt. He couldn't wait to show how much of a lack of improvement Jeremy has made since their first meeting at the beginning of the school year.

A sudden vibration stirred him. With a distasteful groan he dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He didn't recognize the number, so he tossed the phone over to the corner of his desk and continued marking the student's paper with red ink.

But the phone continued ringing. The same number. He grabbed the phone and answered it with a snarl.

"Hello, is this William Tanner?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"This is Dave Schroder from Social Service. We're just doing a standard check-up evaluation. Do you believe Elena Gilbert still deserves her stay at the boarding house?"

Tanner growled into the phone. Though he didn't care, if he _did_, he'd wonder why they were asking about the elder Gilbert when he knew that the younger was the problem child. "Look, I don't know why you keep calling, but I'm not interested. I don't care to involve myself with my students anymore than I have to."

"But sir, you were the one who issued an initial complaint that sparked our investigation into the Gilbert family in the care of Jenna Sommers."

These words weren't making any sense in Tanner's mind. He had absolutely no recollection of ever doing such a thing. "Well I'm sorry but I can't help you. I have no idea what you're talking about. So take your top-secret Social Security business elsewhere. I've got better things to do!"

He slammed his cell phone down on the desk, unintentionally scaring away the first parent of the morning.

* * *

Jenna groaned at her reflection, though she wasn't displeased with what she was seeing. Rather, she dreaded having to go meet with Tanner again – both because she wasn't sure how Jeremy could possibly do good in school with all of this trauma and it reminded her of the day in August when she received that horrible phone call.

Jeremy was already awake and downstairs. He was seated at the kitchen table, a binder and textbook sprawled in front of him and a waffle in hand. "You're up early," she laughed.

"Oh, morning Jenna," he said. "I wanted to look over my math homework to make sure everything's right. It's being graded this week."

Jenna nearly stopped in her tracks on the way over to the coffee machine. _Jeremy's caring about his schoolwork? Maybe this conference won't be so bad…_Jenna thought, both with relief and pride. Maybe Jeremy would pull through this mess after all. "Good to here. Well, I'm off to your conference."

"Do you want me to ride with you or should I call Elena for a ride?"

Jenna glanced at the watch. If Jeremy came with her, he'd be waiting around for an awfully long time. "Try to catch a ride with Elena, but if you can't I'll gladly walk out on Tanner." They shared a laugh before she was out the door.

The parking lot was noticeably empty, giving Jenna the opportunity to park close to the door, able to make a quick escape. She walked the familiar path to the history classroom and noticed that his door was still closed. With a sigh she settled for sitting on a bench next to the door.

The hall was so quiet, she felt like she had suddenly acquired super-hearing, as she was able to hear everything happening in Tanner's room. It was amusing to hear his over-the-top reaction to his phone's constant ringing. But the conversation that followed was far less amusing. In fact, it made her heart stop beating.

* * *

Bonnie collapsed on her bed the moment she got home. So much insanity had happened last night, and the stress and lack of sleep did not mix well together. Her body felt absolutely drained. She thought that perhaps some sleep could act as an escape from this madness. But she wouldn't be so lucky.

_The heavy darkness cleared, allowing Bonnie to finally gather her surroundings. She recognized the site immediately. She was standing at the ruins of old Fells' Church. The church rested on the outskirts of the cemetery, a place Bonnie knew too well due to haunting memories of Elena's parents' funeral and burial. She went to approach the path that led toward the exit but was interrupted when a ghastly figure appeared in front of her. _

_ The girl was wearing a simple outfit that looked like a costume from a civil war play. Her face held traces of Bennett heritage, striking resemblances to Bonnie. "Who are you?" Bonnie demanded, her voice reduced to a frightened whisper. _

_ "My name is Emily Bennett. I've come to you with a great trouble. I understand you are hesitant to accept your powers, but you must come to terms with who you are. There are people in danger who require your assistance at once." _

_ Bonnie didn't understand how doing a few mind tricks could be necessary to help anyone. "What do you mean?" _

_ "The sheriff has been trapped in a tomb below this church. The tomb was designed to keep vampires inside. They can sense her blood so we must act fast. Together we can channel enough power to move the large boulder blocking her in."_

_ "I'm sorry, did you just say 'vampires?'" Suddenly it all made sense. Damon…he was a vampire. He hurt Elena. Bonnie was filled with rage and disgust for having left her friend alone there with him. _

_ She was conflicted. The sheriff, if her ancestor was speaking the truth, was stuck in that tomb, then she didn't have much time. But Elena is alone with one as well. A sudden scream tore Bonnie from her contemplation. It was coming from inside the tomb._

* * *

Once he was out of Caroline's sight, he raced over to school, anxious to at least _see_ Elena. The halls were still fairly empty, reminding him just how early it still was. He was heading toward his locker, hoping to kill some time, but froze halfway through entering the lock combination. His ears picked up on Tanner having a conversation with a…social service agent?

He followed the conversation and ended up finding Jenna sitting right outside Tanner's door, looking extremely shocked. Jenna's eyes darted up to his and she smiled in disbelief. "Did you just hear what I heard?"

Stefan nodded. "So, Tanner was behind all this?" It didn't seem plausible, really. Why would Tanner even care that much?

"Now it just might be easier to get this mess sorted out! I've gotta go tell Jer."

"And I'll go tell Elena. I think she's still at the boarding house."

"Don't you have school?"

"Didn't you have a meeting?" Stefan countered. They both laughed and took off in opposing directions. As much as Stefan would hate to see Elena move out, he knew it was the right thing to do and it was best for her.

Stefan raced back home, taking all the backwoods routes and made it back in record time. He could still hear Elena's heartbeat upstairs, but was surprised to find that Zach had returned. "Where have you been?" Stefan asked. "It's been at least a week…"

Zach glanced over his shoulder checking for Damon's presence, no doubt. "I was at a vampire convention in Toledo. It was a place for vampire hunters to meet and exchange weapons and ideas."

"You mean there are other places in America that have councils and stuff?"

"You'd be surprised how many people know the truth about vampires."

Stefan nodded in understanding and surprise. He helped Zach transfer some crates from the back of his car and hid them in his office. "Hey, I've got some good news. Jenna and I overheard Tanner, a teacher at the high school, talking to someone from Social Service. We think that somehow he's the one who started all of this."

"Well why don't we confront him, present our case, and get him to tell them off so Elena can go back home?"

A slow, dissonant applause filled the room, causing Stefan and Zach to spin around, horrified to find Damon standing behind them. "Took you long enough to figure it out," he said lowly.

"You knew that it was Tanner all this time?" Stefan accused.

"I don't know if my words will ever make it past that brooding forehead of yours but Elena is staying here. And you know, brother, I will do everything in my power to ensure that."

"There's no reason to be doing this to her, Damon! She's done nothing to you, so stop hurting her."

"You think that's what I'm doing?" Damon snorted. "We're simply on a rocky path that will lead to passion. You're just jealous that she doesn't completely hate my guts."

Stefan lunged forward and gripped the collar of Damon's shirt, slamming him down onto the floor. "Stop playing with people's lives!"

"As soon as you stop killing off Elena's friends," Damon sneered.

Stefan lost it. He sent sped up punches flying in every direction, though only some actually made contact. Even though he was pinning Damon down on the floor and still had some human blood in his veins, he couldn't perfectly attack.

After getting a hard hit in the mouth, Damon growled and decided to fight back. He held his arms up vertically and stopped Stefan's flying fists. He slid out from under Stefan and tightly gripped his neck with enough force to surely kill a human. "I will _kill_ you before I let her leave."

But Damon was unable to follow through on his threat. Zach had acted fast and dug into one of the crates that held a tentative new Vervain dart invented by one of Zach's allies at the convention, Alaric Saltzman. He fired a couple of shots into Damon's back and was surprised to find that he was still very much conscious.

Damon spun around and began approaching Zach, who stood his ground and fired more darts into Damon's chest. Thankfully, the Vervain was starting to take effect and Damon fell to his knees just short of reaching Zach. Stefan got to his feet and shared eye contact with Zach. Both of them knew what needed to be done for their plan to succeed. Damon needed to be locked up and away from Elena.

* * *

Elena's vision was blurred and the back of her head was pounding. It took her a couple of minutes to recall what had happened. And even after her memory returned, she still didn't understand what made her feel so hung-over. Could Damon's blood have caused it? Maybe it was a horrible combination of losing a lot of her own blood and then consuming his.

She held a hand to her forehead as she steadied herself and stood up. The house was unusually quiet, which gave her a sense of relief. She would probably force herself back into unconsciousness if she crossed path with one of the Salvatore brothers right now.

Elena heard her phone vibrating over on her desk. She picked up to find that she would almost be late for school and that Caroline had called her five times. "It's only 8:30…what could be so important?" she groaned. Forget school, today would definitely be a sick day.

Cautiously, she opened the door and confirmed the silence. She made her way down the stairs, though nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard some noise coming from Zach's office. He must've heard her because he left his office and confronted her in the kitchen. "Hey, has everything been okay?"

"Where…where have you been?"

"At a vampire convention. I know I left suddenly, but I didn't want to be followed. You don't look all right. Did Damon do something to you?"

Elena wasn't sure how to answer the question. She could tell that Zach was on the verge of freaking out and spiraling into guilt. "Nothing I couldn't handle. I think I'm just a little hungover because he fed me his blood. But I'll be fine."

"Not going to school, I take it?"

Elena reached for a glass in the cabinet and filled it with water. She shook her head as she took a sip.

"Good. I think you should go visit your aunt. She has some good news."

Elena's brow furrowed. "What happened?"

"We may have a chance to get you back into her custody."

A huge smile lined Elena's face as she resisted the urge to tackle hug Zach. She gulped down the rest of her water and grabbed her purse off the table. "That's…that's the best thing I've heard in such a long time! Could you drop me off?"

"Of course."

Zach took Elena back home and dropped her off hastily, assured that Jenna could give her a ride anywhere else. Elena shrugged off the briefest moment of uncertainty and walked up to the front door. She stepped inside and savored Jeremy and Jenna's surprised and grateful expressions. "Elena!" Jenna cried. "Have you heard the news?" She wrapped her arms around Jenna and finally felt her headache start to subside.

"Zach just said there might be a way to fix this…"

"Tanner's the one who called Social Service," Jeremy said bitterly.

Elena knew that Tanner was a harsh person, but she never would've expected him to take anything this far. "We're going to talk to him after school today and have him say that you can come back home."

Elena beamed at the very thought of returning to the safety and familiarity of her home, away from those monsters.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, Liz's eyes couldn't adjust to the absolute darkness that surrounded and suffocated her in the tomb. The air, as thin as it was, seemed to be hardly breathable, tasting so rank.

The girl – err, vampire – that was stuck with her had left her side, probably able to see through the darkness. "Mother?" she called out. Her voice echoed off the tunneled walls. Liz hadn't expected to hear something like _that_. What was her mother doing down here? Why were they ever separated?

Shortly after the girl disappeared, Liz sat down on the ground, resting her back against the rough, stony wall. Thoughts of imminent death clouded her mind, bringing tears to her eyes. No one would ever find her down here, and even if they did, no _human_ could move that boulder. She wondered how Caroline would respond. She probably wouldn't even give it a second thought. Hell, she might even be happy.

Ever since her divorce from Caroline's father, who ended up being gay, things have been far from loving between Liz and her daughter. She wasn't sure what she was doing wrong, why Caroline would be so spiteful toward her.

Dragging footsteps caused Liz to jerk her head to where she presumed the source of the sound was. Apparently the vampire girl returned with her mother. Liz screamed as a hand flew out of the darkness and gripped her wrist, tugging her body over to where they were sitting.

"This may have worked out even better than I could've imagined. I promised you the blood of a founding family, mother. And here is Sheriff Forbes!"

The other vampire just barely grunted in response, rendered unable to speak or move after years of decay. Liz suddenly felt a sharp pain in her wrist as blood surely boiled to the surface. Her bloody skin was shoved up against the lips of the other vampire, though it felt much more like a piece of sandpaper than flesh.

After a few strong suctions, the other vampire tore away from Liz's arm and exhaled a large breath. "Thank you for restoring my health, sheriff," she sneered.

* * *

Katherine had waited patiently in the woods near the boarding house. She wanted both Salvatore's in the house for her to toy with. When it seemed silent enough to approach, she entered, noting that Stefan was talking quietly with his relative. She hid in the shadows of a nearby hallway, enjoying the destructive argument that followed. Both of them are so much stronger than she remembered.

Katherine's hair wasn't as curly as it usually was and she was wearing light makeup, allowing her to look even more like Elena than usual. She approached Stefan just as he emerged from the basement. His eyes lit up the moment he saw her. "Elena," he said cheerfully. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, Stefan. You don't need to worry about me. I'm a tough girl," she responded just as happily and threw a fake a punch in his direction. But Katherine hadn't been spying on Elena last night, meaning she was unaware of the immense tension that had developed.

Had it been any other situation, Katherine would've been incredibly amused by how fast his demeanor shifted. His face darkened as a scowl replaced his bright eyes. "Katherine," he snarled, "how dare you –?"

"How dare _I_? Last I checked I was around long before Elena," she countered. "How about you just drop the act and kiss me. After all these years, I'm sure you miss the taste." She leaned forward and ran her fingers down his chest, eyeing him with her lustful eyes. She licked her lips and felt her fangs peaking out of the gums. "Just like old times," she whispered in his ear.

Stefan visibly shuddered at her touch. It was like seeing a ghost. He couldn't deal with this right now. He had other wrongs to right. "I-I have to go tell Elena something important," he stammered, heading for the staircase.

"Then you might want to get going. She left just before you got back up here."

"I guess she went to school," he muttered, stealing one last glance at Katherine before walking out the door.

Katherine's narrowed eyes burned into his back. "Enjoy her while you can, Stefan. Soon enough you'll be all mine."

She smirked at the thought as she slowly walked down the stairs leading to the basement. Her plan wouldn't work out very well with Damon locked up.

Damon's head snapped toward the small barred window and was surprised to see who his guest was. "I'm surprised Zach didn't kill you yet," Damon snickered.

"And who's the one on the outside of the bars? Oh right…it's me."

"Are you going to let me out or not?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. You're just lucky I need you free for my plans to properly function."

"You still have yet to let me in on this little plan of yours."

"Are you sure you want to know?" she teased.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to the bars, staring directly at her. "Just tell me so that we can carry on with our day."

"It's simple really," she said in a bored tone. "There's the cliché use of physical threat and torture for compliance. Or I could use a witch to cast a spell."

Damon's eyes widened and heat flushed his skin. "You're not going to hurt her."

Katherine tilted her head in amusement. "What, are you the only one who can make her bleed?"

Damon swallowed the lump in the back of his throat and glared at her, a part of him unwilling to admit those words.

Katherine grinned maliciously. "I think it's about time we change that."

* * *

How will Damon keep Katherine from hurting Elena...? His actions are going to result in bloodshed. What will happen to Sheriff Forbes? And isn't it nice to hear from Zach again? Lol

I'm really sorry for the incredibly delayed update. I've had a really busy month and I was celebrating my bday today, which is why this is posted so late. To be fair I had an amazing day but I do wish this was posted sooner.

My new story's up now: In Love With A Killer. Here's a hint: the 'killer' in the title refers to Damon lol

REVIEW!

**This chapter is dedicated to Caro. Again sorry for the delay and thanks for your comment(s). Hope you liked it!**

**THANK YOU:** Caro, Akatsuki Demon Kiera666, MaryElise94, EtherealDemon, Dez2sweet, RiverTheKittyKat, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Danni54, xyueuchihax, imusic247, loveyouforever101, BeckyTVDFTW for all your comments!

Lastly, to address some issues this story may have - yes this IS a Damon/Elena story, but it's not all about love. It's about building up their relationship through the tense situations they're in. Think about the show - Damon is always up and down switching from good to evil. I'm just trying to show the dynamics of his character. He can be a complicated person at times. Some of the scenes may get repetitive, but again it's happened in the show as well. This story is kind of an alternative take on some of the things that happened in season 1 and season 2, just to show how slightly adjusting one thing can make a big impact on the story line. But I'll try to speed up the pacing so it doesn't feel like its dragging :/


	19. Hesitance

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 19: Hesitance

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_Katherine grinned maliciously. "I think it's about time we change that."_

* * *

Damon sped over to the locked door and gripped the metal bars, there mere force of the action deforming the metal.

"I don't recall agreeing to violence," he snarled, putting his best effort into keeping his voice low and stable.

Katherine leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Her lips twisted into a demented smirk. She was enjoying his internal struggle; it was one that she could say she was familiar with.

There was a primal nature inside vampires that made them desire destruction, torment, and bloodshed. It felt as normal as human desiring to win a game or receive a good grade on an exam.

And then there were the small, shattered remnants of the humans they once were. But how could a love so strong ever be destroyed, even after years of heartless behavior? The answer is, it can't.

And it would seem that that small part of Damon's humanity was starting to surface, for Elena.

Though it annoyed Katherine to think that she could no longer pull out this emotional side of him, she couldn't quite say that she cared. If anything this will make things more challenging because Damon in this state would only slow her down. But she could change that.

She smoothly slid off the wall and approached the cell, staring directly into Damon's eyes. She slithered her fingers through the mangled bars and placed them over his.

"You just agreed to letting me get Elena to want you. And you didn't stick around long enough to find out _how_ I would go about doing it."

"That's bs," he snarled. "You and I both know you wouldn't have told me anything. The fact that you're here now telling me ahead of time still amazes me."

"Can you blame me? Look at how you're reacting. Your impulsive, lack of control would clearly have ruined everything."

He pulled his hands out from under hers, feeling as if they'd catch on fire if he stayed there any longer. "You said you have a couple of options. Why do you seem so dead set on hurting her?"

"You know I could ask _you_ the same question, but for the sake of time I think I'll stick to my side of the story, for now," she murmured. "How would you feel if there was someone walking around with your face who is trying to relive the life you once had?"

Damon silently backed down, taking in what she said. To be honest, her sudden appearance had been jarring and caused an immense emotional confliction inside of him, most of which was hatred or betrayal-related. He never could've imagined her having a doppelganger would actually affect her…or make her feel_ something_.

The sound of the rusted door creaking open seemed twice as loud as it should've been in the tense stillness. Damon walked forward absent-mindedly, though stopped when he reached Katherine.

"Nothing has been finalized yet, so don't you dare make a move before I agree."

"Fine," she muttered, following him up the stairs.

"There's a teacher slash coach person at the high school who was involved in my scheme to get Elena legally forced to live here. Find him and kill him before her family confronts him tonight. I'll take care of Zach and we'll meet up at say, 6?"

"Perfect," she replied, licking her lips.

* * *

Caroline spent all day dodging in and out of classes and observing the construction of the high school's annual fall carnival. Though there were a few less than competent people working with her, she managed to keep things on track.

The only _real_ problem was the absence of Elena and Bonnie, you know, her two best friends, who claimed they would help her out today.

She groaned after hearing Bonnie's voicemail for the tenth time today. "You're one hard person to find," Elena said, approaching her.

Caroline spun around and gave Elena a bit of a judgmental look before quickly hugging her. "Where have you been all day? The carnival starts in two hours. That's only…120 minutes, Elena!" Caroline's voice started getting increasingly high pitched.

Elena expected as much of a reaction, though wasn't nearly deterred. "Sorry, I know this means a lot to you, Care, but I think I might have a pretty good reason."

"Well?"

"Jenna found out that Tanner was the one who contacted Social Services, so once we confront him, I'm almost positive I'll get to move back home!"

It took a moment before she could fully share Elena's smile. Wasn't she jealous of the fact that Elena got to shack up with both of the smoldering Salvatore brothers? If that was the case, then why did she feel relieved to hear Elena would be leaving?

Damon. There was something evil about him… She blinked a couple times, dismissing her blurry thoughts. "Sorry, that's great!"

"I know." Elena glanced around the fair grounds, hoping to find Bonnie nearby. "I'm surprised Bonnie isn't here yet."

"Ugh, don't even get me started. She hasn't answered her phone all day!"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Well…yeah! But, honestly, what reason could she possibly have for not being here? Some friend she is…"

Elena was a bit more cautious to critique Bonnie. Given all the supernatural realities that have been proven to exist in Mystic Falls, Elena feared something serious might be holding Bonnie up.

"We should go look for her. If she's not at home, something has to be wrong," Elena whispered, fear seeping into her voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes, torn between her duties and her friendship. "Fine, but let's make this quick."

* * *

Katherine sped out of the boarding house once Damon was freed. She didn't feel like sticking around much longer, having to listen to Damon whining. Didn't he realize that she was always going to get her way?

Of course, killing Elena was not part of the deal, but she could always take her to the brink. Make her suffer until the words Damon's dying to hear spill from her lips in hasty desperation.

She would be getting so much more out of this deal than Damon could've imagined. First, she'd get to make her accursed doppelganger suffer, while watching Damon's confliction evidently play out across his face.

Then, once he gets her to himself, Katherine will get to pursue Stefan, after 145 years of waiting.

Since she didn't want to be mistaken as Elena, she used the shadows as a means of transport, sliding through the town's darkness until she reached the high school.

_If this Tanner guy is a teacher and a coach, he must be pretty popular_, she thought, her predatory eyes scanning the masses. After a few seconds, Katherine spotted her target, perfectly matching Damon's description.

Unfortunately for her, she needed to make this a quick kill. The whole point in killing him was to remove the chance that Elena's family would address him first.

"Now the question is, should I let him rot out in the open, or should I clean up my mess?" she snickered.

"Elena, is that you?" a male voice asked from behind.

Katherine spun around, prepared to glare daggers at her intruder, but stopped short when she took in his face. His blue eyes were piercing, a close competition to Damon's. His short blonde hair was neatly trimmed, his body muscular. Who was this handsome human? She recognized him from her files on Elena.

What was his name? Mark? Mel? Matt? _Matt_. That was it.

"Oh, hey, Matt. You scared me," she replied, placing a hand over her heart, speaking as kindly as her voice would allow.

"Sorry, I just couldn't believe it was you. Care must've really made you get dressed up for this stupid carnival, huh?"

"Yeah, you know how she can be," she laughed, almost nervously.

She could feel her fangs peaking out of the tops of her gums. Right then and there she wanted nothing more than to rip his throat open and suck his veins dry. But that would imply killing him, and for some reason, a small part of her couldn't bear to let him die, at her expense no less.

It was a feeling she hadn't felt in quite some time…not since…1864.

* * *

Elena and Caroline went over to Bonnie's house, only to find that her father did not know where she went, but recommended checking Bonnie's grandmother's house.

Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed, yet had no other choice but to follow Elena back to the car. "You know if she skipped school and is over at her Grams' then something's gotta be wrong," Elena insisted.

"Or she could just be getting her weekly dose of crazy. The woman is off the handle, Elena. Bonnie's even said so herself."

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this," she murmured.

Elena approached the door alone, Caroline too pissy to get out of the car. "Hi, Ms. Bennett. Is Bonnie here? Her dad told me she came over…"

Bonnie's grandmother stared grimly at Elena. "She was here earlier, but now she's made her way over to the old church ruins. Something terrible has happened, Elena."

Elena tried to swallow the lump in the back of her throat, dreading whatever else was going to be explained. "W-what happened?"

Grams eyed Elena's still running car and stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind her. "I'll explain in the car."

Elena was a little confused at first, but collected herself and led Grams to the car. "We're going to have to make one more detour," Elena announced.

Caroline slammed her fist on the dashboard. "What, Elena? What else?"

"You might want to lower your voice, Caroline. This grave situation may have more significance to you than you might think. It's your mother…"

Caroline's scornful expression softened slightly. "What?" she asked, her voice a meek whisper.

"Elena, I know you're familiar with the vampire situation. There is a vampire who is centuries your ancestor and shares your appearance. Her name is Katherine Pierce. She arrived in Mystic Falls last night and trapped the sheriff in a tomb, filled with over thirty desiccated vampires."

"What are we going to do?" Elena exclaimed, panic seeping into her voice.

"Bonnie and I can handle it. We've got a plan. Caroline, I just thought you needed to know. Of course you girls don't have to be present for what we're going to do, if you'd rather go to the carnival."

Caroline bit down hard on her lower lip. So many thoughts were racing through her head; she didn't even know what to say. The whole 'vampires are real' spiel went right over head. She turned around in the passenger seat to face Grams. "Are you sure you'll be able to save her?"

Grams nodded. "Bonnie and I know what to do, after all it was our ancestor who placed the original spell on the tomb."

"Right," Caroline said briskly, still hesitant to buy into the witchcraft. "If I can trust that you'll save her, then I'll be able to go back to the carnival. This night will not be ruined for me."

Elena was stunned by her decision. Her mother could be hurt or dying and she was still picking social events over her family? Then again, it _was_ Caroline.

"Have Bonnie call me as soon as everything's been fixed," she concluded once they reached the gloomy graveyard parking lot.

Suddenly things seemed darker than they should…and Elena was slightly relieved that they wouldn't be staying.

* * *

Damon should've figured that Katherine would've vanished the moment her charitable deed of the day had been completed. He dusted off some of the dirt that was smeared across his designer black button-up shirt and stalked upstairs.

If there was one thing Katherine did right, it would be getting Stefan out of the way. It was already bad enough dealing with him where Elena was concerned, but with Zach it would be an outright migraine.

He had no intention of talking it out, or delaying the kill. Zach made the first treacherous move, and now he had to pay the price. He sped over to Zach's office, startling him.

"Damon," he breathed. "How…how did you get out?"

"Believe it or not, Zach, I happen to have allies," Damon smirked. "And unfortunately for you, I think you've deterred my plans for the last time."

Zach scooted his chair back until it rammed into the bookshelf behind him. He stood up shakily and extended his hands in front of him, a foolish act of defense. "I was only trying to p-protect Elena. She doesn't deserve to be caught up in all this."

"A little too late. She's already way too involved, thanks to your brief disappearance. And for what?" he drawled, reaching for a dart-like contraption. "A couple of cheap weapons? Well, I can tell you now, you won't be needing these anymore."

Zach eyed the door with a cautious, frightened glance. He tightly gripped a syringe filled with Vervain, concealed behind his back. If he managed to catch Damon off guard for just a couple of seconds, he could escape.

"Is that how you treat family?" Zach fired back, using the tired line once again.

Damon rolled his eyes and scoffed. It was Zach's only chance. He made a mad dash toward the door. His desperation and ultimate fear made the world seem to stop as his heart pounded fiercely against the confinement of his chest.

He cringed when he felt Damon viciously grip the collar of his shirt, tugging him backward. Zach inhaled deeply trying to calm himself and wait till the most appropriate moment before relying on the syringe.

Damon had his eyes locked on Zach the whole time, predicting his every move. The moment Zach raised his arm in an attempt to stab Damon, he used his inhuman speed to knock the syringe out of his hand, shared a devious smile, and snapped Zach's neck.

Damon's deceased relative collapsed onto the floor, wearing a blank, stupefied expression. "I'll clean this mess up later."

He sped up to his room, changed clothes, stole a glance at his dashing reflection and drove over to Mystic Falls High, both excited and terrified for what would take place.

* * *

Bonnie surrounded herself with unlit candles in circular fashion. Her fingers clenched and unclenched as she drew in sharp intakes of air, calling upon the power her ancestry was providing.

"You need not worry," the voice of Emily Bennett said in her mind. "This is a simple spell that will merely move the boulder, allowing the town's sheriff to be freed, but the demons to remain locked up."

Bonnie nodded in understanding and held her arms out. She began instinctively chanting words of a foreign tongue. Massive flames burst to life around her, each candle magically lighting on its own.

She could hear the rock slowly struggling to move with the assistance of her ancient chants. Her eyes remained sealed shut, forcing concentration to remain intact.

Once she believed that the spell was complete, she opened her eyes and bit back a scream. The sheriff was bleeding from her arm and neck. What appeared to be a mother and daughter vampire duo surrounded her. The mother stepped forward as far as the invisible barrier would permit.

"You must be a Bennett witch," the woman observed. "I'm glad you finally arrived."

Bonnie scoffed. "I didn't come here for you." She softened her facial features and peered over at the sheriff. "Mrs. Forbes, you can come out now."

"Not so fast," the younger girl sneered, tightening her grip around the sheriff's neck and barred her fangs.

She was surprised that someone younger was cursed with an eternal life, but the initial shock wore off fairly soon. "Let her go," she demanded, impressed with the noticeable volumes of assertiveness in her voice.

"We have a proposition," the woman offered.

"We don't make deals with your kind," Grams announced, stepping out the shadows. She shot Bonnie a small, proud smile. "Glad to see you here, dear."

"You might be interested in what we have to say," the woman insisted. "Someone's life depends on it."

Bonnie and Grams both glanced back toward the tomb to find the girl sliding her teeth along the sheriff's neck, leaving behind a small trace of blood.

"Take down the barrier so that we can get out, or else the sheriff will also be stuck in here. I assure you that we will last much longer than her."

Grams gave the vampires a stern, warning look. She was familiar with the vampires' abilities. She knew how fast and nimble they were. She, however, had a couple of spells that could disable them for a few seconds.

But would it be enough? Was she even strong enough in her old age to disable both of them at once?

Everyone's attention was thrown upon the sheriff suddenly when she spoke up, her voice a painful strain. "There will be no negotiation on my behalf. I'll do what I have to do to…to protect this town."

* * *

Katherine led Matt to a less populated area of the school grounds. "Hey, what are you planning?" he asked, laughing nervously.

Katherine knew he wasn't _scared_. Quite the opposite, actually; he was excited. He thought this his precious ex-girlfriend was about to make a sudden move on him.

She waited until there was literally no room for him to escape before she sprung forward, gripping his throat and pinning him tightly up against the wall. His eyes bulged wide, sudden fear rendering his body unmovable, with or without her grip.

"Sorry to disappoint, Matt. I'm not Elena. I'm even _better_."

"W-who…what are you?" he wheezed.

She grinned in a feline fashion. The pointed tips of her fangs peaked past her lips. "You can call me Katherine and I'm sure you realize what I am."

"No," he said, almost wishing the word to be true. "It's not possible."

"Allow me to show just how possible it is, Matthew." She stared into his eyes, capturing his full attention, and compelled him to stand still.

She nibbled at the flesh covering her thin rest and shoved the bloody surface up against his lips, instructing him to drink, while she took a bite out of his throat.

For some reason she wanted to taste his blood, to fulfill her nature, yet she also wanted to protect his life – or at least prepare him for his potential new life, should she decide to take it that far.

Unfortunately, that decision was out of her hands for now. Tanner approached them with angry, disproving scowl. "Gilbert, Donovan, just what do you think this place is?"

Matt stumbled onto the ground, looking totally dazed. Katherine rolled her eyes and was about to say something "Elena-like," but then stopped upon noting that this was the football coach. This must be Tanner.

She smirked at him with slit eyes, filled with excitement and torment. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Tanner. But this was one matter that you _really_ shouldn't have concerned yourself with."

Katherine leaped forward, digging her fingernails into Tanner's shoulders as the force of her attack sent him falling downward, hard. He cringed as the back of his skull made contact with the unforgiving tiled floor, but he didn't seem the least bit deterred.

She flashed her fangs at him, catching a horrific reflection of herself in his eyes. She looked like a monster, a demon. And she couldn't have been happier.

"This is from Damon, I believe you two have met before? Anyway, he asked me to kill you so that we can tie up the loose ends of his poorly executed plan. No hard feelings."

Tanner's eyes darted toward her with such confusion and disdain. He wanted to do something, a physical retaliation, but he was defenseless under this inhuman girl.

Katherine felt the bloodlust overcome her as her eyes darkened and she leaned down for the kill. She bit into the jugular first, allowing a good portion of his life force to spill onto the ground. Then, to spice this up a bit more, she ran her fangs like knives across his throat, making marks equivalent to those found on a slit throat.

His body convulsed beneath her as she lapped at the seemingly endless red fluid. Once Tanner died, she licked at his body as if it were an ice cream cone. Her mind was clouded with ecstatic feelings. She could stay there, sucking him bone dry, for the rest of the night, but she knew she had other more important things to tend to.

She discarded the body and approached Matt, reaching out and tightly gripping his arm, tugging him along as an unwilling participant in her plan.

* * *

Elena occasionally stole glances at Caroline as they drove back to the carnival. Given the fact that her own personal problems would vanish tonight, she was more than willing to offer comforting words and anxious ears for Caroline.

"Are you…doing okay?" she began.

"You heard her, Elena. She said she'd save my mom. I'm more concerned about the fate of the school's carnival. We left it behind in incompetent hands!"

"Well, I'm sure everything at the school will be fine. I mean, there are multiple school events, Care. But you only get one mom…"

Caroline scoffed, and Elena knew that right now her words were falling on deaf ears. At least she tried…

They pulled into the moderately crowded school parking lot and Caroline dashed from the car, Elena just barely keeping up behind her. She wanted nothing more than to find Aunt Jenna and check the status of their plan, but instead she followed Caroline, just to make sure she didn't do something stupid.

Caroline scanned the sight. All of the rides were functioning. There were plenty of prizes available at the game stands. People seemed happy. Elena collected her breath, not really caring too much about the status of the carnival.

"See?" she breathed. "Everything is perfectly fine here. Now, why don't we –."

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," Matt said from behind them.

Elena prepared herself for dealing with Matt. She felt as though she needed to be careful with every word she said to him. She didn't want to lead him on, or hurt him anymore than she already had. She spun around, facing him with a perfected smile, which shattered the moment she realized that his eyes were on Caroline.

_What?_

"For me?" Caroline asked, her voice tweaked with unintentional squeak.

He nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to play a few games, ride the Ferris wheel, do something with me?"

Caroline had been just as surprised as Elena, though it was a good kind of surprise. How long had she watched him and Elena with envious eyes? Now he wanted…her? "That sounds great. Besides, I could use a break from this."

She discarded a couple of clipboards in Elena's hands and walked off with Matt. Elena nearly dropped the clipboards, but instead re-organized them and tossed them off to the nearest committee member. She slumped up against the bleachers on the football field.

_Why does this bother me so much?_ She wondered. _This should be a good thing. Matt and Caroline both need someone good in their lives. They're…they're perfect for each other. But, still…_

Though a part of her still felt something for Matt, naturally, she wasn't sure if that was what had bothered her so much. Something seemed off. He seemed different. And she wanted to follow them to make sure things were okay, but stopped herself. She had to be over-thinking this. After all, she had her own happy ending to chase tonight.

She dialed Aunt Jenna's number, listening to the repeated monotone ringing. Finally, she heard her voice cut off the rings. "Elena! Where have you been?"

"Caroline and I had some last minute things to take care off. She finally let me go," Elena said, laughing.

"Alright, now we just have to find that asshat of a history teacher and make him 'fess up to the Social Service."

Something appeared suddenly in the furthest corner of Elena's peripheral vision. A slender hand wrapped around her face, silencing the scream that had just erupted in response.

Elena dropped her phone to the ground as she struggled against her attacker. She could tell that it was a woman based on the body, but what she didn't understand was how she could be so much stronger than herself.

Unless it wasn't a _human_ woman.

Her suspicions were confirmed once the world started to blur, suggesting that they were moving much faster than any normal person possibly could.

Elena began panicking instantly. She couldn't even remember whether or not she had any Vervain left in her system. And she knew for certain that she didn't have any wooden stakes.

The attacker brought them to the old gymnasium, on the farthest side of the building from where everyone else was. The unused building smelled of dust and corrosion, with just the slightest hint of what Elena feared to be blood nearby.

A series of candles were beginning to be lit, allowing Elena to get a better sense of the situation. She covered her mouth and gasped at the sight of the familiar corpse inches away from her. It was Tanner's body.

Not only was the sight disturbing Elena, but the realization of what this meant made the situation much worse. If Tanner were _dead_, then he wouldn't be able to clear up this legal mess with Social Services.

With the slightest amount of angered courage, Elena glanced away from the body and decided to face her captor. It was a mistake.

Her flesh crawled and her temperature dropped at an unhealthy pace. Her first thoughts implied that this had to be impossible, but then after recalling every single impossible thing proved possible thus far, she couldn't really argue.

This was Katherine, the vampire who tore the Salvatore brothers apart and turned them into the monsters they are today. This was Katherine, Elena's mirrored reflection. It didn't make any sense. Didn't every person have his or her own unique image? How…why…?

"You must be Elena," she smirked, reaching down and pulling her up to eye level. "So good to finally meet you."

"What do you want?" Elena spat, regaining more confidence in herself.

"Oh? I see you've got the _Petrova_ fire as well."

"What do you mean, Petrova? I thought your last name was Pierce."

"That's a long story, so let's save that for another time. I've got more…important things to discuss with you tonight, Elena."

It didn't feel right, staring down at yourself but knowing it wasn't yourself. And how could it be? This person dressed completely different from Elena, had a different kind of posture, speech, everything about her seemed different suddenly.

"I know that you know about vampires and that you've been spending quite a lot of time with the Salvatore brothers."

Elena rolled her eyes and muttered, "Unfortunately."

"How could you _complain_?" she asked, letting bits of her shock escape under her strong mask. "Spending that time at their family's plantation, though it was short, was one of the best experiences I've had in my 500 or so years of living!"

"I'm sorry I'm not attracted to monstrous killers," Elena said bitingly.

Katherine took a couple of slinky steps forward, getting far too close to Elena's personal space. She was wearing a dangerous, playful expression.

"Well, that's what I'm here for, Elena. I'm going to change your mind, even if it takes all night. After all, I think you'll find that I'm _very_ persuasive."

Suddenly Elena's kneecaps were being slammed into the rough floor and her arm was being bent back too far behind her. Tears welled at the corner of her eyes as she could feel the burning protest of bones desperate to not break. Katherine kept pushing, slowly, until both of them heard the _snap_. "I can break bones like twigs."

Katherine circled Elena, stopping abruptly to send her high-heeled foot into her abdomen. Her body flew across the small space, quickly colliding with the wall. "I have more strength than you can imagine."

She smiled cruelly at Elena, fangs exposed. "And I can bite like a shark." She sank her teeth into Elena's soft, bruising skin. Tears rolled rapidly down Elena's cheeks as her body burned with imaginable, inconceivable pain. Her eyes blinked a couple of times, attempting to clear her vision. The corners of her eyes were starting to turn black and her head was spinning.

She was willing to pass out right then and there until she heard Katherine say in a playful tone. "Hello, Damon."

* * *

how will damon respond? katherine has really injured elena and she didn't wait for him to get there...uh-oh. will anything happen with matt and caroline? and where has stefan been during all of this? find out in the next chapter ;)

i finally decided to start making vids for this story. the first one is up now and covers chapters 1-3. .com/watch?v=pL3bNMynrzg

if this link doesn't work, check it out on my profile page.

THANK YOU: Akatsuki Demon Kiera666, KaterinaPetrova, Caro, loveyouforever101, Dez2sweet, xyueuchihax, AngelJadeO, and Dark-Supernatural-Angel for your amazing comments. you're the BEST!


	20. Infect Me With Your Love

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 20: Infect Me With Your Love

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_She was willing to pass out right then and there until she heard Katherine say in a playful tone. "Hello, Damon."_

* * *

Damon could smell her blood the moment he stepped into the school's parking lot. She wasn't in any danger of dying, but he could only imagine the amount of pain she was withstanding. He mentally cursed Katherine a thousand times over as he followed the scent of Elena's blood to what appeared to be an abandoned portion of the school.

He'd barely made it two steps into the building, and already he was salivating. Elena's blood was so rich, so pure. He'd _kill_ just for a taste. How could he keep his cool with her bloody body lying in front of him, tempting him so cruelly?

"Hello, Damon," Katherine greeted, facing him with a feline grin. Elena was sprawled at Katherine's feet, a small portion of blood leaking from Katherine's incision and a pained expression etched onto her face.

She glanced over at him with such pain and fear, but that didn't really affect him. As a matter of fact, a part of him enjoyed it. His sadistic, inner animal relished in the sight of her beautiful features pulled into such a contortion. It took him a moment to realize that he had been staring, and instead, he decided to focus on Tanner's corpse.

"I see you killed the instigator," he observed.

Katherine followed his stare and took a few steps forward and pouted. "It's a shame the job had to be done so quickly. You know I like to drag them out."

Damon remained quiet and redirected his attention to Elena. Confliction was evident on her face, and he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

* * *

Bonnie was startled by Liz's words. Sure, she could understand why she would want to do whatever can be done to protect the town. But keeping two vampires locked up like this wouldn't necessarily _save_ the town, what with at least three others running rampant through Mystic Falls, all of them with their sights set on Elena, no less.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Forbes, I don't think that's the best plan of action…"

"But what else can we do, baby?" Grams asked. "We cannot allow those vampires to escape. We can't be the ones to break this spell."

"I'm willing to die, if that's what it will take to protect Mystic Falls," Liz said softly. "I just ask that I could…that I could see Caroline one last time."

Bonnie shot Grams a pleading look. _There has to be another way_, she thought desperately. "I'll keep the vampires from attacking the sheriff. You call Caroline and tell her to come back."

Bonnie immediately grabbed her phone and dialed Caroline, who sounded far from pleased to hear her voice. "What is it, _Bonnie_?" She knew Caroline was still mad that she hadn't been there with her to help with the carnival, but surely trying to save her mother's life would count for something. _Except she's going to end up dead anyway._

"Um, it's about your mom. Things got a little complicated here, and we need you to come back. She wants to talk to you."

The thick silence on the other end was almost haunting. Bonnie could picture Caroline's concerned, though confused expression. "Well, this place is pretty much taken care of, no thanks to you, so I guess I'm free to leave. I'll be there in ten."

Bonnie turned around and glanced back into the tomb, praying that they can fend the vampires off from feasting on the sheriff.

* * *

Katherine noticed, almost immediately, that Damon had most of his attention focused on Elena; despite the fact that she knew he was angry with _her_. And she didn't like it. "In case you didn't notice," she began, "I don't need to follow your rules. This was my plan and I'm sticking with it."

Finally, Damon turned back to face her. His icy eyes were brightened with internal rage. "And to be honest, I don't see your plan working out in the end. What's this," he asked, pointing toward Elena, "going to do? How is that going to help anything?"

She shrugged. "That's just how my mind works. Deal with it."

"Or I could just abort this little project."

"Then you'd be left with nothing!"

"And so would you." Damon smirked at her, noting her growing, childish frustration. "If you want to get your fix of violence, I'll gladly supply."

He reached forward and gripped her neck, savoring her very brief shocked expression, before tossing her all the way across the gym. Of course, Katherine was only caught off guard for a second or two. She gracefully met the concrete wall with her heels; legs bent using the force of impact to propel her right back toward Damon, who dodged her attack. Katherine smacked into the wall behind them, collapsing onto Tanner's corpse.

When she stood up, her body was crooked, limbs and bones situated at disturbing angles. Her body began healing itself; the sound of cracking bones filled the air. Once that process was finished, she began walking toward Damon, her eyes ablaze with anger.

She stopped rather ungracefully in her tracks once she realized that Elena was nowhere in sight. "Go find her," she growled.

* * *

Caroline felt a sting of panic creep through her. Her head whipped in every direction, but she couldn't find Elena.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, dropping his cotton candy and rushing to her side.

"Do you see Elena? I need a ride."

Something flashed in his eyes, as he felt compelled to be the one who offers her a ride. He needed to keep her away from Elena, keep her busy for some reason. It's not that he minded her company; it just didn't feel natural to him. But he couldn't resist.

"Don't worry about her. We can take my truck."

Caroline seemed hesitant, not really trusting the stability of his old truck, but knew that time was against her right now. Something was wrong at the graveyard, and for the first time in years, Caroline was worried that she might lose her mother.

The ride to the cemetery was silent, much to her surprise. He didn't question why she needed to go to such a strange place tonight. Wouldn't any normal person be concerned or at least curious?

Regardless, when they got to the cemetery, she took off down the steep hill leading to the tomb that Bonnie had described. Matt ended up following her, despite many protests. Something was bothering her in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't for the life of her identify what that could be.

"Look, it's dangerous down there. Let me go with you, just in case," he had insisted.

She shot him a hesitant look, still so confused as to since when Matt Donovan cared for anyone other than Vicki or Elena. Yet a part of her was thrilled to be in his company, the focus of his affection.

* * *

Elena didn't expect the sudden outburst of violent angst that erupted between Damon and Katherine, but she couldn't be more grateful for its occurrence. They were so preoccupied with their dispute that they made it more than easy for her to escape. The only problem was biting through the searing pain and limping away at a fast rate.

She could hear small amounts of blood trailing her, but she couldn't stop to tend to the wounds. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to find Stefan – provided he was even at this horrible carnival – because he was just about the only person who can help her. If she turned to any of her other friends or family, they'd surely be injured by Katherine or Damon.

Crowds of people's faces turned from merriment to horror after taking in her sight. She had to forcefully ignore their concerned questions and offers to be taken to a hospital. Even if she did agree, how the hell could she possibly explain what happened to her?

Elena knew she didn't have much longer. Regardless of how heated the vampires' dispute was, she knew that sooner rather than later they would recognize her absence. Her vision was blurred and inaccurate, but after desperately searching, she found someone over at one of the game stands with their back facing her. From this distance, it looked like Stefan. It _had_ to be Stefan. There was no other way…

With more of a smile than she preferred to give, she ran toward the figure. Her blood ran cold when he turned around, namely because _he_ wasn't Stefan at all. It was…it was Damon. _How could I have not noticed sooner?_ She mentally questioned. Elena was about to take off in the opposite direction, but he sped in front of her, not caring that people surrounded them.

"Let me guess," he said coldly. "You mistook me for my brother?"

Elena began stumbling over words, eventually agreeing to remain silent. He didn't deserve an answer. "Get out of my way," she spoke boldly, though inside she was terrified.

"Not tonight, Elena. Not until I get what I want."

"Well whatever that might be, it's pathetic that you need _her_ to help you get it."

Anger flashed across Damon's face, simultaneously sending a chill down Elena's spine. Apparently, being brutally honest wasn't going to convince him to leave her alone. Damon saw her words as a sign of disappointment, mostly because she said it in the same tone his father used to each time he reminded Damon just how much of a failure he was in his father's eyes.

"It doesn't matter how I have to get what I want, as long as I get it," he spat, reaching forward and pulling her up against his body before speeding back toward the gym.

Elena knew she was going to die. Now, she was stuck with two homicidal vampires, both of which had no problem injuring her. Maybe if she'd been a bit nicer to Damon…

* * *

Every face started to blend into one generic appearance. Stefan had been searching the school grounds for what felt like hours now, and still no sign of Elena. He'd seen Caroline earlier in the night, monitoring the activities. Shouldn't Elena be doing the same? Wasn't she also on the school's events committee?

Some sort of nausea rose in the back of his throat as his mind began calculating the worst possibilities, most of which involved Damon. But why would he do something like this in such a public location? It didn't match up with his usual behavior. No, it was more like…Katherine.

He doubled his efforts, despite still not finding much success. His pessimism did quiver just a bit once he located Jenna. Surely, she would know where Elena is. Maybe there was nothing wrong at all.

"Jenna! Have you seen–?" Stefan stopped mid sentence once he registered the look on her face. She looked panicked…distraught.

"S-Stefan, everything's falling apart. We were supposed to confront Tanner tonight, but he's nowhere to be found. And I was on the phone with Elena and then the line just cut off. Something must've happened to her! I bet it's somehow Tanner's doing. He's such a snake in the grass."

Stefan admired her determination, but he knew better. Jenna did, however, give him an idea on how to find Elena, or at least determine if she was still in the general area. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and started walking away. "I think I might know where to find her. I'll let you know if I find anything."

He had to keep walking, even after hearing her trying to ask more questions, make more suggestions because he couldn't let her come with him. If it was Katherine, or Damon for that matter, that he was dealing with, then it would not be a pretty sight.

If he didn't feel strong enough to take her on, clearly Jenna wouldn't stand a chance. So he left her alone with her worries and fears. It was safer that way.

Stefan dialed Elena's number and listened patiently to the rings while relying on his supersonic hearing to locate the responding ring tone coming from her phone. After about the fifth ring, he had just about given up hope, until he heard the faintest sound of a ring tone, and an annoyed verbal response. They were still around the school property!

Stefan tried his best to zone in on the faint reply, speeding through the darkened, unused portions of parking lots to reach the source. He still had a chance to make it up to Elena.

* * *

Caroline and Matt approached the tomb as quickly as they could without tripping over covered, pointy headstones. She didn't exactly know what was going on – though she had a better idea than Matt – but she did know that her mom was in serious danger now that Bonnie was calling her here like this. Calling her to make her goodbyes.

"Mom?" she called out, hardly recognizing her own voice small voice.

Bonnie's head snapped to attention at the sight of her friend. "Caroline…we…there's been some complications and –."

"And we are unable to get your mother out without also letting _them_ out."

Caroline's eyes darted over to her mother who looked like the quintessential image of someone who's given up. Her concern evaporated and was replaced with contempt. "_That's_ what the 'complication' is? You're just going to commit suicide?"

"Caroline, you need to understand. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason why these vampires got lose. They'd be a threat to this town, to you."

"Sounds like a coward to me. Why don't you just let them out and stake them right away, or fight them off?"

There was a flicker of consideration, of potential crossing the sheriff's face. Or maybe she was just relieved to know that her daughter still cared for her, in the slightest. But before she could confirm or deny her thoughts, Matt started walking toward the tomb, staggering slowly like a zombie.

Caroline, Liz, and the Bennett witches had been so wrapped up in the mother-daughter conversation that they hadn't thought to focus on the vampires, who'd begun scheming instantly once they realized that Matt had vampire blood in his system.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Bonnie gasped. He was getting too close to the tomb entrance. If he was stuck in there too…

"He's under my compulsion," Anna said, smugly.

"_What_?" Caroline asked, annoyed with the entire situation. She tried tugging on Matt's arm once he passed her, but he shrugged her off with ease.

"It means he's going to do whatever I say."

Bonnie cringed once she watched him step over the invisible boundary. What would they want with Matt, anyway? Was one hostage of value not enough? Once he was inside the tomb, Pearl made a point of holding onto to him, suggesting that they had no intention of letting him go either. Unless, of course, they were released as well.

But things took a darker twist than that. Pearl grinned through her fangs before sinking her teeth into Matt's neck. Matt hardly put up much of a physical struggle against her murderous pursuit, which seemed deeply disturbing to the humans watching the scene. Small, gurgling noises came from his throat every couple of seconds before Pearl sucked the final remains of Matt's blood from his veins. He collapsed in her arms, but she quickly discarded him, allowing his body to fall onto the ground with a deafening _thud._

Bonnie had every intention of running right into that tomb, but Grams held her back just before she crossed the barrier. "Putting yourself at risk isn't going to help the situation," she scolded.

"Is he…?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Dead?" Pearl replied with a heartless smile. "For now. But don't worry, you'll see him again very soon."

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"He'll come back as a vampire."

* * *

Elena felt as if her breath had been stolen from her lungs, multiple times over, as Damon sped them back to the abandoned gym. Not to mention he was also crushing her tightly between his arms and toned abdomen. For the briefest moment, she felt a part of her subconscious wishing that this were happening, but for some other reason. A more _romantic_ reason.

But as quick as that ludicrous thought came, she dismissed it as insanity; perhaps caused by these unnatural speeds she was experiencing.

Nevertheless, out of basic instinct, she bolted for the door the moment Damon released her. Unfortunately she didn't make it far. It was almost as if he moved faster than her own thought process.

"Took you long enough," Katherine sneered, stepping out of the shadows.

"If you could've done it better – which I doubt – then why didn't you do your own dirty work?" he retorted, throwing Elena over to her counterpart.

Elena lost her balance and ended up tripping, landing sprawled on the floor at Katherine's feet, a position in which Katherine thought to be appropriate.

"Damon," she smiled, "relax. I'm doing this for _you_, in case you needed a reminder." She paused and looked down at Elena, assessing the damage. "You'll have what you want within the next thirty minutes, easily."

"It doesn't help that you're getting something out of this deal, too," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What could she possibly be getting out of this?" Elena asked incredulously.

"I think it might be simple enough for your puny human brain to understand," she said, reaching down and tangling her fingers in Elena's hair, forcing Elena to look at her. "It makes sense, really. I'm going to force you into Damon's arms, and then I'll have Stefan all to myself."

Elena's eyes widened, but she quickly collected herself. "Just take them both!" she cried. "I want nothing to do with them, with you, or any other vampires."

With her back turned to Damon, Elena completely missed the first crack in his composure. Hurt seeped across his face rapidly before he forced himself back into his stone cold exterior. Katherine hadn't missed that moment though. And for some reason, she felt even more motivated to make Elena at least say what Damon wants to hear, do what Damon wants to experience.

She understood Damon more than anyone probably gave her credit for. She knew he wants to – no, _needs_ to – be loved by someone. And as much as it killed her to admit, Elena seemed like a good start. Katherine herself didn't have it in her to love him; she wasn't right for him.

"Too bad you don't have a say in the matter," Katherine said. "So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Katherine bit into her wrist and shoved the bloody limb into Elena's mouth, forcing her blood down her throat. Elena was confused, but actually started accepting the blood, knowing it would rid her of this immense physical pain.

"Why did you do that?" Elena questioned after feeling her body fully heal itself.

Katherine smirked, suggesting that this was an action of little kindness. "For reasons I can't explain, I can't let you die. So, until you agree to be Damon's lover, I'm going to keep torturing you until the brink of death, allow you to heal, and then start the process all over again."

Elena glanced back and forth between the two vampires with a look filled with fear and stubbornness. She couldn't possibly agree to become Damon's 'lover.' Arranged marriages have fallen out of popular practice for a reason, and Elena had no desire to be in an arranged relationship. Yet something told her that Katherine would stay true to her words. This was no exhaustion for her. She could continue doing this for an eternity, if she so wished.

"So what will it be, Elena? Will you agree or do we need to continue our fun little game?"

"I meant what I said," she murmured. "I want nothing to do with any of you vampires."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Katherine grinned.

She swooped down, gripping Elena by the throat and pulling her up off the ground. Her fangs extended outward just seconds before they pierced Elena's chest, just below the collarbone. She tugged downward until reaching the collar of Elena's shirt and sucked some blood out before tearing her teeth from Elena's flesh.

Elena could hardly breathe as she just barely struggled in Katherine's iron grip. Katherine took a moment to lick the blood from her teeth and lips before speeding over to the bleachers and slamming Elena into them, denting the plastic. "You don't look so good," she laughed, watching Elena wheeze in pain.

Elena's eyes scanned the dim space over Katherine's shoulder. Damon was just standing there, looking like he was in a trance, watching them. She nearly considered offering him a pleading look, but ultimately figured it would be a waste of time. Why would he help her? He doesn't care about her, much less would he go out of his way to interrupt a scheme that's supposed to benefit him in the end.

Katherine's mind had already been calculating more means of torture, than just using her canines. She sped away from Elena and tore a metal spindle off the railing on the stacked bleachers. The end facing Elena was pointed and jagged and sure to do damage.

"This is really gonna hurt," Katherine said pointedly.

Elena braced herself for the blow, which inevitably came much sooner than she had anticipated. The metal cut roughly through her side, just below the rib cage and came out her backside. Thick blood splashed onto the floor and on Katherine, who seemed to be enjoying it far too much.

She mercilessly ripped the rod out of Elena's side, inflicting twice as much pain and bloodshed, seemingly, than the initial blow. Elena's painful cries resounded off the tall ceiling and throughout the gymnasium.

Katherine said, thoughtfully, "I think I could probably get one more stab in before I'll have to heal you again."

"No," Damon said strongly, suddenly appearing right next to them.

Elena felt filled with warm, comforting relief and smiled at him, hoping it could express the amount of gratitude she was feeling.

"No?" Katherine asked, almost taking it as a challenge, subtly scooting closer and closer to Elena.

"No," Damon said again, snatching the rod from her hand. "If we're taking this route, then I'm going to be a part of it."

He swung the rod like a bat, hitting Elena's other side and breaking almost every rib on the right side. That scream of agony seemed to hold the most volume as she fell to the ground, clutching her bruised side.

How could she expect anything less of him? Did she really think he could just sit there with the scent and sight of her crimson blood driving him insane? Sure, he had self-control, but this was almost like torturing himself. Besides, this was his situation to deal with, wasn't it? Why should he let Katherine do his job for him?

"I'm done playing games, Elena. I told you, and I told my brother a thousand times over, I always get what I want. And you're what I want, Elena. If this is what it takes to get it then so be it. You asked for it"

Katherine watched him as he stabbed Elena repeatedly, making shallow cuts with the rod, with growing admiration. "I knew you'd come around," she said quietly.

Damon soon recognized that Elena was dying. He quickly knelt down next to her and began feeding his blood. He watched in silence as her bloodied, beaten body returned to its normal, glowing state. It felt like he himself was being stabbed at times, though. On one hand, he hadn't got this much of a rush from bloodlust in a long time. But on the other, he and Katherine had almost killed Elena. He hoped for her sake she came around soon.

It'd be bad for both of them if he continued down this violent path.

* * *

Stefan was getting closer now. He could hear movement and action, but was only able to locate one heartbeat. He doubled his efforts, moving faster than ever, and seeing the abandoned building coming into sight.

His hearing had picked up on several noises and screaming on his trip over here, but now he was hearing something completely different. Something horrifying.

"How do you feel toward Damon?" he heard Katherine ask.

"I…I…I love Damon," Elena replied.

* * *

Oooh what finally made Elena crack? How will Stefan respond? Now Matt's a vampire...bet that came as surprise ;)

If you haven't checked out the first trailer for this on youtube, you should! (or feel free to make one of your own and let me know)

**COMMENT!**

**THANK YOU:** Historychick1835, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Dez2sweet, Darksoul, and Caro. As always, your comments make my day ^_^


	21. Love and Death

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 21: Love and Death

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_"I…I…I love Damon," Elena replied._

* * *

All this time Elena had thought that the worst thing that would happen to her would be her parents' death. But she was so wrong. Meeting the Salvatore brothers – Katherine – spiraling into the horrific world of the supernatural – suddenly seemed so much worse than any heartache, any hardship she had yet experienced.

Her lower lip quivered as her eyes forced out nearly dried tears. Her body was in shock, occasionally trembling as brief impulses of dread and uncertainty followed through what was left in her veins.

Damon had her pinned tightly up against the wall, his fingers pushing deeper into her flesh. His fangs seemed to be eternally latched to her neck, sucking out her blood in such an unforgiving fashion. Elena's vision was blurry, but she could still see Katherine's amused smirk over Damon's heaving shoulder.

This time she could feel it. She was _dying_. And Damon wasn't stopping.

Weakly, she shoved her hand up against his chest, trying to tell him to stop, unable to actually say anything. Her throat was worn from screaming, not to mention how it felt to have someone literally eating away at your neck. She wouldn't be surprised if he broke into her throat at this rate, tearing away anything that was supposed to protect the trachea.

Damon pulled away from her and stared. Elena instantly squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look at him. He looked like a demon. Thick streams of blood were leaking out of his mouth and down his chin. The veins under his eyes were so dark and prominent. And his blue irises were so much more striking with the bloodshot background surrounding them. She'd never seen him like…_that_.

He backed up a couple of inches, allowing Elena enough room to move ever so slightly. She rested a hand on her chest, instantly panicking upon realizing that she could just barely feel her heartbeat, struggling to keep her alive. Her breathing grew ragged as she slumped against the wall. But soon that couldn't provide enough support. She fell to the ground in a heap, blood slowly sliding from her neck and into a puddle on the worn, untreated wooden floor.

"You might want to give her some of your blood, lover boy. She looks like she may be dying," Katherine advised tauntingly.

Her voice sounded like it was so much farther away, like it was at the opposite end of a tunnel. But Elena knew that wasn't the case.

Damon suddenly snapped out of his demonic possession and sped over to Elena's side, his wrist already ready and bloody. A couple of drops landed on her tongue at the last possible moment of redemption, but something felt different this time. Elena felt light-headed and nauseous as her surroundings began to morph.

* * *

_Candlelight flickered playfully across the pale, elegant walls. Elena could hear two familiar voices, one of which sounded eerily similar to her own, conversing on the opposite side of the broad wooden door._

_ "It may sound absurd, but I fear I may be in love."_

_ "I have only been in your family's household for a mere seven days, Stefan. There's…so much you don't know about me," Katherine said softly._

_ "More to learn and love, I'm sure," Stefan replied in a cheerful tone. _

_ "It's getting rather late. I think it may be best if we retire for the evening." _

_ "Of course, Miss Katherine. Though I fear I may not be able to sleep. I am too eager to enjoy your company in the morning."_

_ There was a brief pause, a moment of delicate silence between the two that sparked Elena's curiosity. _Could they be kissing? _Elena wondered._

_ Elena could only imagine the smug look on Katherine's face upon hearing these words. But Elena continued standing in the room, waiting for Katherine to enter. _

_ After a few more moments, Katherine entered the room, gently closing the door behind her. She leaned up against it, touching her lips. How could this possibly be the same person? This Katherine looked far kinder…more proper…more _human_. _

_ But she quickly recovered from whatever stupor had overcome her in Stefan's presence and made a move to step further into the room, but was quickly placed back up against the door as Damon stepped out of the shadows. _

_ "My brother, always such a romantic. I assure you all he learned came from me," Damon said, leaning down for a kiss. _

_ Katherine's expression turned dark as she gripped the collar of his suit jacket and shoved him off of her. "I'm tired, Damon," she said, frustration evident. "Leave." _

_ But Damon wasn't ready to surrender just yet. "If you'd just give me a moment of your time, I could prove that I am the better choice. After all, you hold a special place in my heart, as well." _

_ Veins spread beneath Katherine's eyes for a brief moment. Then she exhaled heavily. "While I appreciate your words, I'm afraid that this is not your decision to make. I do not wish to be in your company, Damon. Now," she said, focusing her stare on him and capturing his eyes, "you are going to forget ever having this conversation and leave my quarters." _

_ Damon smiled and wished her good night before exiting the room. _

_ Elena felt a rough pull at her heart. How could she treat him so badly, when all he wanted was to love her? She couldn't believe how drastically different human Damon and vampire Damon truly were. She could barely admit that they were even the same person. It just couldn't be…_

_ Although perhaps it was Katherine's rejections and manipulations that turned Damon into the heartless monster he was today. Katherine was to blame for all of this._

* * *

Bonnie silently paced the ground, back and forth, hoping that it would stimulate her mind, providing some sort of answer. Though she didn't know every detail of vampire lore, she still childishly wondered if it wasn't too late to reverse the process.

Despite the fact that every human's heart and mind were also racing for a hopeful outcome, everyone was silent, their eyes glued to Matt's corpse. Caroline noticed the smug, satisfied look on Pearl's face. If she could, she would've gladly stormed over there and scratched her eyes out. How dare she come here and ruin so many lives in mere minutes!

A harsh gasp escaped Matt's lungs – his last breath of air, his last shred of humanity. His eyes darted wildly around the confined space, able to suddenly see so much clearer. "W-what's happening to me?" he asked.

"You're turning into a vampire," Anna said. "All you need is some human blood and then the transition will be complete."

Matt was about to ask more questions, but his lips remained sewed shut once he saw the blood on Sherriff Forbes' uniform. His stare was transfixed and unmoving. He could feel his mouth water and his gums ache.

"Go ahead, Matt. Taste her blood," Pearl said encouragingly.

He shot her a dismissed look over his shoulder before returning his attention to the sight. He had no idea who these two were – one looking no older than fifteen and the other looking like she was from the 1800s or something. Why should he trust a couple of crazies like them?

Then again…

Something inside of him was painfully drawn to that blood. There seemed to be _some_ logic in what they were saying, given the way he felt. He stalked over toward the sheriff, who looked beyond terrified though she was surely trying to conceal it.

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged urgent, concerned looks as they creeped a little closer to the tomb's entrance. "We need to stop him," Caroline whispered.

"I know! But if he doesn't feed, he'll…die," Bonnie replied grimly.

This was a situation that none of them wanted to be in. Someone was going to get hurt regardless. It was an inevitable, unfortunate truth. Grams knew this much already. She knew that words wouldn't do much anymore. But even so, even with two innocent lives on the line, she refused to open the tomb for those monsters.

Matt knelt down next to the sheriff and reached out to touch her wound. His fingers trembled upon making contact with the gooey substance. He brought his finger back his to his lips and sucked the blood off. His eyes lit up as surprise settled in. This…this _blood_ tasted better than anything he'd ever tasted. It was divine. And now it would be his.

He felt the fangs peak out of his gums, sliding beyond the length of his normal teeth. He found himself ignoring the sheriff's expression of fear and instead approached her coldly, jerking her head to the side, exposing her neck. Without any chance for hesitance, he glided down, ripping into her flesh.

A chorus of gasps filled with shock and terror echoed across the hollow tomb walls. The vampires never said anything about having to kill the human of choice – just to have a taste of his or her blood. Matt was acting savagely to an unnecessary degree.

"Matt!" Caroline cried. "Matt, stop it. You're going to kill her."

He glanced up at her and noted her fear. He looked back at the wound he made in the sheriff's neck and slowly relinquished his bite and let her sink to the floor, breathing shallowly.

He could feel the blood dribbling down his chin; the fangs receding cowardly into their hiding spots; the veins beneath his eyes vanishing. He felt the _monster_ inside him cease to exist, though still dwelling inside him.

He looked down at the sheriff, feeling the tiniest bit of sadness and horror warm his heart. But that just didn't feel right anymore – it wasn't a part of him anymore. He didn't feel like himself in the slightest, yet it didn't seem to bother him as much as it should've.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. Witches, she'd believe. Vampires, she'd believe. Matt Donovan nearly killing the sheriff? Never in a million years.

But it did happen. And the look on her grandmother's face told her that she probably wouldn't be seeing the sheriff or Matt alive for much longer.

* * *

Elena choked on the first couple breaths of air that entered her lungs. Her eyes scanned her surroundings worriedly, wondering where she was now. Much to her horror and relief, she found that she was back in the present time with Damon and Katherine in the gymnasium.

If she was still alive, then where had she just been moments – or centuries – ago? Curiosity seemed to outweigh the danger of being near the bloodthirsty vampires in front of her as her mind raced desperately to reach an acceptable explanation.

Could it be a dream? _No, how would I possibly know what the 1800s looked like? For one, I hardly pay attention in history and well, I'm just not that creative. _

A hallucination? _Where would my mind come up with anything like that? Besides, I don't see why Stefan would've been on my mind when I haven't seen him since last night…_

A…memory? _The image was vivid, that's for sure. Could it be that since I was so close to dying when Damon finally gave me some blood that I some how mentally latched on to him and was exposed to one of his memories? _

Given the supernatural realm that Elena found herself being forced to live in, the craziest answer usually was the most accurate one. But why would that particular memory spring from Damon's subconscious and into hers?

Sure, it gave her an interesting perspective into the ironically reversed personalities that Katherine and Damon possessed during his humanity. Katherine at least acted human around others at the time, though her manipulative rage was still ever present. Damon, on the other hand, was so courteous and kind. It was almost heartbreaking to see what all these years had done to him.

"Oh look who decided to come back to life," Katherine sneered. She waited for Damon to continue his torture, but it didn't quite happen. "What are you waiting for?"

"I was going to ask Elena if she changed her mind yet, if you would just butt out for two seconds," Damon said bitingly.

He turned to look at Elena, who unintentionally was still looking at him with saddened eyes on his behalf, and said, "I don't want to keep doing this to you. But if you continue to refuse, I won't have much of a choice. You saw how crazy your blood makes me. You almost just died… You'd be better off getting those words off your chest."

Elena bit her bottom lip in contemplation. She was never a weak individual, and she didn't want to become one now just because of a bit of physical pain. But this wasn't human pain…it was inflicted inhumanly. And she was sure that even the strongest human being would be struggling.

Then a thought struck her. What if she did agree to 'love' Damon? Surely she wouldn't go so far as to have sex with him or anything like that, but what if she just spent some time with him? What if all he needed was someone to care even the slightest about him?

"No answer? I think your methods aren't as effective, Damon, so allow me to take it from here," Katherine said, speeding over to Elena. Katherine wrapped her bony fingers around Elena's neck, squeezing just enough to make it challenging to breathe.

"It's really pretty simple, Elena. You just have to say three words and then all of this is over," Katherine growled in her ear.

Elena forced her eyes to stay open as she glared at her demonic reflection. Every feeling of hatred that she felt toward Katherine before seemed to be multiplied by ten in that moment. Though she never really cared about Damon as a friend or anything like that, she did still feel sympathy for him due to the damage that Katherine had caused. Her eyes darted down to Katherine's exposed feet atop her heels and decided to act on her impulse.

She sucked in one last strangled breath before opening her mouth and spitting right into one of Katherine's eyes. Then she slammed her foot down on Katherine's as hard as she could before bolting toward the door.

Damon was much more aware of the situation than she had hoped. He sped in front of her, successfully blocking her path. She noticed that he hadn't grabbed her or tried to attack her yet. And it was then that she saw Damon's two sides, etched clearly on his face. His icy eyes seemed to be pleading with her while his lips were curled into a snarl.

She held her hands up in defense. Much to her surprise, he reached out and grabbed onto her wrists, holding tightly. Elena feared that he was intending to break her bones. "What're you –."

"If you don't tell me what I want to hear right now, Elena, I swear I don't know if I'll be able to stop in time. I'll keep tearing you apart until there's nothing left."

His words were lethal, cutting invisible knives through her determination. She knew she wouldn't be able to reason with him…wouldn't be able to calm him down. Violence seemed to be the only way to handle situations like this in his eyes.

The glass broke out of one of the windows on the opposite side of the gym. Damon surveyed the scene, somewhat surprised to find that Katherine had run off. He was actually glad to see her go. Seeing her here…acting that way toward Elena…it only made things worse.

Elena knew that she was running out of time. She forced herself to meet Damon's stare and began to shake her head side to side. _No_. But the gesture was shortened as a look of unexpected horror spread across her face. The pain surfaced in her lower back, causing a spot of extreme heat where blood started leaking out.

Out of the corners of her vision, she could see something protruding out of her stomach. With trembling hands she reached down and ran a finger across the jagged edge. It was a shard of glass. She saw Katherine's silhouette towering above her as she hit the floor.

In one solid strike Katherine managed to return Elena so much closer to the brink of death again. And this time, this time she knew she wouldn't be making it out alive.

Damon let out an animalistic growl as he sped over to the stack of bleachers, shoving his fist into them and pulling out a splintered portion with a sharp tip. He charged toward Katherine, who easily dodged his first assault. But she underestimated his deadly accuracy brought forth by her actions. He stabbed her efficiently in the chest, just inches below the heart.

She was about to make some sort of snotty remark, no doubt, and Damon had no desire to listen. "I'm done playing your games, _Katerina_. Go back to hell where you belong." He spun in a bit of circle, picking up some momentum, before chucking her all the way through the top row of thin glass windows.

Elena, just barely holding onto consciousness, witnessed the whole event, thoroughly surprised by Damon's words and actions. He spun around, discarding the wooden weapon and approached her. She held one hand over the wound and used the other to prop herself up so she could scoot further away from him.

His rage was still present on his face and Elena almost wondered if he was thinking that she was Katherine, hallucinating from the overwhelming doses of anger.

He bent down next to her and felt his veins ripple across his flesh as took in the sight of her blood, _again_. Elena couldn't hold it together anymore. They both knew that if he bit her, she would die.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she felt more blood spill out between her trembling fingers. "Please don't hurt me anymore, Damon. I'll say it, okay? I'll say it," she said softly. "...I love you."

She watched the fury disappear in just seconds as he collapsed on the ground next to her. He bit into his wrist and held it up to her lips. She gratefully drank the blood, cringing slightly as she felt him remove the glass. She fell into his lap, eyes closed and breathing slowly returning to a normal pace.

He ran his fingers through her hair, admiring her newly healed body. "Finally, you're mine," he whispered, so quietly, Elena wasn't even sure she'd heard him correctly. If she was correct, she wasn't so certain she liked his word choice.

* * *

Stefan stopped walking and slumped up against a row of lockers. Due to his slowly weakening body, he only picked up on bits of the conversation, but he wish he heard nothing. What did Katherine do to her to make her say that she…that she loved Damon? Stefan had every intention of proving to Elena that Damon was the worst of the two Salvatore brothers.

And it had started off so well until he lost control and made himself appear to be the worst. But even so, he knew that something wasn't right. Elena didn't love Damon. That was all the more reason to find them and figure out what game Katherine was playing.

He glanced in opposite directions to make sure that no one else was around before speeding toward the abandoned section just a little further down the hall. But before he reached the actual building, he stopped short upon registering the smell of blood. He turned around and found who he had first assumed to be Elena sprawled on the floor, with a small trail of blood illustrating the path she had taken to this point.

Stefan ran to her side, praying that she was still alive. When he rolled her over and saw her face, he instantly retracted his prayers and distanced himself. "Katherine?"

The blood had made him so sure that it was Elena. Why would Katherine still be bleeding?

"Hello, Stefan," she said in a smoky voice. "Damon got me pretty good. For once."

"I'm sure you deserved it," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What did you do to Elena?"

"You don't want to know," she smirked. "Damon and I made a confidential deal."

"What did you do to Elena?" he growled, picking her up by her throat and shoving her against the wall.

She laughed. "Did you forget who's older here?" She reached out and reversed the positions, now pinning him against the wall. "Let's just forget about Elena for a little bit and focus on _us. _I've missed you so much, Stefan."

* * *

So, in the end it was Elena's fear of dying and Damon's instability that drove her to say what he wanted to hear. But will she follow up on it and try to actually help Damon? And how will Katherine keep Stefan around her long enough to convince him to want to fall in love with her? And what will happen to poor Matt and Sheriff Forbes? Find out in the next chapter!

I know it might've been weird to have Damon call Katherine "Katerina" at the end there, but I just love the way he said it in the show, and thought that would add to the drama of the moment ;)

This chapter was kind of a filler...just because this couldn't all fit in the previous chapter and it answers a few questions from the last one. the next one will shift away from the torture/tomb story lines and into something a bit more...interesting.

Between having new eps of TVD again and this amazing fall weather i've been ridiculously happy this past week lol I'm hoping to get **In Love With A Killer **and **Forever Got Too Long** updated within the next week or two, so keep on the look out for those!

**THANK YOU: **XXCresent-RoseXX, EtherealDemon, Bella44, katherine1864, RiverTheKittyKat, AngelJadeO, Dez2sweet, Caro, KaterinaPetrova, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Passion Berry, damonsalvatoretruelove, and ayna93 for your lovely, amazing comments!


	22. The Ultimate Deceit

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 22: The Ultimate Deceit

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_Katherine reached out and reversed the positions, now pinning him against the wall. "Let's just forget about Elena for a little bit and focus on __us. _I've missed you so much, Stefan."

* * *

Elena knew that the bleeding had stopped since leaving the gymnasium, yet she couldn't help but cradle the wound on her abdomen. Once they reached Damon's car, he sped ahead and held the door open for her, much to her surprise. She shot him a genuinely grateful smile as she eased herself inside.

_Could this experience already be making him a better person?_ She wondered as she waited for him to join her. _The Damon I thought I knew probably wouldn't have been as courteous and would probably make some snide remark about getting blood on his leather interior…_

But even so, could a couple of nice gestures really make up for that absolute anguish she'd just experienced? Damon would certainly have to do a lot more than hold a door open for her.

The silence settled in quickly. Elena didn't seem to mind as she stared out the window, watching crowds of people walk away from the carnival, some with prizes or mounds of cotton candy; all of them with broad smiles. She truly envied them. Here she was in the car with a slowly healing abrasion in her stomach with a vampire who had been partially responsible for the torture. A vampire who she'd also have to pretend she "loved" until further notice.

Elena sighed, feeling the mental weight start to grow into something far too profound for her to bear. As Damon turned onto the main street, passing by the Grill and other small town restaurants and boutiques, Elena realized just how close to home they were.

"Do you think we can stop off at my house? My aunt is probably beyond freaking out right now."

Damon's eyes darted off the road for a brief moment and stared at her. "Elena, we need to get you _home_ to treat your wounds. We don't have time for detours right now."

"There's a first aid kit there! Please, Damon, I really want to see my family."

He considered the thought, but ultimately decided against it. He needed to do what was in the best interest for his plans. "Not tonight."

Elena was a little angered, to say the least, but she didn't let it linger too long. It was getting pretty late, and she could always call Jenna when they got back to the boarding house. And of course she'd see Jeremy at school, giving her ample amount of time to come up with a Plan B.

"I guess you're right. Besides I'm _exhausted_," she replied, mentally savoring the brief look of surprise on Damon's face. Maybe she could pull this off.

* * *

Bonnie recognized the resigned look on Grams' face. She wasn't going to be willing to temporarily break the spell. Of course she understood her hatred toward vampires, but this was _Matt_. Surely, he only acted so violently because he was in transition, new to the experience. He could control himself – she'd make sure of it.

She walked over to where Grams was standing. "There has to be something you can do," she whispered. "Some way to decide who can get out and who can't…"

Grams looked hesitant. "Even if there was a way, we all just witnessed what that boy is capable of. I'm still amazed he didn't kill the sheriff."

"Because he has control! Grams, please, I promise I'll look after Matt. I'll take full responsibility for anything he does."

"We won't have long…maybe ten seconds maximum. I'll disable the two vampires, but you're going to have to perform the spell that breaks down the barrier."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized what was being asked of her. She'd only just discovered and accepted her powers so recently. How could she possibly tackle a spell that was over 1oo years old?

Given the lives that were on the line, her doubt seemed so much less prominent the more she focused on how many lives would be affected if she let them die. "I can do it," she said firmly, accepting the Grimwoire.

"Oh, good. You witches are finally doing something right," Pearl remarked.

"Indeed we are," Grams replied with a smirk. She glanced at Bonnie to confirm her readiness. Bonnie's hands were trembling as she held the large, ancient book in her hands, but she gave a firm nod in response.

Grams focused on Pearl and Anna, staring intently, almost like how a vampire does just before compelling someone. Shortly after, much to their surprise, Pearl and Anna dropped to the ground, desperately clutching their skulls as countless aneurisms ravaged their brains.

Meanwhile, Bonnie began chanting the spell flawlessly. Flames flew up to the ceiling of the tomb as the spell was reaching its climatic moment just before activating. Matt watched the entire scene with a mystified expression, while the sheriff could barely keep her eyes open. Matt approached the barrier with caution, extending his arm out ever so slightly, only to find that he could pass through it. Realization struck him swiftly as he crouched down to carry the sheriff out with him.

"Put it back up now, Bonnie. They're healing faster than I can do damage," Grams breathed.

Panicked, Bonnie read through the reversal spell rapidly. She could hear the desperate movement as the vampires tried to sprint toward the closing entrance. She finished her lines just in time as the candlelit diminished.

"You Bennett witches," Pearl spat. "You're going to regret this."

Naturally, Grams dismissed the threat as she observed Liz and Matt's reunion with Bonnie and Caroline. It looked like she did the right thing in risking the spell for Matt's sake…but she still felt a darkness in the pit of her stomach. Vampires are inherently evil, and she suspected that Matt would be no exception, even with Bonnie's help.

* * *

"There we go," Damon said proudly as he finished wrapping some gauze around Elena's torso. Of course, she offered to do it herself, but he insisted it was the least he could do. Not to mention it gave him an opportunity to run his fingers across her warm flesh, tempting him with images of what the future could hold.

"Thanks, Damon. I should probably be getting to bed now…" Elena said as she hopped off the kitchen counter, pulling her bloody shirt down over the bandages.

"I agree. Why don't you come sleep with me in my bed? You really…shouldn't be alone right now."

Elena nearly froze in her footsteps. She should've expected as much from him, given what she "agreed" to just an hour ago. But it was just too soon. "Actually I think I just want some space right now. My mind is completely shot and I just need some time to process everything."

"Sure," Damon said, turning on his heel up the third flight of stairs. To be fair, it was a win-win situation regardless of whatever Elena's answer was. His suggestion was a mere testing of the waters. Despite the fact that Elena said what he wanted to hear, he was almost 100% assured that she didn't _truly_ mean it.

But he had ways around that – _legal _ways, in which all the plotting and lying in the world wouldn't be able to help her. Tomorrow would be a new day. Damon would make sure of it.

* * *

Stefan stormed through the empty halls, intending to make it to the parking lot and leave. Unfortunately for him, Katherine had no intention of letting him get away that easily.

"It would make perfect sense," she reasoned. "You loved me once before, Elena became your new interest, now I'm back, and you haven't even killed me."

"_Yet_," he interrupted.

She pouted and reached for his hand, which he quickly pulled away. "You don't mean anything to me anymore, Katherine. You can't make me love you this time around."

Though Stefan's voice was strong, he wasn't so sure he supported every word he said. Even if Katherine had compelled his love all those years ago, he loved the way he felt with her. He would spend each day, awaiting those small, intimate moments between them. Then again, he was also foolish enough to believe that she wasn't being shared between the two brothers. But ignorance most certainly was bliss.

Katherine sashayed in front of him, gliding across the floor in her heels. "Don't be this way, Stefan," she said with a childish grin. "After what Damon and Elena just agreed to, I wouldn't expect her to be wanting you anytime soon. Might as well make the best of what we have…right…_here_." She leaned in closer, eliminating virtually all space as she stared at his lips almost longingly.

"You still have yet to specify what he did," Stefan said in a bored tone.

"Who cares? They're both gone and now we have each other. That's all we need."

"That's all you need," he corrected.

"Stefan," she said, tilting her head slightly as she resumed her pout.

"Katherine. Move." He lightly shoved her out of his way as he began to pick up his pace with the red EXIT sign looming into view.

"But I don't want to…and you know I don't enjoy being told what to do." Her voice took on a more threatening tone.

"I don't care what you want. Get out of my way." Stefan was tired of playing these games – both with Katherine…and with himself. For over a hundred years, he's been haunted by his former feelings for Katherine. Hell, the main driving force behind wanting to meet Elena was just because he wanted to know how and why she looked like Katherine.

He never expected to actually fall for her…unless it was still just his love for Katherine. But how could that be, after all she's done?

He heard Katherine start talking again and growled, swearing that if she kept this up, he'd certainly end up attacking the next person in sight, regardless of who it might be.

With a simple shove, he blew the double doors open and welcomed the familiar feeling of cool air. The sound of Katherine's clicking heels indicated that she was still following him.

_ What is it going to take to get rid of her_, he wondered, as his desperation and frustration escalated.

A blur sped past him, not even remotely catching Stefan off guard as Katherine sped around him and ended up standing in front of him. She almost look disappointed that her stunt hadn't elicited a better reaction.

"I can do that too, remember?"

"True. But I bet you've been _wanting _to do this…"

She leaned forward, forcing her lips onto his. With his vampire speed, he could've easily pushed away from her. But he waited longer than he should have…longer than he needed to.

* * *

Elena woke up lazily, stretching across the width of her bed. She was surprised she was even able to sleep at all last night. She remembered that it was only Sunday and was thankful that she didn't have to go back to school just yet. She just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the day…away from everyone, including Damon. Especially Damon.

The house seemed to be fairly silent, practically challenging Elena to leave her room for just a couple of minutes to grab a supply of snacks to last the day. She took slow steps down the stairs, inching her way toward the kitchen, both due to her aching body and her intent to be stealthy.

A cup of coffee sounded heavenly in that moment, so she decided to take just a little extra time to make some while she bundled some snack food into a pile on the counter. And just when she figured out how she'd possibly get all of it upstairs, there was a rough knock at the door.

Initially, she was just going to ignore it. Chances are it was probably someone she didn't want to see anyone. Her friends and family would've told her they were coming over ahead of time, given the danger they could face by stepping foot here.

But the knocking persisted, becoming louder and harder with each time. Something must be wrong for a person to be that persistent. With a sigh, Elena set her food down and answered the door, rather surprised to find that it was a UPS deliveryman.

"Hi there. I've got a package," he said, presenting a small, rectangular cardboard box.

Elena knew that the package wasn't for her, which meant it was either for Stefan or Damon, and since only one of them was around to her knowledge, she called for him. "Hang on just a second. DAMON!"

She waited a couple seconds, tried again, and still didn't get an answer. "I'm sorry, I guess he's not home…"

"Well, could you just sign for it?"

"But it's not my –."

"I just need someone from the residence to sign. Then you can take the package and give it to him when he gets back."

Elena smiled, despite herself and agreed to sign for the package.

She waited until after the deliveryman drove away before examining the box in her hands. There was a label on it…a sticker from the post office…but no name or address. As if that wasn't odd enough, curiosity got the best of Elena as she ripped the box open, only to find it empty.

"What the hell?" she murmured.

* * *

Damon watched the man from UPS approach the boarding house. He wished that he had a better view of what was going on downstairs, but with a glass of bourbon in hand and his plans playing out mentally, he was willing to settle for this.

He figured it would take a bit of coercing to convince Elena to sign for someone else's package, but he assumed she'd done so when he saw the man leaving empty handed. He downed the rest of his drink before walking toward the balcony. "Time for some breakfast," he said to himself with a smirk before leaping off the three story balcony.

The delivery truck was parked on part of the very thin shoulder, just a couple of feet away from the boarding house. The driver was seated calmly, waiting for Damon's arrival.

"How'd it go?" Damon asked in a cheery voice.

"I did exactly what you told me to do, and she signed the paperwork."

"Let me take a look at that." The boy handed Damon his clipboard. He flipped the first page up and revealed a rather important looking document positioned just beneath it. He had used immense precision to cut out the signature line on the form from UPS so that it lined up perfectly with what was underneath it.

His lips cracked a devilish smile as he placed the clipboard on the ground temporarily while he returned his attention to the driver. "Thanks so much for your help. Now there's just one more thing I need you to do for me."

"What's that, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Just sit still and don't make a sound."

The boy flashed a dedicated smile as he did exactly as he was told. Damon stepped up into the truck and sunk his fangs into the boy's neck. He loved the feeling of his mind fighting against itself as he knew he was being killed, yet couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity in itself, Stefan realized what he was doing and stepped backward, breaking his embrace with Katherine. "You need to stop doing that."

"Why? Don't tell me you're starting to feel something!" she teased.

"You're getting on my last nerve."

"But I love you, Stefan," she said, reaching for him. He sped away from her, heading for his car. But instead, bumped into an unsuspecting teacher. Stefan never had him for a class, but if he remembered correctly, this man was one of the lower level math teachers. _No one's going to miss him_.

He became possessed with his own emotions, dying for some sort of catharsis. He was sure he'd find that somewhere in this man's veins. Not to mention, he could use the extra strength when he goes back home to face Damon.

"The carnival ended an hour ago. You two need to head home."

Katherine was gladly willing to handle the situation, but she took a step back and decided it would be more amusing to watch Stefan take care of this little intruder.

"You're the one who should've headed home," Stefan mumbled before pouncing on his prey. The force of his attack knocked both of them down. Stefan ripped into his throat just shortly after.

Katherine never would've expected _this_. Though she certainly wasn't complaining. She sauntered over to the bloody buffet and crouched down next to Stefan, shooting him a lustful look before biting into the man's wrist.

As they were simultaneously killing the gurgling man beneath them, Stefan felt a strong, unmistakable desire for Katherine. It was so strong that it seemed to be burning him to the very core – a heated passion he hadn't felt inside his cold flesh for quite some time.

The teacher didn't take long to die, what with two vampires tearing him to shreds. Stefan pulled away from him, taking in deep breaths as he felt the fresh blood invigorate his dry veins. As if the slight feeling of guilt from taking this man's life wasn't enough, he felt shocked and disgusted with his own thoughts and feelings. Anything he felt for Katherine anymore _had_ to be pure physical attraction.

And his humanity's concern for Elena's safety was quickly outweighing his lust.

Katherine watched as his internal conflict played out clearly on his face. She knew that she needed to get through to him before he abandoned his feelings again. Without warning, she hit him from behind, sending his body to the ground in the heap. She reached down and wiped away some of the slowly retreating blood on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Stefan, but I have to do this. I promise you'll thank me for this later."

* * *

Damon wiped the blood from his lips as he returned back to the boarding house, his treasured document in hand, and the UPS truck and driver burning in a fiery inferno. Words couldn't even dream of describing how exhilarated he felt. Sure, he'd hoped that Elena would mean what she said. He'd even tried to be sweet and caring after they left. But still, he could understand how the pain forced her into submission.

None of that mattered anymore. This piece of paper that Damon held – it solved all his problems. It ensured that Elena would always be his, _legally_. It ensured that she'd still be forced to live with him, even after she turned 18, _legally_.

Elena had somehow managed to get all of her snacks and coffee upstairs with quite a bit of ease. She got back in bed and turned on the TV, not caring what was on, as long as something would numb her mind for a little while. Her merriment was short lived, as usual, with the sound of the front door opening and closing. Of course now he gets back after she was already settled.

But she didn't care. Even if she was curious as to why an empty package ended up getting sent to the boarding house, it wasn't enough to make her get out of bed.

Damon had other plans for her, though. During a commercial break, he entered her room, looking far too happy for Elena's liking.

"Glad to see you're finally awake."

"If I had my way, I would've just slept the rest of the day. I still feel really…weak," she said with a small laugh. She stole a glance at him and was shocked to find that he was holding what looked like the same clipboard the delievery man had.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked, nodding toward the object.

"Oh, this?" he asked, acting surprised. "It's just an important document I was looking over."

"On a UPS clipboard?"

Damon didn't really see the need to put up some sort of charade. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Other than the fact that someone was just here with the same one and that I had to sign for a nameless addressless empty package…?"

"He was just doing what he was told." Damon shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I compelled him to a little favor for me."

"What?"

"You sure are full of questions today," he laughed. "If you must know, I needed him to get your John Hancock, so that I could complete…this." He tugged a paper out from under the form Elena had signed and flashed what appeared to be a certificate of some sort.

"I guess I should be addressing you as Mrs…Me," he joked, meaning to refer to her as Mrs. Damon Salvatore, but keeping it shorter for his sake.

"What are you talking about?" Elena demanded, her voice shaking.

"Well, there's really only one simple explanation. According to this certificate, we're married."

* * *

So Damon pulled a fast one on Elena and now she's kind of screwed...more will be explained on how he got away with this in the next chapter. And what's Katherine going to do to Stefan now that she's going to truly have him all to herself? Will Matt end up being more of a burden than Bonnie can bear? Find out in the next chapter.

Sorry if this seems a little rushed...it kind of was. I have a test today that I need to start studying for so I just blew through writing this lol

Would anyone be interested in a vampire diaries/supernatural crossover story? I've got an amazing storyline I may get started on later this week.

On a side note, I've decided that I'm going to be Katherine for Halloween this weekend...and I cannot begin to tell you how excited I am for that. I think I might be able to pull her look off pretty well...we'll just have to wait and see ;)

PLEASE leave a comment! My Forever Got Too Long and In Love With A Killer didn't seem to get nearly as much reviews as usual and that just makes me think you guys didn't like the update :/ so please just say something...even if it's simple lol It would mean A LOT

**THANK YOU:** RiverTheKittyKat, JD Stephens, AngelJadeO, Caro, TVD's Cutest Crazy, BA-VampireKitten, Dez2sweet, kaola, and Dark-Supernatural-Angel for your previous comments. They really make me happy!


	23. Watch Me Make You Hate Me

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 23: Watch Me Make You Hate Me

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_"Well, there's really only one simple explanation. According to this certificate, we're married," Damon said._

* * *

Elena felt her heart thud against her chest, loud and clear before total silence descended upon them. At first, all she could do was stare at him in shock, while her brain attempted to process his words.

It couldn't be true…

Damon, ever so relaxed and amused, couldn't stop himself from grinning at her expense. "Surprise," he jeered.

That was just enough to bring her crashing back to reality. With the burning force of pure hatred and disbelief, her folded fist crashed into Damon's structured cheekbone, causing his head to snap to the side.

Normally her feeble human blows wouldn't make his body move a single centimeter. Perhaps this time her raging emotions and his unsuspecting attitude made it possible. And if Damon was shocked, he hid it well with condescending laughter.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he warned, only partially joking.

"Forgive me, if after _everything_ you've put me through, I'm a little angry."

Damon shrugged, feeling his toughened shell crack just a little as he settled for a bitter smirk in response. "Guess your reaction tells me everything I needed to know."

Elena backed down for a moment, brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You're nothing but a liar, Elena. You only told me what I wanted to hear to save yourself. I knew I needed to go this far…because the only person I can trust is myself!"

As those words sunk in, Elena found herself somewhat speechless. Not only was she taken aback, but also her mind had been racing to find a way out of this marital nightmare. Something told her that her problems were only just beginning…

* * *

Stefan's eyes rolled around in his skull a couple of times before he finally gathered the strength needed to blink his heavy lids a couple times. His vision focused shortly after. He also soon realized that he was tied to a chair in some cellar – Katherine's doing, no doubt. But he couldn't figure out why she would… Sure she had her sadistic side, but this didn't fit her style.

"Good you're awake. I was getting bored," she sighed, leaping off a table and approaching him.

"C'mon, Katherine. Don't you think this," he rattled the chains, "is a bit much?"

She shrugged and flashed a mischievous smile. "You have no one to blame but yourself, really. You couldn't just accept that you love me. Well, I have ways to change your mind."

"Tying me to a chair won't help you that much."

"I'm going to do more than that." She sauntered over to a freezer and bent down sultrily, reaching for a blood bag. Without much effort, she ripped the plastic cap off and let a little of the cool substance gush out onto her hand. She watched him twitch in his confined position, trying to avoid the sight.

"Mmm," she moaned as she licked the blood off her fingers. "If you ask nicely, I might share."

Veins crept beneath Stefan's eyes, despite his most valiant efforts. Even if he couldn't see the blood, his body still knew that it was there, tantalizing him. And although his mind and body were occupied with their noble quest, he still found the time to roll his eyes at all of it. If this was Katherine's way of saying she 'loved' him, she was far more demented than he was willing to give her credit for.

Because if she loved him, she'd respect his decisions on how he chose to live. Not tease him like this. Somehow, just thinking that through made it slightly easier to resist, and Katherine noticed almost immediately. She backed away from him with a pout.

"Do you see what I mean, Stefan? You're no fun anymore. Don't you remember when you'd do anything for me?"

"Oh, you mean when you _made_ me do anything for you? Yeah, I think I remember that," he said bitingly.

"I didn't compel everything you did," she said softly, so much so that he had to strain to make sure he heard it. Though it didn't mean he believed it.

Stefan was growing tired of all this – the century long drama from Katherine and Damon, and his failures with Elena. He sighed heavily. "What do you want, Katherine? Whatever you're planning…just get on with it already."

A smile cracked across her lips as her head dipped down. The bag of blood she'd be toying with suddenly flew from her hand and busted open on Stefan's face, essentially forcing waves of blood into his agape mouth.

He choked as the substance forced its way down his unwilling throat. And due his restrained position, he couldn't wipe away the blood. It just kept leaking. His body trembled with excitement at the taste of human blood. It had only been a couple of days since he'd killed Vicki, and deep down inside, he knew he was going mad with the temptation.

He began fighting against the chains, desperate for more. The veins beneath his eyes were thick and dark. Katherine was slightly startled by his reaction, but discarded her feelings, knowing this was what she wanted. If her and Stefan were going to spend an eternity together, after all, it might be helpful if they were on the same diet.

* * *

Elena and Damon stood frozen in place, staring directly at each other. Ironically enough, both of them were hurting on the inside…both of their emotions were scattered on their faces, though neither one could possibly imagine the other's suffering. Despite what she felt was her best mental input, Elena couldn't think of anything that could be said or done to escape this situation.

She reached for the clipboard and scanned over the document. Everything on it appeared to be legit. Damon's name was signed above "Guardian." Her heart skipped a beat when she read over the signature above "Witness." Jenna Sommers. "Jenna would never…" Elena whispered.

Damon responded with a brief chuckle. "She can be persuaded very easily. If it helps at all, she said she was _so _happy for us."

"There is no 'us,'" she growled.

"The sooner you get over your denial, the sooner we can plan our honeymoon."

She stared at him incredulously. "I'm still in high school. I don't have the time or the desire to be married to you or anyone else right now!"

He shrugged lazily before approaching her. "What's done is done. If you don't start accepting that, then things might turn ugly." He heard her heart begin to race, as she attempted to shield her fear. He smirked, loving the effect he can have on her.

Elena considered the warning. Maybe it would be best to just play along until she could find a way out. No…that wouldn't work. She was sick of not being able to live her own life how she pleased. The stress of being caught in the act didn't sound too appealing either.

Her fingers balled into tight fists at her side as she gave him her best look of defiance. "You've already taken me away from my family. I'll be damned if I let you take away the rest of my life."

Damon hadn't expected her to resist at that point. But he didn't really care. In the end, he'd get what he wanted. He flashed his fangs with a twisted smile. "'The rest of your life' could literally end right now, if I really wanted." He moved in closer and started circling her. "It could end with a simple _snap_ of the neck. A _tear_ in your flesh. A _crack_ in your heart."

With each word that fell from Damon's lips, Elena felt the fear rise. Except for the last phrase. Was he referring to a broken heart? Something in Elena made her doubt that he meant _her_ heart. Then she found her way out. It was what she'd planned on doing since last night. She had to be nice to him, lower his guard.

"Damon, you don't have to be this way. Let's just…talk, okay? Tell me what's really on your mind."

He considered the offer, as his tense shoulders sagged and his head dropped. Damon was never good in an intimate situation unless it involved sex. This kind of intimacy, this emotional closeness he hadn't felt in so very long. The last person he entrusted in such a way was Katherine, and everyone knew how that turned out.

Would her doppelganger be any different?

_Doubtful_, he decided bitterly. And just like that his compassion and emotions were locked away behind the ice in his heart. "Yes, Elena, it does have to be this way," he mocked. "You had your chance to change your mind, and I'm tired of your games."

Elena's eyes widened as fear finally took over. She bolted in the opposite direction, slightly sliding across the long rug in the hallway. Her pounding heart and animal instincts pushed her forward at increasing speeds. She didn't hear any following footsteps, which both relieved and terrified her.

The back door was just within reach. A few more steps and she'd be in the public eye. She ripped the door open, expecting to see the wooded backyard, but screamed at the sight of Damon standing before her. He cocked his head to the side with a devilishly amused smirk.

"Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll only bite once or twice. I don't want to damage my new wife _too_ much."

His words angered Elena, fueling her to attempt another escape. But Damon was faster. He reached out and grabbed onto her hair, pulling her back up against his body. He leaned down so that his mouth was just above her ear. She could feel his hot breath crawling across her skin, causing her to shiver.

Elena then felt an odd sensation trembling inside her body. There was denying that she was scared out of her mind, yet a part of her was suddenly enjoying the situation – being so close to him, the feel of his hard body behind her…

Damon also noticed Elena's confused distraction. He took this time to elongate his fangs and gently scrapped along her flesh, leaving behind a betraying trail of Goosebumps. Her reactions were intriguing him more so than his previous desires.

So he decided to play a new game.

* * *

The human blood was still burning inside Stefan's veins. And he wanted more. "Just what…do you think you're doing?" he breathed, frustration growing.

"Aside from the obvious," she said in a bored tone. "I want you to be what you really are. I want you to start acting like a _vampire_."

Stefan rolled his eyes and laughed mirthlessly. "I think you're 145 years too late. I have been on track for over a decade now and I plan to get back to that diet."

"Let's put your dedication to the test, shall we?" She bent over him and broke the chains with a flick of the wrist.

Stefan followed her outside cautiously and soon realized she was heading downtown, probably for the Grill.

She pulled him into the alley behind the restaurant. "Wait here. I'll go find our meal," she whispered.

For some reason, he decided to obey. He reclined against the brick foundation and stared up at the sky, with too many thoughts racing through his mind for him to focus on anything in particular.

On the other hand, Katherine entered the bar with her mind set on one thing: finding the perfect man or woman to kill. Most of the tables held couples or groups of people, enjoying their dinners together. Eventually her eyes spotted a man sitting alone, and it wasn't just any man. It was Mayor Lockwood.

She smirked to herself, pleased with this opportunity and sat herself down across from him. His eyes brightened at her arrival. "Elena, how are you doing?"

Of course she wouldn't expect him to know the difference. So she played along. "Not good, mayor," she breathed, suddenly looking frantic. "I think there's a _vampire_ loitering outside the Grill. From what I understand, you're probably the only person here who can help."

The mayor was stunned to hear that Elena knew the truth about vampires, though he didn't read too far into it. She was part of a founding family after all. He dug into his suit pocket and retrieved his cell phone. "I'll call Sheriff Forbes and –."

"No," she said sharply, reaching across the table. "There's not enough time. We have to do what we can now."

He considered what she was saying and saw the logic in her proposal. "Good thing I came prepared then." He threw some cash on the table and slid out of the booth. Katherine noticed the gun tucked beneath his belt and was willing to bet it contained wooden bullets.

_Better be careful, Stefan, _she thought devilishly.

* * *

Damon had his arm wrapped around Elena, resting just above her breasts. It rose and dropped with each of her shaken breaths. "You know," he began, "now that we're married, we could go on our honeymoon. I was thinking something romantic – my bed, perhaps?"

Elena shuddered against him, half of her feeling repulsed by the proposition and the other curious how such an endeavor would ensue. She rolled her eyes and tried to move forward, but his single arm was a strong restraint. "Go to hell," she muttered, shakily.

Growing impatient, she tried a new tactic. She lifted her foot up and sent it flying into Damon's kneecap, successfully catching him off guard. She took her newly granted freedom seriously and made a wild dash for the stairs, heading for her bedroom.

Much to her surprise, she made it safely and was able to lock the door behind her. She backed up toward the window and considered the height difference between her current location and the ground, wondering if it'd be worth the risk. Regardless, she would need someone here waiting to assist her in escaping.

She couldn't involve Bonnie or Caroline…

She wasn't ready to face Stefan yet…

Jenna was under Damon's control…

That only left Jeremy. Elena didn't really want to put Jeremy at risk, but if she could time this right, she was sure that they'd be okay. The sound of him storming up the stairs forced her fingers to slid faster across the keys as she sent the desperate text to her brother.

Damon kicked his foot through the wooden door, sending a tremulous crack of splintering wood up the frame. He peeled the jagged incision apart until there was enough room to step through. Much to her surprise, his face showed no signs of aggression or anger.

"Why'd you run away when we were having _such_ fun?" he asked, his head tilted to the side.

Elena swallowed a large lump that had lingered in the back of her throat. What reasoning would get her in the least amount of trouble? She felt her phone vibrate softly in her back pocket, but was unable to read Jeremy's response. She could only assume that he was coming, which meant she had to keep Damon distracted for about ten minutes.

"I…I was nervous. I panicked and got myself out of the situation. You have to understand how overwhelming this has been."

Damon was pleased with what he believed to be a change in attitude and stepped further into the room. "Does this mean you at least accept the legality of our union?"

"Sort of," she said, somewhat honestly. "It's just a little hard to believe. I feel like I barely even know you. Do you think…do you think we could change that?"

Now this was something Damon certainly hadn't expected. But he felt pleased, and was willing to see where this would go before he continued his new game of sexual torment. He lay down on her bed and nodded toward her, encouraging her to join. She agreed, but made sure to keep some distance between them.

"What exactly would you like to know, Elena? I've always been a fan of 20 Questions."

To be honest, there _were_ a lot of things that she wanted to know about him. But there was a risk in asking serious questions, because he could ask the same of her. And he would surely know if she was lying.

"Do you like it?" she whispered. "Do you really like being a vampire?"

He shrugged into the pillow. "It has its ups and downs, just like anything in life. When I first turned, I wanted nothing to do with it. At the time, I still believed Katherine was the love of my life. When she died, or so I thought, an eternity without her seemed more like torture than anything else. Stefan had already chosen to complete the transition, though, and refused to spend eternity alone. Over the years I came to see the perks of it all and things seemed easier."

"But they really weren't," she noted. "All you were doing was avoiding the truth and living in denial…"

"That's only one way to look at it. I don't regret what I've done. Not a single bit. You realized that the alternative to this marriage scheme would've been turning you. How would that have made you feel?"

"Worse," she admitted unconsciously. "I would never want to be a vampire, Damon. I've always wanted to live my life to the fullest, and being the same age for the rest of my life…I wouldn't get the same experiences or even feel alive. I want to go to college…get a good job…start a family, all of those typical expectations for a human life."

"Guess it's a good thing I picked option one, huh?" He smiled, reaching out to touch her face.

There it was. Ten minutes.

As much as Elena enjoyed seeing this side of Damon, she knew she had to leave. All those reasons for not wanting to be a vampire also applied to not wanting to be married to him. She knew she could never have the normal life she wanted if she were to stay in this situation.

She acted as if she were stretching and subtly grabbed a pencil off the notebook on the nightstand. Before Damon could say or do anything else to change her mind, she shoved the pencil into his arm and darted off the bed. She grabbed a cloth off the floor and punched her fist through the window, biting through the pain. Without looking back, she jumped down, breaking the fall with a roll.

She raced around the house and breathed a slightly relieved breath as she approached Jenna's car, Jeremy in the driver seat. She collapsed into the passenger seat, not caring about the blood that was spilling out of her sliced arms.

"Drive," she breathed.

* * *

Stefan grew anxious much faster than he normally would have. He stood up and started pacing across the alleyway, freezing though once he heard Katherine's voice accompanied by another. He stood in position, horrified by how ready to strike he was. And that horrific feeling deepened once he realized that her victim of choice was the mayor.

"Here's the vampire," Katherine said nonchalantly.

The mayor was confused by the creature's relatively docile nature, but refused to be that foolish. He reached for his gun but cringed as a bone-crunching grip wrapped around his wrist. "Elena, what are you –?"

Katherine grinned at him fully vamped out. "I'm not Elena."

He made a move to scream, to draw a public crowd to their location, but she was much faster than his vocals. She punched into the brick wall and retrieved a jagged, single brick. After prying his mouth open, she shoved the rocky object into his mouth, successfully muffling his cries and locking his jaw.

In response to Stefan's 'you're taking this too far' expression, she said, "I just assumed it was going to take some time to convince you to go through with this."

Granted Stefan had little to none desire to kill someone right now, having all that blood abruptly forced into his system was certainly not helping. Stefan could smell slight traces of blood from freshly made cuts inside the mayor's mouth.

"If I do this…will you just leave me alone?" he asked, glaring up at Katherine.

She pouted, displeased that he still couldn't acknowledge his feelings. "Don't you get it Stefan? My only focus right now is to get you back on track, expose you to your true nature. Once I'm satisfied with the results, then we can talk relationships."

"That's not your decision to make!"

She leaned forward and gripped the mayor's skull. "If you don't do it, I'll kill him anyway. What would make more sense – wasting all this warm blood, or taking advantage of such an opportunity? Besides, you know political blood tends to have that extra _spice_."

A growl rumbled deep in Stefan's chest as he retired his mental reasoning and charged forward. His teeth sunk into the mayor's neck, whose terrified and pained screams barely registered in Stefan's mind as he rapidly sucked him dry.

The man was dead in just under 45 seconds, collapsed at Stefan's feet with a growing puddle of blood covering the pavement. Even after feeding, Stefan's face was still completely vamped, looking hardly remotely human. His dead black eyes focused on Katherine, sending a shiver down her spine. She knew danger when she saw it, and his eyes were set to kill.

He needed to be able to ease into it, she acknowledged. This wasn't quite the level she was looking for. While she did want to restore him to his former ripper glory, she wanted him to still be sensible. Regrettably, she made the move to retreat. But was startled when she felt herself being pulled back harshly by her long curls.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stefan snarled.

For the first time in _centuries, _Katherine Pierce felt a tingle of fear.

* * *

"What the hell is going on, Elena?" Jeremy managed to ask while speeding down the dangerously curved roads.

Elena knew she couldn't tell Jeremy everything that was wrong, so she prayed that her potentially farfetched complaints could go unquestioned for now. "I can't stand living at the boarding house anymore. Stefan is being too…weird. Damon is trying to marry me, and he isn't taking no for an answer. I just needed to get away for a little bit."

"But why are you bleeding and all out of breath?"

"Like I said," she stated grimly, "Damon wasn't taking no for an answer. Notice how I didn't just stroll out the front door."

Jeremy had no idea where he was driving, and neither did Elena. All she wanted was to distance herself from that boarding house.

Just as she was finally able to lean back into the seat, she gasped at the sight of something flashing past her window. After not being able to see anything, she glanced back out the windshield and screamed at the sight of a man in the road. But Elena knew better. She knew it wasn't a man.

It took Jeremy a little bit longer to realize that the obstruction in the road had no intentions of moving. He tried to swerve the wheel sharply to the side but the man had already gripped the car's grill, stopping it from moving all together. The headlights illuminated their attacker, causing Jeremy to finally gasp. "I-isn't that Damon?"

Elena's breath was caught in the back of her throat. She had braced herself for his next move – him walking over to her, dragging her out of the car…anything along those lines. But that wasn't what he did. Instead, he walked over to the opposite side of the car and tugged on Jeremy's door, which had been locked. Jeremy was no fool – he wasn't about to unlock the only thing keeping him safe from what he thought to be merely a deranged, obsessive man.

Unfortunately, a door wasn't enough to protect him. Effortlessly, Damon punched through the thick glass window and gripped the collar of Jeremy's leather jacket. He tore him from the seat and threw him to the ground.

"You really had me fooled, Elena. Here I thought we were finally making some sort of deep connection. I went against my better judgment… There's only one way to deal with liars like you."

Elena was barely listening to the exact words he was saying, but rather was more focused on the tone of his voice. She knew without context what he was going to do. She fiddled with the seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Damon, I realize that what I did was wrong. Please don't drag my brother into this. He was just doing what I asked."

"You brought this on yourself," he spat, flashing his fangs.

"Don't," she cried. "Please, I'll go back with you and I won't try anymore escapes. Just don't hurt him."

Damon paused to consider. "You'll do what I tell you?"

Elena refused to think of all that that could be referring to. "Yes," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," he taunted, lifting Jeremy off the ground. "What was that? I don't think your brother and I could hear you."

"I said yes," she said at a slightly louder volume.

"Good, then I'd say we're done here."

Elena bowed her head, waiting for him to come take her away. Her head instantly snapped up once she heard Jeremy scream. "What the hell are you doing?" she cried out, running toward them.

Jeremy dropped to the ground with a large bloody bite on his neck. Elena felt the tears sting at the corners of her eyes. "You said you wouldn't hurt him," she spat out through shorts sobs.

"I didn't hurt him," he shrugged. "I _killed _him. Guess that's one last person on our guest list."

* * *

**A/N: **First off, I really want to apologize for the ridiculously delayed update. I've been trying to work on this for a couple weeks now but would either get too busy and stressed or be trying to overcome writer's block. I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter because Damon is kind of all over the place...so now more than ever I really need your thoughts. Obviously, there isn't much that can make Damon happy after Elena's betrayal, but we'll see what happens ;) And don't worry, I didn't forget about the whole 'Matt as a vampire' arc. It just didn't really fit in with this chapter.

I'm going to try to get at least one other story update before/on Christmas, so if you have a preference let me know which you'd like updated lol

As always, a big **THANK YOU** to: e, XXCresent-RoseXX, ScottishGirlx, Bells Marie, anna, Historychick1835, Dez2sweet, 1, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, alwayssecondbest21, PrettyLittleHuman (I'll get that Churchill joke in eventually lol), Passion Berry, boothishot, ayna93, and RiverTheKittyKat for your reviews! Once again I apologize for the delay; hope you all enjoy!


	24. Under Your Spell

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 24: Under Your Spell

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_"I didn't hurt him," he shrugged. "I _killed _him. Guess that's one last person on our guest list."_

* * *

Elena stood frozen, staring at her lifeless brother. It wasn't that she wouldn't put it past Damon to do something like this…she just couldn't believe how _fast_ Jeremy died, just from a single bite. It sent a shiver down her spine, knowing that that same fate could very well be her own.

Hesitantly, shifting her eyes up to Damon, she crouched down and touched her brother's face, her tears dripping down onto his cool flesh. Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed, once again finding this to be all too much to bear.

Damon, on the other hand, felt little more than pulsating anger, all of which was directed toward Elena. How many times was she going to get in his way or do something to royally piss him off? He tried doing things legitimately…he even saved her life. Nothing would ever be enough for Elena Gilbert.

_Fine_, he thought resentfully, _she asked for it._

"We're done here," he said sternly, walking over toward her. With little effort he reached down and pulled her up to her feet. She refused to look at him, still processing the death of her sibling.

He almost started laughing, but it came out as more of a spiteful chuckle. "What, no snarky comeback? No struggle? I should've tried this days ago."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she breathed out, smacking her hand across his face between words.

Damon feigned being hurt by her insignificant blow for a moment before rolling his eyes. "You brought this on yourself. Maybe you should start putting others' well being before your own before the whole town ends up like your brother."

Elena struggled to break free from Damon's grasp, though found it to be much more challenging than she expected. The frustration built up in chest, resulting in a growl before she gave up entirely, though not before sharing her thoughts on the matter.

"You crossed the line," she said lowly. "I will _never_ go through with this marriage."

"Elena," he warned before swapping into a more light-hearted tone, "don't say something you're going to regret."

"Why? I don't have anything left to lose."

"Fine by me," he snarled before lunging toward her, knocking her out. He caught her effortlessly in his arms and carried her over to the car. "Sweet dreams," he whispered as he drove back to the boarding house, leaving Jeremy lying in the street.

* * *

Caroline honked the horn twice outside of Matt's house. Her and Bonnie had discussed how they would handle the situation in great lengths. Though Caroline wasn't exactly a vampire expert, her mother was and she gave her some pointers – one of which included keeping a hefty supply of vervain and stakes in the car.

"Seriously?" she mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes as she stepped out of the car and approached the front door. She knocked once before letting herself inside, noting the unlocked doorknob.

"Matt?" she called cautiously. The house was _so_ quiet. "T-time for school." Just as she was about to turn around and retreat, he appeared before her, already adapting to his new vampire abilities.

"Boo," he said with a laugh, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Caroline didn't find as much humor in the situation as she followed him outside. "You know I am still capable of getting myself to school. I don't need an escort, Care."

"Well until Shelia and Bonnie consider you safe, this is the best I can do. Keep complaining and I'll make you listen to Justin Bieber the whole way to school," she smiled evilly.

"God, anything but him. I don't think my sensitive hearing could handle that."

Fortunately, Caroline decided to spare him, finding herself far too distracted with her thoughts and occasional stolen glances. Something was definitely different about Matt…and she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Bonnie anxiously dragged her pencil along the spine of an American History textbook. First period was just about to begin and there was still no sign of Matt…or Caroline…or Elena, for that matter. What was going on? Did he kill them all? Bonnie's mind was probably reaching a certain degree of irrationality, but it couldn't be helped.

Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher, stood at the front of his classroom, taking in all the bored expressions, save for Bonnie's explicit concern. He tore his eyes away from her to acknowledge the two students that barged into the classroom, mumbling insincere apologies. Alaric noticed the girl's expression considerably change, though he could still sense a hint of worry.

And there was still one empty seat.

He just wanted to get through his classes today and go home, allowing for maximum time to obsess over this town's vampire problem, hardly aware that one was sitting in his own classroom.

After Alaric started teaching, Bonnie leaned over and asked Caroline how everything went. Caroline quickly assured her that everything was fine. She seemed confident, but Bonnie just couldn't shake this bad feeling in her chest. If Matt wasn't responsible for Elena's absence, then who (or _what_) was?

* * *

Elena coughed as consciousness returned to her. She bit into her dry lips as her eyes started to flutter, slowly identifying her surroundings. Right away she knew she was somewhere in the boarding house basement. _What, was Damon planning on treating me like a prisoner till I say 'I do'?_ She thought with a laugh. _Like that'll work._

"Wow, might as well sleep away the whole day while you're at it," Damon remarked, stepping out of the shadowy corner.

Elena's brow furrowed. How long had she been out? Was it still Sunday or was it already Monday morning? "What…what time is it?"

Stealing a glance at his cell phone, which Elena eyed carefully, he replied, "10:45, in the morning. You've been out for a good 8 hours."

"You can't keep me here," she pleaded, tugging at the chains around her wrists. "I have to go to school. People are going to start asking questions…"

He considered her point, but decided that it really wasn't incredibly suspicious to skip one day of class. "Sorry to disappoint, but as your new husband, I don't think you're going to be in any condition to go to school today."

"What do you mean? I feel fine—."

"Not for long." His smirk simply emanated fear. It was making Elena feel very uncomfortable, to say the least.

She shook her head, trembling. "Damon, please. Whatever you're planning…it's not a good idea."

"How could you possibly know? It's hasn't happened yet," he jeered.

With each step he took, Elena crawled backward until her back hit the wall. She cursed under her breath, knowing there wasn't anywhere else to go. "Don't worry," he said softly, reaching out to touch her face, "it'll only hurt for a little bit. Then the real fun can begin."

As soon as she saw his fangs, she braced herself, expecting to feel the familiar sting of pain in her throat, but much to her surprise, she felt it in her left wrist. She reluctantly opened an eye and found him chewing into her skin. Shortly after, he tore away from the blood source and used the chain to hoist her arm above her head, nailing the chain to the wall.

Then he repeated the process with the other wrist. By the time everything was said and done, Elena was almost as dizzy as she had been when she first came to. She'd lost a lot of blood and still could feel it trailing down her arms, dripping into a puddle behind her.

"What are…what are you doing?" she slurred.

"Isn't it obvious? I needed a snack and also needed to make sure all of the vervain is out of your system."

Elena knew that he could only have one thing in mind. He wanted to be able to compel her. All the things he could make her do with that power at his disposal…it was terrifying. She couldn't keep it together anymore. She bowed her head and let the tears fall, seeping down her cheeks.

"Oh, don't do that. You might start to make me feel guilty," Damon groaned. He tilted her head upward so that he could look into her eyes. "Let's give it a try…stop crying." His command resonated in Elena's mind, and regardless of how hard she tried, the tears no longer spilled from her eyes, though the feelings of despair and terror were still very much present.

* * *

A gust of wind seemingly rushed right through Jeremy's body as he gasped, feeling his body come back to life. His head snapped from left to right taking in his surroundings. "What the —?" he murmured, running his fingers along the bite-free flesh on his throat.

He knew he died. He also found out that vampires were real. Did that mean he was one now? What else could "logically" explain how he came back to life? Although Jeremy had many questions racing through his mind, he knew he wouldn't get any answers by standing in the middle of the road. He needed to get to school and make sure Elena was okay.

His pocket started vibrating suddenly, slightly startling him. He dug into his pocket and retrieved his phone, groaning when he read the caller ID. "Hey, Aunt Jenna…what's up?"

"Jeremy, where is the car? I have to meet with my thesis advisor in half an hour!"

"Uh…sorry I ended up spending the night with Elena at the boarding house. I know I should've called…I'll head back home now."

"Shouldn't you be at school by now?"

"I overslept," he replied sheepishly. "Look, don't worry Jenna…I'll bring the car by, and you can drop me off at school."

"Fine. You can expect a conversation about this later tonight, mister."

That was literally the last thing on his mind right now. He raced back to the boarding house, thankful that it wasn't too far from where he had been. He noticed that Damon's car was parked in the driveway as well as Jenna's. As much as his parents or Jenna or even Elena complained about him hanging with the wrong crowd, for once Jeremy's bad habits were coming in handy right about now.

How else could he have known how to break into a car and hotwire it?

Jeremy tore down the forested roads and got back home in record time. He let Jenna get into the driver's seat and took the passenger seat. Of course she began interrogating him, asking how Elena was holding up and what they did all night. He had to think on his feet, which was still a bit challenging considering his brain was still trying to wrap around the fact that he was just essentially resurrected.

Not really knowing what Elena's schedule was, he decided to start on the first floor of the building, peeking his head into the history room.

"Sorry, class just ended," the new teacher said.

"Oh…uh, sorry I was actually just looking for someone. Do you have Elena Gilbert in this class?"

Alaric glanced at his roster. "She's on the list but she didn't make it to class today… Is everything alright?"

Jeremy nodded, though his pale complexion didn't really support the notion. But Alaric didn't seem to care too much about that. Rather, he was more focused on Jeremy's ring.

"Where did you get that ring?"

Jeremy looked down at it dismissively. "Uh…it's a family heirloom, I guess."

Alaric held up his hand, displaying a similar-looking ring. "Mine came from my wife." He laughed. "She told me it would protect me. She was into that whole paranormal activity scene."

"How would a ring protect you?" Jeremy asked, wondering if his ring somehow saved his life.

Alaric shrugged. "Beats me…she was the expert on all that."

"Can't you ask her?" he pressed.

"Oh there are a lot of things I'd like to ask her," Alaric mumbled. "But, she's dead."

Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise and slight embarrassment. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"It's alright. Well, anyway, it's my break so I'm going to head to the teacher's lounge. Thanks for the chat, um?"

"Jeremy," he supplied.

"Jeremy, okay. Well uh I'm Mr. Saltzman. See you around."

_That wasn't weird at all_, Jeremy thought as he watched the new history teacher walk down the hall. With some relief, he caught wind of Bonnie and Caroline conversing at the lockers nearby. He ran over to them.

"Have any of you seen Elena?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"Nope," Caroline said.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Now there is," Jeremy said gravely. "Look, something weird is going on at that boarding house. Damon tried to kill me last night when I was helping Elena escape…"

Not wanting to sound too crazy, Jeremy spared some of the details and generalized his way through the story.

"What do you mean, he tried to kill you?"

"Uh…he chased Elena outside and then pulled me out of the car and tried to strangle me."

Neither Caroline nor Bonnie commented on the fact that there weren't any signs of bodily harm on Jeremy's body. They might have been more distracted by the fact that Elena was living with a sexy psychopath.

"We need to get over there and help her," Bonnie insisted.

"NO," Jeremy blurted out, louder than intended. "I mean…shouldn't we just go through Social Services?"

"That could take too long."

"God forbid Elena be left alone with someone as…good looking as him," Caroline murmured, but everyone heard her.

"She's in trouble, Caroline," Bonnie said pointedly. Caroline scoffed.

While the three of them struggled to agree on a plan of action, Matt hid in the darkness of an empty classroom, hearing every word.

* * *

Katherine, with her years of experience, had managed to get away from Stefan just in time. Granted, as a vampire there probably wasn't much that he could do to her, but still there was something she couldn't shake. When was the last time she had felt so…afraid? All she wanted was for Stefan to embrace his true being, not lose control at the single taste of human blood. Surely not even he could be so terrible at self-control?

She had sought refuge in a house on the outskirts of town, where the owners obliged to her every request. Yet she wasn't satisfied. In fact, she was rather unhappy. Now she was right back at square one, having accomplished nothing other than getting to torture Elena a little.

She could always go back and have a little more fun with Damon, ever willing and ready for her. She smirked to herself as she left her safe house and "borrowed" her gracious host's car, heading for the boarding house.

* * *

Damon loved this new scenario he had created. Now, Elena would have to do anything he asked of her, regardless of whether or not she wanted to do it. He couldn't help but smirk and stare down at her bloody body, admiring the sight.

"You're sick," she spat.

"That's only one person's opinion."

"You can't force me to be who you want me to be. Just because you can compel me, that doesn't mean this will truly be what you want."

"The way I see it, you'll come around eventually and then I won't even have to compel you."

She bit down into her lip, trying to think of something to say that could persuade him to stop. Her arms had grown numb from hanging and stiff from the crusted blood that coated them. She felt so weak, so vulnerable.

"This isn't healthy – for either one of us," she said, honestly. "You need to be with someone who truly loves you…and I need to stop being bled out every other day."

Damon's smirk shrunk ever so slightly. He hadn't considered that sort of perspective. Although it peaked his interest, it wasn't nearly strong enough to change his mind. It wouldn't hurt to screw with her head a little though.

Without saying a word, he wore a blank expression as he approached her. He unlocked the shackles and examined her wounds. He knew she had lost a lot of blood, so he bit into his wrist and held it near her mouth. Hesitantly, she reached for it and sucked at the blood, sending a revitalizing rush through her.

Before she could even start to feel calmed down, Damon shoved her up against the wall, pushing her into the coarse material. There they stood, less than a couple of inches apart. Elena could feel every bit of Damon's structured body up against hers, his hot breath pouring across her face.

A part of her was attracted to him, no doubt, but she could never love _him_. It would always only be a physical attraction. She strained to look anywhere but into his icy eyes, but found that somewhat difficult to do in such close proximity.

"Kiss me," he said, capturing her under his spell.

She tried to fight it. But despite her best internal efforts, her head was still moving closer to his, eyes closed. Their lips met almost perfectly. Too perfectly for Elena's preference. The compulsion only required her to kiss him, with no specifications. Freed from the invisible pressure, she quickly pulled back, eyes wide open.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" he said sultrily. He leaned two arms up against the wall, supporting his weight as he towered over Elena. "Things were just…heating up." He bent his head down and bit her earlobe, nibbling and tugging on her earring. He heard her breath hitch and heartbeat quicken.

Oh how he loved doing this to her. "Now," he said, returning to staring into her eyes, "this time let's deepen that kiss. It could still use a little work."

Once again she felt the push and pull of her will-power versus his mind control. She was losing badly, perhaps because of that small perverted portion of her that wanted him so badly. She wasn't whole-heartedly fighting this and she knew it.

Their lips met. She subconsciously slid her tongue along his lower lip and could've sworn she heard a low moan rumble in his throat. He returned the gesture, his tongue exploring her mouth in a predatory fashion.

However, this time he broke the heated embrace. "How does it feel?" he whispered, stroking the side of her face. She responded with a confused expression. "How does it feel to be forced to do something you wish you could resist doing? This is my _favorite_ kind of torture."

"Go to hell," she whispered, trembling below him.

"Actually, I'm going to outside and enjoy the weather while you," he paused staring into her eyes, "do not leave this room."

"You can't just leave me down here!" she protested.

Damon smirked. "I can do whatever I want."

* * *

Katherine reached the boarding house without even breaking a sweat, naturally. She was about to waltz inside, but froze once she heard rustling in the bushes nearby. She spun around, only to come face-to-face with a blonde boy.

_What, is he supposed to be one of Elena's high school pals or something? Looks like more of an afternoon snack to me_, she thought with a devilish smirk.

Unfortunately, Katherine soon noticed that this boy was not human. In fact, based on his innocent appearance, she was willing to bet he was a newly turned vampire.

He gave her a curious look. "E-Elena, is that you?" He ran over to her eagerly.

Katherine considered messing with his head, but decided it would be better to use him to her advantage. "Not exactly. The name's Katherine. Don't bother asking why _Elena_ and I look so much alike, just accept it. I will tell you that your precious Elena is inside the boarding house…I'd try the basement first."

"What did that Damon guy do to her?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. I'm just here to see Damon. So, while I keep him occupied, you better use the time to save Elena."

"Right. Thanks, by the way," he said, sprinting past her.

"No, thank _you_." She waited until he was out of sight before seeing herself inside, in search of her other lover.

* * *

The scent of blood was almost unbearably strong as Matt made his way down the stairs leading to the basement. He easily located the room Elena was being held in.

Elena's eyes darted up to the door as it opened, finding it odd that Damon would return so soon, but was pleasantly surprised to see Matt standing there.

"Matt!" she exclaimed, standing up and running over to him. "How did you know where to find me…and how did you get past Damon?"

"Jeremy came to school and —."

"Jeremy?" she asked. "Matt…Jeremy died. Damon, well, Damon killed him last night."

"But I saw him. He came to school and warned everyone about Damon and said you were in danger."

"Oh god," she whispered, bringing a hand up to cover her agape mouth. _Did Jeremy become a vampire? No…that can't be right. Damon didn't give him his blood._

"Okay…well, how did you get down here without Damon seeing you?"

"Katherine said she'd keep Damon distracted so I could help you."

"_Katherine_?" she gasped. "Matt, you need to get out of here. These…people are dangerous and I —."

"Elena, you don't have to worry. I know about the vampires…I…actually was turned last night," he said softly.

"What?"

"It's a long story, but you don't need to worry. The only thing that's any different is just the hunger and the superhero senses," he laughed.

Elena still had her suspicions, but approached him nonetheless. Matt smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her, but got distracted by the sight of the blood soaked walls. "W-what did he do to you?"

She glanced over her shoulder and realized he was referring to the wall. "He fed on me," she said simply. It was basically true.

"We need to get you out of here, now," he said sternly, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door. She continued to follow him until her body stopped moving once she reached the doorframe.

"Matt, I've been compelled to not leave this room."

"Compelled?"

"Mind control…"

His mouth was starting to feel dry. He licked his lips as his eyes darted around the room. He could feel his self-control vanishing and being replaced with the utmost desire to taste Elena's blood, among other things.

"Elena…" he wheezed out. "If we don't leave soon…"

But it was already too late. Veins crept out from underneath his regret-filled eyes. Fangs speared out of his gums and his newfound agility led him directly to her. Her terrified expression tore at the remains of his heart, but he couldn't stand this aching hunger. Just a little taste, that was all he needed.

He bit into her neck and was overwhelmed. She tasted so amazing, so much better than his first taste of Sheriff Forbes. His knees buckled as a rush of euphoric flavor slid down his throat.

He was so absorbed in the experience that he couldn't hear Elena's desperate, weak cries for him to stop.

* * *

Well that's chapter 24 for ya...things will be heating up in the next update...will Katherine succeed in distracting Damon? Will Elena survive Matt's attack or will she die with Damon's blood still in her system?

On a side note...yeah I kinda ripped off of (SPOILER ALERT) this week's episode with the whole 'bleeding out the vervain' scenario, but I tried to make it a little bit different than what actually happened in the episode. Hope it worked for you all ;)

I'm hoping to work on The Boarding House Part III trailer soon, so keep your eyes open for that!

As always comments would be GREATLY appreciated.

**THANK YOU: **Jenni, Dez2sweet, ajsalvatorexx, HappyWolves11, ScottishGirlx, Bella44, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Caro, Weaving a Tangled Web, unknown, and ayna93. Your reviews mean the world 3


	25. Sanctuary

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 25: Sanctuary 

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_He was so absorbed in the experience that he couldn't hear Elena's desperate, weak cries for him to stop._

* * *

Katherine ran her fingers along the thick wooden railing as she ascended the stairs to the third floor of the boarding house. Her movements were slow and purposely hesitant, as with each step she took, the sound of Elena's screams seemed further and further away. It was an odd sensation, really. She almost felt a chill from how much she enjoyed basically hearing the sound of her own scream.

But it wasn't coming from her throat.

Eventually, she knew that Damon too would hear the faint sound and go running to Elena's rescue. Begrudgingly, she sped up her strut and entered Damon's room.

Damon had decided to take a shower, rinsing off Elena's blood. Of course he loved the sight of it, but that was just the problem. If he kept looking at it, then he would keep being tempted to go back down there and repeat the process. Despite what his darkest desires wished for, he had to admit that Elena needed a break. _Damn human emotions_, he thought bitterly as he wrapped a towel loosely around his waist.

The last thing he expected to see was Katherine Pierce sprawled out on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, bored and uninterested.

She pouted. "It's only been a couple of days, Damon. Surely you've missed me."

"I've had…better things on my mind," he smirked.

Katherine pushed herself up off the bed and sauntered over to him, shamelessly admiring his half naked body. "Are you sure about that? Elena doesn't really seem like she gives you what you're looking for. She doesn't truly _satisfy _you, not like I can."

"Don't give yourself too much credit." He glanced down to find her cleavage practically spilling out of her shirt. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to kill a little time_, he thought, licking his lips as he sped up to her and shoved her into the wooden-paneled wall.

His lips placed bruising kisses along her neck as she dragged her nails down his back. They sped over to the bed together, with Katherine ending up on top. She crawled across his body, noting that the towel was barely clinging to his hips. A naughty smirk crossed her lips as she went to make her move. But he was quicker. He reached up and tugged on her curly locks, forcing her face down to meet his.

Katherine almost felt vulnerable under the intensity of his glacier-colored stare. Slowly, she leaned in for a surprisingly tender kiss. Damon remained still as her lips brushed across his. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes, just briefly allowing memories from the past filter into his mind.

But any emotion, memory, or thought Damon was experiencing instantly retreated once his brain registered a faint sound coming from the basement. Elena was in danger.

His eyes flicked open and quickly formed a scowl as he roughly shoved Katherine off of him. "What did you do?" he growled, speeding into the closet and back out with a pair of pants on in lieu of the towel.

Katherine sat up against the headboard with her arms over her chest. "How am I supposed to know? I just came here for a nice evening with you. Apparently that's not enough."

"There's always another motive for you," Damon said. His expression softened as another thought crossed his mind. "We both know that if you didn't come here to hurt her, then you came here because Stefan didn't want you either."

Try as he may, Damon was unable to hide the significant amount of hurt from his face. Katherine even felt the slightest pang of guilt tugging at her heart.

"Leave," he said lowly, pointing to the door. He didn't wait to see her leave. In less than ten seconds he was already downstairs, feeling his blood boil at the thought of someone else hurting Elena.

* * *

Elena clawed at Matt's shoulders after already giving up on trying to just push him off. "Matt, you've got to stop! You're _killing_ me," she cried.

The words echoed in the back of Matt's mind, hardly even registering him. As a vampire, your emotions are practically tripled. Ever since Elena broke up with him, Matt has been haunted with feelings of rejection and unfulfilled love. Those feelings, ever so amplified, were driving him to keep feeding. In his delusional state, this is what she owed him. This is what he deserved.

Everything flashed white once he felt himself being abruptly ripped away from Elena. He couldn't stop himself from being propelled into the wall, resulting in the sickening sound of bones in his neck and shoulder snapping.

Matt groaned as he popped his bones back in place and felt the healing process begin. Damon wasn't done with him yet. He stormed over to Matt's crumpled body and picked him up by his throat.

"GET OUT!" he bellowed, a nasty snarl scarring his facial features. Matt was absolutely terrified. The moment Damon released him, Matt sped out of the room, unable to even offer Elena an apologetic stare.

Damon sped over to Elena's body and could just barely detect her heartbeat. He kneeled next to her, cradling her head in his lap as he placed his bloodied wrist up against her lips.

Of course he considered just letting her die. He remembered that he had given her some of his blood. He knew that she would turn into a vampire, but something was preventing him from letting it happen just yet. The desire to keep her alive prevailed over anything else. And it bothered him.

Elena's eyes fluttered open just long enough for her to realize that it was Damon who was staring down at her with what appeared to be a concerned expression. She realized, as she tasted the blood slide down her throat, that he was saving her life.

Using her last ounce of strength, she whispered, "Thank you." She passed out safely in his arms. After an ordeal like that, Damon couldn't just leave her down here while she healed. He carried her bridal style upstairs and gently placed her down in her bed. _What is happening to me_? He thought. _Why the hell do I _care_?_

* * *

Matt scrambled through the woods, unsure of where to go. Once he reached the main road, he decided that he would try to go to Bonnie's house. Maybe her magic could help him, some how. If he ever lost control like that again, especially around someone he cared about, he would drive a stake through his own heart.

Knocking on the door, probably a little harder than he should have, he felt the panic and sorrow settle in, creating an immense discomfort. Bonnie answered the door, concerned. Matt looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Bonnie, I need help."

She noticed the blood that stained his plaid shirt and immediately tried to pull him inside, but found that he couldn't enter. Then she remembered something Grams told her about having to invite a vampire inside. So, she did. After closing the door, she gave him a long stare. "What happened?" she gasped.

"I went to go save Elena. Then something just came over me and I couldn't stop myself…," he breathed. "Oh God, Bon, she's never going to forgive me."

Bonnie found it difficult to breathe as she reluctantly reached over and pulled him into an embrace. "Is Elena safe?"

"If Damon wouldn't have stopped me, she would've died," he whispered.

"Matt, I don't know really anything about how being a vampire works, but we have to figure out a way for you to learn how to control your urges. Next time there might not be someone there to…to stop you."

"How are we going to do that?"

Bonnie rubbed her temples as her mind raced to find a solution. "I don't know…we need to go see Grams. Maybe she can help."

"I'll do anything," he said softly.

She nodded solemnly before collecting a few things and grabbing the car keys.

* * *

Elena awoke a couple hours later in her bed. Even in the process of healing, it didn't take her long to register Damon sitting on the other side of the room, watching her. "Is Matt alright?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse.

Damon stood up, explicitly confused. "Is that a serious question? He would've killed you. Actually, in this case he would've turned you into a vampire. Is that what you want?"

"He didn't mean to hurt me," she started, but then stopped, unable to hold back the tears. "Why is he even a vampire in the first place? How did that happen?"

"Beats me," Damon shrugged. "The only vampires in town besides me are Katherine and Stefan. I wouldn't put it past Katherine to do it, but I don't think it was her. And it can't be Stefan because, well St. Stefan hasn't turned someone into a vampire in years, decades even."

Elena gripped the blanket, hoping to vent some of her anger. "Someone had to turn him! It doesn't just happen on its own," she breathed.

Darkness flickered briefly in Damon's eyes. "Don't yell at me likes it my fault," he spat. "In case you forgot, I just saved your life."

"All of this is your fault! If you would've just let me go home, this wouldn't have happened. Why don't you just go find another town to terrorize?" Elena couldn't think straight. How could she? After enduring Damon and Matt's attacks, she felt like dying.

"Elena, if you don't calm down, I might end up doing something I regret."

"I don't think it'll beat your track record so far," she murmured, only half intentionally wanting him to hear her.

In a flash, he sped over to her, essentially straddling her, pinning her down to the mattress. "Stop it," he growled.

Elena was slightly fazed, though not deterred. With a simple sentence, she then managed to reduce Damon to a crumbled mess. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

She barely had enough time to scream before his fangs slid into her neck, right near the same spot Matt had bitten. Damon only sucked a little bit of blood from her veins before pulling back. Elena couldn't stand how he looked the moment after feeding. Thick globs of blood – her blood – coated his lips and oftentimes dripped down onto her. His fangs were still sharp and menacing, his eyes still darkened and soulless.

Unable to stand the sight, she squeezed her eyes shut, only choosing to open them once she felt the weight shift on the mattress. Damon immediately left the room without another word, leaving Elena feeling an odd mixture of confusion and relief.

* * *

Damon didn't bother to wipe her blood from his face. All he wanted to do was sulk in his misery and get his thoughts sorted out. He reached for his favorite bottle of Scotch and poured a full glass. The amber-colored liquid sloshed in the glass as he walked across the room and slumped into the large leather chair.

He downed a couple of gulps, barely feeling the sting in the back of his throat. This wasn't supposed to feel like this. From the moment he hatched his plan to force Elena into the boarding house, he knew exactly what he wanted. In the time that she's lived as his "house guest," he's been able to check just about everything off of his to-do list.

But something was missing. He wanted more…something that hadn't originally been accounted for. He wanted to be loved. And that's not something you can just force. Sure, he could compel her, but it'd all be one big lie that would satisfy neither one of them.

He knew love was a hopeless pursuit, though. For someone like Elena to love him, that would require him to change every aspect of who he was. He couldn't do that, he just couldn't. But should he? He could feel himself going soft as it was. He should've let Matt do his dirty work for him, but he interrupted, unable to ignore the feelings of concern he felt for her well-being.

Lost in thought, though still aware of the world around him, Damon remained still as he heard shuffling on the floor above him…frantic movements…footsteps barreling down the staircase…a pause…then the front door opening and closing. Elena just walked out the front door.

And he did nothing to stop her.

Staring into the blazing flames inside the fireplace, Damon hung his head, letting all the despair and loneliness settle into his bones for the first time in nearly one hundred years.

* * *

The house seemed uncomfortably foreign, yet still offered Elena just the comfort she was longing for. Jenna had been surprised by Elena's sudden appearance, but quickly ushered her inside, unable to stop smiling.

"I never thought I'd say this," Elena said, dipping her finger into the sauce Jenna was cooking, "but I think I missed your cooking." Her and Jenna shared a laugh.

"Elena?"

She spun around and found Jeremy standing in the doorway, completely alive. _Matt wasn't lying. _"H-hey, Jer," she said uneasily.

"While you're here, would you mind coming upstairs and helping me with some chemistry homework? It's not exactly Jenna's best subject."

"I heard that!" Jenna called after them. "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

Elena silently followed Jeremy up to his room, waiting until he closed the door before letting the tears fall. "How?" she cried. "How is this possible?"

He shrugged. "It's weird. At first I had no idea how this is possible. I was dead. I _felt_ it. But then I ran into the new teacher, the one who's replacing Tanner. He was wearing a similar looking ring as this one, the one I got from Dad." He paused to point out the bulky ring. "The teacher, Mr. Saltzman, or something, said that his wife gave him his ring, saying it would protect him. Maybe this ring did something…"

"After everything I've been through, I can honestly say that it's not impossible…"

"So," he said solemnly. "I'm surprised Damon let you come here."

"Me too," she said quietly. "I walked right out the door. He didn't even stop me."

"Why do you sound…disappointed."

Elena jerked her head up and looked at Jeremy. How could he even think that? Who in their right mind would ever be disappointed that some psychotic, obsessive vampire hadn't come after her?

"I'm just still processing it all," she argued.

"What else has he done to you?"

"It's not even about what he's done…it's more about what _Matt_ did."

"What do you mean? He was supposed to come save you."

"He almost killed me, Jer! He didn't have any control. How the hell did he become a vampire in the first place? Matt? He doesn't deserve this. None of us do."

Jeremy's hardened expression softened as he watched Elena start to crumble. He pulled her into a brotherly hug and promised her that it was over.

"You're home now. No one can hurt you."

* * *

Damon tossed the empty liquor bottle onto the floor and watched with drunken amusement as it shattered into a thousand pieces. He was oddly satisfied by the crunching sound his footsteps made across the glass remains as he made his way over to the fireplace, stumbling most of the time.

How could he just let her walk right out the door like that? What was he thinking? Of course anyone with a brain could tell that she had retreated to her former home, presumably the safest place to be at this point.

Because Damon hadn't been invited in. Yet.

"She belongs to me," he muttered, slurring some of the words. "_She belongs to me._" With his determination set, Damon grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. Knowing it would be stupid, even for him, to drive, he opted for using his vampiric abilities to their full potential, by speeding through the woods and into Mystic Falls suburbia.

He stood outside the Gilbert residence, leaning up against a large tree trunk. The front window was open, letting the outside world have a glimpse at Jenna, Jeremy, and Elena sitting down to a happy little meal, smiling and laughing their hearts out.

It was making Damon sick. When was the last time he had ever been in that kind of setting? Of course he knew the answer. Back when he was five or six years old, just before Stefan was born, he remembered how happy he was with his mother and father, just the three of them.

And then everything changed the day his mother died.

Damon was never one to enjoy dwelling on memories, especially painful ones, but he kept his feet planted in the ground, watching the sight before him.

As much as she was enjoying eating dinner with her family again, Elena couldn't help but feel strange…like she was being watched. Obviously, no one else was in the house, but why did she feel this way?

She tried to stay focused on the conversation, which involved Jenna sharing a story about something embarrassing that happened to her during freshman year of college. It was probably funny, but Elena still found the mashed potatoes on her plate to be far more interesting. With a sigh, she glanced up from her plate and nearly gasped.

Damon was standing right outside the window, just staring at her. _So, he does miss me._ She couldn't stop the thought before it had been planted in her mind. Repulsed by her thoughts, she excused herself from the table with every intention of heading up to her room. After all, she still needed to let Bonnie and Caroline know that she was all right.

With immense reluctance, Elena reached for the doorknob and stepped out onto the front porch. She blamed her compassionate nature for the detour. Why else could she be stupid enough to step out into the open where the predator was waiting?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, making sure to keep her distance.

He stumbled in her direction, but didn't completely step onto the porch. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm not going back to the boarding house with you," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that a challenge?" he snickered.

"You're drunk," she said, rolling her eyes. "Even as a vampire, that might put you at a disadvantage." She turned on her heel, heading for the door.

Damon, angered by her response, sped forward and blocked her just in time. "I'm not done with you yet."

"And I'm not interested. Just because you'll probably end up getting your way in the end, doesn't mean that I deserve to be put through all of this. I just want to be with my family."

"Why prolong the inevitable?"

"Just get out of my way," she sighed, starting to regret this decision.

He stepped closer to her, completely closing in. His twisted smirk and glint in his eyes caused Elena to involuntarily shiver. She prayed he didn't notice. "Make me," he whispered into her ear.

Her body slipped into its fight-or-flight mode. She quickly reached for a branch on the small potted tree next to the door and jabbed Damon's abdomen with it. He groaned a little, doubling over, giving Elena just enough space to reach the door.

But before she could slam the door shut all the way, Damon reached out and stopped the door. He ripped the stick out of his side and, much to her surprise, he didn't look angry. Rather, he appeared…excited.

"Hide in your house all you want, Elena. But we both know you won't be able to stay in there forever. The moment you step outside, you're _mine_."

Elena gulped and slammed the door in his face, unable to really think under that duress. She leaned up against the door and slowly slid down to the floor.

She wasn't sure which was more terrifying, the fear of what's to come or the strange anticipation to partake in this game.

* * *

Eh, I have mixed feelings about this one. It felt really filler-ish...kind of like a transition into this new situation between Elena and Damon. On the bright side, we get a little interesting insight into Damon's mind. I hope you all can bear with this till the next update ;)

Thanks for all your patience!

**THANK YOU: **KaterinaPetrova, XXCresent-RoseXX, ScottishGirlx, Caro, beverlie4055, unknown, Bella44, and Dez2sweet for your amazing comments! Words cannot describe how much I enjoy reading them.


	26. Locked Out Of Heaven

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember 

Chapter 26: Locked Out Of Heaven

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_Elena wasn't sure which was more terrifying, the fear of what's to come or the strange anticipation to partake in this game._

* * *

In no real rush to leave, Damon lingered outside the Gilbert residence for a little while longer. He hated this rush of emotion – desire, anger, confusion – imploding within his mind. Here he thought Katherine had a powerful effect on him; those feelings paled in comparison to this. He almost wanted to storm up the porch stairs and compel Jenna to let him inside, but knowing Elena, she'd probably have Jenna protected with Vervain.

It was dark enough and late enough that no one would notice him pacing the front yard. Just because he couldn't get inside, he realized, didn't mean this game had to end. With little effort, he leapt to one of the higher branches of the oak tree just outside of Elena's window. Her curtains were closed, but thin enough that his enhanced vision could catch a glimpse.

Elena looked nervous as she sat stiffly on the edge of her bed. _Good_, he thought_. _He wanted her to fear him. If she's scared, she won't be able to think straight, effectively making her easy prey. Now, normally Damon loved a challenge, but this was getting old. He was damn near tempted into compelling her into loving him, if only for a couple days.

The dimming of the nightstand lamp drew Damon from his depressing thoughts. He smirked to himself as he leaned in closer to the glass, listening to her breathing begin to slow down…

* * *

_The room was almost pitch black, but Elena could care less. Her body writhed beneath his…though she wasn't quite sure who __**he**__ was. His warm breath danced across her skin as he leaned in closer to her neck. The pleasurable motion between her legs sent her spiraling into a state of ecstasy. She barely even noticed when he bit into her neck. Once she started seeing red spots in the corners of her eyes, she woke up, startled in her bed, covered in sweat._

_ "What the hell?" she muttered, somewhat disgusted. _

_ "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" she heard Damon ask from somewhere in the darkness. Before she could respond, he appeared right in front of her, so close she could see her own reflection in his crystalline eyes. _

Elena screamed as she bolted upright in her bed. _Did I really just have a dream inside of a dream?_ She wondered, eyes dashing across the room, searching for signs of him. Nothing. She was completely alone. But even after confirming that, she still felt uneasy. It was unlikely that her subconscious would've conjured such a scenario. To make matters worse, each time she closed her eyes for an extended period of time, she'd see Damon's taunting face. It was almost worse than any sort of physical torture she'd endured.

After a restless night, Elena ended up staring at the ceiling long before her alarm rang. The last thing she wanted to do right now was leave the safety of her house. But isn't that exactly what Damon wanted – to scare her? To torment her without even being around? Feeling a sudden increase in inspiration, she tossed her blanket aside and got out of bed.

He wouldn't dare make a move around so many people at school.

* * *

Matt didn't go home after the incident with Elena. He didn't call anyone, either. He spent the night in the cave-like entrance leading to the tomb where his nightmare began. How could he face anyone after what he'd done? His fists continued a cycle of bleeding and healing as he punched holes into the earthen wall.

He didn't expect anyone to be in the area. Because of his recklessness and ignorance, he nearly punched Bonnie in the face. They both let out a startled gasp, backing away from the other.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" Bonnie asked, once her heartbeat returned to a more relatively normal rate.

Matt avoided her prodding stare. "I…I'm not handling this vampire business so well, Bonnie."

"I don't blame you," she murmured. "It's going to be alright, though."

"NO IT'S NOT!" he screamed. "It's not going to be alright. Last night, I nearly killed Elena. How can I live with myself?"

Words were trapped in the back of her throat as she stared at him, her mind involuntarily picturing the assault. A part of her despised him for doing that to Elena, but she knew she couldn't fully blame him. He didn't want any of this. Their perilous encounter with the tomb vampires caused this, and for that he couldn't be blamed.

There was really only one thing that could be done. "I am going to help you, Matt. There has to be some spell…some way to make this more bearable for you. Just don't let this bother you. Elena will forgive you, just give it time."

"How can you be so sure, about any of this?"

Bonnie bit her lower lip, hesitant. "To be honest, _I_ can't be sure. But I know someone who has all the answers. Let's go see my Grams. Maybe she'll find a spell for you before lunch and we can make it back to school."

Matt agreed, slightly smiling, but Bonnie could tell there wasn't a shred of hope or happiness behind the gesture.

* * *

After leaving Elena to toss and turn throughout the night, Damon returned to the boarding house, pondering his next move. His footsteps led him up to her room, or at the least the room that she was staying in. He laughed bitterly at the thought of Elena ever willingly referring to this place as her home.

He loved playing these games with her, knowing that by now she'd already left for school, probably glancing over her shoulder every couple of steps. He could easily go there, capture her, and bring her back to the boarding house.

But what would that accomplish? It would just bring them back into the routine of cat and mouse, nowhere near lovers.

Damon shook his head as he sat down on her bed, wondering where the hell these thoughts were coming from. He was better than that. He didn't need her love.

Thankfully, a distraction came along once he noticed something light green shoved between the desk and wall. With his curiosity peaked, Damon reached for the object and discovered that it was Elena's diary. Unable to resist, he turned to a random page – August 19, 2011. That was around the time her and Jeremy first moved in.

_Dear Diary, _

_ I feel like laughing, despite myself. At first, I thought moving into the old boarding house was going to be awful. I mean, you of all people should know, I grew up in my house – I lived there my entire life. Now I was supposed to move into an abandoned building with strangers…but here's where it becomes comical. These strangers, two of them, are __**insanely **__attractive guys. Would it be wrong for me to consider myself lucky? _

_ The first guy is Stefan. He's my age, even goes to my school. He has the sweetest smile! And he's been an amazing host these first couple of days, always cooking meals before or after school. _

_ Then there's his brother, Damon. He's a couple years older and is absolutely…gorgeous. I feel like I could get lost in his blue eyes. But there's something about him, something that feels dangerous, but oddly attractive. I feel drawn to him somehow, despite barely knowing him. Stefan's obviously admitted his feelings for me, asking me out after dinner during my sleepover with Bonnie and Caroline, who share my feelings toward these brothers. ;) And even though I said yes to Stefan, a part of me disapproves as I reconsider Damon in all his bad brother glory. _

_ Needless to say, things are going to be much more interesting than I'd expected during my stay at the boarding house. _

_Until next time,_

_Elena _

At first, Damon couldn't stop smugly smirking. Of course finding out that girls thought he was hot was not a surprise. But after recent events with Elena, he found this all particularly amusing and slightly ironic. How would things have played out if she still didn't know about vampires? The potential of the situation bothered him. A plan began hatching in the back of his head. One simple compulsion would be all he needed to fix things.

* * *

Mere seconds after Elena gathered the mindset of a normal teenage girl, she was being called to the principal's office. She groaned as she retreated from her seat in homeroom and made her way down to the office.

The secretary glanced up from her computer upon noticing someone else in the room. "Yes?"

"I uh got called in to see Principal Moore," Elena said, nervously.

"Oh, right. Go ahead, Miss Gilbert."

Elena opened the door and stepped into the principal's office – a room that she could honestly say she'd never seen up until this point in her academic career. She couldn't even imagine why the principal called her in here. _Wait a minute_, she paused, eyes darting wildly around the room, _what if this is one of Damon's schemes. What if he compelled her to call me down here so he could take me? _

"Have a seat, Miss Gilbert," Principal Moore said, bringing Elena out of her paranoia. "Or should I say _Mrs. Salvatore_?"

Elena silently cursed under her breath, instantly realizing where this was going. She held her hands up in defense, pausing as her mind raced in an attempt to figure out an explanation that wouldn't make her sound insane. "It's not what you think," she began.

"Oh really? Elena, don't play dumb. You were legally married. You're not even eighteen yet! And if your prior guardian, Jenna Sommers, was the one who approved this arrangement, then I can see why you were taken away from her."

"Don't you dare talk about Jenna like that!" Elena screamed, standing up and slamming her hands down on the desk. "She has nothing to do with this."

Principal Moore shot her a disapproving glare. "I will not tolerate inappropriate, _illegal _behavior in my school, Elena."

"You don't understand the situation," Elena replied, feeling exasperated just thinking about this mess. "I can't explain it to you, but you just have to believe me."

"Until you void this silly marriage and get your life back and track, I don't want to see you on this campus. You're suspended until further notice."

Tears brimmed along the corners of her eyes as Elena walked down the hall, facing people heading to their first period class. She couldn't help but notice several clusters of them, whispering and staring at her as she passed. There's no way they knew anything, if the principal only just recently found out…

"Elena Marie Gilbert!" Caroline shouted, approaching her with a scowl. "So, which Salvatore brother did you end up _marrying_?" Her voice was dripping with resentment.

If Caroline actually had the slightest clue as to what was really going on with the Salvatore brothers, Elena doubted she'd be so jealous. _If she wants them so bad, she can have them_, Elena thought, feeling the anger and frustration settle in. "Neither of them!" she snarled, not bothering to stop and explain herself.

She knew there was no way she'd be able to hold it together through any of her classes, so she made her way toward the nearest exit. Just as she was about to push open the door, she swore she heard a stifled scream, a plea for help. The paranoia settled in once again. What if Damon was holding someone hostage, as a means to lure her into his trap?

Cursing her compassion, Elena cautiously stepped into the dim hallway, following the muffled sounds. Once she knew she was getting closer, she dug into her backpack and pulled out a good old-fashioned wooden pencil. Of course it wouldn't be enough to kill him, but it should give her enough time to save his unfortunate victim. Exhaling a breath of determination, Elena whipped around the corner and stabbed the leather-coated back. The groan she heard in response didn't quite sound like Damon.

"Stefan?" she whispered, feeling both surprised and relieved, for some reason.

Stefan tore his fangs from the neck of his fellow student and spun around to face Elena, blood sloppily leaking out of his agape mouth. "E-Elena…I…what are you doing here?"

"Unlike _you_, I am an actual human student here. How dare you prey on someone like this!" she spat.

Despite his prior feeling of insatiable blood lust, Stefan suddenly felt ashamed. He quickly compelled and healed his victim, hoping it would be enough to calm Elena down. He wondered how much she'd been through since he ran off on his killing spree. She looked _so_ different compared to how she looked when she first moved into the boarding house. Needless to say, the overwhelming guilt easily washed away his hunger.

"Elena, please, just hear me out…"

She quirked a brow at him, keeping her distance. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You'd be surprised. I'm assuming, despite," he paused, pulling the pencil out of his shoulder with a grunt, "the school supplies, you weren't actually going to class. Let's go to the Grill or something."

Elena bit her lower lip nervously. She wanted nothing more to be rid of these Salvatore brothers, but maybe keeping one around would protect her from the other. "Fine," she mumbled. "You have one hour."

* * *

Shelia Bennett opened the door, surprised to find Bonnie and Matt standing on her porch. It didn't take much effort to realize why they were there.

"Bonnie, why aren't you at school?" she asked, sitting across from the two troubled teens in the living room.

"I think you know why, Grams. I can't just sit back and let Matt go through this. It isn't fair, and it's not right!"

"It isn't your problem anymore. How many times do I have to remind you not to let yourself get involved with vampires? Haven't you seen how easily they can manipulate us witches?"

"He's my friend. I grew up with him! I'm not just going to ignore this. _We_ need your help."

Shelia took a sip of her tea, contemplating the situation. "I won't be a part of this anymore, Bonnie," she said softly. "If you want to help him, you're going to have to find the spell on your own."

"So, you're saying there _is_ a spell?" Matt blurted, a slight glimmer of hope returning.

"I think you both need to get back to class."

Bonnie stood up with a frustrated huff. _How could Grams just abandon me like this? Well, if she won't help me, then I'll just have to do it myself. There has to be a spell somewhere in that huge grimwoire. _

Matt, on the other hand, wasn't feeling so positive. "Did you see the way your Grams was looking at me…like…like a monster?" he sighed.

"I've never seen her like this before."

"Even if there was a spell, without her help…"

"Are you saying you don't believe I can do this?" Bonnie barked, shooting him an angered side-glance as she drove back to her Matt's place.

"I don't know what to believe."

* * *

Damon would've preferred to wait until the end of the school day to take Elena back to the boarding house, but he simply could not contain himself. Why bother prolonging the inevitable? But things didn't go so smoothly once he got to Mystic Falls High. He walked past the classroom that Elena was supposed to be in, per the compelled secretary. She wasn't there.

But someone else was – Caroline Forbes.

"It's been a while, Blondie," he whispered into her ear. He'd waited outside the classroom till class was dismissed then snaked his way through the student body till he reached the easily manipulated cheerleader.

Caroline nearly screamed as she spun around, bluntly ecstatic to see him. But even so, she frowned and pushed him away from her. "Why aren't you with _Elena_?" She pouted bitterly.

"Funny you should ask. I was hoping you could tell me where she was."

She scoffed. "Go find that little whore yourself."

Damon's eyes darkened as a hand shot out and gripped her arm. He shoved her up against the locker, keeping his actions subtle enough to not draw unwanted attention from the daydreaming students passing through the hall. His pupils dilated as he compelled her to tell him where Elena was.

"I only saw her this morning for a couple seconds. I wanted to ask her about the marriage but she stormed off," Caroline replied in an uncharacteristically monotonous tone.

That wasn't the answer Damon wanted to hear. "Call her right now and ask where she is," he growled, fingers sliding around her neck.

Caroline struggled to dig her phone out of her backpack. She dialed Elena's number and waited for her to pick up. Three, four rings were passing and still no answer. Caroline could feel her heartbeat triple its pacing.

"Yeah?" Elena answered, a noticeable edge in her voice.

"Hey, Elena, um, where are you?"

"I got suspended. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Actually, I didn't. But really, where are you?"

There was a long pause before Elena responded. "I'm at the Grill. Why?"

"I…uh…wanted to apologize, for how I treated you earlier."

"Can't you just do it over the phone?"

"I think it would be much more effective in person. See you soon!" She panicked and clicked the end-call button before Elena could continue her interrogation.

Even though she was terrified, Caroline still managed to strike up the courage to give Damon a bitchy expression. "Satisfied?"

Damon had been listening to the entire conversation and was still trying to figure out why Elena would go to such a public place, instead of retreating to her safe haven of a home. It didn't help that he could detect Caroline re-developing a backbone. Surely, he had enough time to fix that.

"Not even close," he smirked darkly. Without a warning, he used his supernatural speed to toss her into a nearby janitor's closet. Since he could see in the dark, he chose to leave the lights off and add to her torment.

"Please just let me go," she cried. "I did everything you asked me to do!"

Damon reached out and traced her collarbone, fingers lingering at a strong pulse point on her neck. "Sometimes that's just not good enough," he breathed out.

The sound of her rampant heartbeat in this confined space was enough to undo him. His fangs sprouted out of the gums and peeled through her flesh with ease. He placed a hand over her mouth, gripping her cheekbones and stifling her screams.

Of course he couldn't kill her, since she obviously still had some purpose. So, with some regret, Damon forced himself away from her neck and left her there, a crumpled, bloody, terrified mess. He didn't even bother to wipe her blood off his face as he strolled down the halls of Mystic Falls High. He was in far too good of a mood to care.

* * *

"That was weird," Elena murmured, staring at the screen of her phone.

"What?"

Elena glanced up at Stefan, almost forgetting that he was there. "Oh, just Caroline. Apparently she might be stopping by to apologize…"

"In that case, maybe I should hurry up," Stefan joked.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think she's serious anyway," Elena shrugged. "So, why don't you start spilling your guts. Isn't that why you wanted me to come with you?"

Stefan laughed softly, stirring his coffee nervously. He didn't even know where to begin. "I don't think I'm going to be 'spilling my guts' necessarily. Actually, I was hoping you would do most of the talking. I want to know how you're doing…really."

"I think you know how I'm doing, Stefan. My mind is still trying to process all this supernatural stuff. You know, when my parents died, I thought that was the worst experience of my life, but now I realize it was only the tip of the iceberg. Even without the, um, vampires involved, this whole situation with you and Damon…it's like torture."

"I kept my distance from you for a reason – not because Damon told me to, either. After I killed Vicki, I knew that I couldn't control myself, not after so many years of denying myself blood. I ran away because I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you still killed innocent people, and I still suffered from Damon's demented plans. I'm never going to escape him, am I?" They locked eyes, each able to see the sorrowful truth in each other's eyes.

Stefan wasn't sure what to say. Even with his recent killings, he wasn't quite strong enough to face Damon. Maybe if he had some help…

"That's not necessarily true," he exclaimed, startling Elena slightly.

"What do you m–?"

"I'm not strong enough to take him on my own, but I have a friend who can help."

"You have friends outside of Mystic Falls?" Elena teased, suddenly feeling rejuvenated.

"Ha-ha," Stefan said, rolling his eyes as he scrolled through the contacts in his phone. "This one in particular is my oldest friend."

* * *

Damon sped over to the Grill, hardly able to stop himself from smiling. Once he gave Elena his gift, he was sure things would start going according to plan. He brought Elena's journal, hidden in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He was going to pretend like he just happened to stumble upon her prized possession, act like the nice guy, then compel her to forget everything that he'd ever done to her, replacing those memories with some of his own design. It wasn't entirely wrong. After all, she didn't seem to mind him at all before finding out that he was a vampire.

He walked along the sidewalk, glancing through the large glass window. He found Elena almost instantly, nearly dismissing the fact that she wasn't alone. Freezing in his tracks, he fully turned to peer through the window and saw that she was with Stefan of all people.

Damon came there intending to erase Elena's bad memories, but now wished for nothing more than to erase his own. He was surprised to feel sadness settle in before anything else. Why was it always Stefan? Every single time. _What am I doing wrong? _

A heated rage warmed his flesh as he glared at the pair, laughing and smiling. When was the last time Elena looked at Damon like that? _Stefan is no better than I am, yet there Elena is, practically drooling over him. I think it's time to crash their party._

* * *

Admittedly, Elena didn't expect to get much out of her time with Stefan. But now, things seemed much better than they were this morning. She had hope, instead of fear. Even if Damon were to pop out of nowhere and try to take her, Elena knew that Stefan wouldn't let him.

"I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me, Stefan."

Stefan smiled, glad to see her feeling better. Even though he could stay here with her forever, he knew he couldn't. Once he took care of Damon, he too would leave and let Elena live in peace.

Before he could respond, something came hurling through the window. As they turned around, blood sprayed onto their faces. Bodies were being thrown into the Grill, landing on tables and plates of food. People fell into a frenzy, running around and screaming, all while dodging the corpses being flung at them.

Stefan felt the spilled blood trickle down his face. Even though he was willing to help Elena, he was still nowhere near capable of controlling himself around blood. He didn't want to leave Elena alone, but him staying near her would probably end up being a greater threat in the end. He sped to the back of the restaurant, heading for the back door. Maybe with some luck, he could at least find out who was responsible for this.

Elena was terrified. Stefan disappeared in the crowd of frantic diners. It was all too ironic. Just as she realized that Stefan was her source of security, he disappears the moment danger shows up. She needed to get home.

Manners flew out the window as she elbowed and shoved her way through the crowd, heading for the lesser used side entrance. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder, ensuring that she didn't have any unwanted followers. While doing so, she ended up running into something – something that certainly wasn't the door she was heading toward. Her head whipped around, revealing that she'd run into a person. But as her eyes crept higher up, she screamed.

Damon, covered in blood, stood in front of her, a menacing look lighting up his icy eyes. She shook her head, crying and backing away from him. "No..." she whispered.

"Looks like I win," he grinned, fangs exposed.

* * *

In the next chapter: Bonnie dabbles in some black magic, which has some surprising consequences. Stefan calls Lexi into town to help him fight off Damon. Elena fights him as best as she can, but Damon is too emotionally blinded to stop himself. How will it all turn out?

**THANK YOU: **MelissaSomerhalder, DElenabound, Guest, anon, ScottishGirlx, 4everMrsAcklesSomerhalderWes ley, delenawolves, Dez2sweet, lauren1213, KaterinaPetrova, beverlie4055 for your comments and patience. I'm sorry for the delayed update :-/ I'm going to work on developing this story a little more so it doesn't feel like I'm writing in circles lol I'd say there are probably 5-10 chapters left!


	27. Less Than Love

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 27: Less Than Love

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_Bonnie and Matt meet with her Grams to try to figure out how to help Matt, but Grams refuses. Elena gets suspended from school and finds Stefan lingering in the hallway, about to kill one of her classmates. She stops him just in time and they go to the Grill to talk. Damon decides to try to do something nice for Elena by returning her diary and considers compelling her to forget that he's a vampire so he can have a second chance. However, when he finds her at the Grill with Stefan, he lashes out, killing several people before recapturing Elena. _

* * *

Unseen by the panicking patrons, Damon and Elena slipped out of the bloodied establishment. Before Elena could even _think_ about crying for help, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, keeping an arm firmly locked around her torso. Despite her fear, Elena viciously beat her fists into his back, creating bruises atop his repeatedly healing skin.

"I don't understand why you insist on fighting me. I won – fair and square," he said in a bored tone.

Elena rolled her eyes, feeling disgusted by the way he was talking about all of this as if it were a simple game of checkers. "After seeing what you were capable of back there, can you blame me for trying to get away?"

They reached the boarding house in less than three minutes. Damon dropped her unceremoniously on the floor near the front door. "I don't know what you're talking about. Those people's deaths were _your_ fault."

"What?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. The previous spite and trepidation her eyes held melted away, leaving nothing but curious guilt.

After taking a large sip of whatever alcohol was left in a glass near the fireplace, Damon sighed, unsure whether or not he should reveal what motivated the onslaught in the first place. His silence provoked Elena to step farther from the door and closer to him. "How can you say that when it was your animalistic behavior that killed them?"

"No, Elena, it's all your fault. I was coming to the Grill, intending to give you a nice, non-lethal surprise. And what do I find? You and Stefan, probably out on some romantic lunch date," he spat, eyes alit with resentment.

"That's not what it was!" She had no idea why she felt the need to defend her actions, but the words came flying out before she could reconsider. Noting the disbelief still rather evident on his face, Elena continued, "I was suspended from school – thanks to you – and as I was leaving, I heard someone scream. I thought you were lurking in the building, but I found Stefan instead. He was about to kill one of my classmates, but I managed to calm him down and agreed to go to the Grill, just to talk."

A bitter laugh rumbled in Damon's chest as he plopped down on the sofa, running a hand down his face. "Stefan's mid-kill at your school, and you take him out to lunch. So, what does my mini-massacre get me? Dinner and a movie?"

"Stefan didn't kill –."

"What do you think he's been doing in his absence from the boarding house? I can tell you that he wasn't sitting out in the woods singing around a campfire with little woodland creatures."

Although she remained temporarily silent, Damon knew that Elena was far from finished in defending his supposedly noble brother. He stood up somewhat abruptly, catching Elena's attention as he approached her. Predictably, she leaned back into the cushion, trying and failing to create a suitable amount of distance between them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, voice quivering.

One brief look into his eyes and she was lost. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep," he commanded. Since her body was already exhausted from the excessive trauma, it felt welcoming to comply. Her eyelids drooped shut and she slumped against the couch.

Damon would've surely lost it if he had to hear one more complimentary statement about Stefan leave Elena's lips.

* * *

Although Bonnie considered driving back to school to catch her last two classes of the day, she decided against it and drove home. She couldn't be expected to pay attention to mathematic formulas or the dates of important Civil War battles – not with such a thirst for a solution to Matt's vampire problem.

There _had_ to be a spell that could help him, or at least reduce his bloody appetite, and Bonnie wouldn't stop until she found it.

She stacked any all witchcraft-related books that she could find in the house and began sifting through them. Her brow furrowed upon noticing that very little was said about vampirism at all. Didn't her Grams say that vampires and witches have been linked since the beginning? Weren't the first vampires created from a witch's magic?

An exasperated sigh slipped past her lips as she glanced at the bookshelf, eyes searching for any missed texts. Toward the middle of the shelf, she spotted her Grams' grimwoire. _There _has_ to be something in there_, she thought excitedly, stretching to reach the large spell book. As she was struggling to reach the book, another fell from a lower shelf, and landed opened at a particular page. Curious, Bonnie abandoned her previous mission and peered at the fallen book. "No way," she breathed, eyes hungrily reading the page dedicated to her sought subject – vampires.

Much to her relief, there was a spell that curbed a vampire's murderous tendencies and allowed his or her body to survive off much lesser amounts of blood than usual. It was _exactly _the spell she was looking for. However, Bonnie felt her heart sink into her stomach once she read a note underneath the actual spell:

_For the spell to be performed, one must speak these words at the site of a violent massacre. The blood-soaked ground is essential to deplete a vampire's bloodlust. _

Bonnie let the book fall from her hands as she banged her head against the bookshelf in slight defeat. Where would she find a site of a massacre in a town like Mystic Falls? Sure, people die every day, but not in one convenient location, and certainly not in a violent manner.

Unsure of what else to do and knowing that there wouldn't be any other options in the rest of the spell books, Bonnie decided to drive back over to Matt's house and at least prove that she tried to help him.

* * *

Stefan gasped for air, finally able to stop running. The sight of all that blood burned into the back of his eyelids and made his gums ache. He knew if he stayed in Mystic Falls, he wouldn't be able to contain himself. To make matters worse, the regret from leaving Elena alone was rapidly digging its way into his conscience.

Once he felt more composed – and was able to find a strong enough signal on his cell phone – he dialed Lexi's number. One ring… two… three… "Hey, it's Lexi. Can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I just might call ya back!"

Of course… it'd be far too simple had she answered on the first time. Stefan sighed and said, "Hey, Lexi, it's…Stefan. I know we haven't spoken in a pretty long time, but I could use your help, both for Damon and me. We're back in Mystic Falls, but things are getting way out of hand. Please, call me as soon as you can."

Stefan could still remember the first time he met Lexi Branson.

_Mystic Falls, VA 1865_

It had been six or so months since the Salvatore's were turned into vampires. Stefan whole-heartedly embraced his vampiric nature once he was reassured by the fact that he and his brother would live forever. However, Damon, despite his excitement to exchange blood with Katherine, did not want to be a vampire, not if meant living without the woman Damon loved. Stefan simply wasn't good enough.

After killing their father and luring townspeople to the abandoned Salvatore plantation, Stefan had begun his path to full ripperdom. Damon, disgusted by his brother's monstrous transformation, refused to stay in the accursed town and made his way up to New York City. With the only reminder of his human life gone, Stefan lived for the kill. The Civil War was nearing its end, but there were still plenty of army troops camping in the woods. Many of the men were wounded, though the severity of damage varied from scrapes to amputations and infections. It was like an absolute _playground_ for the newborn ripper.

One night, he had been gorging on the soldier-buffet, when he saw the silhouette of a woman in the distance. To him, it didn't matter whether the victim was male or female, but after all the army men, a woman would certainly be more…welcoming company. Not bothering to wipe the blood from his face, Stefan staggered over to the woman, fangs barred and ready to take her life.

Just as he was about to approach her, she spun around, her own fangs barred.

"W-who are you?" Stefan asked, both thrilled and terrified to find another vampire.

"Your worst nightmare if you're not careful. What in God's name is wrong with you, feeding on those poor men like some sort of wild beast?" she said.

Stefan glanced back at the trail of corpses that followed him. "Would it not be more sensible to feed on those about to die than those who stand a better chance at living?"

"Perhaps," she nodded, her face quickly returning stern, "if you weren't _tearing_ them to shreds and killing by the dozen."

"This," he paused, gesturing to the blood and bodies, "is all I have left. The vampire that turned me is probably dead. My brother abandoned me. This is the only thing that makes me feel alive."

Lexi's judgmental frown softened as she listened to him. Upon feeling even the tiniest shred of sympathy for him, she silently decided to help him, to show him how to regain his life. "Take my hand," she whispered, holding it out for him.

Despite his confusion, Stefan found himself complying. "Where are we going?"

"Just wait and see," she said, winking over her shoulder. "I think I'd like to see what the old you was like, before all this happened to you."

* * *

Damon stared at Elena's slouched body over the rim of his glass. He wasn't sure how long she'd be out, but he could tell that she hadn't fallen asleep in the most comfortable position. _Why the hell do I care_? He thought, groaning loudly. _If the roles were reversed, she wouldn't care. _

Hating himself with each step he took, Damon scooped her up and carried her up to the bedroom. He laid her down slowly, positioning a couple pillows beneath her head and pulling a blanket snuggly over her body. As he watched her sleep, he noted that any signs of hatred, fear, or anxiety were absent.

Since he fed on at least ten people at the Grill, Damon wasn't hungry nor did he want any more alcohol to drink. Honestly having nothing better to do, he sat down at the desk in Elena's room and just thought.

Thought about what made him so different from Stefan.

Thought about everything that happened since Elena's arrival at the boarding house.

Thought about how much he'd love to drive a stake through Katherine's heart for damning him and Stefan to this life of eternal heartbreak.

Thought about how badly he wanted Elena to feel something for him other than the aforementioned feelings of hate or fear.

_I messed up_, he concluded. _I jumped into things too soon because I was jealous that Stefan made the first move. She didn't need to find out about vampires. She didn't need to find out who I really am…_

* * *

The doorbell echoed through Matt's rather empty residence. Although he'd much rather stay in bed, hidden from the rest of the world, the knocking and ringing persisted. He angrily kicked the blanket off and went to the front door, surprised to find Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice sounding strained.

"I think I found the solution to your problem."

"You _think_?" he asked, stepping to the side so she could come in.

"There is a spell that would decrease your craving for blood, to the point where you could go a couple days without feeding."

"So what's the problem?" he laughed bitterly.

"This particular spell requires more than the usual fire and chanting," she paused, biting her lower lip. "It needs to be performed at the sight of a significant massacre."

Initially, Matt felt like ignoring whatever Bonnie had to say, knowing that if there were complications before they even started the spell, it probably wouldn't work. But then, a brilliant idea came to mind. "What about the graveyard behind the Fell's Church remains?"

"By the tomb with the vampires?"

"No, the graveyard separated by the trees…you know, the one with all the unmarked graves of soldiers? If I remember right, there was a huge battle nearby. Most of those soldiers were tossed into graves and forgotten about."

Bonnie's eyes lit up with excitement. Maybe she could save him after all.

* * *

As the sun started to set over the wooded landscape, Stefan, too, felt his hope start to vanish. Feeling the exhaustion from fighting the hunger, he leaned back, expecting to hit the ground but instead landed snuggly in someone's arms. Suddenly alert, he spun around and found a wonderfully familiar blonde standing before him, a playful smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Lexi," he grinned. "How did you know where I was?"

She shrugged, pulling him into a hug. "My Stefan senses were tingling. So tell me, what's got you all worked up this time?"

"Damon and I finally found Katherine's doppelganger – Elena. Things got out of hand and he took advantage of her. Meanwhile, I ran into Katherine and she got me back on blood and now…now I can't get off."

"History really does repeat itself in that town, doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately. But before you say anything else, just know that my main priority is getting Elena away from Damon. Once she's safe, we can deal with him and with my…"

"Drinking problem?" she supplied with a laugh.

"I guess you could call it that."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get back to Mystic Falls and set things straight!"

Stefan shook his head and smiled. "You say that like it's going to be so easy."

"C'mon, give me some credit. I've saved your ass _how_ many times now? Why would this be any different?"

* * *

_Elena was standing several feet away from the people partying near the falls. Her and Matt had just gotten into a fight, and she was doing her best to fight off the tears. She called her parents and asked if they could come pick her up. Thankfully, they agreed and said they'd be there shortly. _

_ Her feet kept moving, leading her farther and farther from her friends and closer to the main road. Her movements came to a halt once she saw something large lying in the middle of the road – something that looked like a body. Although common sense was screaming for her to return to the safety of the party, she approached the man, fearing he might be dead. _

_ "Hey," she whispered, gently shaking his shoulders, "Are you alright?" _

_ She nearly screamed when his eyes shot open and he stared up at her with adoration and happiness. "Katherine?" he asked, hopeful._

_ "No," she replied, brow furrowed. "I'm Elena. What are you doing out here?" _

_ Damon glanced around and realized he probably looked pretty stupid. "I-I must've been hit," he said vaguely, clutching his ribs and pretending to be in pain as he slowly sat up. _

_ "Well, do you think you'll be alright? Is anything broken?" _

_ Damon stood up and Elena slowly followed. "I have a better question for you, Elena. What are you doing out here, all alone?" _

_ "Honestly? I got in a stupid fight with my boyfriend. He's trying to plot out our future, but –."_

_ "But it's not what you want." _

_ "Yeah," she smiled sadly. "But at the same time, I have no idea what I want." _

_ "I think I have an idea," he said confidently, taking a step closer. _

_ "What, a mysterious stranger?" she teased. _

_ "You want a love that consumes you, a life full of surprises and changes, maybe even a little danger."_

_ Elena was sincerely surprised by his answer. How could a complete stranger know her better than she knew herself? Slightly disturbed, she decided to shift the focus of conversation to him. "And what about you? What do you want?" _

_ There was a gap in time…a blinding light as her parents pulled up behind her. On the way home, their car flew off Wickery Bridge and submerged into the river. In the midst of her panic…of her parents' garbled farewells, Elena saw a man swimming toward them. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't quite figure out what. Frantically, she banged her fist against the glass, pleading for his help. Against any sort of logic, this man was able to combat the pressure from the water and pulled the door open. He reached in and pried her from the seat. Once they made it back to the surface, she gasped for air while simultaneously choking on some water that got into her lungs. The man helped her over to the banks. _

_ Before she could even process what had happened, he pushed her to the ground and bit into her neck, chewing mercilessly on her soggy flesh. Just before she lost consciousness, the man pulled away from her, her blood sloppily dripping from his mouth. He gripped her throat and tossed her body back into the river, where she fell back down to join her parents in their watery grave, a trail of diluted blood following her._

* * *

An ear-piercing scream scraped its way up Elena's throat as she shot upward in bed, the haze of water fading into the more familiar setting of her room at the boarding house. Damon was by her side instantly, pulling her into his embrace.

"Shh, it was just a nightmare," he whispered, rubbing her shoulders. "You're alright."

The first thing she saw was Damon's unmistakably blue eyes – the same eyes of the man she had spoken to in her dream. The same man who killed her. "Get away from me!" she shouted, weakly pushing against his strong grip.

"What's wrong with you? I'm trying to help you."

Elena starting crying, shaking her head. "You were there the night my parents died. You were at the party… you jumped in to the water and let them drown. Then you saved me, only to kill me yourself…" she sobbed.

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing – why would she think that he would do any of that? "Elena, listen to me. That was just a dream! Obviously I didn't kill you, and trust me I definitely didn't meet you before you came here. I mean…I saw you at school when you met Stefan, but never before then." His voice held a pleading, desperate edge. He needed her to believe that he never would've done any of that.

"But it all seemed so real." She resigned her efforts to escape and instead began crying into Damon's shirt, soaking the expensive black fabric.

After a moment of silent passed and Elena slowly started breathing at a normal rate, she spoke up. "Why does it have to be this way? Why do you have to torture me like this?"

Her words cut through his heart, and though he tried to hide it, she could feel him tense. "Maybe it's out of love," he offered skeptically.

"After everything I've seen you do, I'm not sure you know _how_ to love," she said softly.

In the blink of an eye, their positions had shifted so that now they were sitting on her bed, face-to-face. She could feel Damon's steamy breath billow across her cheeks with each exhale. Meanwhile, his proximity was making it difficult for her to breathe. She was getting lost in his eyes – not because of compulsion, but simply from the passionate emotion evident.

"Why don't you show me how?" he breathed.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew. As I was writing this chapter, I realized that this whole story has just become a sort of stream of consciousness - whatever comes to mind, regardless of how crazy it might be, I find a way to work it into the plot lol based on all your kind reviews, though, I think it might be working out :P

Damon's finally showing some humanity!

Just to clarify a few things...should I continue with this whole dark magic Bonnie/Matt storyline? Not too sure how I feel about it. Also, for this story, Damon meeting Elena first was only a dream, sorry if that was confusing!

Comments = love

**THANK YOU: **JessaHobbit, MissWhatEver207, ScottishGirlx, KaterinaPetrova, DElena is DEstiny, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, Undying Love13, Dez2sweet, MelissaSomerhalder, delenawolves, and DElenabound for your patience and support!

XOXO Amber


	28. I Need My Girl

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 28: I Need My Girl

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_Bonnie works with Matt to find a spell that would help him deal with his bloodlust. They decide to go to the graveyard for unnamed Civil War soldiers to perform the spell at the site of significant bloodshed. Stefan seeks help from Lexi to not only get Elena safely away from Damon, but to help Stefan get back on track. After some heated arguments, Damon and Elena are caught in a surprisingly intimate moment in which Damon asks Elena to show him how to love. _

* * *

Being in such close proximity, Elena could see the lust-infused desperation clouding Damon's stormy blue eyes. Her heartbeat tripled as she wondered what she should do. A part of her wanted to rip off her clothes and let him take her in any way he saw fit. But that was a small part, filled with a dark desire that felt uncomfortable and unfamiliar.

Elena cleared her throat, while wishing that she could just as easily clear the thick sexual tension lingering in the air. "To feel love," she began, "you need to have people you care about involved in your life. The kind of people that you would do anything for. The kind of people you would be willing to comfort when they're sad, or share in their laughter…"

As she listened to her own words, Elena began to wonder who she had left in her life. Her parents were gone, but she still had Jeremy and Jenna, albeit at a different house than her own. She had friends – Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, maybe even Stefan. She'd do anything for them.

_Would I do anything for Damon? _She wondered, brow furrowing as she contemplated some scenarios. _If I could save his life, would I? _

Her thoughts were interrupted before she could reach a definitive answer. "I feel that way about you," he said, no signs of his usual sarcasm or mocking. When Elena couldn't help but offer him a skeptical look, he fleshed out his thoughts. "When you're around, I feel happier than I've felt in _decades_. When you look at me like I'm some sort of evil monster, it kills me. Yes, I've done some terrible things. I'll admit it. But if you'd just give me a chance…you might just be surprised with who you'll find."

"Your games caused me to be taken away from the only family I had left," she said softly, her voice losing its edge with each word, almost as if the fact didn't sadden her as much as it once had. "You've probably killed more people than I'd care to count and you've almost gotten me killed. You don't do that to someone you care about, Damon."

"Let me change your mind," he whispered. He saw Elena starting to protest, so he acted quickly. He cupped her face in his hands and swooped down to capture her lips and send any more words right back down her throat.

Elena sat frozen still and eyes wide open as Damon kissed her. Quicker than she'd care to admit, the passionate and pleading heat from his kiss seemed to melt across her flesh and encouraged her response. But once she closed her eyes and her tongue started to dart across his, images of him vamped out and covered in blood plagued her mind. Just as sudden as the rendezvous began, it ended with Elena pushing him away.

Damon could've easily ignored her feeble shove, yet he backed away. Elena looked at him with confliction, which was far better than accusation and hatred. "I-I guess that got a little out of hand," he commented, unable to contain a smirk.

Elena only nodded as her chest heaved up and down. "I think I just need to be alone right now." Thankfully, Damon complied and stepped out of the room, though not before Elena noticed the small, sincere smile that cracked on his lips. She'd never seen him smile like _that_.

* * *

Bonnie cradled the grimwoire in her hands as she led the way down the slopping hills en route to the decrepit burial grounds of unnamed civil war soldiers. Matt, with his newfound strength and bearing, walked down the hill with ease; however, his undead heart was beating with uncertainty.

After a couple minutes of stepping between the rows of unmarked graves, Bonnie came to sudden stop. "This is the center of the cemetery," she said in a trancelike voice.

Matt glanced around at the plots. Even though it was sunny outside, it somehow seemed darker here. "So, what do we have to do for the spell?" he asked.

"It's surprisingly not that complicated," she said with a shrug. She placed the grimwoire on the ground and opened to the spell's page.

Just before she was going to start the chant, Bonnie stole a glance at Matt, who was looked so very uncomfortable. She reached out and placed a hand on his knee. "Hey," she said smiling, "everything's going to be alright. Just remember, once this spell is done, you won't have to worry about controlling the more…monstrous side effects of being a vampire."

Matt laughed, but it didn't hold any joviality. "So, you're saying I'll just be a really strong, really fast high school quarterback for eternity?"

"Pretty much," she teased, feeling relieved that whatever was troubling Matt became less relevant in his mind.

Deciding to utilize the half-hearted positive feelings, Bonnie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. With hands extended over the unkempt grass and weeds, she began chanting the spell. For a moment, everything was silent and still. Then, a gust of wind swirled around them, turning the pages back and forth in the grimwoire. Despite the first familiar feeling of hesitance, Bonnie continued the spell, somehow reciting the words without the grimwoire.

Blinking through the windstorm, Matt was horrified to see blood bubbling up through the dirt and weeds. The cracked, off-white tombstones soaked up the blood and became crimson-stained. "Bonnie…this doesn't feel right," he said. He quickly realized that she hadn't heard him over the blistering wind. "BONNIE!" he shouted, fighting his way against the wind to reach her.

Bonnie could faintly hear Matt calling her, but her focus was so unbreakable, she couldn't acknowledge him. It was as if her eyes were stapled shut and the words to the spell were pouring out of her mouth like an unstoppable amount of word vomit.

Once Matt reached her, he shook her and continued to shout her name. He was startled when her eyes shot open, she stopped speaking, and the wind vanished.

With her eyes locked on his, Bonnie said monotonously, "It's done."

* * *

Caroline stared at the three empty desks that surrounded her in the history classroom. She knew that Elena was suspended – _as well as she should be_, Caroline thought with a hint of bitterness at the thought of Elena having both Salvatore brothers, while she had no one. Nevertheless, Elena's suspension didn't explain why Bonnie and Matt were missing. All the possible scenarios of where they could be began playing in her mind, thus successfully keeping her distracted from whatever war Mr. Saltzman was discussing.

_Is it just a coincidence that they're both missing? Or are they _together_?_

Unable to deal with this uncertainty any longer, Caroline shot her hand up into the air and asked to go to the restroom. Alaric allowed it, though felt his suspicion rise when he looked at the now four empty desks in the middle of his classroom.

Once Caroline was in the restroom, she ran to a stall in the far corner of the room and pulled out her phone. She dialed Bonnie's number and wasn't too surprised when she got nothing but a couple rings and the option to leave a voicemail. With an annoyed huff and a roll of the eyes, Caroline left a message.

"Bonnie Bennett! I'm not even going to start asking where you are now because it's tonight that matters. You better still be going to the masquerade dance with me tonight!"

* * *

As Stefan and Lexi drove back to Mystic Falls, they avoided the subject at hand by dishing all the details of their lives since the last time they'd seen each other – some time in the late 90's. Despite feeling happy that up until recently, Stefan had been doing well, Lexi couldn't hide behind the safety net of conversation.

"So, what do you think we should do with Damon? I think it would probably give us the upper hand if we have a plan before we just show up."

Stefan cringed at the sound of his brother's name, which caused the reality of this unfortunate situation to come rushing back to him. "There's a cellar in the back of the basement where we could lock him up. I'd considered doing it myself as soon as Elena and her brother moved in, but I was too weak to compete with him at the time…"

"See, that wasn't so hard," Lexi said. "We'll sneak into the boarding house, attack from behind, and lock him up. A couple of days without blood would probably do him some good."

It seemed simple enough, but as Stefan stared out at the passing scenery, more insecurity came to mind. "What if he tries to use Elena as a bargaining chip or something?"

Lexi had to admit she hadn't particularly considered that. Even so, she didn't seem nearly as concerned as Stefan. "If she hates being there as much as you claim, I'm sure she'll leave at some point tonight. We can wait till she's out of sight before we go in."

Somewhat satisfied with her response, Stefan reclined in the passenger seat and chuckled lowly. After Lexi shot him a questioning look, he felt the need to explain. "Does it make me a terrible person for sometimes wanting to drive a vervain-soaked stake through Damon's heart?"

"Normally, I would say yes, but…considering this is Damon we're talking about, I'd say those feelings are completely justified."

* * *

Damon had his favorite drink in hand: a glass of bloody bourbon. After all, he felt the need to celebrate. All those looks filled with fear or anger that Elena usually gave him – none of them were present when he kissed her. A part of her, however small, cared for him, he just knew it. He felt so content that he didn't even bother stopping her when he heard the kitchen door open and close.

Conversely, Elena was completely on edge. It took Elena near fifteen minutes before her heartbeat returned to its normal pace. Even though it was a simple kiss, it felt like so much _more_. And that was what terrified her.

Unable to stay cooped up in her room and not wanting to run into Damon just yet, she tore through her drawers and closet until she found clothes comfortable enough to wear for a run. She'd noticed a dirt trail that winded through the woods in the backyard, so she decided to see where it would take her.

As her feet pounded against the trail, she wondered how much worse her life could get. Her parents were dead, she couldn't live with her remaining family and was instead legally trapped in a boarding house run by two vampire brothers, one of which forced her into a marriage and got her suspended from school. _When was the last time I've spent time with Bonnie and Caroline?_ She thought.

But then a different train of thought came to mind. Before all this chaos, the most exciting thing Elena had to look forward to was planning school dances and going to football games.

_When was the last time I felt so alive_?

* * *

After the storm had died down, Bonnie and Matt remained sitting amongst the bloodied tombstones. Matt felt shaken to the core, like something had been ripped from inside of him. Even so, he was quick to notice a thick stream of blood leaking out of Bonnie's right nostril.

"Bonnie, you're bleeding," he said, alarmed.

Bonnie barely seemed to care at first as she used the back of her hand to wipe away the blood. But then, her eyes brightened. "How do you feel? How do you feel when you see my blood?" she asked, holding her hand out toward him.

Matt stared at the blood for a moment or two without feeling the slightest tingling in his gums. "I feel…nothing. It worked!"

"We need something more large-scale to make sure, though," she said as she gathered the grimwoire and listened to the message Caroline left. She nearly dropped her backpack as a large smile crept across her face. "I know just the way to test it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to go to the masquerade dance tonight. If you can stand being around that many people, then I'll consider this to be a successful spell."

"I just want to feel normal again," Matt sighed.

"Here, I'll call Elena and tell her to come. You, me, Caroline, Elena, and Tyler…it'll be just like sophomore year all over again!"

The phone rang a couple times before Elena answered, somewhat out of breath. "Hey, Elena, what've you been up to? You sound like you just ran a marathon."

"I kind of did," Elena laughed. "I went for a run through the woods behind the boarding house…just trying to clear my mind."

"Well I have the perfect distraction for you. Come to the dance tonight!"

Bonnie could hear the hesitance on the other line. "Bon, you know I'm suspended."

"It's masquerade-themed. No one will know it's you," she replied. She knew Elena couldn't argue with that logic.

* * *

As Damon listened to Elena return and run water for a shower, he was surprised to hear that she'd gone up to the attic instead of returning to her room. Curiosity got the better of him as he followed her and nearly fell back down the steps from the sight he was greeted with.

Elena was staring at her reflection in the dusty mirror. She surveyed her appearance in a dress that Damon knew all too well. It fit her exactly as it had fit the former Petrova. And the way her damp, wavy hair fell over her shoulders…it was driving him mad.

"Going out tonight?" he asked, making his presence known.

Elena let out a startled cry as she spun around to face him with her cheeks burning red. "Sorry, I know I probably shouldn't be up here going through all your things, but I needed a dress last minute. There's this masquerade dance at school tonight. I'm going to sneak in…"

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you found the perfect dress." Try as he may, Damon couldn't tear his eyes away from her as memories of him ripping the dress off Katherine in the heat of a southern summer evening played in his mind.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you have so many dresses up here?"

"Really, Elena? Do you think only men have lived here over the years?"

Elena shrugged, silently admitting to the silliness of the question. She glanced at her phone and realized the dance would be starting soon. "I guess I better get going," she murmured.

Damon didn't want her to go, but what choice did he have? He'd made what he would consider progress earlier today, and the last thing he wanted to do was digress. His smile was forced as he stepped out of her way. "Have fun," he said stiffly.

It wasn't until she'd started her car and drove down the driveway that a brilliant idea crossed his mind. He would go to that dance, all dressed up and disguised. He would prove to Elena that she feels something for him by making her think he was a stranger. Then at midnight, when everyone takes off their masks, she'll realize that she wants him as much as he wants her.

In a flash, Damon had changed out of his clothes and into a suit. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so eager. He strolled down the staircase with a noticeable bounce to his step and a grin on his face. As he opened the door, he was met with an all too familiar face.

"Don't you look dashing? Hope you don't have plans tonight," Lexi grinned, jabbing a stake into Damon's abdomen.

His icy eyes narrowed into angered slits as he gripped her throat. "You of all people will _not_ ruin this night for me."

"Maybe not," Stefan said from behind him, "but I will." And with that he snapped Damon's neck.

* * *

It didn't take long for Damon to regain consciousness. He coughed as air came rushing back into his lungs and his eyes adjusted to his dimly lit surroundings. His heart sank when he realized that they'd thrown him into one of the cells in the basement. Stefan was watching him through the barred portion of the door.

Although Damon's bones protested any sudden movement, he sped over to the door, reached through the bars and gained a tight grip on Stefan's collar. "Listen to me, brother, if you don't let me out right now I'll –."

"You'll what?" Stefan sneered. "For once, Damon, you're in no position to threaten me."

Damon rolled his eyes at the sound of Stefan trying to sound so high and mighty. "Alright, you win this round. You can lock me up to your heart's content tomorrow, but not tonight."

"Wow, you must've been on your way to something really important. You know, we saw Elena leave looking pretty dressed up herself. Were you going to follow her?"

"Why, are you jealous?"

Stefan's expression hardened. "All I want is to keep you away from her. Now tell me, where was she going?"

Damon laughed and took a few steps away from him. "I can't be near her, but _you_ can? By definition, we're both dangerous. Neither one of us should be near her, using your logic."

"Tell me where she went!" Stefan growled. When he didn't get the desired response, he stuck his arm through the bars and emptied a water bottle full of vervain-laced water onto him.

Damon cried out as the liquid dripped across his body and burned the flesh. The pain was absolutely unbearable, but even so, he kept his thoughts focused on Elena. Tonight was his last chance. The resolve was strong, but it was cracking against the plethora of bottles that Stefan was ruthlessly dumping onto him.

As he collapsed on the dirt floor, Damon muttered, "The…dance."

Stefan realized that the school must be having a dance. "Thanks for your cooperation," he said, watching Damon writhe as his skin sizzled and the steam burnt holes through his suit jacket. "I'll go to the dance myself, say goodbye to Elena, and tell her that she's free to leave. You'll stay down here for a couple years, maybe until Elena goes off to college. Then everything will be right in the world."

Damon groaned as he forced himself up off the ground and glared at Stefan. "You mark my words, I will get out of here and I will make her mine. And you will regret ever having gotten in my way, brother."

* * *

In the next chapter: Someone will die. The consequences of Bonnie's dark magic will manifest. And Elena will share a passionate dance with one of the Salvatore's. I already have this chapter completely planned out, so I'm hoping to be able to update soon!

So far, I'd say there's 3-5 chapters left to this story, so get ready for the epic conclusion!

**Thank you: **Damonsalvgirl, KaterinaPetrova, elis, MissWhatEver207, , Salvatore-soul, DElenabound, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesley, MelissaSomerhalder, ayna93, and some guests for your lovely comments! Also, thanks to all the readers for your patience and interest in this story :)


	29. Dancing In The Dark

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 29: Dancing In The Dark

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_Bonnie is able to perform a spell that seemingly removes Matt's bloodlust, but what will the consequences be? Although Damon and Elena seem to bond, she still refuses to acknowledge that she truly feels anything remotely close to love for him. Stefan and Lexi attack Damon and lock him up, while Stefan chases after Elena. _

* * *

Bonnie stared at her reflection in the mirror as she ran the flat iron down one last strand of hair. When her and Matt returned to school for their last couple of classes, she couldn't fight the self-satisfied smile that tugged at her lips. She hadn't practiced magic for very long, despite always being a witch, and she had to admit that a small part of her feared that it wouldn't work.

But it _did_. And now Matt was free to enjoy his immortality without being plagued by guilt.

"Going somewhere tonight?" Grams asked, peering in from the doorway.

Bonnie grinned over her shoulder. "Yeah, we're all going to the school dance."

"I know what you did earlier," she said, cutting to the chase. When Bonnie spun around with a surprised expression, Grams shrugged. "The spirits talk. You performed a spell using dark magic!"

Expecting some sort of lecture, Bonnie sat on the bed and looked at Shelia with pleading eyes. "I did what I had to do to help Matt. I knew the risk I was taking but look!" she paused and held out her arms. "I survived. Nothing bad happened!"

"That's what you think," Grams replied. "Witches are bound to be nature's servants – to ensure that the balance is maintained. When a witch does a spell that contradicts nature, there are consequences. Where do you think Matt's hunger and bloodlust went? It didn't just vanish into thin air!"

Bonnie's brow furrowed as she mulled over what Grams said. "…So you're saying that it got transferred to _me_?"

Grams' harsh expression softened ever so slightly. "I'm not sure how it will manifest, but rest assured, the balance will be restored one way or another."

As tempting as it was to let the fear take control, Bonnie forcefully swallowed it down and grabbed her purse. "I won't let this ruin my night. Whatever happens…I can handle it."

"Don't be a fool!" Grams called after her as Bonnie made her way to the front door. "If you go to that dance tonight, you could endanger yourself and everyone around you."

Bonnie paused with her fingers wrapped around the doorknob. "That's a risk I'm willing to take," she said lowly, unaware of the smoky black veins that crept up and down her arms as she left.

* * *

As Elena drove away from the boarding house, she realized that it probably wouldn't be the smartest idea to show up at school with her own car. Aware of the situation, Caroline, despite her contained jealousy, offered to give her a ride from her house.

The unnecessary tension between them slowly ebbed away as they drove over to the school. They joked about how overdressed they probably were in their ball gowns and silky masquerade masks as they recalled lackluster school dances from previous years. Elena was thankful that Caroline didn't utter a single question regarding the Salvatore brothers. In fact, spending time with one of her oldest friends without a vampire breathing down her neck, made her feel so much more like herself…like everything that had happened in the last few weeks was nothing but a nightmare.

The school's gym was dimly lit with white Christmas lights dangling from the ceiling. Circular tables were covered with black tablecloths; a man was breathing fire while another was juggling wine glasses; fancy appetizers were on display next to the punch bowl.

"Whoa," Caroline breathed, "the student council _really_ went all out this year!"

They quickly tied on their masks and crossed through the crowd of masked students over to where Matt and Tyler were standing. Elena greeted Tyler with a small smile, and though the gesture carried over when she glanced at Matt, there was an added strain.

It might have seemed subtle to anyone else watching, but to Matt it felt as if she'd slapped him in the face. And he couldn't stand it. "E-Elena, could I talk to you alone for a minute? Please, I just need to explain a few things…"

Memories of the night when he attacked her were still fresh in her mind. She wasn't aware of Bonnie's spell, but even if she had known, she couldn't blink away those images. Nevertheless, the sincerity and desperation etched across his face caused Elena to relent and step aside with him.

"Wonder what all that was about?" Tyler murmured. Caroline also wondered what was so important that couldn't be spoken in front of her and Tyler. She frowned as once more she wasn't included in the secrets that surrounded Elena.

"First Matt and Bonnie skip class together, now he needs to talk to Elena in private? What the hell is going on with him?"

Tyler shrugged and finished the rest of his punch, which Caroline suspected was laced with alcohol from a flask he probably snuck in with him. "Who cares about them? Wanna dance?"

Noting that Bonnie hadn't arrived yet and not finding anyone better to converse with, Caroline accepted the offer with disappointed huff. Tyler's not-so-subtle advances didn't go unnoticed as they sashayed across the gym floor.

* * *

Lexi closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure as she sipped from a chilled blood bag. She could practically feel the resentment rolling off Damon in waves and continued taunting him by licking the excess blood off her lips. "Bet you're pretty thirsty now," she said with a smirk.

"Not really," Damon said flatly. "I prefer mine _fresh_."

"And that's why you're in there, and your brother's at the dance," she replied.

Damon stiffened against the wall he'd been leaning against. The blood didn't particularly tempt him, but hearing someone tell him for the thousandth time that he wasn't good enough…it was unbearable. But he wouldn't sink to her level, no, he'd go much deeper. Although he wouldn't be able to physically harm her – both because of the age difference and the bars between them – there was still plenty of mental and emotional tactics left in his arsenal of offense.

"You didn't always see things that way," he said, his voice appearing much more relaxed than his posture. "Remember those months we spent together in the 70s? You, being _so_ self-righteous, tried to get me to turn my emotions on. And you thought it was actually working!" He laughed as she abandoned the blood bag altogether and stared at him with a heated glare and pinched lips.

A contented sigh slipped out as he reflected on the time they spent together in New York. He played her like a violin, so easily slipping under her skin and tricking her into believing her presence was gradually turning him into a better person. His happiness at the thought shifted to a temporary, though incredibly uncomfortable feeling as he wondered if Elena could even make him a better person.

The number of people he'd killed recently was closer to zero than it's been in decades. But did that really matter? He still wanted to kill his brother. He still wanted to keep her more or less captive in this boarding house until she surrendered to her feelings. A quick glance upward indicated that he was losing his edge over Lexi, as the pain in her eyes was becoming confusion.

He needed to remain focused on the present matters at hand. This was his last chance to get through to Elena. He had an eternity to contemplate his unfavorable dispositions.

He eased himself back into a comfortable smirk and settled on her with mocking eyes. "Just out of curiosity, how _did_ you feel that night? Making out against the dart boards on the walls… Stepping over broken beer bottles to the roof access… Having sex beneath the stars… It must've been a dream come true for you."

"I've had better," she said, her voice low though somewhat quivery.

Damon laughed. "Don't lie to yourself. The moment that I told you that I was over Katherine, that I wanted you instead, you were never happier."

The large door creaked as she roughly opened it and stepped inside. "You want to know what will make me happy?" she asked with angry tears threatening to leak down her cheeks. "Seeing you lying in a pool of your own blood."

* * *

Much like Caroline and Elena, Bonnie was pleasantly surprised by the effort that the school put into this year's dance. She scanned the crowd of masked teens for Matt. She hadn't really heard from him since they came back to school earlier and wanted to make sure he was still all right.

As she was making her way through the crowd, she paused upon picking up bits of an unpleasant conversation taking place between Caroline and Tyler.

"C'mon, Care," Tyler cooed through slurred words. "We'll only be gone for like ten minutes. Don't act like you don't want this."

Caroline tugged her arm out of his loose grip and glared at him. "I hardly wanted to dance with you. What makes you think I'd want to do _that_?" Her high-pitched voice indicated a combination of discomfort and disgust.

"Is there a problem here?" Bonnie asked, stepping between them.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "This doesn't concern you. Caroline and I were just leaving."

"You're not going anywhere," she said in a voice that for a moment didn't sound like her own. Without actually saying any sort of spell, either verbally or mentally, she focused on Tyler and watched with great pleasure as he fell to his knees gripping his head in pain. This spell was usually reserved for vampires because it created an aneurism that would do its damage and then repeat once the vampire's healing process was finished. If it were to be performed on a human, he or she would simply die.

This hadn't occurred to her in the slightest before she unleashed her fury. That being said, she was both surprised and relieved to see that Tyler was somehow ultimately unaffected…as if he were a vampire. But that was the problem – she knew that he wasn't.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Tyler snarled, stumbling as he regained his posture. It might've been a glare from the strobe lights, but Bonnie swore that his eyes were glowing yellow.

Tyler was usually able to show _some_ restraint when it came to provocation, but something felt like it snapped inside of him. He lunged forward, swinging his arm with his fingers curled into a tight fist. He could barely even see that it was Bonnie standing in front of him. All he saw was red.

Still trying to explain how Tyler survived her attack, Bonnie hadn't anticipated him to physically strike back. She was just barely able to dodge the attack and regain balance in time to cast another wordless spell. This one didn't do any damage, but did create a force field that blocked his blows. His bewilderment made him punch harder until he was actually causing Bonnie to take steps backward.

Disliking the fact that she was pushed into a defensive position, she asked whatever part of her was issuing these spells to conjure one that would allow her to fight back. Suddenly, she felt heat billowing against her side; she glanced down and saw flames dancing in the palm of her hand.

She took down the force field and took a couple bold steps forward wearing a confident smirk. She craved bloodshed. She craved _death_.

* * *

The moment Lexi entered the cell, Damon abandoned his exaggeration of any amount of weakness he'd felt from Stefan's onslaught. He sped over to her and, upon catching her off guard, was easily able to pin her up against the grimy cement wall. She could feel his hot panting breaths brush across her face as she tried to look anywhere but those damnable blue eyes.

Images of the night they'd had sex atop the roof of their favorite New York bar flashed through both of their minds. "Doesn't this seem familiar?" Damon taunted.

After rolling her eyes and sucking in a few deep breaths, Lexi managed to clear her mind and escape from her memories and feelings. She quickly shoved him off. Damon staggered backwards but maintained his smirk.

"I should kill you," she said lowly as her fingers clenched at her side. A bit of hysterical laughter slipped past her lips as she straightened her posture. "I mean, really. I should do it. _No one_ would miss you."

Damon couldn't ignore the initial tightening he felt in his chest. He tried his best to conceal it behind the emotionless mask he wore so well. "Don't try to use my own tactics against me," he muttered.

"Why, is it working?" she sneered. "You can try to act all cool and collected, but we both know the truth is causing you to crumble inside. The only family you have left put you in this cell. And anything you think you have with Elena is all a manipulated fantasy!"

The moment Elena was brought into the picture, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back any reaction. His foot slammed through a wooden chair in the corner, leaving behind a pile of broken wood. "You don't what you're talking about, as usual," he spat, turning around to face her with blazing eyes and sweat glistening on his brow.

Lexi had been slightly startled by the sudden outburst. "Actually, I think I do, if your own actions say anything…"

"Don't you realize that you never fixed me, and you didn't fix Stefan either? He'll never be the civilized vegetarian vampire you want him to be. He's a killer, just like me, just like you."

"Don't _you_ realize that if either one of you deserves the girl, it's him? Stefan might be…unstable…at times, but he'd never do all the terrible things you've done to her. Because of your games, her whole life has changed. She'll never have a normal high school experience now. The fact that you haven't forced her to become a vampire yet amazes me."

The words drifted into Damon's ear, but sounded like they were being spoken from miles away. He was tired of being told that he was a disappointment, that he would never be good enough for _anyone_. It's about time he proved each and every one of them wrong. If they thought she could keep him from Elena, they were _dead _wrong.

Possessed by his tormenting emotions, Damon lunged for one of the broken chair legs, sped over to her, and stabbed her right through the heart. She'd seen the attack coming, but he was somehow granted extra speed and strength in his moment of desperation. "You should've kept your thoughts to yourself," he murmured, watching as her blood spilled onto his hands and soaked the sleeves of his tuxedo jacket. He let her ashen corpse fall to the ground and closed the door without looking back.

* * *

Stefan picked up on bits and pieces of people's conversations between the booming beats of the dance track being played. Although he didn't hear Elena's voice amongst the chatter, he did hear something rather strange. He followed the sounds and as he walked near the bleachers, he could hear the _whoosh_ of punches being thrown and could smell burnt flesh.

He groaned upon finally spotting Elena in the opposite corner of the gym, as she was chatting with the quarterback. A part of him told him to ignore what was transpiring behind the bleachers and march over to Elena before he lost his chance. Even so, he couldn't ignore the fact that someone was being hurt less than ten feet away from him.

Stefan lingered a moment longer before running behind the bleachers, shocked to find Tyler holding Bonnie up against the wall with both hands wrapped securely around her throat. Although Bonnie was having a difficult time breathing, she clutched his arms with fire in her hands. In such direct contact, Tyler should be on the floor screaming in agony with deeply burned tissue.

But he was still standing – the only indication of his pain perhaps being the increased amount of pressure he was applying to his chokehold – and there was still flesh on his arms. Bonnie had also noticed her fire's lack of effectiveness. She suddenly pulled away from him, despite his hold, and sent him flying backwards with another wordless incantation.

Stefan noticed a terrified Caroline crouched in the corner and crept over to her. "What the hell is going on?" he asked lowly. "None of this seems possible," he said, more to himself than her.

Caroline stifled some sobs and said, "I don't know…one minute Tyler was trying to make a move on me and the next thing I know him and Bonnie are trying to kill each other!"

Sensing her distress and hearing the sound of Bonnie's heart slowing down, Stefan decided to step in. "Don't worry," he whispered, pulling her into half a hug.

By the time Stefan stepped out of the shadows, Bonnie was towering over Tyler, whose anger was starting to weaken into terror. What concerned Stefan the most, more so than all the strange details that didn't add up in this scenario, was the look in Bonnie's eyes. The intention to kill was shining in her dark orbs – and it was a look Stefan was all too familiar with seeing.

"Bonnie, stop!" he shouted, rushing over to them. He tugged on one of her arms, but she shook him off.

"No," she said in a low voice, "he has to die!"

"Listen to yourself. This is one of your friends!" Stefan tried reasoning with her, but as the palms of her hands started to glow orange again, he knew he didn't have a choice. Using his speed, he grabbed her and slammed her head against the wall, just hard enough to cause her to pass out.

Tyler scrambled away from her unconscious body and out the main doors. Caroline, though still terrified, refused to just leave Bonnie lying there. She raked her fingers through her hair, hardly caring that all her hard work that had gone into preparing her appearance was for nothing. "I need to get her home…ugh, but I was Elena's ride here!"

"Don't worry about," he said, almost too eagerly. "I mean, I could always take her home."

Too tired to argue, Caroline nodded. "Alright, but her car is parked at my place. Here, can you help me carry Bonnie to the car?"

A barely audible groan left Stefan's lips as the thought of further postponing his time with Elena nagged away at him. Then again, if his only competition tonight was Matt Donovan, he didn't have any reason to rush into things. It'd be an easy victory.

* * *

Completely oblivious to the brawl that had taken place between Bonnie and Tyler, Matt and Elena walked over to an isolated corner of the gym, each clutching their cups filled with untouched punch. Unable to endure the silence anymore, Elena blurted, "I'm not angry with you, Matt…"

Matt smiled bitterly and shook his head. "You don't need to lie to me, Elena. The quiver of your voice…the way your heart keeps skipping beats. I was a monster, but I'm not anymore! Bonnie performed a spell that fixed me."

"Fixed you? What does that mean?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still immortal, but the desire for blood is gone."

Elena wanted to be happy for him, but something about that didn't sound right. It didn't sound natural. Before she could voice her concern, someone stepped in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Stefan said, "but I was wondering, Elena, if you'd like to dance with me?"

Wanting to finish her conversation with Matt, and feeling slightly startled by Stefan's sudden appearance after so many days of absence, Elena was going to politely decline, but Matt answered for her. "Go for it, Elena. I just wanted you to know that Bonnie helped me. We can talk more once your suspension from school is over."

Matt excused himself and went to chat with some of the other football players. Stefan held his arm out for her to take and led her to the dance floor. He'd sensed the tense atmosphere as he headed in their direction and felt his curiosity peak with Matt's words. "So, what did Bonnie help him with?" he asked casually. "It sounded pretty serious."

As Stefan twirled her to the rhythm of the slow song, Elena was about to chastise him for his lack of compassion, but then realized that he probably had no idea that Matt was turned into a vampire. She explained the situation to him and watched as his brow furrowed into a deep crease.

"You know, I'm really worried about Bonnie," Stefan replied. "She nearly killed Tyler tonight…she was attacking him with fire, yet his skin wouldn't burn." Upon seeing her horrified reaction, he said, "Don't worry, everyone's okay. I had to knock Bonnie out because she wouldn't back down. Caroline took her home, and Tyler probably went home as well."

"Wow, you definitely picked the perfect night to come back to Mystic Falls. Who knows what would've happened if that continued…" she murmured.

Her gratitude for him saving her friends wasn't enough for Stefan. He needed to tell her about how he also saved her from Damon. "That's not the only good deed I've done tonight," he said, the corners of his lips tugging upward slightly. "Damon will no longer be a problem for you."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, of course not," he muttered, wondering why she would care. "I locked him up so that he can't hurt you anymore."

Elena felt pressured to smile under his intense, expectant gaze, but it wasn't genuine. _Shouldn't I be happy? If Damon isn't in the picture, I can leave the boarding house and go back home. But…I'm not happy_, she thought. She could tell that Stefan was equally confused, perhaps even angered, by her reaction. Once the song ended, she made up an excuse about calling Caroline to make sure everything was still all right and slipped into the crowd.

* * *

"Alright you crazy Timberwolves, it's almost midnight, which means we've got time for one more dance before the unmasking," the DJ announced.

Elena watched as all the happy, _normal_ couples glided across the gym. She really hoped that Stefan wouldn't find her and ask for another dance. Her mind was racing and she desperately hoped that Caroline would be coming back to take her home.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be sitting out the last dance of the night," a deep voice said.

Elena glanced up and saw a dark-haired boy standing in front of her. He wore a black leather mask and his suit looked worn out – probably a hand-me-down from an older brother. She didn't recognize the voice, and her heart leaped at the possibility of introducing a new normal guy in her life.

"Are you offering to dance with me?" she asked, shooting him a playful smile as all thoughts of the vampires and the Salvatores melted away.

"Absolutely," he grinned, extending a hand to help her to her feet.

Once they were under the lights, Elena found herself staring into his intense crystalline eyes. She should've been reminded of Damon's eyes, but it was almost as if he didn't exist in this moment. For the first time in what seemed like years, Elena truly felt like a typical high school student.

Her mystery man's moves were elegant and even a little rough as he twirled her and then dipped her low to the ground, securely supported in his arms. _Where had this guy been all night? _She wondered, feeling a sense of regret bubble in her gut. The night was almost over, and yet she'd felt more of a rush in these last three minutes than she had all night.

The gym lights turned on immediately after the song finished. The crowd counted down – "ONE, TWO, THREE!" – and then people removed their masks. Elena was sure she'd stopped breathing as the suspense of finding out her dancer's identity prevented all bodily functions from working.

He reached behind his head and untied the mask, slowly pulling it away from his face. Elena couldn't help but grin as she awaited his identity to be revealed. This guy could be the answers to all her problems, the one to guide her back to the path of normalcy.

The mask lowered all the way to reveal not a new face, but one terribly known one. Elena's smile wavered as she stared at Damon Salvatore. A wave of nausea overcame her upon recalling how safe and happy she felt in those arms of his.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

Hmm...how will Elena respond to Damon now that she knows that he was her mysterious dancer? Things will surely explode once everyone returns to the boarding house to find a corpse in the basement. How will Bonnie feel when she wakes up?

I know the dance with Damon and Elena might've seemed a little rushed, and I apologize. It took me a couple days to write this chapter, and I happened to write that part with two adorable puppies laying next to me on the couch - which was pretty distracting :P There will be lots of Delena moments in the next chapter, both good and bad scenes.

Well, I'm off to work now. Please leave a quick review and give me something to look forward to during my shift ;)

**THANK YOU: **Dez2sweet, hyperificselena, worldinheaven, ScottishGirlx, Guest, 4evrMrsAcklesLevineSomerhalder, and MelissaSomerhalder for your lovely comments!

XoXo Amber


	30. Red Handed

The Boarding House

By: Darkest Ember

Chapter 30: Red Handed

* * *

**Summary:**

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are orphaned once again and have nowhere else to go except the mysterious Salvatore b__oarding house…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. This is written purely for entertainment purposes._

**Previously:**

_While Damon is locked up with Lexi standing guard, Stefan goes to the dance in hopes of spending some time with Elena, but is delayed when he sees an unusual, violent fight between Tyler and Bonnie. He breaks it up before anyone is seriously hurt. Damon manages to escape the boarding house, but at the expense of Lexi's life. When Stefan finally gets his dance with Elena, he boasts of how he locked Damon up, but Elena isn't as pleased as Stefan would've expected. She excuses herself, then runs into a mysterious stranger just before the unmasking at midnight. However, Elena quickly realizes that her masked dance partner was no stranger. _

* * *

Elena lost her balance as she backed away from the table she'd been using as support before the unmasking. That feeling of hope and excitement she'd felt just a few short minutes ago evaporated as quickly as it came. She didn't care that she was tearing her ball gown as she scooted backwards on hands and feet to put some distance between her and Damon.

Perhaps if she had been more attuned to him, she would've noticed how watery his eyes were the moment he realized that her happiness turned to horror. He held out a hand to help her back to her feet, but she adamantly shook her head and continued moving backward. Despite the fact that the gym was better lit than it had been all evening, Damon was thankful for the fact that it was still dark enough for the bloodstains on his hands and clothes to go undetected.

"Elena, please, just talk to me," he pleaded.

She shook her head as she finally pulled herself back up into a standing position. "You tricked me," she accused. "Toyed with my emotions…"

He took a risk and reached out for her hand, holding it in his. "Don't you see? Clearly you feel _something _for me." Sensing that she was about to interject with comments of how much she despised him, he continued. "Once you can look past all my mistakes, you only see what's standing in front of you. It's not like I used some hocus pocus to disguise myself. Only a part of my face was concealed, yet that was able to hide just enough of me."

Although she tried to ignore his justifications, she begrudgingly admitted that he made some good points – touched on things that she'd never want to admit to. Surely, if she had been looking hard enough, she could have seen who was really dancing with her.

"Look, Damon," she said, pressing her fingers to her temples. "I don't know what you want me to say. Just like everything else in my life lately, this was nothing but an emotional wreck. I really just want to go to bed and –."

"And what?" he interrupted. "Pretend like this never happened? Like you didn't just feel positively about me? Sorry, but that's not going to happen, Elena."

Aside from using his usual unrestrained force, she wasn't exactly sure how he planned on stopping her. She scanned the crowd of happy faces, trying to find someone who would be willing to take her home. She'd temporarily forgotten, though, that if her principal spotted her here, she'd probably be expelled.

Damon stepped in front of her, successfully blocking her vision. "Come with me. Let's go grab some food at that little diner on Main Street. Then, if you still feel like hating me, I'll take you back to the boarding house."

Seeing that most of the students were too busy with their own affairs to pay her the slightest bit of attention, she decided to accept Damon's offer.

* * *

In the midst of all the excited teens ready for the unmasking, Stefan was trapped on the opposite side of the gymnasium. He never should have let Elena out of his sight, not after he _finally _had her alone without the imminent threat of his brother.

As he stood in his annoyed solitude, watching all the happy couples around him, Stefan was forced to confront his discomfort. There was only one logical reason that could explain Elena's response when she heard that he'd locked Damon away. He laughed despite himself.

_No, that couldn't be possible_, he thought. _She would never love someone like him._

Stefan was pulled from his thoughts when someone brushed shoulders with him. Not having anything better to do, he followed the guy and grabbed his shoulder, perhaps a little rougher than necessary. Instead of watching the human crumble beneath his grasp, Stefan was shocked to watch the guy grab his hand and squeeze with inhumane force.

"Matt?" Stefan asked, knowing that there couldn't be any other student vampire in Mystic Falls.

"Stefan? Sorry, dude, it was just a natural reaction."

"Guess it's a good thing I wasn't someone else," he laughed, watching as bones rippled beneath his skin and repaired. "Hey, you haven't seen Elena, have you?"

Matt scooped some punch out of the bowl and poured it into a plastic cup. "I think I saw her leave with Damon," he said, his tone darkening. "They were dancing together before the unmasking. She…she looked so happy."

Stefan's brow furrowed. There's no way she was with Damon. Not only was he locked in a cell, but Lexi was also there standing guard. "I doubt it was him. Damon…left town earlier."

"I dunno. He has a face that's hard to forget," he said, unable to suppress a shudder. Memories of the way Damon attacked Matt when he'd bitten Elena were still very fresh in his mind.

Matt's enhanced senses allowed him to easily detect that alcohol had been added to the punch. Needing some sort of comfort to ease away those unwanted memories, he guzzled down the entire cup. Although it tasted like fruit punch and vodka, his body didn't seem to want it in its system.

He gripped the edge of the table as the liquid flew back up his throat and spewed out his mouth. His body started convulsing as stomach acid followed upward, burning the walls of his esophagus. "W-what's happening to me?" he croaked.

Stefan couldn't help but feel concerned at the unexplained side effects. He quickly poured himself a cup and took a sip. There were no traces of Vervain, so what could've caused such a violent reaction?

Mystery aside, Stefan knew that if Damon had somehow escaped, he needed to act quickly. He'd already put his feelings for Elena on the backburner while he helped someone else. He didn't plan on doing that again.

He crouched down to Matt's level. "As soon as you can stand, get over to Bonnie's. She should be able to help you."

"Can't you give me a ride?"

Stefan let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, if you really did see Damon here, then that means that Elena's in trouble. I need to go find them."

* * *

Since Damon sped over to the school without a car, he and Elena had to walk a few miles to the town square. The crisp air held only a slight chill, and despite Elena's best efforts to retain some space between her and Damon, their bodies were inevitably pulled closer to keep warm. She shivered slightly as a gust blew past them, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Here," Damon said, slipping his jacket around her shoulders.

"What about you, won't you get –?"

"Cold?" he laughed. "One of the many perks of being a vampire…you're never too cold or too hot."

Elena smiled politely, though couldn't really imagine there being that many perks to being a creature forced to feed on others to survive…

"So," she said, clearing her throat. "You said you wanted to explain tonight?"

Damon laughed again, though this time it was rattled with nerves. Of course, he could come right out and say that he hoped to use tonight as a desperate attempt to show Elena her own feelings for him, but that sounded stupid, even to himself.

"I…," he paused to take a deep breath. "I never meant to trick you. I like to think of what happened tonight as more of…of a surprise than anything else." When he saw that his words weren't having a strong enough effect, he stopped walking and stood in front of her. "I saw how you looked at me, Elena. If we could just start over…"

"I can't just pretend that the horrible things you've done never happened," she said softly.

Silence descended upon them as they continued walking down the main road. Aside from the occasional lamppost, the street was dim, and most places were already closed, including the diner Damon had in mind. After the recent massacre that happened at the Grill just a few days ago, Elena refused to even look in that direction.

"Now what do we do?" she sighed, sitting down on a bench near one of the town's statues. Damon sat down next to her, but didn't say anything. Instead, he looked up at the statue of Thomas Fell, after whom the town church had been named.

"I remember when this statue was erected," he said quietly, almost as if he were talking to himself. "My family had just moved to Mystic Falls…"

Elena glanced up at the statue. She'd passed by it too many times to count and never really paid much attention to it. It looked just like any other statue, yet somehow, as she listened to Damon slip away into his memories, she saw it in a different light.

"Tell me more," she encouraged.

Damon looked at her as if he'd forgotten that she'd been sitting next to him all that time.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, VA, 1860_

_Although Giuseppe had initially accompanied his sons to the town square for the celebration, he left them the moment he saw the opportunity to socialize with some of the other founding families. Before he disappeared, he gave Damon a gruff reminder to keep an eye on Stefan. Damon, in response, rolled his eyes, hardly caring if his father saw. _

_As a prominent 20-year-old male, Damon would've much rather been doing something more…mature at this social gathering than babysitting his adventurous little brother. Not seeing how any danger could befall his brother here, Damon distanced himself a bit and sat down on a park bench near the center of the festivities. A large black cloth was draped over a statue that stood before the path leading to the church. _

_Damon already knew that the church was to be named after one of the founding families – the Fells. 'Fell's Church' didn't particularly have a ring to it, in his opinion. Although he was too young to remember much from his family's time living in Italy before moving to the United States, he was sure that the churches there were named after far more deserving people than the Fells. _

_With a quiet scoff, he turned away from the veiled statue and stared into the nearby unchartered remainder of the forest on the outskirts of town. For the briefest of seconds he thought he saw a woman – quite possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But just as quickly as she'd appeared, she disappeared with a flash of brown curls bouncing behind her. _

_The only thing that pulled Damon away from the forest was the sound of his brother crying for help. Aside from Damon, not many other people seemed to hear it over all the cheering and music. Seeing that no one else was going to do something, Damon took off, following the sound of Stefan's cries. _

_It didn't take long to find him – somehow he'd managed to fall into the well. _

"_D-Damon, help!" he called, choking as some water flowed into his mouth. _

"_Hang on, Stef," Damon replied, acting quick as he grabbed a bucket and lowered it into the well. _

_A soaked Stefan climbed into the bucket and tugged on the rope indicating that he was ready. Despite Damon's strength, he wasn't quite strong enough to tug his brother out. Yet, he continue pulling, straining his limbs and burning the palms of his hands from the rough, twisting rope. _

_Suddenly, with one final tug, he felt strength he didn't believe he was humanly capable of. It was just enough to pull Stefan out of the well. As Stefan coughed and gathered his breath, Damon spun around to find that same woman from earlier retreating back into the woods. _

_He struggled to find an explanation as to how a woman could've provided that much strength. Before he could further contemplate the situation, Stefan ran over to him and pulled him down into a slippery embrace. "Thank you, brother," Stefan said softly. _

_Damon looked down at Stefan and smiled, ruffling his wet hair. "No problem, Stef. Now, let's get you dried off before father sees you and starts asking questions." _

"_But look, everyone's gathered in the square. They're about to show the statue!"_

_It was true; Mayor Lockwood would unveil the statue any minute now. If they left, they'd miss it for sure. Personally, Damon didn't care too much about the statue after his mysterious encounter with the woman and the adrenaline rush from saving his brother's life. But the look on Stefan's face made it impossible for Damon to say no. He'd risk his father's wrath any day to see Stefan smile._

* * *

Now that Damon reflected on what he'd thought was a pointless memory from such a long time ago, he realized that it was Katherine who he'd seen in the woods…Katherine who helped him save Stefan. Of course, when Damon recounted the event to Elena, he left that particular detail out and focused more on the family-friendly aspect of the situation.

As Elena listened to Damon's story, she could feel her smile growing. In the time that she'd known the Salvatores, she always thought that Damon hated Stefan and vice versa. In her mixture of fear and desperation to get away from them, she never stopped to wonder what their lives used to be like, before becoming vampires.

Just as she felt differently toward Damon before knowing that he was her dance partner, she viewed him in yet another light. He used to have a family, a home, a brother. He used to be _normal_. Despite the many decades that have passed, Elena was sure that that person, that human, was still in there somewhere.

Before she could let any feelings of judgment cloud her mind, she leaned forward and kissed him ever so gently. Damon sat still for a moment, wide-eyed and shocked. It didn't take him terribly long to recover, though. He held her head in his hands, cupping her cheeks and angling her head in just the right way to allow for his tongue to slip between her lips in search of hers.

The heat between their bodies acted as a barrier to the nippy air. Damon's jacket started slipping off Elena's shoulders, but she didn't bother catching it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Stefan wasted no time getting back to the boarding house. _With any luck, Damon and Elena will both already be there_, he thought. He couldn't wait to find out how Damon managed to escape. And then, after he took in account whatever went wrong with the initial plan, he'd put Damon right back in that cell.

The boarding house was still and silent, save for the sound of crackling flames dancing in the fireplace. His enhanced hearing didn't detect any breathing. It sounded like no one was here…no Damon, no Elena, and no Lexi. _Why would Lexi leave_? He wondered, feeling the familiar sense of panic bubbling in his stomach. _Maybe she went to chase after Damon when he left?_

Stefan bolted down to the basement. With each step he took, the smell of decay and blood grew stronger.

An almost animalistic howl rumbled in his chest as he found the source of the putrid smell. Lexi's body was sprawled on the floor with a crudely constructed wooden stake sticking out of her chest. The blood that pooled around her corpse had turned black and hard. Her ashen skin clashed with the long strands of blonde hair splayed across her face. She was his oldest friend. She was the light in one of the darkest times in his life.

Now that light was extinguished.

* * *

Elena tripped over her trailing dress as she and Damon walked into the boarding house. Luckily, Damon was able to catch her just in time. Once they were both back on their feet, Damon held out an elbow for her to take.

"Allow me to escort you to your room," he said with a charming smile.

"Such a gentleman," she replied.

She linked her arm with his as they walked upstairs. Everything about the last couple hours felt surreal, as if she were drifting through a dream. After losing her parents and enduring the bumpy ride of living at the boarding house, Elena never dreamed of getting any sort of happy ending. Now, that could all be changing.

Damon lingered in the doorway after they'd arrived at Elena's bedroom. Elena bit her lip in contemplation as she watched him. "Why don't you spend the night?" she said softly.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Almost immediately, he came in and shut the door behind him. Elena had already shrugged out of his jacket and slipped off her heels. She turned on a lamp and glanced over her shoulder to find Damon fiddling with his bowtie.

"Here," she laughed, "let me help you with that." Elena reached for the bowtie, but Damon caught her hands in his.

"Do you really think I don't know how to undo one of these?" he asked, feigning a shocked expression.

Elena was about to reply, but was unable to form the words. Her eyes landed on his hands. They looked like they were coated in dried blood. "Oh my God, what happened?" she asked, first thinking it was his own blood.

His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away from her, wondering what he was going to say. A battle of morals versus convenience was raging in his mind. Elena noticed that his sleeves were also stained. She began to subconsciously step backward.

"Elena," he said with a twinge of hesitation. "I can explain everything. Yes, this is blood, but –."

"But it's not yours, is it?" a voice asked from the opposite corner of the room.

Elena and Damon's heads whipped to the direction of the voice. "Stefan?" Elena asked, surprise turning to distaste. "What were you doing in my room?"

"It doesn't really matter," he shrugged. "The answer to all your questions is in the basement." When Elena didn't say anything, he smiled, almost manically, "Here, let me show you."

"Don't you dare," Damon snarled, stepping in front of both of them.

"C'mon, Damon. She would've found out eventually," Stefan said. "It's kind of hard to ignore the smell of death, even if you're human."

Elena pushed Stefan's hand away from her and stood between the brothers. "What the hell is going on?"

"Like I said, go to the basement and see for yourself," Stefan replied, addressing Elena, though maintaining eye contact with Damon.

Elena's emotions had been on an involuntary roller coaster ride, and it was starting to get very old. She knew that if she didn't go look at whatever Stefan was referring to, him and Damon would argue about it the rest of the night.

Without saying anything, she shoved past both Salvatores and made her way downstairs. Wishing she would've kept her shoes on for this excursion, she picked up the flowing layers of her dress and hesitantly stepped down the grimy stairs with Stefan and Damon in tow.

Part of the basement looked just like any 100+-year-old basement, filled with dusty boxes and general storage. But after walking further down the hall, Elena saw what looked like the door to a prison cell. Not really knowing what to expect upon looking into the cell, Elena took wary steps around the door.

It didn't take her long to see what Stefan wanted her to see. Her shriek pierced through the air. Stefan couldn't resist feeling the slightest bit of satisfaction upon seeing the terrified, crestfallen expression on Damon's face.

* * *

Following the only advice Stefan had given him, Matt drove straight over to Bonnie's house. The lights were all off, but that didn't discourage Matt from knocking on the door. Much to his relief, the door opened, revealing Bonnie's Grams.

"I'm afraid Bonnie's already asleep," Grams said.

"Maybe you can help me, then," Matt replied, involuntarily shivering. Grams could sense that something wasn't quite right with him, aside from the fact that he'd recently turned into a vampire.

"Come in, child." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter. With a subtle flick of her wrist, several candles sprung to life and illuminated the room.

"Did Bonnie tell you about the spell she did on me?"

Grams nodded. "She used very dark magic, the kind that always comes with a price. When Caroline brought Bonnie back home, she was unconscious…"

"I don't think Bonnie's the one who's gonna pay the price. That's why I came over. Tonight, when I went to drink some punch, my body…reacted."

"I think I understand what happened. Bonnie took away your bloodlust. In other words, she took away your appetite."

Despite Matt's confused expression, she continued, though with a much grimmer expression. "You're going to die of a thirst you cannot feel and cannot satisfy."

* * *

**A/N:** If everything flows according to plan, this story will be wrapped up in 2-3 chapters, which feels so crazy to say because I have no idea how to end this story! Ugh. Well, it should be interesting to see how Elena feels now that she sees that Damon has killed someone again. And what about poor Matt and Bonnie? Clearly this spell's dangerous side effects are far worse than they thought...

**THANK YOU: **Guest(s), Dez2sweet, MissWhatEver207, 4evrMrsAcklesLevineSomerhalder, and romanticolors for your reviews! And thanks to all my readers for your patience between chapters. The good news is: I'm done with college now, so until I get a job, I get to be a lazy bum and write more updates for all my stories :P

**Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! **

XoXo Amber


End file.
